Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms
by Ford1114
Summary: On December 25th, 2012, Japan's heroes are wiped out by an violent outbreak called, Lost Christmas. It is now 2022, a lone high school student becomes involved with a resistance group, along side five magical girls, to regain the country's independence.
1. Mission 1: Involvement

**Universal Disclaimer**: _Guilty Crown_ belongs to Production IG &amp; Funimation. _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ belongs to Shaft and Aniplex. _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and related works belong to Kanius. _Digimon_ is owned by Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Toei Animation. _YuYu Hakusho_ is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and Studio Pierrot. _Sailor Moon_ is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. _Yugioh _is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

**A/N:** Hey guys, Ford1114 here. With two days till the first month of the summer, it is time I did another crossover story. It will be the first time I'm doing something big unlike previous fanfics.

The setting takes place in the future in an AU _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ stand alone universe. This is actually a retelling of _Guilty Crown_ with the Puella magical girls as guests from another dimension. It feels like a movie fic with 9 chapters, which this averts tropes use in typical crossover fics.

I am a fan Guilty Crown and the music when I first watch it (both the Japanese and english versions), even though its ending and other problems leave the show unresolved. Now is my chance in doing this reboot with new ideas and such.

**Note:** You readers are required to watch all of _Guilty Crown_ and _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ (even though the magical girls appearing are AU versions like in typical fics) first before reading this crossover since they are the main focus and don't want to feel some 'continuity lockout'. There are a few exceptions to some readers who like to see more focus on the GC concept (with critiques) under my take.

Cheers for people like Kanius, Chaosblazer, JNaegi, GuiltyKingOumaShu, Vuken, and a few others in looking forward to this story!

xxxxx

_"The right to use my friend as a weapon. That is the sinful crown I shall adorn. I accept this 'guilt.' "_

xxxxx

**_Tokyo, Japan/GC-LK-1113/October 12_****_th_****_, 2022_**

**(Cue EGOIST – ****_Euterpe_****) **

Nightfall. A sky view of the notorious city of Tokyo with lights and Tokyo Tower's purple light is moving around. Everything is feeling busy lately.

Then, a girl's voice is heard by sings a beautiful, yet mysterious song.

In a balcony of an apartment stands a young, teenage boy with brown hair and brownish-red eyes. For today, he wears a dark teal shirt, and brown pants. This boy is quiet in looking at his futuristic iPhone, and watches a video of that same song. The girl is shown from the music video. She has long pink hair, unnatural red eyes, and wears a black feathered dress in her performance. The band is named _EGOIST_, which recently becomes top spot of the media.

Another city view is shown surrounding the lone boy and his household.

xxxxx

**_Sewers_**

It then shows another location of that same, pink-haired girl, now wearing a flowery red dress, black stockings, and red flat shoes; who is running away with something of a gray cylinder container with red dots. She jumps over a large pipe and continues running. A small robot that looks like a rice cooker accompanies her.

A small communicator signals her in her left hear.

_"__Inori, did you get the vial?"_

The songtress named, Inori Yuzuriha, softly replied to her communicator. "Yes I did."

xxxxx

Towering above the city of Tokyo is a huge black-grayish headquarters that looks like an _X-SEED 4000_, the people that work there might be the ones controlling the nation. This building is a power symbol for today's nation. Flocks of white birds fly around the building.

xxxxx

**_Sewers_**

As Inori and her guardian robot named, Fyu-Neru, keeps running, suddenly, two slender blue mechs appear and attempt to fire at the songtress, but she barely evades although slightly hurt with blood in her left cheek.

xxxxx

**_Highway Truss Bridge _**

Now outside, Inori then puts the mysterious container inside her little robot, but they are spotted by a blue mech. The robot in tank mode fires in causing a small explosion. But then, a bulky gray mech appear in protecting the pink-haired girl from the attacker.

_"__I'll hold it off!"_ a young woman's voice is heard inside that gray mech. _"Get out of here and give it to Gai!"_

Inori understood as she keeps running in her path, but the blue mech fire missiles at the girl, causing an explosion which makes the girl and Fyu-Neru fall off the bridge to the waters bellow.

xxxxx

**_Apartment_**

The same brown-haired boy stares at the city of what is life be for tomorrow.

xxxxx

On top of a tall building shows a young, teenage girl. She has pink pigtail hair with rose bows, a dark pink collar bow, a white dress decorated with pink along with pink bows, white socks, and rose shoes. She seems to be a magical girl, in which she looks with a serious expression at the city's outlook.

In this era, a new story begins now.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue ****_My Dearest_**** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

**_Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_**

**_Mission 1: Involvement_**

xxxxx

**(Cue Eden of the East OST: ****_15 AKX-0_****)**

**_"_****_My name is Shu Ouma._**

**_Ten Years Ago, a nightmarish outbreak started in Roppongi, Tokyo called Lost Christmas. Spreading to other districts in the city, the pandemic infects and kill everyone. To make matters worse, the virus wipes out most of the country's heroes to extinction. You name them: the Digi-destined, Spirit Detectives, Duelists, and also the Sailor Senshi. Only a few for what I heard survive, but I fear that their age has already been ended._**

**_All I remember was I was part of that disaster. I survived, but it left me traumatized from my former self, I don't recall any of these lost memories. _**

**_The people that survive from the outbreak are given vaccines from a rising organization called GHQ. They are formed from the United Nations in helping the country since that event, rebuilding it from scratch. This is that company that research to find a cure for the virus. But the people are seemed to be not happy with their oppressive rules._**

**_As for me, I'm just only a student from Tennouzu High School in class 2-A, and a member of the Modern Motion Picture Research Club. I was seen as a loner in class, even though I have a few friends._**

**_Today, I have no expectations. Just idling myself won't do anything. Someday I wish of becoming a hero."_**

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Tennouzu High School/Class 2-A/Tokyo, Japan/October 13_****_th_****_, 2022_**

**(Cue Mnemosyne – ****_RIN's Morning_****)**

As Shu, now wearing a school uniform, sits down in his desk, he saw three classmates meeting him. One boy has short black hair named Souta Tamadate, another has dark brown hair named Yahiro Samukawa, and the third is a black hair girl with glasses named Kanon Kusama.

"Morning, Shu." Yahiro greeted.

"Hi there." Kanon said.

"Sup man, is the video done yet?" asked Souta.

"Sorry guys, but that clip for the video contest isn't finish yet." Shu replied.

"Aww that's not it, I didn't come here for that!" said Souta.

"Then what is it?" Shu asked with a bored look.

"Well, Souta asked if you can do the video alone." Yahiro smirked as he turns to Souta.

"Hey!" Souta hilariously retorts to Yahiro.

"Don't worry guys." Shu said. "I'll make sure to use some machinery during lunch break, then I'll head to the warehouse to do my own thing. I'll hope to be okay before the deadline."

"Sure you can do it, after all we're friends right?" Souta asked.

Shu nodded to his friend.

"Then we're counting on you, Shu." Yahiro said as he, Souta, and Kanon are going to their desks.

Just then, Shu saw another friend sitting next to him. It's a girl with brown hair and small red bows as braids named Hare Menjou.

"Hey Hare, what's up?"

"Oh hey, Shu. I hear you guys are doing the contest thing."

"Sure we have, I'm trying to do it myself."

"I see." Hare said. "Yesterday I heard there's another terrorist attack."

"Really, that figures if Japan is in strict rules for terrorism." Shu said to her.

"Sure we've been safe since that outbreak ten years ago, but I'm not so sure today."

"Yeah, it seems." As Shu thinks about himself, he wonders if he remains different and wants more opportunities.

xxxxx

**_Tennouzu High School/Hallways_**

Sometime after school, Shu is walking in the hallways, but he has a sudden encounter with a group of local bullies. Shu seems to be not in the mood for this.

One who is the leader with dark brown hair and glasses named Hirohide Nanba. Another is a boy with reddish-brown hair alongside the bangs and ponytail named Takaomi Sudou. Another is a tomboyish brown haired girl named Ritsu Takarada. Lastly is another girl with long black hair and glasses named Miyabi Herikawa.

"Well look what we have here?" Sudou smirked. "It's that loser, Shu."

"Care to tell us what you're doing?" Nanba softly demanded.

"It's none of your business." Shu said to them and nearly turn his head away.

"I bet he's all chicken out." Ritsu snickered while Sudou does the same.

"Come on Shu, we want to know." harassed Nanba.

Just then, a young woman's voice is heard.

"Just what is going on here?"

Shu and Nanba's gang turn to see a long blond haired girl, who is actually the student council president, Arisa Kuhouin.

"Arisa!" Shu cried out. Nanba simply glares at the blond woman.

Arisa then walk towards Nanba and slaps him hard. Shu and the others around took notice in surprise, in which the female council president scoffs. "You people should be ashamed of harassing him. Leave or else I'll tell the authorities."

"Tch. You're lucky that Arisa saved you, Shu." Nanba softly growled while tending his cheeks.

"Who care, lets get the hell outta here." Sudou said as the local bullies leave the scene.

Arisa then said with concern, "Are they trying to bother you, Shu?"

"Well sort off." He answered to her. "But don't worry, you're here is all that matters."

"I'm glad." Arisa smiled before she leaves. "Take care of yourself."

Afterwards, the boy then moves forward to go outside.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Warehouse Studio_**

Later, Shu walks to some sort of abandoned warehouse filled with iron fences around the place. The outer rim is made of bricks and covered in green mosses. This is the place where the Video Research Club is held, something like a secret clubhouse to Shu and his friends.

As the loner went inside to do his job, he hears a girl singing that she sits while basked with sunlight, it's the songtress herself, Inori. Shu is surprise of seeing the notorious celebrity.

But he steps on a can and just then, Fyu-Neru appears out of nowhere to conjure its long arms to trip Shu. Inori notices this and silently uses a glass shard in attempting to attack the intruder.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Shu cried out before Inori immediately stops upon seeing that he's not an enemy.

Inori then speaks to the boy, "Is this your place?"

Shu then answered, "Um, yeah. It's for a club of some sort with videos being filmed."

Inori stares at Shu with curiosity as he said to her, "Oh just wonder if I can show you one I'm doing?"

After the boy tends her wounds, Shu rushes on a computer and shows the pink-haired girl a video of the city landscape with birds and other scenery.

"It's in progress, but I'm getting it done for a contest."

As Inori watches the video she replied, "It's beautiful."

Shu then said, "So you're Inori Yuzuriha, the real deal of _EGOIST_?"

Inori did not hear him as she tends with her little robot, but she responded, "I'm simply plan to see Gai."

"Who's Gai?"

Inori then holds red threads in front of Shu. "Take this…wait, who are you?"

"Um..I'm Shu Ouma, it's nice to meet you."

Inori asked again, "Take this, Shu Ouma. You can try holding it, but if you did, you'll never be able to do it. Are you willing to run away, or fight to see your real destiny?"

Puzzled at first, Shu is about to touch the red threads, when just then, Shu pictures horrific flashbacks inside his mind that connect to the outbreak. One of which is a mysterious girl being crystallized. Shu then cries out and backs off a little.

"What's wrong?" Inori questioned.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_GHQ_****)**

Just then, both Shu and Inori hear footsteps as one kicks the door open. They reveal themselves to be GHQ soldiers armed with assault rifles. Fyu-Neru moves behind Shu as Inori steps to confront them.

"Inori!" Shu cried out.

Then, a large, bald man with orange visors appears and surprisingly grabs the songtress' arm.

His name is Major Guin as he states. "We got you now, terrorist. Someone singing in public also has a double identity like some damn amateur."

Then, Guin punches Inori in the chest to knock her out. The GHQ soldiers raise their guns at Shu.

"As for you." Guin questioned. "Are you a student?"

"Uh yes, but this girl has nothing to do with-!" Shu said before being interrupted.

"She's a criminal." Guin threatens the innocent boy. "You will be charge if you try to protect her."

Shu feels intimidated as one of the soldiers said to the commander, "Sir, we have no doubts that she's part of _Funeral Parlor_ in Roppongi Hills."

Major Guin simply feels irritated, "Damn those terrorists... Take her away!"

The soldiers do as they were told. They arrest Inori and the GHQ forces leave the area.

**(End theme)**

Shu can do nothing but watch as he pretends to see nothing of this incident. He pathetically sits down silently about it, questions if he has some power to make the right choice, either save her or let GHQ arrest Inori.

Just then, Fyu-Neru startles Shu by opening its lid in revealing the cylinder vial that Inori put. Not only that, but the robot showed Shu a digital map diagram, something as a road to meet the leader of this _Funeral Parlor_.

"Wait, should I go there with you?" Shu asked, before deciding to put the container from the robot into his pocket for his personal sake.

Shu then gets up and holds Fyu-Neru in walking to his destination.

"Okay, then I'm going to Roppongi. Least it's my way to stop hating myself."

xxxxx

**_GHQ Headquarters/General Yan's Office _**

Meanwhile, it shows a large room with a cylinder diagram and Japan's map on the board. Two scientists are seen in a conversation with GHQ's high staff.

One scientist is a middle age man with a mustache and grayish-black hair named Shuichiro Keido, the leader of a group of the _Anti-Bodies_.

The other is a long brunette-haired woman with brown eyes around her thirties named Haruka Ouma. She seems to be Shu's mother.

"I'm sorry, sir." Keido asked to GHQ's lead, who is a middle age man with short white hair and beard named, General Yan. "Sephira Genomics' representative has given their technology."

"How much magnitude does the stolen _Void Genome_ have?" General Yan questioned.

"That's-." Haruka said before being interrupted by Keido.

"Its secret is classified information to this company."

"If that's the case, even GHQ and I doesn't even know this?" General Yan asked.

"My apologies, general." Keido said. "But fear not, our Anti-Bodies have captured the criminal and are in search for the _Void Genome_.

"What about the squad in Roppongi on standby?" Yan asked to Keido.

"If required, I'll use them."

"Shuichiro Keido, ever since the dreaded apocalypse ten years ago, the GHQ organization is built to be Japan's saviors. Is that clear?"

"I Understood." Keido replied to General Yan. "We, the _Anti-Bodies_, are the special group that prevent any virus outbreaks; therefore, we must stay vigilant."

xxxxx

**_Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan_**

Shu Ouma has arrived to this place, where he is supposed to see this 'Gai'. He carries Fyu-Neru and looks around, he saw some people sitting in the ground with robes covering them.

"Is this it?" the student asked himself.

"Hey, school boy!"

Shu turned to see a thug appearing. He is walking menacingly to him, pointing at Fyu-Neru. "That thing work?"

"What thing?" Shu asked.

"This thing, the rice cooker."

Shu chuckles sheepishly. "Oh it works but I don't think it acts like one."

The thug then demands "Leave it."

"Wha-? I can't do that!" Shu said before being punch by the thug in the face to the ground. More thugs appear to surround the schoolboy, in which Shu keeps holding the little robot.

"I'll ask this once, put it down and walk away."

"I wish I could but I can't!" Shu cried out. "She risks her life to protect it, so I can't, I'm sorry!"

Just then, lights appear at the top of the buildings in getting Shu and the thugs' attention. They hear footsteps that walk to the top, in which Shu personally watches.

**(Guilty Crown – ****_Ready to Go_****)**

He reveals himself to be a young man with long blond hair, blue eyes, a black longcoat with a red middle strip and a red coffin-like symbol, black pants and shoes.

"Well, look at all these _corpses_." The blond haired man leers down at the thugs.

"What corpses." The lead thug demanded.

"I'm afraid you boys got yourself a situation that you're gonna dive into."

The cool-minded man jumps to the ground and coldly intimidates the lead thug.

"So you're already looked like a bunch of corpses to me."

"Dude, is that Gai Tsutsugami?" a random thug said in slight fear.

"You got some balls, pretty boy!" the lead thug cried out before brandishing his knife to attack Gai.

However, Gai easily evades and punches the lead thug to the ground. More thugs try to surround him, but Gai easily beats them with swift punches and kicks.

"Holy shit, it is him!" a thug cried out.

Gai continues to beat down the thugs while Shu witness the fight with pure awe. To them, Gai sees the thugs are mere nuisances.

A group of mercenaries on the top of the building with similar uniforms like Gai are seen arming their rifles.

Eventually, the thugs decide to run away in fear while Gai and Shu simply watch.

Shu then turns and surprisingly, he sees a petit teenage girl wearing the same gray and red trenchcoat like the blond leader. However, she has long dark blue hair, grayish-blue eyes, blue cat ears and tail. She is literally a nekomata and looks really annoyed.

"A cat girl? But I'm not with them!"

"And you need to give it back!" the cat girl forcefully takes Fyu-Neru and walks away with a huff.

**(End theme)**

Now settling down, Gai then turns towards Shu and introduces to the boy, "You're Shu Ouma?"

The brown-haired boy surprised, "Wait, how did you know my name?"

However, Gai then questioned, "What happened to the girl with you?"

Shu remains silent of Inori being kidnapped by those Anti-Bodies.

"You failed to protect her?" Gai stated. Shu can only be quiet in fear as he still hides the mysterious _Void Genome_.

Suddenly, they hear an explosion in distance that gets their attention. A gunmen mercenary then reports.

"Gai, GHQ just sends the Anti-Bodies to the city!"

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Omega_****)**

They then hear gunshots from Anti-Bodies members shooting down innocent civilians, in which the fascist group believes to be deemed infected. One man is shot to the ground in front of Shu, which startles him.

The mercenaries have started to panic without warning from the attack.

"Everybody stand down!" Gai shouted to his men, in which they turn to their leader. "Trust me on this one if we want to live."

Reminded of their leader's encouragement, the mercenaries cried out with dignity to begin their operation. Gai then walks to meet up with the same nekomata along with a man in his twenties with the similar black trenchcoat, long grayish-white hair and glasses.

"Shibungi, what are the Anti-Bodies doing?"

"Tsugumi is verifying that now." The glassed man answered.

The cat girl, who is named Tsugumi, said, "Wait! There's and Endlave on the left!"

The group took notice as a blue mech in tank mode, refers as the Endlave Tsugumi mentions, appeared out of nowhere. The blue Endlave's codname is the _Gautier_. Gai then notices the cylinder container in Shu's pocket.

"Hey Shu, give that vial to me!"

Then, a gray Endlave appears, codenamed the _Jumeau_, turns out to be the same one that once protected Inori. In fact, the girl piloting it is on the same side as Gai's. Debris came crashing down that separates Gai and Shu.

"Damn it." Gai muttered. "Hurry, Shu! Go find and protect Inori then!"

Hesitant at first, Shu complies and runs to the next direction. The Endlave _Jumeau_ is seen fighting off the opposing _Gautier_.

xxxxx

A white Anti-Bodies truck drove around the road, holding Inori hostage. Inori's eyes are covered by a white handkerchief. An explosion is caused by making the vehicle flip to the ground.

The guards are knocked out by the blast, but Inori's handkerchief fell off as she sees an opening.

Outside, Shu runs behind a iron fence to surprisingly see Inori made it out well. She is seen standing above the debris.

But then, more Endlave Gautiers appear to surround the pink songtress. Shu stops for a moment in what to do, and then he decides to help her in not making the same mistake.

"INORI!"

The boy then jumps over the fence and runs to reach her.

"Come on Shu, do something out of character for a change!"

As a Gautier prepares to shoot Inori, Shu reaches in time to save her.

**(End theme)**

"STOP THIS!" Shu cries out, as the Void Genome inside his pocket is glowing when he reaches Inori.

Shu grabs her as the Endlave shoots them, but then the Void Genome breaks as the vial encases a force field surrounding them.

xxxx

Both Shu and Inori look at the white area with blue-gray lines by surprise, especially with the schoolboy.

"What the hell?!" Shu cried out.

The Void Genome then attaches to Shu's right arm with void-like threads. Shu feels a new power coming inside him, in which he sees a black leaf-like symbol appear in his hand.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Bios_****)**

"What is this?!"

"Shu." Inori states as her body glows while surrounded by red lines. "Please Shu, don't be scared, you can use me."

Shu stares at her for a moment as thin, red lines surround the girl's body.

He glimpses another flashback of a pink-haired girl that looks like Inori by holding the red threads.

"What are you?" Shu pondered.

Inori then answers with her statement, "That is the power of the _Guilty Crown_, release by the bond between two hearts."

More following flashbacks such as that same pink-haired girl with red winter clothing are shown in Shu's mind, before he goes back to reality.

xxxxx

Becoming determined, Shu then uses his right hand on Inori's body. The girl gasps as Shu seems to draw out some sort of void-like long sword. Inori became unconscious while standing.

The newfound power bursts to the heavenly clouds as Gai Tsutsugami watches in distance inside a building.

xxxxx

**_GHQ Headquarters/General Yan's Office _**

Keido and Haruka simply watch the scene untold in the monitor.

At the same time, there is another man sees the sight of this 'void power'. He has dyed purple hair, a mechanical scar-like eye on his left side, and has a black/white clown-like keychain. The name of this person is Makoto Waltz Segai.

_"__Intriguing."_ Segai thought.

xxxxx

On the top of a building, the same pink-haired magical girl watches the events going on, standing beside her are four other magical girls.

The first magical girl is long raven haired, white dress with gray features, and dark gray stockings.

The second is a close friend of the pink-haired girl in her school years; an aqua haired, with a white dress, blue skirt, and a white cape.

The third is a blond haired curly girl with a brunette hat, and white dress with bronze yellow skirt. She is the eldest of the holy quintet.

Lastly, is a feisty ponytail, redhead girl smirking with a red battle dress.

"Whoa. Do you just see that?" the blue-haired magical girl asked.

"Yeah Sayaka, we just helped out Gai's and his friends, somebody just came along." The pink-haired girl said.

"When that time comes, we will personally get to know him." The black-haired girl announced.

"Of course, Homura." The pink-haired girl smiled. "I love to have the same feeling."

xxxxx

**_Gates of Time_**

Across the time borders, a recluse woman is sitting in a white chair watching the turn of events by one boy. She has long dark green hair with a bun, garnet eyes, tanned skin, and wears a black/white senshi uniform. Her name is Setsuna Meioh, AKA: Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate, and a survivor of Lost Christmas.

_"__Can it be?"_ the older senshi thought. _"Is he worthy to use this power?"_

xxxxx

Back to Shu, he notices the sword he's holding, "What's happening? What is this?"

A Gautier attempts to fire a barrel of missiles at him. Shu then uses the longsword to unknowingly block the missiles, in which they explode from behind him.

Another blue Endlave attempts to fire a missile at the unconscious Inori.

"Inori!" Shu cries out as he turns to the Endlave. "Stay back!"

Shu shouts and rushes towards the mech and jumps to chop the Endlave to pieces. It explodes as a result that Shu is surprise of his action.

Another Gautier fires a missile at Shu, but the boy surprisingly learns to jump high in a few steps, and uses his longsword to destroy the missiles. However, the explosion causes Shu to fall down, as the Endlave moves closer to him.

xxxxx

Gai uses his communicator, "Hey, Oogumo."

xxxxx

In another location, a large man with a goatee, buzz-cut black hair, and the same mercenary uniform is seen communicating to his leader.

"Yes, commander."

xxxxx

As a result, Oogumo's actions cause an explosion in Shu's location, which destroys the Endlave Gautier.

**(End theme)**

Shu begins to put down the void long sword and runs towards Inori.

"Inori!"

The long sword then disappears, as Inori begins to return conscious. Shu takes notice in wonder if the 'sword' and Inori are connected.

Fyu-Neru appears out of nowhere, but Gai is speaking inside the robot.

_"__Shu, take Inori and get outta here." _

xxxxx

**(Cue Mega Man X6 – ****_Metal Shark Player Stage Recycle Lab_****)**

Meanwhile, a white streamline looking Endlave is skiing across the road.

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

_"__So there's some kid who can play with me. Alright, I'm game."_ the pilot controlling this Endlave said.

xxxxx

Back in the scene, the girl's voice of the gray Jumeau that helped Gai's company talks to Tsugumi while moving.

_"__Say Tsugumi, where's the next target?"_

xxxxx

**_Hologram Hub_**

Inside a bluish hologram hub, the cat girl, now wearing a dark blue/gray plugsuit, is supervising and scanning each section for the mission.

"Aww Ayase, you're stressing out too much!"

Tsugumi notices a hologram target coming from behind.

"She's seriously at her limits, geez!" Tsugumi said to herself as she pushes the hologram away with her butt and tail.

xxxxx

Just then, Ayase's mind in her Jumeau encounters the streamlined Endlave approaching.

_"__A new model?"_ Ayase thought.

The opposing Endlave's pilot thought, _"Glad you're here fast!"_

The opposing Endlave starts firing at Ayase's Endlave, causing her body to feel the pain from the attack as well. After enough damage, the opposing Endlave brandishes a short sword in attempting to slice his foe, however, Ayase secretly escapes by disconnecting herself in the last second, while the opposing Endlave easily destroys the old Jumeau.

_"__Hmph, no screams, how boring!"_ the streamlined Endlave's pilot thought.

**(End theme) **

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

In the enemy base, Major Guin is having monitor reports from an Intel officer who has brown hair, green hat, and glasses named Rowan.

_"__Sir, most of the forces have suffered slashes."_ Rowan reported.

"Are you saying that a mere foot soldier have caused this?" Guin demanded.

_"__Can't say I'm too sure."_ Rowan replied.

Guin then kicks a chair out of frustration and curses himself, "Damn it! I can't make a good report out of this!"

"Sir, 2nd lieutenant Daryl Yan has arrived." An Anti-Bodies soldier states to him.

Then, a young arrogant teenager in a gray-white pilot suit and light blond hair comes in, he is actually the one who controlled the streamlined Endlave that briefly fought Ayase.

"Welcome, soldier." Guin greeted Daryl. "It's your father-I mean, General Yan's orders to pilot that Endlave."

"Nah, I did it by myself without any thought." Daryl grinned.

"Well, glad you can stop by to help us." Guin said as he raises his arm for a handshake, however, Daryl has second thoughts.

"Don't think I'm gonna touch you, asshole!" Daryl suddenly lashes out at Guin. "I'm going to do my rules! If you tell on me, my so called 'father' will hear about this."

As Daryl leaves the area, Guin begins to growl by clenching his fist and orders his men, "Everyone expanded the search area! Have every civilian be interrogated for question!"

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Tsugumi's Location_**

**(Cue Mega Man X6 - ****_Commander Yammark_****)**

Tsugumi and Ayase; who has a reddish-brown hair with a ponytail, a red/black pilot uniform, and she's standing upright; are talking to Gai on the monitor. Besides the girls, there is another mercenary who is a young boy with grayish-green hair (along with a black star-like stripe), pointy ears, and hazel eyes. Like Tsugumi, he is a demon of some sort only that he's a kamaitachi named, Kenji Kido.

"Gai, I lost my Endlave." Ayase reported. "I'm so sorry that it's my entire fault."

_"__That's too bad."_ Gai said. _"I gave you an order of using that old model, but you have my expectations. Still think I failed as a commander?"_

Ayase blushed and cried out, "No! That's not it!" Tsugumi and Kenji are seen snickering behind.

_"__Just pulling your leg on you."_ Gai joked. _"Glad you made it through."_

"Aww, looks like someone has the hots on him." Tsugumi joked.

"No kidding, she's always like this." Kenji added.

"Shut up, guys!" Ayase shouts at her friends.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan/October 14_****_th_****_, 2022_**

Gai is seen turning off his communicator and sees Shu and the unconscious Inori lying down. Then, the pink-haired songtress wakes up.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Void_****)**

"So you wake up." Gai said to the girl.

"Inori!" Shu said.

The girl stands up and questioned, "Gai, have I completed my mission?"

Gai, however, is not pleased, "I'm disappointed in you."

Shu is widened and said, "Hey, don't you think it's harsh? She did her best you know."

"I know that." Gai replied. "But results are everything, and she made a big mistake, making_ you _use the Void Genome."

"Wait, you mean that container I had?!" Shu recalled.

"I was originally going to use it, but you have it inside of you." Gai said as he continued. "There are three of these enhanced prototypes that Sephira Genomics created. This grants the host the _Power of the Kings_. It analyzes someone to draw that person's hidden power, turning it into variety of objects called, a _void_."

"What's a void?" Shu asked.

"They're made from a person's heart, such as that long sword you used from Inori called the _Singer's Sword_. The technology of these Void Genomes can even expose too many realms such as the Digital World and Spirit Realm. That is what's in your hand."

"My right hand..?" Shu said as he looks at the black symbol appearing again.

"Now that you have the power, you can't go back to your former life." Gai makes it clear to Shu. "From now on, you're one of us."

"I what-?!" Shu cried out as Gai suddenly grabs him by the collar. Morning arrives as the sun appears in basking them. The blond leader states his cold words to the innocent boy.

"Remember _this_, Shu Ouma. You have two choices: either you be an expendable to this hellhole, or adapt and shape your _ass_."

Gai then throws Shu to the ground. The schoolboy has a lot of thoughts inside his mind, especially seeing Inori thinking as well.

**(End theme)**

Just then, Gai has gotten a report from someone, "Argo, what's wrong?"

xxxxx

**_Block 14_**

**(Cue Attack on Titan - ****_Rittai Kidou_****)**

In another location, another mercenary with spiky brown hair and bronze yellow stripes is using his binoculars to see the incident. He report to his boss, "It's getting worse, Gai. There are people in white uniforms going inside the Block 14 underground parking."

_"__A refugee camp?"_

"Yeah." Argo said. "They think its safe, but hundreds are caught quickly. And also-"

From the area where the Anti-Bodies are holding the hostages, Daryl has appeared.

"It's that asshole who took Ayase down, Daryl Yan."

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Command Center_**

Now Shu, Inori, and Gai are seen inside the main base. A huge banner of Funeral Parlor's symbol which is a red coffin is seen behind them. Gai then said to himself, "The _Kaleidoscope_, huh?

The rest of the mercenaries, such as Shibungi, Ayase, Tsugumi, Oogumo, and Kenji appear as well. A young girl named, Kyo, is happily seen with a tablet set. Besides humans, there are also those that are Makai demons and reptilian aliens disguised as humans called The Rajita. A minotaur demon with a black afro and goatee, a Canadian Geese demon, a male humanoid Rajita with traits of a leopard gecko, a female humanoid Rajita, a Struthiomimus Rajita, and a crocodilian Rajita that looks like Leatherhead from _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ are seen. These natives make the rebel organization pretty diverse.

Shibungi proclaims, "As expected, Gai, this is absurd. Considering the differences to rescue these hostages, I suggested we withdraw."

Gai replied his second-in-command, "Nah, we can't overlook this."

Then the leader of Funeral Parlor turn to announce to his cohorts below, "This is a crucial intervention, we're going to defeat the Anti-Bodies, and rescue the innocent people at the fort. Furthermore, this won't be like any convert mission that we've had so far."

Then, Gai raises his right arm with his fist clench at the end of his speech. "We, _the Undertakers_, will seize this moment, and make Funeral Parlor's public knowledge known to the world! All the hard work will pay off!"

Nearly all of the diverse crowd cheers and bellowed at Gai's inspiring speech.

"Yay!" Tsugumi cried out. Kyo happily shouts. Ayase and Oogumo smiled. Kenji simply grins.

xxxxx

**_Block 14_**

"Alright!" Argo said to himself in his location.

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Command Center_**

"This is unexpected, but it's too early for that." Shibungi stated.

Everyone else is cheering Gai's name. Shu is awed of how Gai is respected to his faction. He has everything that Shu doesn't have, yet thinks if he wants to follow him.

Gai then turns to Shu and said, "So Shu, what's your answer?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Outside Block 14_**

**(Cue Eden of the East OST: ****_10 Erabareshi mono_****)**

Meanwhile, GHQ and the Anti-Bodies are guarding the place alongside the hostages. However, there is a secret passage that Shu and Inori crawl through the vents. Apparently, Gai order them to do so as a big plan to accomplish this mission.

Inori keeps crawling while Shu is behind her, but the boy blushes as he stares at Inori's panties.

When they keep crawling, Shu notices the men with the white uniforms holding the hostages. Alongside the Anti-Bodies is Daryl.

"Who are these men in white uniforms?" Shu questions Gai.

_"__A special department that prevents viral disasters called the Anti-Bodies."_ Gai said in his communicator. _"They have the authority to declare someone who's infected, and exterminate them based on their judgment."_

Shu and Inori make it outside to a hiding point behind the debris.

_"__Alright, don't move from there until my next orders."_

As Shu and Inori hide, they witness in horror as Daryl and other Anti-Bodies are executing some of the hostages with their guns.

"What the hell-?!" Shu witnessed in shocked.

_"__This is the enemy in front of you, Shu."_ Gai said. _"GHQ is nothing but showing their true colors. You understand the reality of this world?"_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Theoi_****)**

Major Guin observes the actions the Anti-Bodies brought.

"Keep killing them all until Funeral Parlor shows their scrawny faces!"

xxxxx

**_Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Command Center_**

"They're all in their position, Gai." Shibungi stated. "The last part of this mission lies in that boy's actions."

"Gai!" both Tsugumi and Kenji cried out.

Gai then makes the decision and ordered, "LAUNCH THE OPERATION!"

xxxxx

**_Outside Block 14_**

Oogumo announce, "Time to launch the missiles."

Two barrels of missiles then fire up to the sky.

xxxxx

Meanwhile with Shu and Inori's location, both are waiting for Gai's signal.

"The mission has started." Shu said to himself. Then Inori touches Shu's hand.

"Are you okay with this, Shu?"

Shu turns towards Inori, "Is this really all his idea?"

"Yes." Inori nodded.

xxxxx

Daryl notices the missiles in the sky and smirks.

_"Here it comes!"_

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

"Missiles are approaching!" Guin ordered his men. "The undertakers are coming, get ready to battle!"

xxxxx

GHQ's Laser Cannons appear and shoot down the missiles.

xxxxx

Gai and Shibungi have taken notice at this.

"That weapon is merely an obstacle." Shibungi stated to his boss.

"Argo!" Gai ordered in his communicator.

xxxxx

Argo is seen driving a military jeep in distracting Daryl's Endlave, which is called the _Steiner_, and other Endlave Gautiers. Apparently, all of these robots are remotely controlled by Daryl and other Anti-Bodies in Block 14.

_"__You're the decoy, try to keep these Endlaves from the enemy troops."_ Gai said. _"Remember to keep a distance from them."_

"I've been waiting for this!" Argo cried out. "Bring it on, Daryl!"

xxxxx

_"__Oogumo, your squad is ready!"_

The large man is seen holding a GHQ guard around his neck. "Yes, sir."

xxxxx

"The suppressions are all set!" Kenji gives the communication, "All those Endlaves need 7 more to reach the predetermined distance."

xxxxx

**_Hologram Hub_**

Tsugumi has her hands full in helping her team.

"Ayase, are you ready?!" the nekomata called to her friend.

xxxxx

Ayase is seen inside a cockpit that formerly remote controlled her old Endlave, but she's doing it for Tsugumi's plan, "Leave it to me!"

xxxxx

Under Tsugumi's actions, a sudden swarm of camera-pods with insect traits just appear in parachutes.

xxxxx

In Argo's location, the _Steiner_ continues his pursuit on him.

_"__Bring it!"_ Daryl's voice is heard inside the mech as it tries to leap above the jeep in attempt to fire, _"I'm going to fucking smash you!"_

xxxxx

**_Hologram Hub_**

"The target has reached Line D!" Tsugumi cried out.

xxxxx

"Ready when you are!" Kenji said.

xxxxx

"Now!" Gai ordered.

xxxxx

Tsugumi's camera-pods flash many red lights at Guin's cockpit and Daryl's Endlave.

_"__What the hell?!"_ Daryl voice cried out as his Steiner as and the other Endlaves become malfunctioned due to the lights.

Elsewhere, this cause Daryl's mind to go unconscious.

xxxxx

**_Anti-Bodies Cockpit_**

"We're locked down?!" Guin growled.

Suddenly, Funeral Parlor announces something on the monitor by Shibungi's voice, _"An announcement for the Anti-Bodies, we're the Undertakers, release the hostages and surrender at once."_

"Like hell we would." Guin sneered. "We will never surrender to you terrorists!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_Outside Block 14_**

Guin went outside and bellows, "Where's your boss?!"

"I'm the one in charge!" Gai's voice is heard in getting his attention. Footsteps are heard.

The remaining Gautiers that are not affect by Tsugumi's camera pods, GHQ and Anti-Bodies all raise their weapons at the source.

xxxxx

Shu is still hiding as he hears Gai coming to action.

xxxxx

Oogumo and his squad raise their weapons at once.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – ****_Basileus_****) **

Gai then reaches the top of a building, coming face to face with Guin below. This is one brave man facing a group of oppositions.

"Undertakers, Funeral Parlor, what else is new for a nickname!" Guin insulted.

"The world offers a choice to live or die." Gai said with determination. "This is called survival of the fittest. Mankind has the opportunity to adapt and change. We'll always offer funeral songs for those who selected out, as well in tribute the superheroes that left this world ten years ago."

"I could care less for your speech." Guin said. "Now tell us where's the secret weapon your hiding?!"

"Sorry. This is the first time hearing about it."

Then, GHQ brings out laser cannons above to target at the leader of Funeral Parlor.

"You have 10 seconds, or else your good as dead!" Guin bellowed.

Gai simply smirks at the death threat.

xxxxx

As Shu watches, he hesitantly said, "All of these people will die if I screw up."

However, Inori grabs Shu's hands and place it on her chest as it glows, "Believe me Shu, you can do it, because I belong to you now."

Shu begins to know what he must do and take action.

xxxxx

"10! 9! 8!" Guin fiercely count with the remote to fire.

Shu rushes with the _Singer's Sword_ to the location where Daryl is, and then he cuts it through.

"7! 6!"

Daryl then wakes up to see Shu grabbing his chest. The blond haired man screams in pain as Shu gets his void, the _Kaleidoscope_. Daryl then falls unconscious.

"5! 4! 3!"

Shu rushes with the _Kaleidoscope _at hand to reaches Gai's location. Once there, he aims it at the laser cannons.

"2! 1! TIMES UP!"

Guin presses the remote that hundreds of lasers all fire at the confident Gai. As they are about to kill him, Shu uses Daryl's void in creating a barrier that reflects all the lasers.

"WHAT?!" Guin cried out in shocked.

This cause the lasers to destroy GHQ and the Anti-Bodies' forces such as their Endlaves, the lasers then reaches a terrified Guin as they evaporate him. The explosions are cleared to signify that the enemy is defeated.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

In the aftermath of the mission, Funeral Parlor is seen cleaning up the mess. Daryl and the remaining GHQ forces have escape, in which Ayase has found the _Steiner_ in putting to good use. Shu is then seen watching the blue skies.

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST ****_\- Spes -Materia Madocae-_****)**

"Well done, Shu." Gai's voice called him, in which Shu turns to see him. "You've reach beyond your limits. Take a look around."

Both of them see the civilians are freed thanks to the school boy's actions.

"These are the people you saved." Gai said. "In fact, our new supporters have good expectations to see you."

"Wait." Shu questioned. "Who are they?"

"We're so happy to meet you, Shu!" a girl's voice is heard.

Shu and Gai then see five magical girls appearing. They are the same ones that witness yesterday's events: Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe, and Kyoko Sakura.

"Whoa!" Shu is somehow surprised. "You have magical girls, Gai? They remind me of the former Sailor Senshi."

The pink-haired girl introduces herself.

"My name is Madoka Kaname! Please to meet you!" she smiled amicably.

Gai then added, "Apparently, these beings came from another dimension across the _Aether Sea_. The holy quintets have been recently summoned by the great goddess that rules the cosmos, in which they secretly guide our progress. Now that you're here, it seems they decide to be more active. Who knows, you might try using their voids."

"Well." Shu chuckled sheepishly. "I just did what you told me to do so."

The blond-haired leader raises his right arm with a firm smile. Behind him are Funeral Parlor and the Puellas: The left side shows Madoka, Homura, Mami, Shibungi, Argo, and Oogumo. The right side shows Inori, Sayaka, Kyoko, Ayase, Tsugumi, and Kenji.

"Join us, Shu." Gai offered. "You have potential waiting for you."

After a brief hesitation, the student knows that he wants to be a hero his own second chance. Shu eventually smiles and shakes Gai's hand, accepting his offer to join Funeral Parlor.

"So, where can I start?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**_?_**

In a mysterious area, the recent events are being watched by two sinister figures.

One is a young boy with platinum blond messy hair, blue eyes, a long white collared coat, black shirt and pants.

The other looks like Madoka Kaname, except with an evil presence that she wears a black dress and long pale pink hair with pigtails.

"Well what do you know?" The boy stated. "He has the _Power of the Kings_."

"Tehehe. This looks so interesting." The 'dark' Madoka proclaimed.

The boy then added. "He will surely help my plans for the _Adam and Eve_."

xxxxx

**(Cue ****_Departures_**** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

**_Tennouzu High School/Class 2-A/October 14_****_th_****_, 2022_**

**(Cue Kore wa Zombie Desu OST Soundtrack - ****_Aikawa Ayumu desu_****) **

Hours after Shu's involvement with Funeral Parlor and the magical girls, comes another beautiful day at school. Shu is seen sitting in his desk with thoughts inside his mind.

_"__I wonder, now that I join them, what's the next step in becoming a hero?"_

Just then, the teacher gives an announcement, "Students, we have a new transfer in our class."

The students and Shu are intrigued at this.

"Please come in."

The 'transfer student' goes inside the class, revealing to be Inori Yuzuriha! She's now wearing a Tennouzu student uniform.

"Everyone, this is Yuzuriha Inori."

The students are surprise to see the famous singer around. Shu's reaction is quite shocking of seeing her and stands up saying, "No way, I seriously did not see it coming!"

Inori then replied, "Of course not, why wouldn't?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next Mission:**_ Conflictions_**

xxxxx

A/N: Well that's a first start for you! Apparently, the Puella Magical Girls appear as guests reminds me of the wizards from Middle Earth as mostly to guide Funeral Parlor. It's obviously that they are AU from another dimension despite remaining faithful to canon.

This chapter is based on the first two episodes (and give credit to the dialogue, especially when I look at a manga version (which it only uploads the first few chapters.) as references) with deviations. Did I mention that since this story takes place in 2022 instead of 2039, it is also the 30th anniversaries of _Sailor Moon_ and the anime version of _YuYu Hakusho_? Also, this year is where I'll turn 29 or 30 years old. :P

I did make characters appear early such as Segai (who first appear at the end of episode 3), Kenji (appear in episode 4), Arisa (who appear in episode 7) and Nanba's gang (who appeared from episodes 13-18). Not to mention Shu is willingly to join Gai and his mercenaries (instead of refusing to at first), that pretty much sets the stones (this reminds me of _Rebuild of Evangelion_'s Shinji comparing the original).

You like how I change Tsugumi and Kenji Kido into demons from the Makai realm? That's one genius idea of Tsugumi is literally a cat girl. :P Kenji is no longer a murderer, he'll be a full blown protagonist and remain alive. And of course this version of Ayase no longer sits in a wheelchair.

I know that Kanius told me that _Wrath of the Defiants_ of YuYuGiDigiMoon will set in December 2012, because this is an AU and the Defiants did not happen (and are wipe out) in Lost Christmas, it shows what could have happened when humans like GHQ make Japan a corrupt nation without superheroes, showing them as the 'new rulers'. The utopia Crystal Tokyo by Sailor Moon did not exist either. That is why a group of humans, Makai demons, and the Rajita (which the reptilian race are once enemies of the Sailor Senshi, but there are those that are reformed at the end of _Dawn of Chaos_.) band together to form the diverse resistance that is Funeral Parlor. Welcome to the future.

Speaking of magical girls, Kyubey does not appear. Well I'm not planning to make him appear, but some readers can wonder..

Send a review and see you on the next chapter (which will be based on episodes 5 &amp; 6)!


	2. Mission 2: Conflictions

**A/N:** I never knew how I desire to make an underrated fandom prominent again (besides the fact that Guilty Crown and also Puella Magi will have their 5th anniversary in 2016). This GC fic for readers feels like an actual good show/movie just like other good fics I read.

Here is Chapter 2 (which I already wrote last month and so). Man do Shu's narrations remind me of Red's in _Pokemon Origins_. Nothing new, but enjoy.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Alpha**_**)**

"_**My name is Shu Ouma. As of now, I have the biggest life changing experience I ever had.**_

_**Last time, I received this 'Power of the Kings' which can summon voids in people's hearts. Since I join Funeral Parlor and those magical girls, I wonder what else I would do to become a hero. Then, Inori Yuzuriha, the singer of EGOIST just transferred to my school with surprise. Most of my classmates get to know her like cluttering fans. Inori even stays at my apartment, where my 'mother' Haruka also lives.**_

_**Let's say in my spare times from my studies and the Motion Picture Club, I receive intensive training from Funeral Parlor to hone my skills as a fighter and the Void Genome. **_

_**Some people refer to Gai as the 'Gairyuki', which means 'Shining Victory Dragon'. So that's why he lives up his name from his enemies by leading the team to victory.**_

_**Hell, another reason I join Funeral Parlor was because of Inori. Unfortunately, me and the others thought if she and Gai are…you know, 'lovers'. **_

_**The girl that controls an Endlave named Steiner, formerly Daryl's, her name is Ayase Shinomiya. At first we don't get along, but we start to earn our respects, especially when I passed her 'mock battle'. **_

_**That cat girl here is Tsugumi, she was originally from the Makai Realm that she's a hacker for the team.**_

_**Kenji Kido. Like Tsugumi, he too came from the demon world, and is also a hacker as well. Boy does he and Tsugumi 'get along' like siblings, I guess. They did tell me about the reputations of the late Spirit Detectives and their times. **_

_**Shibungi, he's Gai's second in command, and a collected one as well.**_

_**Argo Tsukishima. He came from Ryusen High School and specializes in knife and close combat. **_

_**Oogumo. He's usually quiet and is good at firearms and explosives. **_

_**And how can I forget those Magical Girls? They did say they come from another universe, summoned by the cosmic goddess I heard in some legends. Besides Madoka, the others are Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, and Mami Tomoe. All I know about them is that they once fought creatures known as Witches in their dimension, now they face Wraiths at this point. While they left their home to here, the girls mention that someone named Kyubey alongside his race created some sort of time-stop barrier to prevent any disruptions. I've yet to know more. Madoka seems like a kind-hearted girl of consoling me. **_

_**As of today, Gai leads a mini squad on some mission. I wonder what?**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Abandoned Subway/October 24**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Friends**_**) **

The training area is use for an underground subway, a place where recruits and even veterans train to hone their skills for combat. Inori (now wearing a black Funeral Parlor dress), Ayase (now wearing a Funeral Parlor uniform while not piloting her Endlave), Shibungi, Argo, Oogumo, Sayaka, Mami (who is sitting in Oogumo's shoulder) and random Funeral Parlor mercenaries are seen as part of the audience. A mercenary who looks like Neville along with a German Shepherd dog from _I am Legend_ is seen. The Puella Magical girls are wearing Funeral Parlor uniforms/dresses.

Shu Ouma, now wearing a Funeral Parlor uniform is going to face off against Kyoko Sakura, armed with just a rifle and loaded with paintballs.

"Wait, I have to go against you?" Shu said with a brief surprise that he's sparing a magical girl.

Kyoko gives a cocky smirk, while brandish her spear, "Bet you can't handle the pressure huh?"

"Okay you two!" Ayase announce as the referee, sitting above the sewer pipes. "I want to try your best. Even if you're armed with just one weapon Shu for just firing one shot to win, you can still use any surprises you wanted just like my 'mock trial' back then!"

Inori watches and muttered, "Shu.."

Argo then said while crossing his arms, "To think this guy who passes Ayase's test, now he's facing off against a magical girl. Talk about an opportunity."

"I've known Kyoko better." Sayaka added. "When she fights, she has a tough streak."

The two sparing contestants are ready to face off. Ayase cried out while holding a whistle, "And start!" The headstrong girl then blows the whistle, commencing the sparing match.

"Heh. I could go easy if I want too!" Kyoko cried out as she uses her spear to fling out extended chains at Shu.

The newcomer of Funeral Parlor barely dodges and takes cover in some columns.

"You think hiding would work?!" Kyoko launches another chain attack at the columns. It causes Shu to come out as he's desperately tried to fire paintballs at the magical girl, but Kyoko easily defends with her weapon from the harmless projectiles.

"Too bad, what can you do?" Kyoko remarked to Shu.

Shu has to think of something fast, otherwise he'll lose this spare match. Just then he thought of a similar idea, he once use Argo's void, the _Pessimist's Torch_, to blind Ayase's Steiner in order to make it to his checkpoint and pass the mock trial. How about a void from a magical girl?

Shu then turns towards a certain aqua-haired Puella, "Sayaka!"

The girl becomes surprise upon hearing her name from Shu, "Wha-?!"

Shu rushes to her and uses his right hand, "Let me borrow this for a second!" in which he gets her void, the _Violin of Aquarius_. Sayaka becomes unconscious while Argo rushed in to carry her body.

"A violin?" Argo watched as he is reminded of Shu using his void before.

"Interesting." Shibungi simply stated.

"W-What does that do?!" Kyoko demanded.

Shu then plays her void to make soothing music that causes soundwaves to distract Kyoko. The opposing magical girl then covers her ears in annoyance. So does some of the audience with a few exceptions.

"Oh god, make it stop!"

"Not a chance." Shu stated as he takes advantage of the situation, fires his paintgun at Kyoko directly. As a result, the magical girl is defeated.

At the same time, Ayase and the other audiences are once again surprise that Shu has his wits to win this spare match. Ayase cried out, "That's enough, time out!"

**(End theme)**

Sayaka then regains consciousness and wakes up besides Argo saying, "What happened there?".

"You wouldn't believe this, but that newcomer just won." Argo answered as he helps her get up. They then see Kyoko calmly walks to Shu.

"For a minute there, you're not that bad." Kyoko smirked.

"Same as yourself." Shu smiled at her.

The red-headed magical girl then takes out some chocolate pocky and offered, "Want one?"

Shu hesitantly answered, "Well I'm not even hungr-."

However, Kyoko does not take kindly and forcefully gives Shu the pocky, "Come on, this is my generous act, _right_?"

Knowing that the red-haired girl offers something good, Shu hesitantly said, "Um, sure thing."

Before the young boy eats it, the group hears two people ran to this area in the upper level. It was the Makai hackers themselves, Tsugumi and Kenji.

Tsugumi cried out, "Guys, we've got big trouble!"

"What troubles you two?" Mami asked.

Kenji answered, "Some satellite called the Leukocyte fired at Point Delta."

The mercenaries are alert about this weapon, but Ayase begins to realized something, "Wait, is this where Gai and his team are at?!"

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

The Undertakers are now seen in a place that looks like a three-story library. Madoka and Homura (both wearing Funeral Parlor dresses/uniforms) have stayed by showing them the devastating image on the monitor. Tsugumi checks the screen constantly.

"This is horrible." Madoka said softly.

The screen image shows a lot of wreckage and smoke. The satellite's power is simply 3%, but it is strong enough to create a gap between the land and waters.

"What are these satellites?" Shu questioned.

"These as Kenji mentions before are the Leukocytes." Shibungi answered. "Defined as white blood cells, they have an infinite radius over country, and when it's completed, it will have full day coverage to devastate any target by means necessary."

"Why would GHQ build something like that?" Shu asked.

"Simple, just as the cells kill of a virus, the satellites will exterminate all the people in Japan."

Just then, the mercenaries and magical girls get a signal.

"Gai?!" Tsugumi cried out. "Are you alright out there?!"

The group are surprised that the leader of Funeral Parlor survives the impact of the blast. Gai's voice is heard much to their relief.

"_I'm fine, just a few scratches, but my team are not so lucky. All our reinforcements and supplies are lost. There's no time to waste, we'll start this operation soon."_

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**My Dearest**_** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 2: Conflictions**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tsukigase Dam/Funeral Parlor Camp/October 25**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue First Blood OST - **_**04 The Tunnel**_**)**

It is now raining outside at a forest. A campsite is seen with dark green rain shields to cover the roofs of the buildings. Funeral Parlor is station inside, as the heroes are already checking in with their leader.

"Are you ready Gai?" Inori helped Gai bandaging his left arm since the satellite attack. Gai has bandages in his chest as well.

"Yeah, Inori." Gai replied as he gets up from his chair and announces his cohorts. "Looks like all of us are here."

The meeting shows everyone being gathered. Shibungi, Madoka, and Homura are seen next to Gai and Inori. On the front row are Shu, Ayase, Argo, Tsugumi, Oogumo, and a young girl named Kyo. The second row shows Mami, Sayaka, and Kyoko. The rest are random mercenaries of humans, demons, and rajita. A raccoon dog demon and another female Rajita humanoid with green skin and red hair are spotted. Kenji is seen on the left using his laptop.

Gai starts off, "This mission is about the Leukocyte control facility at the base of the Tsukigase Dam. We're going underground to stop the control cores."

"In other words, we're gonna smash'em up?" Argo asked to his boss. Oogumo, Tsugumi and Kyo simply turn their heads at him.

"You think _that'll_ work?" Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Hey I was just asking a suggestion!" Argo retorted by turning towards the red-haired magical girl.

"Settle down, guys!" Sayaka calmed down the brief dispute.

"Kenji, you have anything?" Gai asked the kamaitachi hacker while he's drinking soda.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Kenji said. He types on his personal laptop to show the team the picture of the satellite along with its infinite diagram. "That's the Leukocyte satellite, so it controls a quantum cryptography system at the bottom." The hacker then shows the picture of the dam as it goes below. "200 meters bellow and bingo, this is the control room for those core satellites." He then gives the screen an orange left point sign. "They are shielded in this huge conductive, floating cage, and it switches to autistic mode in case of a physical stimulus." Suddenly the screen shows a blue hand stop. "That means game over man. Can't manipulate it from outside either. So to stop the signal, you have to manipulate the cores without touching them."

The group then took notice at this information.

"Without _touching _them?" a random mercenary asked in surprise.

"That's where Shu and Kenji stepped in." Gai stated. Shu took noticed that his name is mentioned.

"Their abilities, with Shu using his right hand and Kenji's void, are the keys to this operation." Gai then has a bluish-green hexagon-like cylinder. "But with reinforcements wipe out, I have a new plan. Our casualties are up from 5% to 35%, but it is still possible to participate."

With that said, Gai throws the cylinder to Shibungi.

"Hold it!" Shu suddenly stands up in against Gai's agenda. Everyone turns to the naïve newcomer. "Are you saying that one out of three will die? That's-!"

"The danger will spread through all of Japan, we have no choice but to contain it now." Gai interrupted.

"I don't like this idea." Shu said. "If one person dies because in case I'll screw up, won't I do it for nothing? Sorry, but I'll pass."

Random members of Funeral Parlor muttered to themselves about Shu's remark. Gai and Inori both look unresponsive to Shu's questioning. Madoka on the other hand, feels genuinely concern.

"Stop acting like some pussy, Shu." Argo stepped in.

"I'm doing this for your own good. Even if I did join the team, would I still feel unsure about listening to Gai?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Argo grabs Shu by the collar out of anger to defend Gai's honor, when suddenly.

"Stop this." Homura interrupted. "If you can't trust Gai, who are you going to trust? Yourself?"

"You heard her." Argo lets go of the newcomer. Feeling that this situation is too much for the boy, Shu walks away in leaving the area.

"Shu!" Madoka cried out, but Homura stopped her.

"Now it's not the time." The raven-haired magical girl said to her friend. "Give him something to think."

However, Madoka remains worried. Shibungi then questions his leader. "What then, Gai?"

"There's no change." Gai answered to his second in command. "Everyone, meeting adjourned!"

As everyone starts to leave, Inori looks away to herself.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Funeral Parlor Camp**_

Still raining outside of the forest, Shu is seen sitting alone in a crate under the tree. Quiet, his head looks down to the floor, questioning if Gai is willing to sacrifice things for the better good and could care less of the innocent. What's personal is that if Inori is Gai's secret lover.

"Shu.." a voice called him.

The newcomer of Funeral Parlor turns to see Inori. The pink-haired songtress walk towards him.

"Oh it's you Inori." Shu said to her. "Sorry for all the trouble, they just don't listen to me-"

"Stop talking like this." Inori walks closer and holds Shu's hand to have his eyes focus on her. "Shu, please listen to what I have to say."

Shu looked and her and replied, "What is it?"

What does the songtress have plan for Shu to convince him for this mission?

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

The dam made out of white concrete material, is a huge area for GHQ to enforce their resources. Inside the place shows a monitor room, where the devious Segai is talking to his superior on the screen.

"In around 4 hours, Leukocyte #3 will transit to orbit and the cage will be completed." Keido said to his cohort. "You are on standby until then."

"Sorry to say it won't be enough time, then. At two hours time, Funeral Parlor will attack soon." Segai replied.

"Any proof about it?"

"No, it's just a feeling that destiny can come soon. " Segai smiled.

"I hope your instincts are wrong, Major Segai."

Which, then the transmissions are off to end their discussion. Segai's left cybernetic eye is moving as he uses his iphone with a clown keychain.

Segai then feels arouse to himself, "I saw that day, when the boy uses his power. I'm excited to see him!"

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Endlave Cockpits**_

Shift to another area of GHQ's base is where many cockpits of Endlaves are set up. Daryl is seen preparing himself by sitting in a cockpit while Rowan helps him out with a data scan.

"Two hours huh, sounds like sundown." Daryl said to himself.

Rowan nervously checks in the blond haired teen's status. "It's where you will fight again since you recover from the hospital. You're sure about this?"

"What was that?!" Daryl lashes out at Rowan as he grabs Rowan's data scan and throws it away to the ground.

"Who do you think I am?" Daryl then calms down and smirks to himself, while the timid Rowan cleans up the mess. "Those bastards took my Steiner, they will pay for this. I'll kill them no matter what they beg for mercy."

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Camp/Private Room**_

**(Cue Nightwish – **_**The Crow, the Owl and the Dove**_**) **

In an empty room, Gai is sitting in a bench alone. His painful mind reflects back when his squad are wiped out by the Leukocyte satellite.

The leader of Funeral Parlor talks to himself. "What am I doing? Am I cut to be some leader? Someone who can repay their sacrifices? Shouldn't I be better than this?"

Unaware to him, Shu is eavesdropping next door, seemly affected by his words.

"In the end, I'm just as pathetic." Gai covers his shameful face. "I should be selected out of this world anyway."

Then, Gai notices that Shu appears in his room, in which the brunette haired boy looks unimpressed at Gai's behavior.

"You're watching me all this time?" Gai coldly stated as he stands up.

"Look, I just don't want to see that side of you, Gai." Shu replied to him.

"What do you think I was?" Gai smirked in masking his real self. "You get it. I lost my motivation, anger, and other people admiring me."

"What about Inori?" Shu questioned.

Gai takes noticed when he mentions her name, but he then gives an uncaring smirk.

"Damn right."

Upset of Gai's remark, Shu suddenly grabs his shirt violently, which reveals that Gai wears a gray cross necklace. Gai then counters by grabbing Shu's shirt and throw him to the wall.

Shu is about to attack him again, but Gai gives him two punches on his face and chest. Eventually, Shu has a chance to give a knuckle sandwich at Gai's face, causing his necklace to fall off.

Tensions begin to lessen as Gai turns to Shu saying, "You think I can carry all that weight for everyone's lives? I don't want to be indifferent."

Shu realizes his word. Gai want to keep his image as the charismatic, powerful leader so that the group can keep their morale high. They don't want to see him as a weakling who cowers in a closed wall.

"I just want to be worthy in having people's respect." Gai added as he is about to get his necklace, but Shu then gets it and gives it to his hand.

Shu's eyes faces Gai's with renewed determination. "For that, I decide to help you again."

Gai gives one remark with a smile, "Whatever."

xxxxx

Outside, the sunrise appears to overcome the heavy rain. The weather symbolizes that Shu's doubts have come to a close.

Inori is seen outside and hearing that the conversation is finished. Apparently, it was all thanks to her that this situation is over with.

"There you are!" a girl's voice cried out.

Inori turn to see Madoka running towards her as the magical girl pants a little.

"Madoka." Inori said. "What are you doing?"

"Just here to see Shu and Gai!"

Her words are true as Shu and Gai came outside to see the girls.

"I take it that Inori help you to come see me." Gai proclaimed to Shu.

"Well yeah." Shu replied before turn to Madoka. "Didn't expect you to be around, Madoka."

"Well.." Madoka gives a sheepish smile. "Despite Homura stopping me, I just want to see if your feel okay, Shu."

"I see, I'm okay as it sounds. Say, aren't you coming for the mission?" Shu ask the magical girl.

"I'm not participating since I mostly watch the sidelines back in the main place. Same goes for Homura for this one." Madoka answered. "But Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami will be there for the first time! And what's better, Mami can help you and Gai for stopping these cores."

"Really, that's nice of you." Shu smiled at her.

"She has her personal priorities." Gai added. "However, you best be ready for the mission, Shu."

Shu nodded, "Yeah, we will make it successful, no matter what."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

Hours have pass, and it is now sunset at the forest close to the dam.

Gai is seen hiding in the bushes and uses his binoculars to spy on GHQ guards and Endlaves below.

The sunset is about to commence.

"_Gai, it's time."_ Tsugumi's voice is heard through his ear communicator.

Gai then announces, "Begin the operation."

xxxxx

**(Cue First Blood OST - **_**05 Hanging On**_**)**

In another area, Argo is seen starting up the engines of an armored gray truck with Funeral Parlor's insignia and ordered, "Let's do it guys, open fire!"

A squad of Funeral Parlor mercenaries charge forth alongside Argo's truck to the GHQ Base.

The GHQ guards take notice that one of them said, "Is that Funeral Parlor?"

Suddenly, the guards are being shot behind by Oogumo and his squad supporting Argo's team. A Rajita of Oogumo's squad that looks like a Triceraton from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is seen running down GHQ guards with his horns, while the crocodile Rajita from Argo's team bites down one guard to shake and throw him away. Argo backs up by mowing the guards with his armored truck while smirking behind to reach the base.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

In their seats, Major Segai and Rowan watches the battle progressing.

"Send out the Endlaves, gentlemen." Segai simply smiled while holding his phone.

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

Argo's truck continues to drive in the forest's path when suddenly, a blue Endlave appear and kicks the vehicle to a boulder wall, setting it on fire. Argo makes it out in the last second and saw the Endlave towering above him.

"Oh crap!"

"_Yeah! I, Daryl Yan, have own you!"_

As Daryl's mech is about to shoot him, Ayase's Steiner appears and hits the opposing Endlave just in time, saving Argo as well.

"_Go take cover while you still can!"_ Ayase's voice cried out. Argo nodded and leaves to support the others.

Daryl's mind took notice of his former mech and cries out in anger, _"MY STEINER!"_ His mech then rushes and grapples with Ayase's. Ayase then counters by letting go and punch Daryl in the face, then Daryl surprisingly lunges and chokes the Steiner.

"_GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"_

Ayase's mind and neck starts to feel intense pain from Daryl's throttling. As soon as her life is depleting, help has arrive in the last second to free Ayase from Daryl's grip. The magical girls: Sayaka and Kyoko are here for the rescue, that they stand on top of the Steiner's shoulders.

"_Who the hell are you two?!"_ Daryl ferociously shocked at girls that GHQ has no knowledge about.

"_Thanks!"_ Ayase's voice cried out to both.

"No sweat it." Kyoko smirked while turn to Daryl's Endlave. "Alright, how about pick someone else for a change."

"Oh you wouldn't want to mess with her." Sayaka added.

"_WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"_ Daryl charges forward at the magical girls and attempt to smash them, but both easily dodge his assault. Kyoko uses his spear to unleash chains to ensnare Daryl's Endlave.

"_WHA-?!"_ Daryl cries out.

"_Now is our chance!"_ Ayase cried out as her Steiner unleashes a flurry of punches at Daryl while Sayaka backs her up by slashing the Endlave with her water element backing her up.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Pi**_**)**

As Funeral Parlor and the two magical girls distract GHQ at bay, Tsugumi's voice is heard contacting Gai.

"_Gai, the diversion's goes smoothly. Are you inside the dam yet?"_

xxxxx

_**Inside Tsukigase Dam**_

Gai, Shu, Inori, Mami, Kenji, and Fyu-Neru are seen inside the base by standing on a 'T' pathway.

"Yeah, I'm going to turn off my communicator for now." Gai responded.

"_Good luck and be careful!"_ the cat girl warned.

"Will do." Gai said as he turns the ear communicator off.

Just then, GHQ guards appear and attempt to shoot at the intruders. Gai, Inori, and Mami easily kill them with their guns at ease. Shu however, remains hesitant at first.

"Dude, you haven't fire a single shot." Kenji remarked while seeing Gai shooting at a guard's face.

"Fine-!" Shu replied. "I give you something good."

Shu puts away his rifle for a while. Then uses his void-right hand to turn towards Mami and grab her personal void with magical traits, the _Cadmium Shotgun_. Mami briefly fell unconscious while Inori swiftly holds her body. With good marksmanship skills, Shu fires a bullet, which multiplies, at a squad of guards, easily killing them and causes small fireworks. Gai, Inori, and Kenji are impressed when Shu uses a void from a magical girl. At the same time, Shu could not believe what he just did. Afterwards, Shu returns Mami's void to her body, in which she gets up upon awakening.

"I hope you make my weapon look comfortable, Shu." Mami remarked while the boy is uncertain of her comment.

"Alright, here it goes!" Kenji uses a grenade to destroy a gateway between the left and right pathways.

"The cores are inside, let's go." Gai ordered his comrades.

Then gunshots are fire at the floor as the heroes saw more guards coming on in both left and right sides.

"They just keep coming!" Shu cried out.

However, Inori is stepping in to the left side, much to Shu's surprise. "I'll take care of this."

Mami supports Inori by going on the right side, "Same here, you wouldn't have all the fun don't you." She then readied her magical shotgun.

Gai then said to the girls, "Very well."

With that, Inori immediately shoots one guard down and states, "I don't want to kill you if I can avoid it. Stay back."

The guards on both flanks, however, refuse to surrender and rush towards Inori and Mami.

"Suit yourself." Mami smiled as she shoots down another guard on the right, while Inori does a 'gangster' like stance with both handguns to mow down more guards on the left. Bullets keep flying everywhere for the girls' teamwork.

Shu remains surprise at this. "How did she, other than Mami-?! Inori is-?"

"Hey!" Kenji's voice is heard behind him. The kamaitachi takes off his coat in revealing a sleeveless black shirt. "Quit looking at them and use my void."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

"Someone is invading the core room!" Rowan cried out by looking at the digital monitors.

Segai's still holds his phone with the clown keychain and announce. "Prepare for Daryl to swap."

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

Ayase and the two magical girls continue their assault at Daryl and they are about to finish him, when suddenly, Daryl's mind of his Endlave has gone offline. The girls took noticed.

"What is that all about?" Sayaka wondered.

xxxxx

…Which switches to another blue Endlave inside the dam as it activates, ready to terminate the intruders.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

Segai then gets up and smirks, "Now, let me meet these intruders." The GHQ superior then walks out of the control room to confront them soon.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Core Room**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne **_**– Time Continues**_**)**

Shu and Gai have made it inside the satellite core room with red light. Shu is seen holding Kenji's void that looks like a small fancy gun, the _Thief's Gravity_, which he is aiming at a cylinder with circles spiraling around.

"So I'm hitting it at the center of these cores?" Shu asked to Gai.

"Yeah, so watch yourself." The blond haired leader said as he's also with Fyu-Neru. The small robot is seen hooking up cables on the cylinder. "When the circles stop moving, Fyu-Neru will input the stop command."

Shu is about to pull the trigger as the cylinder's circles around the infinite diagram are beginning to stop.

Just then, gunshots are fired in the floor between Shu and Gai. Both turned to see the blue Endlave mind-controlled by Daryl.

"_Surprise, Funeral punks!"_ Daryl's voice shouts in vengeance as the mech walks slowly towards them. _"Time to make you pay from last time!"_

"Gai!" Shu cried out.

"Just concentrate what your doing!" Gai ordered as the Endlave is about to aim at him.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Monitor Room**_

Back in the monitor room, Rowan becomes alert of what Daryl is doing, "Don't be stupid, the cores are in there!"

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Core Room**_

However, Daryl remains insane as he fires at Gai, but the Funeral Parlor leader dodges his attacks as he uses a string to leap above and throws a sun bomb at the Endlave. The bomb gains contact to the Endlave and blinds Daryl. Gai then jumps to the Endlave's head and uses his handgun to shoot it on the inside, causing Daryl's mind in pain.

"_BASTARD!"_ Daryl's voice cried out as he unfortunately shoots the cylinder till his mech went offline.

As soon as the fight is finish, Gai jumps to the floor as he and Shu see that the cylinder's glass is broken.

"My god.." Gai muttered.

xxxxx

Outside of the dam, electric rods begin to malfunction as electricity from the city districts of Tokyo is in power outage.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam/Core Room**_

Back with Shu and Gai, Tsugumi's voice is heard through their ear communicators, _"Guys, I have some bad news! Something's wrong with Leukocyte #1, because it's damaged, its altitude is going haywire! The satellite is going to crash into Tokyo!"_

The least say that both men are surprised.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

In the atmosphere, the Leukocyte satellite is starting to fall down like a meteor. In Tokyo, a bright star that shows the satellite is seen in the night's sky.

xxxxx

_**Tsukigase Dam**_

Later, Gai's group is seen in another location to get out of the place. Inori and Fyu-Neru are handling the door controls. Mami Tomoe is seen holding the unconscious Kenji due to Shu still having his void inside.

Then the team hears a sly voice. "So, we finally meet at last, Shu Ouma."

**(Cue Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole **_**\- Taken to Saint Aegilious**_**)**

The group turned to see a purple haired man calmly walking towards them, Makoto Waltz Segai.

"You must be one of their leaders, Segai." Gai stated.

"It is so good to see you too, Gai Tsutsugami, or for some people as the 'Shining Victory Dragon'. Don't worry, I am not armed or anything." Segai replied then turns to Mami briefly, "You're seemed to be new to us."

"Well, I am a guest of honor to help them." Mami said politely despite being opposite sides.

"Wait!" Shu interrupted as he talks to Segai, "How did you know about me?"

Segai becomes interested in his question and said, "Last time, I witnessed you wield this void power. This reminds me of a fond memory about it years ago, in which I am now satisfied that I meet you."

"What does it have to do with it?" Shu pondered.

"Besides the Leukocyte satellites falling and lining up, you can simply consider joining us for the better good. One might wonder if you still question your allegiance with Funeral Parlor. They are indeed terrorists in the public's eye. Are all factions having some shade of gray, hmm?"

Shu is then reminded about his decision. However at the same time, he knows that GHQ is the chaotic force that drives the country to tyranny, while Funeral Parlor are the resistance to help the innocent.

Gai then interrupts, "Hold it, we come this far to stop the satellite that's crashing to Tokyo. In exchange, you can personally remove all of Shu's information that you've gathered."

Shu watches for a moment of Gai defending him, then he added, "I declined you offer. I witness GHQ's atrocities from the other side, and I did make my choice in helping Japan's independence."

Segai seems a little surprised, but he smiles with Shu's final answer.

"Very well, I already lost anyway." Segai said as he begins to walk away from his adversaries. "Carry on in destroying our satellite."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

**(Cue Ghost in Shell - Origa – **_**Rise**_**)**

Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mami carrying Kenji's body have made it outside where their allies are winning against GHQ forces. Fire and electric rods appear in the area, as the four watch the dark skies.

Argo saw the group while hiding in the side of a crate. "They made it out, what the hell is going on?!"

Ayase's Steiner is seen moving and her voice said, _"I'm not sure, but we need to cover them!"_

Back with Shu's group, Gai then said to the hesitant newcomer, "Shu, are you still going to do something instead of idly stand by?"

Shu thought about it to himself after his brief ordeal with Segai. Then Inori's voice said to him, "Do you want to save those people?"

Shu's head rises up and turns to Inori. He then briefly glimpses an image of a pink-haired girl in Inori's place before going back to reality. After a brief pause with experiences leading up to today, Shu complies, "Let's do it."

"Then use my power." Inori said quietly.

Mami then steps in and smiles, "Let me help out as well, Shu."

Shu said to the magical girl, "Okay, then here goes!" Shu uses both hands to get Inori and Mami's voids.

At this point, the three voids: _Thief's Gravity_, _Singer's Sword_, and _Cadmium Shotgun_, fused into a large gunblade-like weapon that Shu wields.

Gai watches Shu about to aim at the falling satellite, "Looks like your back in the game, huh?"

"At least Inori convince me to do this!" Shu cried out to him.

Gai then uses his ear communicator and asked Tsugumi, "How long until these satellites align?"

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

The nekomata check all the data of the two satellites. "Thirty seconds everyone!"

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

"Understood." Oogumo is seen in another area as he hits a GHQ guard with his fist. Then he fires his rifle at more intruders.

An Endlave Gautier is about to fire at Gai and Shu, but Ayase steps in to protect her comrades.

"_Like hell you would!"_ Ayase's voice is heard as the Steiner fires its rifle at the Endlave and the other Gautiers to stop their movements.

Sayaka and Kyoko came down in time to carry Mami, Inori and Kenji's bodies too safely. Gai watches them leave as he turns to Shu.

Shu aims at the falling satellite with his gunblade void and thought of himself, _"This isn't my wish and power alone! It's everyone!"_

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

In Tsugumi's diagram, the satellites are lining up.

"Now!" the nekomata cried out.

xxxxx

_**Outside Tsukigase Dam**_

With a determined yell, Shu fires a red laser from his gunblade to the skies. This directly hits the falling Leukocyte and the other one from space, destroying them both.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Minutes after Funeral Parlor's mission is complete, Inori is seen waking up since Shu return the voids to their owners.

Shu and Gai both look at beautiful auroras in the skies. Due to Mami's void being used, grand fireworks are seen as well, celebrating the heroes' victory.

"Guess I was wrong about you, Gai." Shu offers a hand, mirroring what Gai did to Shu days ago.

"There's no need, you did the right thing." Gai smiled and shakes his hand. This signifies that Shu renews his respect to Funeral Parlor. Both continue to watch the fireworks.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Tsukigase Dam/Funeral Parlor Camp**_

Back in the forest campsite, Madoka, Homura, and Shibungi see the results of the monitor. They are quite satisfied.

"They did it." Homura stated while Madoka smiles gently.

"Indeed they are." Shibungi added.

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/Haruka's Bedroom**_

Meanwhile, Haruka is seen in her bedroom looking at an old photo consisting of herself, a young brunette boy of what seems to be Shu, a young blond boy, and that same pink-haired girl from Shu's lost memories.

"Shu.." Haruka muttered to herself with empathy.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Central Command**_

**(Cue Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole - **_**Welcome to The Pellatorium**_**)**

As Keido watches the screens concerning the failure of GHQ's mission, he catches the attention of two sinister voices.

"You did well, Shuichiro Keido." The same enigmatic blond boy is seen smiling and hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"Tehehe. The icy prison that is Cocytus has trembled." The 'dark version' of Madoka appears behind Keido. "In due time, _she _will wake up to seek her beloved king."

"So you two come." Keido respond by turning to the blond haired boy, "Yuu." Then turn towards the dark Madoka "And the Kriemhild Gretchen."

"I sense that the magical girls have made themselves known." Kriemhild stated.

"Indeed." Keido said to the pink-haired witch. "They seem to become a nuisance lately when helping Funeral Parlor. But they are mostly likely drawn out since that boy with the Void Genome inside him is involved."

"It is what makes him so special to us." Yuu explained as he descends to the floor.

"Also, this dimension has intrigued me, even though its 'golden age' is lost years ago." The Kriemhild Gretchen then presents the head of GHQ's Anti-Bodies four other witches that are summoned. "In addition, I have presented my associates to help us."

One witch looks like a dark Homura Akemi with a white village hat that looks like the infamous Abigail Williams of Salem wears it, red lilies on the hat, and light/dark grayish dress. She is named Homulilly, the Nutcracker Witch.

Another is a dark mermaid that looks like Sayaka Miki with armor similar to a medieval knight, an indigo cape, pink bow on her chest, and a heart design collar with teal green/red patterns. Her name is Oktavia von Seckendorff, the Mermaid Witch.

Next looks like Kyoko Sakura only less spunky, her ponytail is made out of fire, and wears a red Chinese war dress with a blue collar and cream yellow/brown designs. Ophelia, the Wudan Witch, is her name.

Finally is a polite-looking girl that looks like Mami Tomoe with a light blue dress, yellow long sleeve arms underneath, and a yellow bonnet. Her name is Candeloro, the Dress-up Witch.

"I see about the reminder and your servants." Keido said to the two villains. "Another apocalypse can happen when it comes."

"In due time, my friend." Yuu smiled secretly. "But speaking of the devil queen's prison, me and the Witches are taking a trip to _Jotunheim_ next month around the eve of Thanksgiving. I am looking forward to it."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Departures**_** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Gai's Room**_

It is getting late at nightfall, after Shu is sent back home, everyone of Funeral Parlor is resting. In the room of the leader himself, Gai is resting in his bed, but he is given a blood transfusion from Inori herself. Most people thought that both Gai and Inori are lovers, well, this is the truth.

"Tell me, does Shu know about this?" Inori asked.

Gai answered while looking at the ceiling, "Probably not, but your blood is the only way to ease the pain that's inside me, even though it gave me the ability to see through people's voids."

"But one day, your life will be threatened."

"I know, but I have to take that risk." Gai said as the blood transfusion is finished. Inori removes the needle and puts a bandage on his arm. "You need some rest, Inori."

"Thank you, Gai." Inori replied as she then leaves the room.

Now alone, Gai stands up and sits in his bed thinking. Sure he managed to make Shu join his band of rebels, but for his disability, he would have asked Madoka or any magical girl about this, but he decided not for personal reasons.

"_I still hate being a hindrance, I have to focus on what's coming tomorrow." _

xxxxx

_**Next Mission: Mythological**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well to be honest, it feels okay. Gai's nickname, the _Gairyuki_, I inspired it from Zoids. :P

The songs I chose are neat though. At least the song I use for Shu's agreement on Gai's plan feels symbolic. Gai is the crow, Shu's the owl (or Madoka takes the role since Shu can also be someone who interacts the three birds), and Inori's the dove. The one from Ghost in Shell is good since both that anime and Guilty Crown are made by Production IG.

At least some of the magical girls take action by helping Funeral Parlor such as Sayaka and Kyoko help Ayase facing Daryl. Looks like at the end, the Witches that are the Puellas' counterparts made their appearances; they are AU versions as well.

Yes, that young girl named Kyo who appeared in Episodes 5 and 6 of Guilty Crown and dies, well she is alive in this story.

For now, I'm taking a long (or short) break due to waiting for Season 3 of YuYuGiDigiMoon, _Dawn of Chaos_ to be finish in August, which I will be excited to read these final chapters. But I'm brainstorming the rest of the chaps besides chapter 3.

Speaking of chapter 3 (take place between episodes 7 &amp; 8), with Yuu foreshadowing what's next, this might be another reason because I plan to co-author with Kanius base on Norse Mythology in YuYuGiDigiMoon! There will be surprises, what will it be, find out!

Send a review and see you later!


	3. Mission 3: Mythological

**A/N**: Welcome back to another update after a few months. This chapter is going to get interesting with some original content, because me and Kanius (the author of YuYuGiDigiMoon) are co-authoring this.

While we work on this, I also did a Gaiden for some sidestories if anyone wants to check it out.

Let's dig in.

xxxxx

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST - **_**Fides**_** -**_**Materia Mami**_**-)**

"_**So around November 15**__**th**__** is nothing usual really, but then Gai have set up another mission. Funeral Parlor seems to run out of supplies and is plan on forming an alliance with another group besides Makai and the Rajita, in which it's the Kuhouin Estate.**_

_**The head of that organization, Okina Kuhouin, has a granddaughter who is the student council president, Arisa Kuhouin. She does handle the school policies well, not to mention she saved me from Nanba's gang.**_

_**Funeral Parlor and the Kuhouin Group negotiates each other in this huge party in a cruise ship. Only me and Gai actively take part of the mission, though I also saw Mami happily talks to random guests while I also saw Oogumo. I bet that magical girl is eating cheesecake right now. To sum up Gai's word in some white tuxedo-**_

"_**In a nutshell, yeah."**_

_**-I take it as a compliment. Gai gets to know Arisa with his charm. Then, we hear from Tsugumi that GHQ is going to fire the cruise ship with dragoon missiles. As soon as we take action, me and Gai team up in using Arisa's void called "The Minerva's Shield", which eventually protects the ship.**_

_**Afterwards, the Kuhouin Group finally agreed to team up with us. **_

_**This week is going to be Thanksgiving. News concerning GHQ are running low lately."**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Bar/November 24**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Solid State Society OST – **_**Born Stubborn**_**)**

The area shows a huge bar, which the members of Funeral Parlor hang out as a place to hangout. Humans, Demons, and Rajita are seen chatting, eating &amp; drinking, or playing games. At one of the tables, the 'vitriolic' friends, Kyoko and Argo are seen playing poker, in which both are intend to win and holding their cards right.

Argo sarcastically remarked, "Aren't you still young to play, kid?"

Kyoko replied with a rebellious tone, "What? I don't go to school to do this kind of shit."

Just then, Kyo appears between the two. The naïve girl smiles and looks in curiosity, "Oh what are you guys doing?"

"Me, trying to beat this magical girl with a bag of cards, that's what." Argo said to his young comrade.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Kyo asked.

"Don't sweat it." Kyoko arrogantly added. "I can beat him easily if I want to."

"Hey, watch it!" Argo cried out. "We got a game to concentrate!"

Meanwhile on the other side, Shu, Inori, and Ayase are seen sitting in bar stools. A coyote demon with a cowboy hat is seen as a bartender by giving his three customers the drinks. The four watch Kyoko and Argo playing poker.

"Hope these two won't go overboard." Ayase said.

"Well, their attitudes are quite similar." The canine bartender stated with a Texan accent. "At least there's some weird friendship going on."

"I can see that coming." Shu watched. Inori has nothing to say for the matter.

As Kyoko and Argo are about to draw their cards to finish the match, Sayaka suddenly bursts to the area. All the people turn their attention towards the cyan-haired magical girl.

**(End theme)**

"Sayaka! I was about to own this guy, what's up?" Kyoko questioned to her best friend.

"Guys, we just sense something coming to our location." Sayaka announced.

"You mean GHQ?" Shu questioned.

"No it's something else." Sayaka said to him. "It just came from another realm that feels.._Aesir_-like."

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**My Dearest**_** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 3: Mythological**_

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Shortly after this sudden announcement, most of the main Undertakers and the five magical girls all gather in the main atrium to see who is this messenger that is something to do with the Aesir. The rest of the magical girls feel that mystical energy as well.

Tsugumi is seen on the computer monitors in announcing her teammates, "I'm picking up a strong reading coming from another world!"

"Another world?" Ayase questioned.

"Impossible." muttered Oogumo.

Shinbungi begins to calmly wonder, "What could that be?"

"Who knows, it could be anything." Argo said the same feeling.

**(Cue Smite – **_**Norse Theme**_**)**

Suddenly a green column of light shot down and blasted the vicinity. Blinded by the light, the group barely sighted a figure walking out of the column of light. Greeting the Undertakers and the magical girls was a short man garbed in silver armor and green hair. He faced them with his golden eyes gazing over them. The group is greatly taken aback by the mysterious newcomer's presence and his otherworldly garb.

Shu sees the figure and said, "Who's this?"

Kyoko exclaimed, "Yep, definitely from another world alright!"

Mami whispers to her red-haired friend while eyeing him discreetly, "Yes, but who is he?"

Homura senses a strange feeling from that man, "I'm getting an otherworldly mystic vibe from him."

Gai then announce before facing this visitor, "Yes, stand down everyone. Who are you?"

The Asgardian messenger ignores the Undertakers' leader and turns to introduce himself to the Puella magical girls, "You're the ones with powers akin to the legendary Sailor Senshi of days past. They were worthy of wearing armors of our Valkyrie Maidens."

Inori quietly wonder about the connection, "The Sailor Senshi?"

Argo added, "Valkyrie armors?"

"I've come for you, young maidens." the Asgardian messenger points to the five magical girls

Sayaka questions the messenger, "What do you want from us?"

"You are invited to receive new Valkyrie armors. Being suitable successors of the Sailor Senshi, you've become worthy of wearing these armors to save your world."

Madoka nervously asks, "Us?"

Asgardian messenger sagely nods, "Aye, young maiden."

The magical girls are left bewildered with an offer to receive mystic armors based on Valkyries. They were shocked the man could sense their magic powers and compared them to the Sailor Senshi, Earth's first known group of superheroes.

Madoka begins to speak up, "Um, I thank you for the offer, mister. We five will love to come with you, but I was wondering if we can bring our new friends as well."

The Undertakers took notice of the pink-haired magical girl's persuasion.

Shu said in surprise, "Madoka?"

Ayase's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"That is absurd." Shibungi stated, "Unlike other alliances we had up to the Kuhouin Group, we are not sure about this being."

Gai feels it's best that he and his group should get involve, "He may have a point-." The resistance leader narrows his eyes to the messenger, "-but we can consider the girl's words. You best have something in mind for us."

Madoka pleads the messenger. "Please?"

"You wish to bring these mortals to the realm of Asgard?" The Asgardian messenger examines Shu and the mercenaries before commented, "These humans who are beneath beings such as us?"

Funeral Parlor is deeply offended by the Asgardian's snide remark, mocking their 'lowly' status.

Sayaka defended her friends, "These 'humans' you speak lowly of are our friends."

Kyoko glares at the messenger, "Yeah, jerk. If they won't come, we won't go with you."

"Hey! Who the hell are you to look down on us?!" growled Ayase.

Shu feels that he and Funeral Parlor does not want to get involve and ask the magical girls, "Guys, just go with him. You don't need us to co..."

"That's enough, Shu." Gai commanded before intently glares down the Asgardian messenger, "Consider our friend's kind words."

The Asgardian messenger narrows his eyes and shifts his view over to the Puella girls. He beckons the girls over along with the Undertakers. Madoka smiled and waved her friends over to follow.

Oogumo said, "Guess that's a yes?"

"Feh, just what the hell does he takes us for?" Argo disapproves the messenger's rude comment. "Thinks he's superior to us?"

Kyoko supports the spiky-haired man's statement, "Superiority complex much?"

Gai signals his cohorts, "C'mon, everyone. Let's go."

Tsugumi and Kenji decide to stay behind. As the group heads over to the Asgardian messenger, Inori turns around and sees Shu barely catching up.

"Shu?" Inori blinks.

Shu asked Gai, "Where are we actually going?"

"Hey, your guess is as good as ours." Ayase remarked.

Gai replied to the brunette-haired boy, "Asgard, one of the nine realms in Norse mythology. Our realm where Earth rests is known as Midgard."

The Asgardian messenger nods, "Aye. Your world is the lowest in the hierarchy where you humans go unopposed... for the most part. Your world was once protected by superpowered beings comparable our strongest warriors of our prime. Since the great disaster which you humans dubbed the Lost Christmas, your heroes perished to a handful." He turns to the Puella girls. "These maidens with their powers are being held back and restrained by you humans. You're in fear of their powers."

Mami frowns, "We made the choice to be with these specific group of humans. We're fighting the ones responsible for bringing disaster to the world you call Midgard!"

Homura calmly convince, "If you grant us these armors, then our friends should receive tools to help us defeat GHQ."

Sayaka cries out, "We're in this thing together!"

Shu was completely won over by the Puellas taking a stance and defending the humans which Asgardians deem as 'bugs'. Funeral Parlor, still offended by the Asgardian messenger's treatment of them, frowned and conveyed disdain of his demeanor. Nonetheless, the Asgardian messenger succumbed to Madoka's wish. Swallowing his pride, he raised his hand and prepares to teleport them to Asgard. The Undertakers and the magical girls looked up in awe green light washed over them.

Ayase is intrigued by the light, "Wow..."

Shu walked next to Inori and smiled.

Inori sees the positive attitude he is having, "Are you feeling ok?"

Shu replied to the pink-haired girl, "Yeah, except I've never really traveled out of Japan before... much less another realm."

Kyoko grins, "You ain't seen nothing yet, Shu if you haven't traveled dimensions!"

Argo asked Gai, "So, what now?"

The resistance leader answers him and his teammates, "To Asgard we go."

With that, the diverse group were teleported from the atrium and out of this realm. In no time, they'll be hitting their next destination in Asgard.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Bifrost**_

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile – **_**Valhalla**_**) **

The Puella Magical Girls alongside the chosen humans of Funeral Parlor: Shu, Inori, Gai, Ayase, Argo, Oougumo, and Shibungi have reached the mythological realm of Asgard. Having to temporary leave their post, the team already has Tsugumi and Kenji back at Midgard to contact with the heroes till they come back. As knowing where they are, they are standing on top of the Bifrost, commonly known as the Rainbow Bridge that passes between Midgard and the holy realms of Asgard.

Madoka is amazed at the sight, "Wow."

Inori watches the magnificent view of the new realm.

"So this is what Asgard is like judging from my knowledge." Shu stated at his new location.

Ayase said to herself, "It's one of the times I didn't bring my Endlave into this."

"Oh you don't need to do that." Sayaka cheers the older girl up.

Shibungi is scanning the area with a watch, "As expect, Gai. This is a new game changer since the messenger brings us here."

"I couldn't agree more." Gai replied to his second-in-command before contacts the Makai Hackers with his communicator. "Guys, any hold up?"

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Back at the headquarters, things are going fine with the two demons.

"Yeah, we just saw you guys at the area!" Tsugumi watch the visual screens. "Asgard looks seriously marveled."

Kenji added, "No kidding, it's just as big as the Makai realm."

Tsugumi then announce to Gai, "And by the way, one of the Rajita officers from Nagah's Group just temporary takes over in case."

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Bifrost**_

"Thanks for the compliment, tell Nagah she'll be proud." Gai smirks at the cat girl's comment before hanging up.

As the group begins to walk to the entrance of Asgard, two teenage figures run towards to grey them. One is a handsome elf that has messy blond hair, while the other is a mermaid with light skin, two human legs, fish ears, and light blue eyes and ponytail. Unlike the Asgardian messenger, the two seem to show hospitality since they are actually visitors from other realms nearby.

The blue-haired mermaid waves her hand. "Oh hi there, my name is Neira of the merfolk."

"And I'm Feandil of Alfheim." The blond-haired elf introduced, "You people must be new here."

Funeral Parlor and the magical girls seem positive for a change of not all Norse beings act superior.

Mami greets, "It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Feandil took notice to Ayase and walk towards her, "I see there's a human female, you seem kinda honest."

Ayase however, scoffs at him, "Like I care."

Neira gives a curious look to Argo. "You look kinda odd to me."

"Okay, this is getting weird." Argo raises an eyebrow.

Kyoko jokingly smirks, "Heh, she must have hit on you."

Argo glares at the feisty magical girl, "As if I ask you."

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Ruins of Odin's Palace **_

Led by the Asgardian messenger, the Funeral Parlor and the Puella Magical Girls came to a halt as they marveled upon the ruins of once beautiful palace now ravaged after a cataclysmic event called _Ragnarok_. Shu was absolutely speechless as were his other colleagues. Never would they have imagined being brought to an ancient realm far removed from their own. However, they weren't alone. Out from some tunnels of the castle were five armored figures in silhouettes.

**(End Theme)**

The Asgardian messenger bows in respect, "My maidens, I've summoned the magical girls as you've asked, but we've run into some issues. You see, they gave an ultimatum. They would only request an audience and accept the armors if the humans accompanied them."

"So it seems. Leave us, messenger, and return to your duties. We'll take it from here." The 'Valkyrie Leader' ordered.

"Aye, Lady Brunhilde." The messenger replied.

With that, the Asgardian messenger leaves everyone, including Neira and Feandil, to meet with the mysterious armored figures.

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile – **_**All Is Twilight**_**)**

The first to emerge, the leader, resembled a young adult girl with long dark blue hair but fully garbed in a full-bodied black armor, sans her forearms, neckline, and face. Her head was seen encased in a black helmet trimmed with purple edges and three white feathers. Protruding from the top of the helmet is an ax-shaped blade. Around her neck is a golden neck choker with a purple gem hanging from it. A golden belt with an orange gem gleamed from her waistline. She had a dagger sheathed on her right hip. Folded behind her back are a pair of dark blue wings. This was the leader of Odin's Valkyrie Maidens, Brunhilde. She had an extremely serious demeanor etched on her face. She looked very much detached to Funeral Parlor.

Brunhilde greets her guests, "Welcome to Asgard, magical girls. I am Brunhilde, leader of the Valkyrie Maidens, and current overseer of Asgard."

"Um... hello, your highness." Madoka nervously addresses and bows. "We're honored to be in your presence. I know you called for me and my four friends, but we brought along others... I'm sorry, but we wanted to bring them along."

Brunhilde could care less, "State your names."

The pink-haired girl answers, "Madoka Kaname."

The raven-haired girl addresses, "Homura Akemi."

The aqua-haired girl stated, "Sayaka Miki.

The blond-haired girl addresses, "Mami Tomoe."

The red-haired girl answers, "Kyoko Sakura."

"Listen Lady Brunhilde, we're here because of these armors your messenger told us we're supposed to receive." Mami explained.

"What's the deal with these armors?" Kyoko asked the valkyrie. "Why choose us?"

Gai interjects, "If I may also ask, Lady Brunhilde, is there anything me and my friends can receive? We're in the middle of a conflict with GHQ and we'd like to have as many resources as we can get..."

Brunhilde cuts his statement, "GHQ? The ones who created and caused the Apocalypse Virus? The same outbreak that..." She grimaces. "...that took my loved ones away?"

Shu ponders, "Loved ones?"

Brunhilde snaps out of it and glares at Shu, "Nothing that concerns you, boy."

Shu shrugs, "I was just concerned."

"Ugh, damn rude much?" Ayase disgusted. "What is it with you higher gods and your high mighty attitudes?"

"Um, you'd do best not to incur Lady Brunhilde's anger." Feandil nervously calms the tension. "Her fury is much feared in Asgard. And not all of us think highly of ourselves."

Another Valkyrie speaks gently and quite sagely. "Brunhilde, please they've come for our help and they brought the magical girls as we asked."

"Skogul?" Brunhilde questioned.

The second Valkyrie Maiden to emerge was a young brown-skinned Native American-like woman garbed in a dark green full-body armor trimmed with gold. Her long, thick golden hair hung down her back with a dark green helmet adorning her head. Three golden feathers jutted out on both sides of her helmet. She had on a silver neck choker with a green gem hanging from it. A white cape hung down from her back. A pair of white wings trimmed with gold folded behind her. Her onyx eyes scanned each of the five magical girls and each Funeral Parlor member.

Skogul politely talks to the group, "Please excuse Brunhilde, but she's become very distrustful of the human race since that terrible tragedy called the Lost Christmas."

However, Brunhilde rebukes, "We have ever reason to be, Skogul. It was that horrible incident that took our loved ones away and robbed us of our former livelihoods. Humans created that virus and let the outbreak occur under their watch!" She turns to Funeral Parlor with a negative expression, "And this is what Midgard's heroes have been reduced to? A bunch of _ragtag children_. We were there during the golden age of heroism, Skogul!"

Skogul regretfully said, "Sadly, those days are behind us, Brunhilde. It was that outbreak that forced us to retreat... to leave behind our former lives and find refuge here..."

The Third Valkyrie interjects, "She's right, Brunhilde. That is why we summoned these magical girls here, because they are a reminder of that once great age."

"They remind us of our former allies and friends, the Sailor Senshi." The Fourth Valkyrie said.

"Once we give them the armors, they have a better fighting chance and help these resistance fighters overthrow the organization known as GHQ." The Fifth Valkyrie stated.

Brunhilde glanced around and acknowledged, "Skuld, Sigrun, and Gondul. My sisters."

The third Valkyrie, Skuld, appeared to be the youngest-looking and was the smallest one. She had long snow white hair cascading down her back. There was distinctive streaks of red highlights in her white hair. Her full body armor was entirely black trimmed with blood red. A black helmet with red gems embedded on the top adorned her head. Three purple feathers jutted on both sides of her helmet. She wore a red neck choker with a skull-faced gem hanging from it. A pair of black wings were seen folded behind her back. She veered her golden eyes and glanced over the group. She is also one of the three Norns and the only Norn to be a Valkyrie.

Skuld states her name, "I am Skuld."

The fourth Valkyrie, Sigrun, looked to be the second tallest of the Valkyries. She wore her long purple hair in a long ponytail. She wore a very revealing armor, a stark contrast to what the other Maidens wore. Her revealing armor showed most of her athletically built body, signs of intense physical training. She wore a purple helmet with no feathers. Her footwear were purple armored sandals complete with high-heels. Embedded on the center most part of her chest armor was a green gem. A pair of white and purple wings were folded behind her back. She had the most friendly and outgoing demeanor out of the Maidens.

Sigrun smiles and retaining hints of what could be an Australian accent, "Hey, the name's Sigrun, mates!"

The fifth and last Valkyrie, Gondul, appeared to be the tallest. She has a dark brown complexion, darker than her other sisters. She wore her black hair in a hair bun. Her fully body armor was almost all white trimmed with silver. Adorning her head was a white helmet with blue gems embellished on top of it. Three silver feathers jutted on each side of her helmet. She wore a white neck choker with a blue gem hanging from it. She had golden wings folded behind her back.

Gondul states, "And I am Gondul."

Brunhilde declares her legendary group, "All five of us make up Allfather's Valkyrie Maidens."

"Allfather?" Shu wonders that name.

"She's referring to Odin, the king of Asgard." Gai corrects Shu before questioning Skogul, "But correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't your Allfather be here to see our friends, Madoka and her team?"

"Sad to say, but our Allfather has long since passed during Ragnarok millenna ago when Loki and the Jotunheim attacked in conjunction with the Dark Kingdom." Skogul answers, "Both Asgard and the Moon Kingdom fell at the same time."

Skuld said in a serious and grim tone, "My bastard grandfather attempted a second Ragnarok not too long ago and shortly before the Lost Christmas outbreak, but that was when we were reawakened and helped Brunhilde along with Midgard's heroes defeat Loki and his forces."

"Anyways, I think you five cuties are here to receive your lovely armors." Sigrun said with a positive attitude.

"Well, yes, that's why we're here." Mami said.

Sayaka courageously added, "If it's to better our chances to defeat GHQ quicker, then we'll take it!"

"We know we're giving you five the armors, but what of these humans?" Gondul questioned.

Skogul answers to her comrade, "They wish if we can be given any tools to help them better their fighting chances against their enemy down in Midgard."

"Which I'm still vehemently against." Brunhilde said in an angry tone.

The leader of the Valkyrie Maidens descends to confront the Undertakers. She starts off checking out Argo, then Oogumo, then Ayase, then Shibungi, and then she finally gazes over Gai. Gai holds his ground not taking his eyes off the Valkyrie. Brunhilde pauses to look over both Shu and Inori.

She walks right over to Shu and frowns. "You look out of place, boy. Your name?"

"Shu... Shu Ouma." The boy nervously answers.

Brunhilde stares at Shu's eyes closely, "Looking at you, you remind me so much of two former allies and friends of mine. Their names are Takato Matsuda and Yugi Muto."

"Those names do ring a bell." Shu recognizes. "They were two of Japan's most known heroes."

"And you want to be a hero like them?"

Shu answers in shyness, "I... I do... That's why I joined Funeral Parlor... to be a hero..."

Brunhilde sarcastically chuckles at his statement, "Oh, you naive boy. You lack a certain quality those two had: experience. Just looking at you, you're still wet behind the ears. How do you expect to fight the enemy the way you are and with just the power of the kings?"

"How do you...?" Shu gasped.

"We've been observing you and your friends' activities lately even as far as here in Asgard. Our sight is better than any human's." Brunhilde coldly said.

Ayase has had enough and shouts, "Why the hell didn't you come and help us then?!"

"Watch your tongue, girl!" Gondul snaps to silence her.

Skuld explains to Ayase, "We have reasons. Personal ones and we have no intentions ever going to Midgard."

Brunhilde gives an arrogant laughs and said, "What's your name, girl?"

"Ayase Shinomiya, why?"

"With that hot-headed and spunky attitude, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger and living down in Midgard." Brunhilde reminds her past self.

Argo questions, "Wait, you all lived on Earth before?

Ayase exclaims to the Valkyrie leader, "Looking at you, you don't look that much older than me!"

Brunhilde taunts the two, "The perks of being half-Asgardian. I can stay this youthful for millenia. I'll still be alive once you're all long gone, humans."

"To answer your question, yes, we once lived on Midgard... the world you call Earth." Skogul calmly answers their questions. "We were once reincarnated humans that had our Valkyrie memories and powers revived at the time Loki attacked again."

Brunhilde swallows her prejudice and said, "I was once known as Kotori Ayami, an old friend and ally of most of the heroes that once protected our home of Japan and all of the planet. I had loved ones taken from me during the Lost Christmas."

"I was Jessica Nightwood, a native from Arizona and possessing some powers of foresight to see the future and past." Skogul said.

"I was Sasha D'Anjou, not only a Valkyrie Maiden but also a Norn. Reincarnated as a girl living with a French family." Skuld stated. "My original mother is Hela, mistress of the Underworld, who also happens to be daughter of Loki."

"I was Kara Summers, former Australian water sports enthusiast and Olympic gold winner in swimming in the 2012 Summer Olympics. I also love to cook!" Sigrun cried out.

Gondul finally states, "I was Ayanna Nazawi, a long distance runner and a former fighting champion."

"Then, as former civilians of Earth, you can relate to the disaster the Lost Christmas brought forth and what we're trying to fight for." Gai understands the feeling. "We're fighting for independence from the ones responsible for creating the Apocalypse Virus. We have a common enemy and that is GHQ. I implore you to give us a chance to avenge the loved ones you have lost."

Skuld is seen looking down sadly as she reflected to a certain someone she dearly loved and wished was still alive to this day. Likewise, the other Valkyrie Maidens took a moment of silence to remember their friends, families, and colleagues over ten years ago.

Brunhilde sadly mutters to herself, "Phillipe... Himura... December 25th, 2012... the day of horror for all of Japan. My colleagues here and I were there to see it happen. It all happened so fast we couldn't react in time to save the ones we love. I can remember Phillipe... and Himura... both of them... and the Tamers yelling for me to retreat. They told me to flee and live on. I didn't want to leave them. They insisted that I go."

As much as she dislikes doing it, Skuld visibly sheds her tears. "It couldn't be helped, Brunhilde. They told us to go. I didn't want to leave but they said that there had to be few of us that would live to tell about the disaster."

"And that's why we're here to tell you." Brunhilde focuses her attention to her guests and explains more of her backstory. "Shortly after that, I fled and transformed, soaring high above with my Maidens and we unlocked the doorway into Asgard, the only place we can now call home. Since then, we've had no human contact. We closed ourselves off from Midgard for good. And for these last years, we gathered the remnants of Asgard's people and rebuilt most of Allfather's kingdom. There's still much to rebuild. I have deemed myself the watcher of Asgard as I am the strongest Asgard has. Allfather, his son Thor, and many other deities of this realm have long perished."

"Lady Brunhilde, I'm very sorry of your losses." Madoka sadly said.

Kyoko understands this feeling, "Now I see why she's hostile towards humanity. Can't say I blame her."

Sayaka added, "Losing loved ones can do that do you."

Mami said in regret, "It hurts her even worse since Earth was once a place she called home."

"We'll take the honor of wielding these armors, Brunhilde." Homura said to her.

"Are you certain you're ready? You'll be honoring the Sailor Senshi, who once wore Valkyrie armors to fight their greatest enemies." Brunhilde declared. "They wore theirs with great pride, humility, and respect."

Skogul approaches Homura and said, "We'll take you to where the Valkyrie daggers are."

"Daggers?" Madoka wondered.

Skogul answers her curiosity, "Yes, there are five daggers instilled with Valkyrie powers especially made for you five ladies."

Gondul supports, "In addition to the five daggers, there are six Norse weapons waiting to be used originally meant for the magical girls."

"After much consideration, we see there are six of you humans here, so why not let you use them?" Sigrun likes the idea since she's the least distrustful to humanity.

Argo interject, "Wait, you're actually going to let us in?"

Brunhilde glares at him, "Don't take this the wrong way, we're doing this because Madoka and her friends need the help they can get. We've grown to be distrustful of humankind especially since the Lost Christmas and most especially with the current events."

"There's also the root of darkness that continue to plague your world." Skuld added.

"I certainly don't blame you for distrusting humanity." Gai understands. "We're not all perfect, but we're fighting to make things right. I, Gai Tsutsugami, will ensure the resistance brings down this oppression."

"Then, we don't want to waste any time." Brunhilde declared to everyone. "We'll be taking you all to Allfather's old temple. There our Norns, Urd and Verdani, are guarding and waiting for us."

Sigrun then whispers to Ayase, "Don't mind, my friend Brunhilde. She's just been very stressed with all that's going on Midgard."

"It's alright, we can relate to all that disaster." Ayase whispers back at the friendly valkyrie. "You guys should have not pissed us for being high and mighty, but I can make you an exception."

Feandil interrupts the two girls, "Don't forget about me, I love your style."

"What the hell do you know about me?" Ayase glares at him before walking away.

Feandil feels embarrass before turning to Neira. "Do I take it the wrong way?"

"Who knows, it's just taking some time." The mermaid chirped.

The whole group continues to walk the pathway to their destination.

"Say Inori, what do you think about this place?" Shu asked his close friend. "You know, the Valkyries and all that?"

Inori calmly answers with pity, "Well, I feel sorry for them. There is this vibe of sadness remain. And as for this world, it's just as beautiful as yours, Shu."

"Yeah, they'll rebuild it as they mention." Shu remind her. "For once, I feel marvelous that going outside of our country is a different experience. I wish I want to travel somewhere once GHQ is defeated."

"I see, something tells us that we are open-minded to these kinds of things."

"Can't believe I'll be using a secondary weapon to help me out." Shu stated. "That's me, Gai and the other four. Sorry you're not going to have one."

Inori smiles, "It's okay Shu, you can still use me to fight and help others."

Soon, the group is reaching closer to the temple to meet up with the two Norns.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Jotunheim**_

The setting then switches to an icy, barren realm that feels like an eternal winter. This is Jotunheim, home of the frost jotun, commonly referred from humans as giants. Jotunheim had a feud with Asgard for many centuries in mythological stories. Standing on the ground is a young boy, whose hood from his white robe covers his eyes and nose except his mouth and lower part of his platinum blond hair. Yes, it is Yuu, who he does mention to Keido last month of taking a trip to this realm. Behind the hooded boy are five girls that are cloak in black robes to hide their identities. They are the witch counterparts of the Puellas: Kriemhild Gretchen, Homulilly, Oktavia von Seckendorff, Ophelia, and Candeloro.

Yuu knew that he has already finished his task. He revives a group of ancient enemies that the Valkyries and their allies fought.

"Heh. The eight of you have been resurrected. Flesh and bone have been remade since I unlock the icy prisons." Yuu greeted his new allies.

Then, there are three large dragons that tower over Yuu and the Witches.

One is an olive green dragon with a purple underside and has three different heads with purple-flowerly collars. The middle head has three horns on each side. The right head looks brutish with ram horns. The left head has a beak-like mouth, one horn on each side, and has a zany personality, especially his eyes are wacky from the other two heads. It looks like a combination of the King Black Dragon from _Runescape _and Hydreigon from _Pokemon_. He is the legendary Slavic dragon named, Zmey Gorynych, second-in-command of the Norse dragon, Fafnir.

Another is a slender gray wyvern that looks like Mega Aerodactyl from _Pokemon_ except it has a magenta-red underside and yellow eyes. He is the sycophant Aerialvern.

The third dragon completely looks like Malefor from the _Legend of Spyro_, but without his right wing. His name really is the same character, except it's an alternate version. He and Fafnir have been at odds since the sociopathic Malefor attempts to rule dragonship for himself.

The three dragons are quite suspicious, particularly by examining Yuu.

Malefor growls at Yuu, "Who are you to meddle with us, child?"

Aerialvern squeal by saying, "I think he made the brilliant choice in reviving us!"

"Yes Aerialvern, I can agree you that. We feel something, chaotically powerful from the boy." The middle head of Zmey coolly politely said.

Zmey's right head gruff, "The first thing I want to do is to devour him."

"Sorry!" The left head interrupts, "We can make him our toy collection, it is much fun than that!" He then laughs hysterically.

The right head of the Slavic dragon growls at the left head, "Who said you can do that?!"

"Enough you two." The middle head stops the argument as the mediator.

Aerialvern shrug, "Hmph. While you idiots keep arguing, allow me to unmask him."

Yuu remains unafraid of the wyvern that he looms closer to the hooded boy. Aerialvern uses his claw wing in about to remove the hood…

**(Cue Dead Can Dance – **_**How Fortunate The Man With None**_**)**

Upon removing the hood, Aerialvern reveals the white-haired boy with sinister-looking eyes. The Witches behind Yuu prepare to take action, but Yuu beckons them down. Yuu stands unfazed by the wyvern's towering presence.

Just then, a tall, slender pale-skinned man wearing a full body green suit trimmed with black. His green hair had orange highlights. He, like his other cohorts was fully revived back to his flesh form from his bone remains thanks to Yuu and the Witches. This man is the trickster god Loki, who had been previously defeated by Japan's heroes and the revived Valkyrie Maidens ten years ago.

"Stand down, Aerialvern." Loki commanded and finishes checking over his revived body. "We should be thanking them for not only freeing us from our ice prisons, but restoring our bodies to flesh." The god shifts over to Yuu with gratitude. "We have much to thank from you. I never would've imagined being alive again after that wench Brunhilde, her Maiden whores, and those Midgard heroes drove us to oblivion."

Behind Loki was an attractive dark blonde-haired woman garbed in similar Valkyrie armor akin to Brunhilde's but a more revealing, showing off more of her bare arms, shoulders, and back. Her armor was an olive green and adorning her head is a silver crown with spikes. Her blue eyes surveyed the icy realm.

Loki smiles at Mist, "How does it feel to be revived, my sweet enchantress Mist? Feel any different?"

Mist folds an arm over her back and replied, "Aye, my thirst for revenge has never felt much stronger, Loki. I've been given a second chance to confront Brunhilde and that red-haired harlot Rika Nonaka."

With Loki and Mist were a large wolf-like beast covered in thick black fur. The wolf's golden eyes gleamed and drool spilled from his mouth. This is Fenrir. The other is a dragon-sized serpent covered in sea green scales and with a head as wide as a house. This is Jormungard. These two gargantuans are two of three of Loki's sons.

"Where's Sleipnir?" Fenrir fiercely growled, "He and those Valkyries will pay for costing you your chances of becoming lord of all realms, father!"

Jormungard hisses, "We'll hunt and finish them now that we've been revived!"

"Stand your ground, Fenrir and Jormungard." Loki calms down his sons. "We have much to discuss with our new collaborator. Boy, I sense a chaotic source of power emanating from you. A very ancient power that's seemingly more archaic than Odin. You said your name is... Yuu?"

"Yuu of _Da'ath_, Lord Loki." The boy introduces and explains his presence. "Me and my colleagues here have given you a second chance to not only take revenge on your enemies, but claim Asgard as your own. Though, you may only have a chance to take revenge on Brunhilde and her sisters. You see, Midgard's heroes... the very same ones you wish revenge on... no longer exist."

Loki becomes bewildered at this news, "What riddle do you speak? How did they perish if I may ask?"

"A major cataclysmic event tore into Japan, the same country you and your army first laid siege on before spreading all over the globe. They all met their end when a virus wiped them and over millions of civilians. Whatever is left of these heroes have been reduced to a very tiny handful and I doubt any of them are a concern of yours. However, Brunhilde and her sisters retreated to Asgard to reevaluate their livelihoods and chose to embrace their Asgardian natures. As we speak, Brunhilde has claimed the throne of Asgard and seeing it being rebuilt from the first Ragnarok."

Upon hearing this, Loki's face conveyed discontent. Just the notion that Brunhilde has claimed the throne before him infuriated the trickster god. Mist, also infuriated, saw this as an opportunity to slay Brunhilde and allow Loki to take the seat.

"You don't seem pleased, Lord Loki."

"I don't know what's more insulting... that I was killed by those Midgard mortals or that Valkyrie wench now sits in a prestigious seat that rightfully belongs to me!" Loki exclaims with ancient anger. "Just when Ragnarok was a success... Odin used his last ounce of power to banish me a realm where my eyes were placed under the fangs of a serpent for millennia! I could've had the throne then, but my chances were squandered!"

Yuu grins evilly and remarked, "Well, I seriously doubt Brunhilde is anywhere near Odin's power. You could kill her easily if you plotted carefully, or not... you and your cohorts can ambush her."

Feeling impatient, Mist's eyes are burning green, "Enough dawdling with us, child! Where are Brunhilde and her Maidens?"

Hold your fury, Asgardian witch." Kriemhild Gretchen unveils her own hood, giggling, "Right now, the Valkyries are leading a group of new heroes. They consist of five magical girls, who are quite similar to the Sailor Senshi you fought before, and a crew of resistance fighters called Funeral Parlor. They're being taken to Odin's temple where new Valkyrie daggers will be presented to the magical girls and six Norse tools will be given to Funeral Parlor."

"Then, we'll intercept them and take these items to kill them all with, especially Brunhilde and her Valkyrie sisters." Loki adamantly declared. "I will take great pleasure in slitting Brunhilde's neck and bath in her blood."

Mist sadistically replied, "Just make sure I have fun with her before you do, lordship. If I can't have that Rika girl, then I'll be pleased knowing I can take my frustration on her through Brunhilde!"

"What do you say, Lord Loki?" Yuu convince the evil Norse god. "Will you take this opportunity to help us eliminate these enemies of ours? Take them out and you can have all nine realms. Sadly, I couldn't revive your whole army nor could I reawaken the evil gods you used to lay siege on Midgard ten years ago. And being dead has caused your peak powers to decline since those ten years ago."

Loki replies to the boy, "That's fine. I'll work my way up starting by killing Asgard's queen, her loyal subjects, and these Midgard worms. Our full powers will gradually return to us someday."

"Then, it's a done deal." Yuu respectfully finishes. "Me and my colleagues are ready to make our leave."

Loki nods, "Yes, but in return allow me to present you and your cohorts parting gifts."

"Gifts you say?" Yuu is intrigued at this. "That will be helpful for my pedestal, alongside our long term goal."

Kriemhild smiles pleasantly, "Ah, how wonderful for me and my four friends. It can remind us of the legendary Erinyes." Then, she realizes something. "There are seven of you, where's the eighth?"

"You mean Fafnir? He is here somewhere." Zmey's middle head answers the witch's concerns.

The left head of the hydra jokingly laughs, "I think he's still taking a nap!"

"It would not be the same without our glorious drake lord." Aerialvern stated in a sycophant tone.

However, Malefor boasts, "I could care less for that former dwarf, for it is I that will lead the dragon clan! Good riddance to him!"

Suddenly, a loud bellow came from the sky and the clouds darkened as a pillar of fire tore through an icy rock formation. The Jotun, the white-haired boy, and the Witches witnessed a massive black dragon resembling Deathwing the Destroyer from _World of Warcraft_. The malevolent dragon hovered over the Jotun and bellowed. This was the aforementioned eighth member and the Drake lord.

Aerialvern smirks at the rebellious drake, "You were saying, Malefor? Dare to say 'good riddance' in his presence?"

Malefor nervously backs down, "I'm not ready to lead just yet."

"Yes, you best watch your draconian tongue, fool." Zmey's middle head stated. "You will never claim Fafnir's place as long as he continues breathing fire."

"Yes, I best silence myself now, huh?" The left head nervously laughs.

The right head retorted to the left, "You best be silent, period."

Fafnir bellows, "Child of Chaos and company, I thank thee for reviving me and my clan. We shall eradicate the Valkyrie witch and her maiden whores along with these Midgard peasants! I will scorch them all in my path!"

"You will have your opportunity scorching them out of existence, Drake lord." Yuu replies the black dragon.

Loki finally declares, "Now, it's time you present you with special gifts for restoring us, Yuu of Da'ath and company. This will allow you to defeat any enemy that may oppose you."

The trickster god's hands turn green with magic as he gives Yuu and the Witches gifts in the form of tools and spirit animals.

"Thank you for the bestowed powers, Lord Loki." Yuu smiles as he feels the new power resonates. "Now go find and destroy them."

The sinister child and his band of witches eventually teleport back to Midgard, so that their Jotun allies will traverse back to Asgard to finish the job.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Asgard/Ruins of Odin's Palace **_

Back with Funeral Parlor, the Magical Girls, and the Valkyries, they are getting close to meet with the two Norns.

"Are we there yet?" Argo muttered.

Neira smiles while stretches her arms, "Have patience, we're getting there."

Both Shu and Inori continue to look around the ruins.

Ayase is seen contacting the nekomata with her communicator, "Yeah I'm fine, Tsugumi. That one Valkyrie seems nice."

Tsugumi's voice is heard,_ "Oh thank god, I'm getting all tired for how they are suck-ups, but I can understand the pain their going through. And it's so exciting that you and everyone else are getting new power-ups!"_

"Thanks for the compliment." Ayase smiled before facing Sigrun. "That's a friend of mine, she's a demon from Makai."

"You have Makai allies?" Sigrun wondered. "Seems things haven't really changed. Yusuke's influence is still strong to this very day."

"Yusuke?" Shu recalls his name. "He was one of the seven founders of Japan's heroes... even though he was the most unlikely hero."

Sigrun chuckles, "Yeah, he mostly went by his own rules. I kinda admired him for that. Yeah, him, Hiei, and Kurama gained Makai allies through some Makai tournament and since then united to defeat Arago's forces."

Brunhilde overhears them and a smile a bit as her 'human persona' briefly shows up, "I do miss Yusuke's wisecracks. He had that take no shit attitude quality I've always liked. I was a bit of a nonsense wisecracker myself those years ago..."

Skogul notices this, "Brunhilde, it's not often I hear you say such foul language."

Brunhilde sighs as she reverts to her serious attitude, "I guess a bit of the old me wants to come out and talk casually with these kids, but I've been so disciplined that I've fully taken on my Valkyrie persona."

"It's ok to be casual when you want to be."

"But, I can tell you really want to be seen more of a responsible figure." Gai said to Brunhilde. "It must be hard running an entire realm. I've only had to observe a resistance group."

Brunhilde replies, "Being queen of Asgard comes with the territory. However, I do miss the olden days." As soon as she said that, the valkyrie gets nostalgic for her 'Kotori' days.

Gondul then finally announces.

"We're finally here, everyone."

Shu notices two beautiful women seated in front of the temple. "Who are they? The Norns?"

Skuld answers the boy, "Yes, Urd and Verdani. They're my fellow Norns."

"You're both a Norn and a Valkyrie?" Argo asked inquisitively.

"The only one." Skuld stated.

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix – **_**Cavern of Remembrance**_**) **

The temple, once a beautiful sanctuary utilized by Odin to store his most sacred artifacts, is now in near ruins since the first Ragnarok. The ravaged temple has rarely been used and is only used to house artifacts needed to be protected. It is Urd and Verdani's job to form a barrier over the temple to keep anyone from infiltrating it. On the right is a blonde-haired woman garbed in white robe trimmed with gold; she is seen wearing a gold crown on her forehead and a green gem embellished on a breast plate. The other is a smaller brunette girl wearing a green robe and a similar crown on her forehead; she is also wearing a yellow gem on her breast plate. Both are holding holy beads in their hands while invoking their Norn mystic powers to reinforce the barrier encompassing the temple. Both felt the presence of the Valkyrie Maidens and their guests.

Skuld greeted the Norns, "My Norn sisters, Lady Brunhulde has brought the five magical girls and the Midgard resistance fighters to receive the objects."

Urd smiles gently, "That's good. Please, bring them near us. We'll be lowering the barrier for you."

"Thank you." Brunhilde said in respect.

The Norns stand and bring down the barrier, opening a gap to let the group into the temple. Shu and Inori first marveled at the ancient temple. The other Undertakers reacted the same way.

Urd turns to Brunhilde, "How have you been doing K... I mean, Lady Brunhilde?"

Brunhilde replied, "Busy, but glad we can make this arrangement."

"Anytime, my lady." Verdani said.

Shu had taken notice of Urd addressing Brunhilde with familiarity. Brunhilde seemed to cut her off from giving away too much of their relationship.

Ayase once again contacts Tsugumi, "My god... are you seeing this, Tsugumi?!"

Tsugumi's voice responds to Ayase, _"That's some ancient architecture! I wish I were there with y'all! Are you going inside?"_

"We are."

Feandil is eavesdropping Ayase, "The temple's a beauty, ain't she?"

Gondul announces the diverse guests, "This is Allfather's old temple. Every artifact he's collected has been stored here."

"Most of everything. We've had to relocate some artifacts all over Asgard." Sigrun added the explanation.

"But, here the new Valkyrie daggers and Norse tools are waiting for you." Brunhilde concludes.

"We're ready." Mami said firmly

Madoka watches the sight of the old temple, "This place... it's so beautiful..."

"Even though it's in ruins?" Kyoko questioned.

Madoka nods, "Yes, it is." She pauses as she and the other magical girls feel mystic vibes emanating from the temple, "Can you feel that? Homura? Mami? Sayaka? Kyoko?"

The other Puella girls nodded in response as they sensed similar mystic vibes.

"It's those Valkyrie daggers. They're sending mystic signals to our bodies and they're instinctively responding to the daggers." Homura said.

"The daggers know we're here. They're ready to accept us." Sayaka stated.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kyoko is ready to go.

Mami points out to the group, "Look!"

"Are those what I think they are?" Oogumo added.

Across from them is a large pedestal with 11 objects. Sheathed and pointed face-up are the five Valkyrie daggers, each imbued with mystic energies that drew forward the five Puella girls. The other six objects are the Norse tools now suited for Funeral Parlor, except Inori. The six mythical weapons are an emerald long sword, a white and black broadsword, a pair of combat gloves, kunais, a mace, and a wand.

Gai announces his team, "No turning back now people, their accepting us as the chosen."

The magical girls and Funeral Parlor calmly walk to receive their daggers and Norse weapons. The girls receive the respective colors of their daggers, pink for Madoka, purple for Homura, blue for Sayaka, yellow for Mami, and red for Kyoko. Then, the holy quintet feels something that there are five prehistoric mammals in their minds: a Proailurus, an Andrewsarchus, a Deinotherium, a Dorudon, and a Procoptodon. All of them feel like male sagely elders, yet their names are unknown.

"Whoa!" Sayaka cries out upon seeing them.

"We're having spirit powers?" Mami is amazed.

The Deinotherium spirit eccentrically replied, "Yes, and I am part of you now, Mami Tomoe."

The Dorudon spirit greeted, "Hello there, Sayaka Miki."

"A whale, that's kinda fitting." Sayaka smiles at her new partner.

Kyoko smirks at the Procoptodon, "I have a kangaroo? Nice, mates."

Homura responded to the Andrewsarchus, "You look fitting as my suitable partner than Kyubey."

Madoka smiles at her own partner, "Wow, you look just as cute as a cat."

"Well, I am the first one created in prehistoric times, young girl." The Proailurus spirit accepts the compliment.

Shu receives his weapon, the emerald long sword. Inori watches him.

Shu shows his sword to Inori, "Look Inori, isn't it beautiful?"

Inori stares at the weapon before both hear a young man's voice inside their heads.

"_Yes, I'm glad that we can know each other."_

Shu takes aback and cries out, "Wha- Who are you?"

In Shu's mind reveals a green Tarbosaurus, it is the same main character from _Speckles the Tarbosarus_ in Korean, known as _The Dino King_ in the US.

"_My name is Speckles, Shu Ouma."_

Shu's eyes are bewildered at this.

Gai grabs the broadsword and feels a sudden connection, he imagines a white feathered YuTyrannus with a gray head speaking in a male voice.

"_I am Havoc at your service."_

Gai can simply be surprise of the bond between the two.

Ayase wears the gloves and practices some moves, feeling it's a change since piloting her Endlave. She imagines a dromaeosaurid called an Austroraptor and it's a female.

"A dinosaur?!" Ayase cries out at the raptor.

"_Don't be nervous, Audrey is my name."_

Argo receives his pair of kunais and sees a spinosaur called an Irritator in his mind.

"_Hey there, the name is Jarrod."_

"Not bad, for a crocodile with a sail on it's back." Argo smirks.

Oogumo quietly has the mace and sees an Ojoceratops, a type of ceratopsian.

"_Suitable to choose you, I am Bastion."_

"My word." Shibungi is the last to have the wand. The glass man then finally sees his partner, a flying pterosaur called a Zhejiangopterus.

"_And I am Soarer, it is an honor to meet you."_

The Puella girls and Funeral Parlor are intrigued with their weapons and spirit partners. The Puellas closely examined their colored daggers. Shu is notably pleased upon meeting Speckles. Gai and the other Funeral Parlor members are bonding with their prehistoric spirit animals. Shu and Gai show each other's swords.

"My sword looks awesome." Shu commented.

"You think so? Better than my broadsword?" Gai smirks.

Shu looks over to Inori, "Which one of our swords looks more awesome?"

Inori finds herself indecisive between choosing their swords.

Ayase then steps in and smirks with a cocky attitude, "Neither. My gloves beat the crap out of your swords!"

Gai looks at the red-haired ponytailed girl, "Feeling more boastful now that you're wearing those gloves, Ayase?"

Shibungi examines his wand, "Yes, quite boastful. These weapons have quite the remarkable craftsmanship."

"Remarkable craftsmanship you say?" Argo interjects, "Nothing compared to see some prehistoric beasts."

Oogumo nods, "Yeah, and they even have names."

"But, ours don't have names..." Madoka feels back about her statement.

Mami cheers her up, "Not actual names, just their species names."

Brunhilde then explains to the group, "Your spirit animals are derived from the ancient spirits of animals from time long forgotten. From ages before humanity first evolved from primates. They will act as your guides and will offer you their spiritual essence to augment your tools." The Valkyrie leader then glances over to the Puellas. "Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, the minute you picked up the daggers, each gained the designated colors based on your magical girl uniforms. Your magic powers have now become imprinted into the daggers and invoked the mystic powers each of you will receive. The Sailor Senshi received their daggers from the Moon Heart Crystal, an artifact we've been able to extract using our messengers when the previous guardians of said artifact perished. We've used that crystal and Sleipnir's power to conjure these new daggers specifically for new wielders."

"If you ask me, magical girls are the perfect candidates to wear the Valkyrie armors and harnessing their powers." Skuld further connects the explanation. "Since they're derived from a mystic source, they mesh well with beings of magic like yourselves."

"Additionally by touching the daggers, you each received your own spiritual animal." Skogul said.

"In order to invoke your new Valkyrie armors, state the following command: Awaken, Valkyrie Power." Gondul said.

Sigrun encourages the holy quintet, "Go on, sweeties. Show us your glamorous transformations."

**(End Theme)**

Madoka and the other four girls gazed over their daggers meticulously. They pivoted over to Funeral Parlor. They encouraged the girls to go for it.

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story - **_**Holy Quintet**_**)**

Without hesitation, the five Puellas raised their Valkyrie daggers, invoking their new powers.

Madoka and co shouted in unison, _**"Awaken, Valkyrie Powers!"**_

With that, columns of varied colored lights shot out of the daggers and enveloped the five girls. A pink light covered Madoka. A purple light engulfed Homura. A blue light enveloped Sayaka. A yellow light covered Mami. A red light encased Kyoko. Emerging from the girls' bosoms were their Soul Gems. The Soul Gems released beams of light that connected with the Valkyrie Daggers. Taking their Soul Gems, the Puellas pressed them back on their bosoms and raised their daggers. Their clothes were stripped away by the light as pieces of armor and ribbons of light covered each girl.

Completing their new transformations, each Puella stepped forth unveiling their Valkyrie armors.

Madoka now wore an armor identical to Lenneth of _Valkyrie Profile_, except Madoka's trademark pink, white, and red colors differentiated it from Lenneth's. Hanging on her right hip is a sword sheathed in scabbard. On her back are arrows. The sword also doubled for a bow to shoot her arrows with.

Homura was garbed in an armor identical to Hrist of _Valkyrie Profile_. Homura's dark purple and lavender replaced the black. She wore a large shield on her back.

Sayaka's armor was more in line with a medieval knight with her usual cyan uniform color. A white cape cascaded down her back. In her right hand, she gripped a cutlass sword.

Mami wore an armor identical to Silmeria's from _Valkyrie Profile_. Mami's usual yellow, white, and brown replaced Silmeria's blue uniform color. Her two musket guns were now hanging on her hips.

Kyoko's armor was more in line with a Chinese knight's armor. Her armor was entirely red with black and yellow. In her right hand, Kyoko brandished her spear.

The Puellas came together fully geared for battle and now upgraded into Valkyrie Puellas. The Valkyrie Maidens looked on seemingly impressed with the Puellas' new armors. Funeral Parlor marveled at their new armors.

Shu is awestruck at this, "Wow, incredible..."

"Beautiful armors." Inori watched.

"Very impressive." Gai is impressed.

Argo compliments, "Hey, do you girls feel any stronger?"

Kyoko smirks at Argo, "You kidding, I look kickass in my new look!"

Sayaka cries out, "Now that looks sweet being a gallant knight!"

"It looks pleasant all from my good lucks." Mami comments herself.

"Purple is my forte, mostly be mysterious and vigilant." Homura stoically said.

Madoka is amazed, "And these are looking fantastic. Thank you Lady Brunhilde and company!"

Shinbugi observes the new Valkyrie forms, "Hmm, yes they are intriguing. We wonder if we can become warriors as well?"

"Heh, now that you mention it.." Argo thinks about it.

"If my fists can fight side by side with the new Valkyries, then I'm ready." Ayase stated.

"I'm sure we'll find out this minute." Gai reassures.

**(End Theme)**

Before Funeral Parlor does so, everyone suddenly feels a vibe of dark energy.

**(Cue Attack on Titan – **_**XL TT**_**)**

Mami, with her senses heightened, said, "Oh no, I sense eight figures heading this way."

This alerts the heroic group as they hear a dragon's roar booming.

Sayaka cries out, "Oh god, is that a dragon?!"

The roars of the Drake Lord resounded outside the temple. The Valkyrie Maidens instinctively figured out the evil presences came from their mortal enemies.

"No, that's... but it can't be!" Skogul gasped.

Brunhilde growls at the incoming evil energy. Just then, the ceiling of the temple crashes and destroyed by the blast. The heroes look up in shock to see Fafnir, Malefor, Zmey Gorynych, and Aerialvern flying around. Fenrir and Jormungard are seen standing on the rooftop. Loki is seen riding Fafnir, while Mist is riding on Zmey.

"Oh god, do I remember who they think they are?!" Shu cries out.

Gai growls, "Yeah, their Loki alongside his minions. Why are they here?"

"They made the wrong choice of engaging us." Ayase glares at the mythical enemies.

Homura warns the group, "Don't underestimate them, we don't know what these dark forces are capable off."

The Undertakers and the Puellas begin to take their fighting stance.

Zmey/Middle Head said politely, "Hello, Valkyrie maidens. Long time no see."

Aerialvern cackles, "Hahaha! I see they made some new noisy allies!"

"Hmph, those new magical girls wearing Valkyrie armor sickens me." Malefor disgusted.

Brunhilde growls at the sight of her Jotunheim foes, "Loki, Mist, the Drake Lord Fafnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, and the three dragons! The last faces I ever wanted to see again!"

Loki chortles playfully in a mocking tone to Brunhilde, "I'm disappointed. I was expecting a warmer reception from you, your 'highness'."

"Brunhilde, you knew this day would come when we would return!" Mist declared.

Fafnir bellows, eyeing Brunhilde, "Finally I can exact my revenge on you for slaying me! Brunhilde, I will devour you!"

Skuld eyes are glowing bright red with anger, "Loki?! Who would think of reviving you?!"

Loki ignores her demand and laughs at Skuld, "So happy to see you my precious granddaughter. Now come and give your grandfather a hug."

**(End Theme)**

Gondul turns to the magical girls and Funeral Parlor, "This is your chance to prove yourselves worthy of the tools you wield."

**(Cue Attack on Titan – **_**The Reluctant Heroes**_**)**

Shu nervously holds his ground with the others, "This is crazy! I know I wanted to be a hero..."

"Taking on GHQ is one thing, but giant dragons and mythical beings? I thought they were myth." Argo growled.

"We all thought that before coming here." Shibungi stated to his teammates. "Did anyone honestly think Asgard would exist?"

Ayase clenches her fist, "Who cares if they're real or myth? It's ass kicking time!"

"We've gone far beyond the realm of believing and not believing. What we are seeing is as real as anything we've encountered." Gai announce to his team.

Madoka pulls out her bow sword and readies a stance, "I'm... I'm ready."

Sayaka supports Madoka, "Oh yeah! C'mon, we took on Witches! We can take dragons and monsters with our new Valkyrie powers!"

"Stay strong, Madoka! Let's make Brunhilde and her Maidens proud!" Mami encourages the pink-haired girl.

Unable to keep the barrier intact, Urd and Verdani are forced to withdraw.

"Urd, Verdandi, get to safety somewhere! We'll take it from here!" Brunhilde ordered the Norns.

"Yes, Lady Brunhilde!", both Urd and Verdandi do as they said.

As Urd and Verdandi hid, Loki prepares to send his cohorts to engage the Valkyries, the Valkyrie Puellas, and Funeral Parlor. However, the heroes swiftly forced Loki and his forces outside the temple to begin their battle.

Gai gives an encouraging speech, "Alright team, let's not get afraid. We'll power up, help out the magical girls and the Valkyries to take down the smug look of Loki's ass! Who's with me?!"

Ayase and Argo shouted, "YEAH!"

Oogumo and Shibungi nodded in confirming their answer with a yes.

"Inori, you might want to stay back." Shu said to her.

Inori nods as she steps back a little behind her guardian.

Shu and Funeral Parlor then armors up as the mystical aura surrounds them in their transformation sequences, alongside their dinosaur spirits roar. Gai and the Funeral Knights' new armors are mainly black, red, and gray. They look sleek and futuristically modern rather than the traditional feel of Norse warriors. Argo looks like a cybernetic ninja, Ayase's is revealing that make her like a monk, Oogumo and Shibungi's looks like Snarl and Swoop from _Transformers Animated_ respectively. Gai's appearance looks like a slender black knight with traits of Grimlock from _Transformers_. Shu's armor is as modern as his friends, and is similar to an emerald knight.

Madoka looks awe at the new warriors, "Guys, that looks awesome."

Kyoko commented, "Kickass, mates. I'm gonna take down that pterodactyl."

"Same here, kid." Argo backs her up.

Gai tells Madoka and Shu, "I'll be handling Loki, you two face off that serpent and the wolf."

Homura assures, "No time for that, we pick which opponents to battle."

A huge battle royale now commences between the heroes against Jotunheim.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Solid State Society – **_**Zero Signal**_**)**

Ayase, Sayaka, Feandil, and Sigrun are seen fighting Malefor. The cruel, one winged dragon breathes purple fire at Feandil, in which the elf uses a gallant shield to block the flames. Ayase jumps and delivers heavy blows at the dragon's face, while Sayaka elegantly uses her cutlass to slash at Malefor.

Malefor growls, "Stupid girls, is this how I face thee?!"

Ayase glares at the dark purple dragon, "I don't give a damn. My punches say that you feel the bruise."

xxxxx

Next, Argo, Kyoko, Neira, and Gondul are facing off against Aerialvern.

"Feel the power of the sonic!" Screech Aerialvern as he flies around the halls and delivers a huge sonic breath at his foes.

Argo covers his ears, "Can anyone tell that flyer to shut up?!"

"Sure, I'll give him that." Kyoko smiles sadistically.

The red-haired puella Valkyrie flies towards Aerialvern to get his attention.

Aerialvern roars like an elephant, "You insolent brat!"

The wyvern give a chase at Kyoko around the temple columns and continues to fire sonic attacks, but the magical girl sprung a trap that her spear creates chains to surround and ensnare Aerialvern.

"GAH! Let go of me this instance!"

Argo smirks, "Sorry, not on my watch."

He then throws some kunais at the wyvern's hide that cause them to explode and damage him.

Neira throws a torrent of water at the wyvern, "I'll help out!"

Aerialvern feels the damage of the stream of water from the mermaid. He glares at Kyoko taunting him.

"If I can just get out of these chains!" Aerialvern grunted.

While the wyvern struggles to free, he also use Stone Edge to conjure sharp rocks from the ground in attacking Argo and Neira, but both evade the attacks and continue their assault on their foe.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Oogumo, Mami, and Skuld are seen fighting the three headed Zmey.

"My my, a new prestige Valkyrie." Zmey/Middle Head said to Mami.

"More meat to feast on that large human!" Zmey/Right Head growled at Oogumo.

Zmey/Left Head said to Skuld while laughing like a hyena, "Do you miss my jokes when you slay me?!"

The middle head fires an ice beam at Mami, but the magical girl shoots her muskets with bullets enough to repel the ice. The right head attempts to bite down Oogumo, but the large man delivers a heavy punch and hits him with his mace on his head. Growling, the right head fires a flamethrower at him, but Oogumo shields himself at ease. The left head cackles in attempting to shoot out lightning from his mouth at Skuld.

xxxxx

Homura and Shibungi are seen helping Skogul against Fafnir in the skies.

Shibungi flies around with his new armor in using his wand to launch a gust of wind at the drake lord. Homura supports by materializing magical artillery to take down Fafnir. The Drake lord attempts to counter by firing powerful brimstone flames at his opponents, he is determine to kill Brunhilde after he's done with these insects.

xxxxx

Gai is taunting Loki, "Well well, you look high and mighty to face me." He points his broadsword at the trickster god. "I, Gai Tsutsugami of Funeral Parlor, will challenge you."

Madoka flies around in using her sword bow in firing magical arrows at the Midgard serpent.

Shu is seen facing off against Fenrir. He uses his emerald sword to fight off the wolf while defend himself from the canine's ravaging attacks. In the background, Inori watches the battle.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – **_**Dark Beast Ganon**_**)**

All is left is Brunhilde facing off against Mist alone. Brunhilde and Mist made a dash for one another. They engaged using lightning fast strikes, from punches and kicks. Brunhilde gains an upperhand on her hated rival and punches Mist's chest hard, sending him flying into a column. Mist uses her magic to levitate the column off the ground and tosses it at Brunhilde. The Valkyrie instinctively dodges the massive object thrown by the Erinye. Brunhilde phases and rematerializes in front of Mist, catching her with a punch. Her punch dazed and sent Mist crashing to the ground.

Brunhilde descends near Mist, "I've become far stronger now than the last we engaged, _Adora_. You best surrender or I will end you."

Mist scoffs, spitting on Brunhilde's feet, "My revenge can't be complete if I can't kill you. I was supposed to be Odin's chosen one, not you!"

Mist jumps up shooting a mystical green beam at Brunhilde. Brunhilde quickly counters crossing her arms to and wading through the beam. The Valkyrie lunges pushing Mist through a wall. As Mist tumbles through debris, she grabs a handful of dirt. Brunhilde produces a blue fire aura around her. Walking forward, Brunhilde prepares to blast her with blue fire, but Mist throws the dirt into Brunhilde's eyes.

Brunhilde is blinded, "Argh!"

Mist flies and blasts Brunhilde back. She then gets on top of Brunhilde and slams her into a wall, clenching her fingers around the Valkyrie's neck. As she prepares to choke her, Brunhilde lands a headbutts to Mist's face and throws her off.

"Curse you!" Mist angrily swears.

Brunhilde smirks, "I'm the queen of Asgard? Who do you take me for?" She is forming blue fire in her hands, _**"Valhalla Frozen Inferno!"**_

Mist dodges and summons her golden boar spirit, "Gullinbursti, come to me!"

A massive golden-furred boar armed with curved and sharp rusks materializes next to Mist.

"Grani, come forth!" Brunhilde cries out.

Appearing by Brunhilde is an orange and golden horse wearing crimson armor.

The two women mounted their steeds and flew up meeting one another head-on. As Grani and Gullinbursti collided head-on, sparks flared between them. Mist and Brunhilde launched simultaneous blasts; green magic slammed into and coalesced with blue flames. Brunhilde's blue fire was winning the struggle and engulfed the green magic. Both Brunhilde and Mist beckoned their steeds and converted them into spirit orbs. They merged the spiritual essences with their armors and augmented their powers. Brunhilde and Mist went head-to-head, both fully powered and on equal footing. Brunhilde and Mist fast fought all over the place.

Mist phases behind Brunhilde, "I've got you!"

Brunhilde then converts her wings into blue flames and repels Mist back, "Hands off.", she spins around and throws dirt into Mist's eyes, blinding her.

Mist becomes blinded, "Argh! Fighting dirty, Brunhilde?!"

"Only way you're going to learn." Brunhilde said as she flies across and punches Mist back, "Besides, some old habits of mine will never go away. How do you think I have to fight to keep my seat?!"

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

Loki and Gai are seen engaging in a sword duel. He thrusts his broadsword into Loki, who dodges around using his own black sword. He slashes at Gai, attempting to disarm him. With a snap of his fingers, Loki disappears behind smoke. Gai instinctively checks his surroundings and hears Loki's laughter.

Loki's voice is heard laughing, "Confused, boy? Can't seem to find me? Here let me give you a hint."

Before Gai realizes it, Loki appears behind Gai and thrust his sword into the boy's back.

"Gai, behind...!" Inori is about to warn him.

Before Inori could finish, Gai quickly turns and counters Loki's sword.

"Impossible! You can't be that fast!" the trickster god cries out in shock of a mere mortal can hold off his own.

Gai explains, "Apparently this armor's power has enhanced every one of my attributes, including my body's reflexes."

Gai dashes forward and slams into Loki, knocking him back. Loki and Gai clash swords once again. After a few minutes of swordplay, Loki discharged a mystic beam from his hand, repelling Gai away. Gai used his broadsword to block most of the beam and charged forward, unleashing an aura that blasted Loki back. Fenrir tried a sneak attack on Gai and give his father an upperhand, but Shu intercepted the dark wolf.

"I've got your back, Gai!" Shu cries out.

"Most appreciated." Gai smiles at his cohort before he faces Loki to taunts him, "What's wrong, trickster god, hate being the sore loser?"

"I shall cut off your tongue, mortal!" Loki takes great offense and charges at Gai.

"Die, human!" Fenrir charges at Shu to continue their battle.

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – **_**Divinity II**_**)**

Meanwhile, Malefor makes a quick comeback and expels purple fire. This purple fire manages to keep Feandil at bay while Ayase is seen punching through the flames. Sayaka rockets upward striking Malefor with her cutlass. Sigrun uses her kicks to unleash powerful wind attacks that strike the one-winged dragon.

"Curse you, annoying pests!" Malefor furiously shouts and blows more purple fire at Feandil and Ayase.

Ayase yells at the Alfheim elf, "Look out, dummy!"

"Why must you be so crude?" Feandil gets pushed to the side.

"Jerk!" Sayaka flies ahead to attack him, but Malefor fly out of Sayaka's reach and tail-whips her down.

Sigrun puts her hand out, conjuring something, "I call forth the power of Mjolnir!"

The mystic hammer, once wielded by Odin, Thor, and Sailor Jupiter respectively, materializes in its owner's hand. Sigrun was bestowed Mjolnir after completing a difficult trial assessing her character. She was deemed worthy according to Odin's will.

Sayaka is awestruck at the mythical weapon, "Whoa, is that really what I think it is?!"

"Indeed, Sigrun was declared Mjolnir's next successor after the Senshi of Jupiter." Feandil explains to the magical girl.

Ayase cheered, "Hell yeah! Let him have it!"

Malefor becomes fearful, "Ah, no! Not the hammer!"

Sigrun flies forward and clobbers Malefor's head with it, "Oh yes! Have a thee, dragon!" She swings Mjolnir like she owned it, summons a thunder cloud from above, and sends an immense lightning blast at Malefor, _**"Mjolnir's Strike!"**_

The malicious dragon is brutally struck by lightning and roars in pain. Ayase summons her Austroraptor partner, in which the raptor lunges and slash Malefor with her foot claw. The Dorudon spirit appears behind Sayaka as the magical shoots a torrent of water at the electrifying dragon, in which it fries him further until he explodes. Malefor is the first to be destroyed.

Sayaka smiled, "We did it!"

Feandil's eyes widen, "Incredible."

"I'm getting the hang of this!" Ayase smirk, seeing how it's nice for her to fight on her own instead of her Endlave.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST – **_**Prex-Materia Kyokoensis-**_**)**

Aerialvern still struggles to free from Kyoko's spear chains, while going berserk in firing sonic blasts at Kyoko and Gondul and delivering more stone edges at Argo and Neira.

Argo evades another sharp rock and contacts his partner, "Okay croc, let's show that flyer to not mess with us!"

Jarrod the Irritator then materialize for Argo to mount. The spinosaur runs and bites down Aerialvern's foot in giving him pain.

"YAH! This is worse than my glorious time causing terror in some savannah!" Aerialvern screeches while recalling his past experience of terrorizing Africa's animals before being stopped by Gondul.

Kyoko then summons her kangaroo spirit and smiles, "Oh this comes from _Kangaroo Jack_!"

The Procoptodon delivers a combo of kicks at the wyvern's head in giving him bruises.

Neira finally calls out Gondul, "Now's your chance to slay him!"

Gondul forges a spear of light in her hand and dives down at Aerialvern. Still disoriented and damaged from the others' attacks, Aerialvern was unprepared for what was coming.

"To oblivion you go for terrorizing my homeland, my people and the animals!" Gondul then throws at the spear toward him.

As Aerialvern came to, the spear already tore through his body and eradicated him completely. Gondul recalled the spear back and raised it triumphantly.

"Nice job!" Argo gives a thumbs up.

"Quick and decisive, just how I like it." Kyoko stated and showing her spear. "Say, you're not so bad, Gondul. Let's see whose spear is better?"

Gondul calmly smiles at the magical girl, "I gladly accept."

Neira interrupts the two, "Can we save that for later? The others appear to be finishing their fights!"

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

Mami is seen making a magical sphere surrounding Zmey that transforms him into a ball fitting inside.

"What sorcery is this?" Zmey/Middle Head cries out in surprise.

"Release us, you wench!" roared Zmey/Right Head.

Mami smiles at the trapped Slavic dragon, "Sorry, no can do. Maybe we can play ball for a bit."

She summons her Deinotherium for the elephant to hit the 'Zmey ball' into the sky.

"Woohoo! We're playing a game!" Zmey/Left Head happily shouted.

"Oh shut up!" Zmey/Right Head retorted.

The 'slavic dragon ball' is about to land on Oogumo, only that the large man summons Bastion for the ceratopsian bash it right back to the sky. Both prehistoric spirits continues to take turns at passing the ball before they had enough.

Suddenly, Skuld raises both hands as she summons a dark-furred hellhound that is the size of a rhinoceros.

"Glad you can join us, Garm. We're playing ball now." Skuld said to her pet.

Garm sights the 'slavic dragon ball' and senses Zmey's presence, "The Drake lord and his minions have returned?"

Skuld's eyes are glowing and smiles sadistically, "Yes, and we're sending them back where they belong."

"Lady Hel will be pleased to have their souls." Garm growled.

Skuld cries out, "Gates of Hell, open and unleash your deadly chains!"

Behind Skuld two large gates with two skull faces embellished materialized. As the gates opened, hellfire spewed out coupled with chains that shot out to grab the ball.

Skuld ordered, "Skewer Zmey! _**Hell's Chains!**_"

The chains tore open the ball and quickly ensnared Zmey.

"Let us go, you half-monster wench!" Zmey/Middle Head shouts.

"Curses, the hell chains!" Growled Zmey/Right Head, "She's opened the gates to her mother's realm!"

Zmey/Left Head said hysterically otherwise, "Ooh, we're seeing the mistress of the underworld again?! How exciting!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! NOT EXCITING AT ALL!" Zmey/Middle and Right Heads shouted at the left head.

Skuld grins sadistically, "Goodbye! May your blood rain down all over me!" Garm turns into a spirit ball and merges with her, augmenting her hell magic. "SKEWER!"

As Skuld clenched her hands, the chains quickly spun around Zmey and ripped him to pieces. The blood of the dragon poured down. Mami and Oogumo shuddered at the Valkyrie's bloodlust. The lust of battle changed Skuld's personality from that of a gallant warrior to a blood thirsty maniac, who openly raised her hands and opened her mouth to drink the dragon's blood.

Skuld licks her lips, "Yum. Not everyday I get to drink a dragon's blood." She is baths in Zmey's blood.

As the chains recoiled back to the dimension and the gates closed, Skuld turned around smiling innocently but covered in blood.

"You guys ok? Liked the show?"

Oogumo nervously backs off, "Um, let me think about that."

Mami is completely baffled, "Well, at least she got the job done."

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

Shibungi summons his Azhdarchid spirit to ride with while Homura summons the Andrewsarchus besides her.

Shibungi said to the raven-haired magical girl, "We should surround the dragon as possible."

"Agree." Homura stated.

Homura conjures more artillery to surround Fafnir, while Shibungi augments them with wind power. They then all fire to take down the flying leviathan.

As Fafnir fell completely dismembered, Skogul uses her chronos magic to turn time forward, causing Fafnir to instantly age several thousand years until he was nothing more than bones.

"Well done, Midgard warriors. You're as promising as I believed you to be." Skogul said to the two.

"Thank you." Homura appreciates.

Shibungi turns to Gai, Shu, Madoka, and Brunhilde's battles, "Seems not all the battles have been resolved."

"No, their battles are about to be decided." Skogul replied.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Bios**_**)**

As Shu holds down Fenrir, Speckles talks to the boy in his mind.

"_So you have that certain power you speak off. Why not back up by using that girl?_"

Shu feels worried, "I don't want Inori to be endangered."

"_Trust me, I'll protect her."_

What the Tarbosaurus' words said are true, Shu then summons the tyrannosaur to hold down the wolf much to Fenrir's dismay. Both Speckles and Fenrir briefly fight before Speckles bites down the wolf's body to throw him aside. Shu then uses his right hand to get the _Singer's Sword_ from Inori that the girl becomes unconscious. Shu becomes amaze that he learns the ability to dual-wield.

"Guard Inori, I'll handle this." Shu said to the Tarbosaurus.

Speckles does so as he shield the unconscious singer, while the boy rushes in slashing down Fenrir with his two blades up to the point that he breaks the canine's jaws. Enraged, Fenrir attempts to brutally swipe Shu with his claws, but Shu leaps and continues slashing through at the wolf.

Gai then counters Loki's sword with his own, and then he summons Havoc the YuTyrannus behind him.

"Come on, take away all the army and pedestal and your nothing but dirt for the throne." Gai further taunts the arrogant god.

"How dare you say that to me!" Loki shouted.

However, the YuTyrannus roars and charges at Loki while Gai backs up in going to continue fighting off the god with his broadsword, despite the trickster god continues to counterattack and endure his opponent's moves.

Madoka continues to fire more magical arrows at Jormungard while dodging the serpent's poisonous fangs. Madoka then found herself getting caught in the mouth of Jormungand. She placed her sword in between the serpent's jaws, preventing them from closing shut and crushing her.

Proailurus appears in Madoka's shoulder, "This will take time to slay this beast, but its hope that will gave you victory."

"Okay!"

Proailurus finally give command, "Now, send the arrows barrage down his throat!"

Madoka quickly grabs her sword and conjures hundreds of arrows, "I bet you're hungry after your long sleep! Here have some!"

The Puella Valkyrie sends the arrows into Jormungand's mouth. As Madoka unleashes a seemingly infinite number of arrows, Jormungand's body started bloating up and full of magical arrows. The energy from the arrows filled the serpent's body.

Brunhilde turns and notices Madoka in her predicament. She pulled out a device. It was a _D-Ark_, a device famously used by the Digimon Tamers to invoke and empower their Digimon partners.

Brunhilde mutters, "It's time, old friend. Please, awaken from your slumber and give Miss Madoka your assistance! I, Brunhilde, command you!"

**(End Theme)**

**(Cue Kill la Kill – **_**Don't Lose Your Way/My Body Is Dry**_**)**

Suddenly, there was a loud shuddering noise as two columns opened up and a portal formed. From it, a metal-bodied sea serpent, with a body covered in a rare alloy called Chrone Digizoid, emerged to the shock of the magical girls and Funeral Parlor.

Shu sees the metallic serpent, "What's that?!"

Sayaka is amazed at the appearance, "Wow! It's really...!"

"A MetalSeadramon?!" Mami cries out his name.

"You mean Brunhilde was also a Digi-Destined of some kind, too?!" Kyoko could not believe it.

"Look at the device in her hand!" Homura points at the Valkyrie's device.

Gai eyes the D-Ark, "That's one of those devices used by the Digimon Tamers and their colleagues to give their Digimon the power to digivolve!"

"MetalSeadramon, my old friend, Jormungand has returned! Aid Madoka!" Brunhilde commanded before she gets blasted from behind by Mist, "Augh!"

"Rookie mistake turning your back to me, _Kotori_! You should've known better!" Mist descends to finish Brunhilde off.

MetalSeadramon roars and flies at Jormungand, "Girl, get out of there now!"

"Ok!" Madoka complies as she pulls out her sword and flies just before Jormungand closes his mouth shut.

"You again?!" Jormungand spots MetalSeadramon and flies at him.

However, Jormungand finds his body has been weighed down by all the arrows Madoka shot inside his body. The immobilized serpent becomes an open target for MetalSeadramon, who expels an energy beam from his nose.

MetalSeadramon bellows at his serpentine opponent, "In the name of Asgard, be gone! _**River of Power!**_"

The beam hit Jormungand square in the face and breaks his jaw. As Jormungand's head snapped back, Madoka summons a colossal-sized arrow, one as big as the serpent's head.

Madoka stares at the evil serpent, "Never return to hurt anyone again! _**Nebula Arrow!**_"

She sends the arrow right into the serpent's mouth. Upon entering Jormungand's mouth, the energy-powered arrow overloaded inside the serpent and caused him to bloat more. Jormungand exploded into dust.

"I've got him!" Madoka victoriously said.

Sayaka commented, "Nice one, Madoka!"

Mami nods and smiles, "Well done, Madoka."

"Heh, pop goes the snake." Kyoko quipped.

"Hey, isn't MetalSeadramon one of those Digimon I've heard about? I thought they all vanished and went back to their own world?" Argo wondered.

"Most of the partnered Digimon owned by the Tamers and the like perished during the disaster, but a few likely returned to their world." Homura explains to the Undertaker. "MetalSeadramon has just shown us that. I deduce this world could possibly have formed a connection with the Digital World."

"A good deduction." Shibungi concur.

The Valkyrie Maidens quickly fly over and see Mist standing over Brunhilde.

Skogul shouted in fear, "Lady Brunhilde!"

Sigrun angrily warns, "Hands off her if you know what's good for you!"

Mist pulls Brunhilde up by her hair and conjures a dagger, which she puts against the Valkyrie's throat.

"Come any closer and I'll cut her throat! Yes, now that I have your attention." Mist threatens before whispers into Brunhilde's ear, "After I kill you, I'll finally be satisfied knowing I'll outlive you and Asgard will fall without a ruler again. You squandered my chances of becoming Odin's handpicked Valkyrie commander.. I was destined to look after Valhalla. Oh, and it's because of you Sigfried couldn't be mine. You took away every chance of me getting what I want! Well, if I can't have any of those things, no one can!"

Brunhilde grunts and coughs, "You dumbass..."

"Those are your last words? Such vulgarity, but not surprised you still speak such filthy Midgard tongue." Mist taunts at her arch-nemesis. "After all, you were part of the Midgard trash, right, _Kotori Ayamai_? You Queen of Asgard, don't make me laugh!"

Brunhilde is offended at first when Mist refers her by 'casual name' but she muttered, "Not what I meant."

"Then, what?!"

Brunhilde smirks and retaliates, _**"Frozen Inferno Armor!"**_

Blue fire quickly spread all over both Brunhilde and Mist. However, while Brunhilde was unfazed by her own fire, Mist wasn't so lucky. The Erinye cried out a blood-curdling scream as the blue flames consumed and reduced her to dust. Brunhilde willed her blue flames to a minimum and let out a relaxed sigh.

"I might not live on Midgard anymore, but I can still fight as dirty as one." Brunhilde declared to her dead foe and thinks to herself, _"That's one quality I'll never let go of."_

Loki is aghast to see his mistress killed, "Mist!"

"You've lost, trickster god." Gai said to Loki

Shu is seen preparing to finish Fenrir.

Shu yelled, "This is the end for you, wolf!"

With increased sword skills, he immediately chops down the monstrous canine much to Fenrir's shock of being slaughtered by a mere human. Howling in pure defeat, Fenrir then is cut apart and explodes to bloody dust.

Shu then glares at Loki, "Now it's your turn to join the dog."

Madoka is raising her bow at Loki, "It's the end for all the harm today!"

"Shu, let's deliver the finishing blow together." Gai stated.

Shu nodded at his two friends, "I'm with you, guys."

While their spirit partners watch, Madoka then fires hundreds of mystical arrows at Loki, alongside Shu and Gai uses their blades to cut through their adversary.

Loki scowls at his three opponents, "I refuse to die, mortals!"

Loki quickly conjures up clones of himself to throw off the warriors' attacks. However, the Valkyrie Maidens intervene and unleash their attacks, helping diminish the Loki clones. Loki frantically looks around as all his clones dissolve to dust.

Loki angrily gazes at the Valkyries, "Curse you!"

"Farewell, grandfather. Say hello to mother for me!" Skuld shouted with animosity.

Brunhilde hits Loki with a blue fire blast, "So much for your comeback, Loki! Now perish!"

After getting bombarded by the Valkyries' attacks, the combination of Shu, Gai, and Madoka's attacks eradicate the trickster god.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Loki gets annihilated by the attacks, "I will be avenged...!"

And so, Loki is finally destroyed, Jotunheim is taken care off for the heroes to be victorious.

**(End Theme)**

"We did it!" Shu happily shouted.

Madoka cheered, "Yes, we did!"

"That'll show that so-called god." Gai smirked.

Brunhilde watches and rethinks about the experiences, _"Perhaps I misjudged them. Using these tools, they showed me a lot of promise and hope they'll purge GHQ."_

Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls revert back to normal. Inori is seen waking up after Shu returns her void back. The songtress smiles that Jotunheim is defeated and Asgard is save by the new visitors.

Mami announces to her friends, "This calls for a celebration, we plan to have Thanksgiving dinner back on Earth."

"Oh right, I'm looking forward to the cranberries." Sayaka realizes.

"The stuffing alongside turkey and gravy, I can feel my stomach rumbling!" Kyoko becomes hungry about the delicious food.

"It'll be nice to relax on that holiday." Homura simply puts.

Tsugumi's voice is heard in the communicator, _"That is so intense, Ayase! All those battles, and you taking down that dragon is sweet!"_

Kenji's voice added, _"I hate to admit, but seeing you guys taking down myths look kickass._"

"Hey, like I said. It's a nice change after all those Endlave times I had." Ayase smiles at her friends within her communicator.

Shu talks to Speckles, "Thanks for the help, my friend. Our bond is going well."

"_Same as you, Shu."_ Speckles' voice replied.

Shibungi said to Gai, "We will keep our new weapons as our new responsibilities."

Gai nodded at his second-in-command, "Yeah, it's a way to honor Asgard and our new partners."

Madoka then speaks to Inori with a smile, "I bet you're going to love the dinner when we go back."

"Thank you, Madoka." The pink-haired songtress smiles back.

Then, the Puella leader senses something from Inori.

"Say that reminds me. I know you're the only one that doesn't have some kind of new spirt, but I think I feel something mysterious inside you."

Inori looks at the magical girl and ponders, "Like what?"

Madoka waves her hands and disregard by sheepishly smiles, "Nevermind!"

Brunhilde flies up to pat MetalSeadramon's snout, "Thank you again, old friend. I know I can depend on you."

"Of course, Ko-I mean Lady Brunhilde."

Brunhilde smiles, "It's ok. Call me whatever you want."

xxxxx

Later, Funeral Parlor and the Puella girls meet with the Valkyrie Maidens, MetalSeadramon, Urd, Verdani, Neira and Feandil.

Brunhilde tells her new allies, "People of Midgard, you've shown me much potential and I've misjudged you. Perhaps there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Use these tools well, my friends." She then turns to Shu.

Shu gulps, "She's looking at me."

"Relax, Shu." Madoka calms him down.

"Shu Ouma?" Brunhilde questioned.

"Yes."

"When I saw you aiding your friends in battle, you demonstrated courage that reminded me of the former heroes that protected your world. I saw Takato Matsuda, Yugi Muto, Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Sailor Sedna, and even myself through you. Fight the good fight with your friends and you will defeat GHQ." Brunhilde commented with a newfound respect.

Shu smiled, "Thank you, Lady Brunhilde. I feel much better hearing this from you."

"Much thanks for helping us stop the Jotun folk from taking Asgard." Skogul stated.

Sigrun begins to wonder, "The question is, how were they revived?"

"Doesn't matter. They're gone now." Skuld said to Sigrun.

"At least your throne is safe, Lady Brunhilde." Gondul felt relieve.

Brunhilde turns to Madoka and the Puellas, "You'll do us and the Senshi proud utilizing your Valkyrie armors. We expect nothing but excellent end results."

Madoka bows politely, "Thank you. This really is an honor."

"Not to worry." Mami stated. "We won't let any of you down and will fight in memory of the Sailor Senshi."

Kyoko smirks, "I can get used to this badass armor!"

"Same here, Kyoko." Sayaka added.

Argo approves, "And these new Norse powers are going to come in handy."

"GHQ won't know what's coming to them." Ayase said and sees Sigrun fly down to greet her. "It was great fighting alongside you, Sigrun."

"You take care, Ayase." Sigrun smiles.

Gai appreciates the Norse Maidens, "Thank you for the gifts, Valkyries. In honor of Allfather Odin, these tools will be used in good hands."

"Will we meet again?" Madoka asked Brunhilde.

Brunhilde nods, "Perhaps we will, my Midgard friends. MetalSeadramon, please transport them safely home."

"As you wish, my queen."

With that said, the metallic serpent digimon has Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls escort back to Midgard, or known as Earth in common tongue.

Watching the Funeral Parlor and the Puella girls make their leave with MetalSeadramon, another Asgardian messenger, a purple-haired lady garbed in a green cloak, appeared. She bowed to Brunhilde.

"Lady Brunhilde, I've come with a message." The female Asgardian messenger reported.

"What do you have to tell?" Brunhilde asked her.

"The whereabouts of Lady Urd's Midgard son..."

Urd eyes have widened and heart races, "What did you say?!"

Brunhilde encourages to continue, "Go on."

The messenger is taken aback by Urd's reaction and responds to Brunhilde, "Yes, as I stated... I can confirm the whereabouts of Lady Urd's Midgard son. He is indeed alive with the other children of the Senshi and Spirit Detectives. They are all in the care of a human kobudo master in a dojo."

"Is this for certain?"

"Indeed." The female Asgardian messenger nodded.

Urd spirits have lifted upon hearing that news, "My son... Adam... he's alive!"

"_This means they've survived!"_ Brunhilde thinks and turns to Urd, "Oh, this is wonderful news, especially for you, Saya."

Urd pleads the Valkyrie, Lady Brunhilde, please can I permitted to see the son I was led to believe died? It's been so long."

"I don't see why not." Brunhilde nodded and smiles to Urd, "After all, he is our only family left."

Skuld wonders, "Lady Brunhilde, you were adamantly against going back to Midgard. Why the sudden change?"

Brunhilde proclaims, "Funeral Parlor and Madoka's group happened. They've given me a new hope. Hope that the darkness that engulfs their world will dissipate."

Then, a wise, female voice is heard behind the group, "Indeed, you're now seeing a new hope imminent, Brunhilde."

Everyone turns around and they see Sailor Pluto surprisingly approach them.

"Pluto!" Skogul bows to her teacher, in which the Senshi once taught the Valkyrie in centuries past.

Pluto nods to Skogul before facing Brunhilde, "It was you and your Valkyries that gave them the tools to turn the tide of the war against GHQ, Brunhilde."

"I... I did, haven't I?" Brunhilde takes it to heart, yet smirks, "I didn't think they had any chance, but... they've shown me the light. I see the most potential out of Shu, Gai, and Madoka."

"You can help them when they need it." Pluto convinces.

Brunhilde replied, "Yes, we'll see. And Urd, we'll be making a visit to Midgard soon."

Urd said in respect, "Thank you, Lady Brun..."

Brunhilde smirks at Urd, "Just call me Kotori, cousin."

This is a mythological experience that they alongside their new allies will never forget.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

The green light materializes in summoning Funeral Parlor and the Puellas back to the atrium. MetalSeadramon returns back to Asgard. Tsugumi and Kenji are shockingly glad to see them.

"You guys are back!" Tsugumi cheerfully cried out.

Ayase apologizes, "Sorry it took so long."

"But we have a fun time kicking ass." Argo said.

"And I'm starving for Thanksgiving." Kyoko is starving.

"Me too." Sayaka added.

Tsugumi smiled at the group, "Yep, the dinners are all prepared at the bar!"

The heroes are satisfied of this announcement. Everything about Thanksgiving feels like something what the Vikings and other famous Norse Warriors do to have their grand buffet for celebration.

Shu turns to his friends and said, "So, who's up for something?"

The rest follow what Shu said as everyone all leave the area in heading to the bar in having their buffet. All is well to bond.

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Departures**_** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

_**Inori's Mind**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Purity**_**)**

As Inori is sleeping, she finds herself in her own, ethereal mind. She looks around in her surroundings for a bit. Then, she senses something powerful, and primordial like.

"Who-Who is there?" Inori pondered.

Appearing before Inori is the form of a primordial fire. The fire slowly shaped itself into an avian figure. Its red eyes gleamed brightly and shot a penetrating glare at Inori.

Inori is aghast at the sight of this, "Wh-Who are you?"

The Cosmic Being declared, _**"Inori Yuzuriha... we are one..."**_

"We? But, who are..." Inori gasped.

"_**You will find out soon."**_

Inori finds herself surrounded by a ring cosmic fire. Despite being close to the flames, they didn't harm her. In fact, the flames made her feel safe. Wings of fire fold over Inori comforting her.

Inori calmly smiled, "Whoever you are... you're making me feel _secure_."

The pink-haired songstress begins humming a melancholic song for her new cosmic friend.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Next Mission:**_ _**Counterattack**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: Alright, me and Kanius have so much fun working on this by completing this. It's nice that he portray the characters quite well. Here's hope to consider more co-author/roleplay scenes whenever I decide to.

This original chapter marks a game changer to this crossover retelling. So yeah, Funeral Parlor and the Puella Magical Girls have venture to the realm of Asgard where they meet the Valkyries and fighting off Loki and his minions. For readers to wonder these days, it's the traditional mythological version and not from Marvel. :P Because they are early-bird cameos, sounds to me that the Norse concept will be officially delve when Kanius will do _Valkyries Advent _next year.

I lol when Brunhilde calls Funeral Parlor 'ragtag children', does that remind me of _Codename: Kids Next Door_? :P

Yeah, Feandil and Neira as OCs are okay… they can be suited for Ayase and Argo respectively as couples. I mean, I would have paired Ayase and Argo at one point, but it will not make sense for that matter. But again, it's okay.

And here we are introduced to the Puella Magical Girls receiving Valkyrie forms, nice crossover concept me, K, and even Belletiger come up. Gai and the Funeral Knights' new warrior forms also have some similarities of the Dinobots from Transformers, particularly _Age of Extinction_. It feels welcome to the contemporary age rather than the traditional Norse armors. You know, another nod of _eleven_ for the weapons/daggers is for _2011_ of Puella Magi and Guilty Crown's first release in Japan.

I'm surprise that MetalSeadramon (which in YuYuGiDigiMoon for new readers, he's the only Dark Master who is reformed) and Sailor Pluto appear.

And with the post-credit scene, Inori meets the mysterious 'phoenix force'. Who could that be, you'll just have to find out.

Once again, I'm glad the results are great. Review and see you soon!


	4. Mission 4: Counterattack

**A/N**: You readers expect a 'double upload' after I uploaded chapter 3, because I did have time to do the drafts of this and Chapter 5.

After a fun fest with Norse mythology, it looks like this story is about to get a little darker and plot twists. This chapter is based on episodes 10 and 11. Oh and since I did a Gaiden, its also recommend to read Chapter 3 (based on episode 8).

xxxxx

"_**December, the month of Christmas. **_

_**It starts on the 1**__**st**__**, when me and my classmates are going to the beach resort at Izu Oshima. Sounds about fun, right? Well reality check, it's a set up for another mission by Gai because this is also the resting place of my dad, Kurosu Ouma. **_

_**At least I saw Madoka and her friends are having fun. They seem to briefly get acquainted with my classmates, but they obviously don't know that their magical girls.**_

_**Any who, that mission is to use Souta's void with Inori's fascination on him, so we can enter a GHQ facility at nightfall. I know from Gai's information that my dad knows about the Apocalypse Virus before his death ten years ago, with that, we're trying to steal something important, the 'rock that started it all'. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case as someone already gets it first. Gai knows who it is eventually, his name is Shuichiro Keido, but unfortunately he escapes.**_

_**You think that another day is over after the beach? You're dead wrong, because things have gone to the deep end.**_

**(Cue GetBackers – **_**Makubex**_**)**

_**On the 4th, Gai is doing something for a few days, so me and Hare start shopping. Then I encounter Yahiro, he told me that his younger brother named Jun, is already been infected by the virus since ten years ago. I then figure out that Yahiro is secretly a drug dealer as 'Sugar' because of the need for his brother's recovery in GHQ. However, GHQ now decides to euthanize Jun, and Yahiro won't allow it. They escape, in which the organization is tracking them down. So as me, Yahiro, and his brother went to hiding in a warehouse. At one point off topic, Yahiro mentions a rumor of a werewolf living in an isolated forest. I then tried to call Funeral Parlor, but Daryl attacked us with an Endlave. **_

_**However, the Endlave gets contact by Jun and virally gets malfunctioned and assimilated, though Daryl disconnects himself. I decide on using Yahiro's void, which is a pair of scissors called the 'Shears of Life'. Jun controlling that mech is hurting Yahiro, not seeing my friend getting killed, I use his void to stab the Endlave, in which I have a vision in Jun's memories, the days before Lost Christmas.**_

_**Reality hit me when Yahiro's brother told me that the virus enables him to see voids and the darkness in people's hearts, especially Yahiro himself who he secretly sees Jun as a burden. Jun begs me to kill him in order to end his suffering, and I tearfully do so.**_

_**Yahiro is shocked afterwards. So was I.**_

_**I tell Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls of what happened. Even if some felt sympathy, Gai could care less as he is focusing on another important mission that I should take part off again, something to do with that 'rock' again. In the end, I refuse and hang up Gai's calls, not to mention on skipping school due to my actions.**_

_**I killed an innocent with my own hands, I was trembling…!**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio/December 7**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown OST vol 2 – **_**5 (3:59 – 5:17)**_**)**

Outside of the abandoned building are surrounded by pink and white flowers and concrete stairs with green foliages. This is once again the area of Shu and his classmates' video club. There are two people sitting in the gray stairs. Shu is seen trembling ever since his incident days ago, and now he barely gains contact with anyone. Except for that other person, Hare Menjou, Shu decide to call her for emotional support.

"Shu, we were so worried." Hare looks concerned. "Why did you skip school?"

"It's just..I just-!" Shu trembles himself as he pictures images of students being crystallized, Jun's death, and Yahiro's anger all burn in flames.

As Hare becomes more worried, she said as she gets up. "You stay here, I'll get you some water."

The school girl then runs to the left, leaving Shu in private. The boy cuddles himself and closes his eyes.

The image of Shu's spirit partner, Speckles the Tarbosaurus, is concern by speaking to his mind, _"You've been like this for a few days now, but it's not even right to sulk."_

"_I don't know."_ Shu sadly thoughted, _"It's just.. It's just..!"_

Just then, Shu looks up seeing three people walking to him: Ayase Shinomiya, Gai Tsutsugami, and Madoka Kaname. The first two are upset about Shu refusing to take part of the mission, while Madoka is genuinely saddened.

"Well, look what we found." Ayase growled with a venomous tone.

"Shu.." Madoka added, but with no bare traces of anger.

"Guys.." Shu muttered. "Sorry, I'm bail out the team."

"Hey." Ayase retorted which Shu turns to her. "Just because you didn't save some kid doesn't mean you wasted on everything."

Shu calmly said, "I thought I could do it so I can be like all of you, especially to you Gai, but I'm just some nobody, isn't it?"

Growled at Shu's remark, Ayase grabbed his collar and cried out, "Are you trying to act like some loser?! Wake up, dumbass!"

"That's enough, Ayase." Gai ordered her to stop as she lets go of Shu.

Madoka then added, "But Shu's still with us, isn't he?"

Ignoring the girls concerns, Gai pulls out a handgun and aims it at Shu's forehead, much to the latter's surprise of being threatened.

"Shu!" Madoka tried to stop, but Ayase backs her off as the girls watch what Gai is doing.

Gai then forces his former cohort to act, "We now know where the rock that 'started it all' is. In other words, we're planning a recovery mission to get it back, so get your ass in gear. Now."

"Stop it, it's got nothing to do with me!" Shu fiercely replied as he turns to Gai and looks at his right hand. "And second, I wish that power does not come to me in the first place!"

However, Gai uncaringly remarked, "The Void Genome will leave if the wielder dies. Wanna see it?"

Ayase and Madoka's eyes are widened as Gai pulls the trigger on Shu's forehead.

_**(5:18 – 5:56)**_

Fortunately, the bullet hits the ground instead. Then, Gai gives a cruel statement to the innocent boy.

"You're _dead_ to me, Shu."

The leader of Funeral Parlor walks away, never to see Shu again. Ayase then grabs Shu's collar again and angrily shouts.

"I..I was wrong that your one of us!" She then gives Shu a painful slap before walking away with a huff.

Madoka still shows concern to her friend chooses abandonment. "Shu.. I'm so sorry." The magical girl simply said as she joins up with Gai and Ayase.

Now left alone, Shu remains silent to himself for the damage he's done. Unaware of this dispute, Hare is seen hiding in a building section, seemly knows the truth of Shu's secret identity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**My Dearest**_** – Supercell)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 4: Counterattack **_

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/December 7**__**th**__**, 2022**_

In the living room, Inori is seen sitting in the couch. She is calling her phone, looking sad of Shu's decision to quit Funeral Parlor.

Last month after her time in Asgard, she met this mysterious phoenix force in her dreams. This force speaks in a female voice in her mind, _**"What is wrong, Inori, did you miss that boy?"**_

Inori thought, _"Yes, he is special to me. We spend time together during our missions, now he is nowhere to go since that experience."_

The songtress still sits quietly, waiting for a respond on her phone.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Mansion**_

The place then shifts to a mansion of some sort, in which it's the place of the Kuhouin family, the ones that join forces with the resistance. Inside it shows Gai using his phone to speak to Inori.

"No Inori, he made his answer." Gai then hangs up and mutters to himself since his dispute outside of the warehouse, "Damn that Shu."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A woman's voice is heard. Gai turns to see none other than Arisa Kuhouin. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Mansion/Main Office**_

Then a meeting is being discussed with Gai and an old man with a cane. He's actually Arisa's grandfather, Okina Kuhouin. Arisa is standing next to her grandfather. There is also a woman standing next to Okina who has a short, triangle shaped indigo/black hair with few red lines, and a black dress.

"We have this meeting started." The woman is named Kurachi, Okina's secretary of the Kuhouin Group.

"Indeed." The elderly man replied before turning to the blond haired man. "I still thank your faction alongside these magical girls for Japan's prosperity."

"It's still a job well done." Gai replied. "We did form an alliance a month ago, not to mention helping out Asgard as well."

"Ah, thanks for the reminders." Okina recalled. "I must say that my granddaughter does her part in getting to know you."

Arisa smiles at her grandfather's statement.

**(Cue Guilty Crown OST vol 2 – **_**5**_**) **

The head of the Kuhouin estate continues talking, "I remember back in around 2006 is where she was born by my late son and his wife originated from Britain. During that year, me and they have witness the Taiyoukai incursion in the Shinjuku area. We were glad that our country's heroes had stopped these demons."

The leader of Funeral Parlor remembers that event, especially which his faction now consists of random Makai demons.

"We also have some partnership with _Kaibacorp_." Okina added. "Kaiba and his wife made a name to further their technological advances of dueling. I gave my prayers since their deaths from Lost Christmas. Because of this, the Duel Monsters Company is now defunct. But I heard they gave birth to a son, who he seems to be around somewhere. One can tell if he desires to revive that gaming franchise in restoring part of Japan's businesses."

Gai chuckled and smirked, "Seto Kaiba, this guy is always full of himself. Wonder if I can get my hands on that White Dragon card, it kinda fits me."

Gai's spirit partner since his bond in Asgard, Havoc the YuTyrannus, appear in his image. The dinosaur heard the commotion and briefly commented in his mind, _"Hmm, I heard that."_

Gai ignores the compliment and remains confident of that connection.

Arisa listens to that particular conversation quite well, she is quite curious about meeting the son of Seto Kaiba. She then decides to speak up unafraid despite some tragedy, "Ever since my parents are gone by the outbreak ten years ago, my grandfather continues to raise me to a proper lady I am now. When I graduate and want to attend Tokyo University as my utmost choice, I plan to take over the family business when that time comes."

Then, the elderly Okina shifts the next main topic in hand, "So tell me Gai Tsutsugami, what is it you're _really_ fighting for?"

Gai hesitates for a second, Havoc appears in his mind upon hearing it. Gai then reasonably gives an answer, "Everything I did is for a lost love, a woman. She's someone special that I want to embrace, which is why I keep fighting."

Arisa, Okina, and Kurachi look surprise at Gai's remark, but Okina begins to laugh and states, "Saving this country is something to do with this woman, eh? Hilarious!"

The old man then turns and walks to the window with a serious expression, "Anyway, now that you have a mission in hand, _the meteorite_ will be brought to Haneda Airport the day after tomorrow. You sought it since that failed attempt in Oshima Island. General Yan is planning to transport it overseas. This is something that should remain in Japan for safekeeping." Okina then turns to Gai. "Understood?"

Gai finally answers with all due respect, "Yeah, we'll do everything we can to stop them."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/General Yan's Office**_

It then shifts into _Ward 24_, GHQ's colossal headquarters where General Yan resides by sitting in his desk. Apparently, he is with a blond hair woman with glasses named, Emily. She is the general's secretary.

"So the rock that everyone across the world sought now belongs to me." Yan stated when he examines a purple rock-like shard contain inside a steel cylinder. He gently touches the glass and said, "One step closer to become the president of the United States."

Emily then touches the older man's hand and smiles, as if they seem to have an affair.

"You're a feisty one, Emily." General Yan said to his assistant. "I suppose Keido wants it all to himself. He is responsible of stealing it from that island, too bad he decides to come back here."

xxxxx

It shows a dark room with prison bars. Inside is Shuichiro Keido being captive and his hands trapped in a chair. He is also blindfolded. However, Keido remains somewhat calm. What is he planning?

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment**_

Nearly nightfall, the quiet Shu walks to the doors of his house and opens it. Inside the lights are off, however, Shu sees Inori sitting in the couch, holding a pillow and looking silent.

"Inori, your still here." Shu quietly stated.

Inori then turns to Shu and is walking towards him, holding something of a small green cylinder.

"Shu..I recorded my new song, I want you to listen to it."

As Inori comes closer to Shu, images of the same, enigmatic pink-haired girl appear in Shu's mind.

Frightened and feeling hazardous, Shu yelled, "Stay back you monster!" In which he slap's Inori's hand away, instantly destroys the cylinder that the song is contained.

Inori's eyes widened as Shu backs off to a corner, panting. Remain silent as she was, Inori is going to leave the room.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I was just-!" Shu cried out.

"It does not matter." Inori interrupt him before giving Shu a weak smile with a few tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Shu Ouma."

Shu is about to speak again, but Inori immediately walks away to leave. Shu feels that without Inori as his reason to fight, he is now alone in the dark. The boy saw onigiri, rice balls being eaten by Inori as her favorite food in the table. Tears coming out of Shu's eyes as he looks, he is just simply weak instead of being like Gai and the others. Then he silently walks to his bedroom, wanting to ease the traumatizing thoughts.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/December 8**__**th**__**, 2022**_

The next day, GHQ has secured the Haneda Airport, also known as Tokyo International Airport. Segai and his Anti-Bodies forces are there, but there is another man joining in. He is large built, blond hair, a blue American jacket, and has a jovial attitude. His name is Dan Eagleman, former American colonel and football coach. Last November, he took part of the dragoon missiles that attempted to sink the Kuhouin cruise ship before being stopped.

Dan Eagleman smiled and cried out to his merry men, "Major General Yan is gonna return to the US with some secret materials! It's our duty to see him fly off safely!"

With that, they saw a gray cargo plane flying in the skies.

"Let's all do this! Now who's with me?!"

Segai could care less about Eagleman's attitude while playing with his red cellphone, but he then added, "The general should be arriving in any minute."

xxxxx

An elevator is shown with General Yan and Emily. The general is holding the cylinder with the meteorite, cuff in his left hand for safe keeping.

xxxxx

In another part of the airport inside, Daryl Yan is seen next to the elevator, as the cargo plane descends down. Just then, the elevator opens revealing his father making out with his assistant. Daryl's eyes widened as both Yan and Emily turn towards him.

"Daryl.." The general simply ignores his son as the elevator door closes.

This leaves Daryl boiling mad as he punches a glass out of betrayal, especially the fact his father did not come to his birthday party a few days ago.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory**_

**(Cue Shingeki no Kyojin - **_**Counter Attack Mankind**_**)**

In a huge factory near the airport between the lake, coming out of their experiences from Asgard last month alongside the beach mission, Funeral Parlor is having their preparations for what seems to be the most important mission to this date.

Endlave Jumeaus are seen wandering in the background, while Shibungi and Homura are using their binoculars at the airport.

"With Gai's response, we should be ready to initiate." Shibungi said. "Only a few of the resistance such as us will take part, while the rest remain standby for now."

"Agreed, but we are not sure if GHQ has any deception behind their backs." Homura said to the intellectual man. "Something bad will eventually happen."

xxxxx

In another section of the factory, Kyoko, Mami, Argo, and Oogumo are readied with their weapons, both conventional and Asgardian.

"I still can't believe that asshole decides to not be part of us!" Kyoko scoffs while checking her spear, in which she feels hurt at Shu's abandonment.

"Hate to tell you kid, but for once your right." Argo added.

However, Mami thinks otherwise by polishing her musket, "Shu made his choice, sadly. I don't know when he'll come back."

Argo shrugs, "Neither do I, just what is he thinking."

xxxxx

At another area with trees and foliages, Madoka and Sayaka are seen walking in the pathways.

"Madoka, your still worried about Shu aren't you?" Sayaka said to her loyal friend.

"Um, yeah Sayaka." Madoka respond. "I know I'm not taking part of this mission, but I believe nothing is the same without him. He's a true friend to me."

"I understand." Sayaka said pitifully, "But this mission is crucial for Gai, what's up with that rock anyway? Even so, I have to meet up with the others soon."

Madoka nodded. The two magical girls then pass through Ayase's Steiner Endlave and a gray cargo truck.

xxxxx

In which inside that truck, Ayase walks towards her cockpit and is going inside in ready to pilot. Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo and Fyu-Neru appear to check with their friend and setting up the controls. Kyo for the most part, wants to tag along.

"You're not thinking of using your spirit partner?" Tsugumi asked.

"Well, it's best I'm saving it due to piloting my Endlave on this one. Gai said so." Ayase replied to the cat girl.

Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, and Fyu-neru continue to monitor the Endlave pilot's vitals and checkings.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory/Private Room**_

Gai was sitting alone in another private room, having another blood transfusion from Inori, who is now wearing a white dress with pink and black lines.

The charismatic leader of Funeral Parlor seriously thought, _"This is getting desperate, are we reaching our limits here?"_

"_We never know."_ Havoc responds to his mind.

"Gai." Inori simply said his name. The blond haired man turn to Inori as she calmly questioned, "Am I really a monster?"

Gai looks at her inquisitively, "Did Shu call you that? Or did you fall in love with him?"

Inori walks towards him and said, "Tell me, Gai. Is this that I love Shu?"

"_So your feelings grow with him after all."_ Gai once again think about it before replying to the pink-haired songtress.

"Just concentrate on surviving this mission, Inori. We'll talk about it afterwards."

Inori nods at her boss. Gai continues to think about his personal purposes of that meteorite.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School**_

In Shu's high school, Hare in her desk notices her phone buzzing inside her brown bag with a pink rabbit blowing a trombone keychain.

The innocent girl stands up while other classmates look at her, she asks her teacher's permission, "Teacher, may I please be excuse?"

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Keido's Prison**_

Back to Keido's dark prison, Haruka Ouma arrives to confront him with a demanding explanation.

"What did you do, brother?" Haruka questioned, revealing that Keido is actually her older sibling. "How could you use Kurosu's ID to stole that meteorite and then hand it over to General Yan?!"

Keido, however, chuckles at his younger sister and disregard her threats, "Ever since there's someone familiar in that island full of memories, he's grown quite a bit."

Realizing that he mentions Shu, Haruka retorts, "Don't involve my boy in this!"

Keido remains unresponsive to the warning and smirks, "It's too late, Kurosu's dog has inherited the _Power of the Kings_."

Haruka slightly back of and is shock at this revelation, "Shu…has the Void Genome inside him?"

"Not only that, but he is involved with Funeral Parlor and five magical girls. Inori Yuzuriha included, do you think she has the free will to have that opportunity to be with that boy?"

Haruka is more surprise at the news with Inori as a secret terrorist, granted she recalls the supernatural back in the golden days with Japan's superheroes, but not the fact that a magical quintet sides with a band of resistance.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown - **_**Theoi**_**)**

In an underground stairway, Funeral Parlor with their large group is ready to launch their move. Gai, Inori, Argo, Oogumo, Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura are here together. Their conventional and Norse weapons are loaded.

Even without Shu, they have to be serious and focus on this important mission. Gai is seen with his Asgardian broadsword on his back. Same goes for Oogumo's mace, while Argo keeps his kunais in his pocket. Inori looks at Gai with determination, waiting for his response.

Gai nodded to her and announce to his team, "Let's begin the operation, people."

Argo then knocks the door which leads to outside. The team then storms through in ready to reach the cargo plane.

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

Tsugumi gives the team advice as she watches everything from the monitors, "You guys will be at Point B in 30. After that point, there are surveillance cameras and monitors which I can't control from here, so be careful."

xxxxx

At another underground hallway, Gai commands his diverse team to halt and notices a security camera ahead.

Gai silently signals his group to pass through the cameras unnoticed.

xxxxx

GHQ forces are gathering any supplies to the cargo plane. Guards are in standby.

Gai's voice is heard to his team, _"Everyone, we have thirty minutes until our target's transport plane takes off."_

xxxxx

"My team will seize the plane before then." Gai passes through another security camera.

xxxxx

Outside of the factory in Funeral Parlor's base, the Endlave Jumeaus are activated in response.

"_Our own Endlaves will deploy when we announce the right time. Understood?"_

xxxxx

Ayase's Steiner is activated as her voice speaks out, _"Got it."_

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

"Roger that!" Tsugumi cried out.

xxxxx

"You bet yah." Kenji smirked outside of Tsugumi's area. Kyo smiles in encourages her friends to keep going forward.

xxxxx

"Be careful, Gai." Shibungi remarked in the computer room with a few random mercenaries.

xxxxx

"Good luck and stay safe." Madoka contacts Gai outside in the forest area.

xxxxx

"Thanks again." Gai replied to everyone as he and his team of mercenaries and the four magical girls make their advancement.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

General Yan and his lovely assistant have reached their destination to a command center.

Dan Eagleman is waiting for them and gives a salute, "General Yan, we've been expecting you!"

The general returns the favor with a salute as well as he walks pass him. Then Yan puts the cylinder in a table lock, in which Emily is releasing the handcuffs from Yan's left hand.

The GHQ general asks the easygoing Dan, "Is the transport plane ready?"

The former American colonel answered, "Yes, sir! Everything is all set under Major Segai's command."

xxxxx

_**Segai's Monitor Room**_

Another monitor room with Segai and the Anti-Bodies is shown. Segai walks with a smirk and looks at the screens by asking one of the observers, "Switch the camera to channel G7."

The communicator responded with unsure, "But there is no such channel…"

"Well good news, there is one because I set it up."

Segai presses the button in revealing another screen with Oogumo and Mami scouting ahead.

The devious man announces his crew, "Are we ready to broadcast everything?"

"We are all set, sir." Another worker answered. "It will be broadcast from every channel in the city under GHQ's control."

"Excellent." Segai simply stated as he begins to contact the rest of the Anti-Bodies, "This is Major Segai. All members are to take _Vaccine D_ now."

As soon as Segai said that, his workers are injecting some kind of vaccine to their arms.

"I repeat, all members of the Anti-Bodies-."

xxxxx

Then it shows Rowan and Anti-Bodies soldiers are injecting the same vaccine as well.

"_-take Vaccine D right away."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport Warehouse**_

Gai's team continues to run pass in a warehouse filled with an auditorium and plane supplies.

Knowing there are guards outside, Gai then gives a signal. Both Mami and Oogumo run to the top of a balcony for finding the right shooting spot. Oogumo then uses his sniper to kill a guard, while Mami does the same with her musket.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

With a few guards taken out, Gai's team is heading outside. Argo throws a dagger at a guard's neck. Homura easily fires a headshot on a guard with her pistol, while Inori does the same.

"What is that?!" A guard cries out. Argo sneaks behind, grabs him and slits his throat open with his Asgardian kunai. The guard drops down dead.

Oogumo lands a direct hit on a guard with his Norse mace, while Gai unsheathes his Asgardian broadsword to slice down another. Sayaka and Kyoko follow through by easily killing off two guards with their cutlass and spear respectively.

**(End theme)**

After clearing off the mooks, Gai, Inori, Argo, Oogumo, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko continue running to reach the cargo plane.

As they are getting close, the heroes sense a dark presence coming.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyoko said.

"That feels familiar.." Sayaka notices. Homura's eyes widen as she realizes what Sayaka just said.

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST – **_**Dolus vel lasciva**_**)**

Four dark figures materialize in front of Funeral Parlor and the Magical Girls. They reveal to be Homulilly, Candeloro, Oktavia von Seckendorff, and Ophelia, the witch counterparts.

"Wha-! They look just like us!" Sayaka's eyes briefly widen in surprise, recalling her memory of herself as a monstrous witch.

"No kidding." Kyoko added.

Homura seriously glares at the sight of the evil counterparts for the first time. "It cannot be, their witches!"

The magical girls are surprise of what Homura just said. Funeral Parlor notices their new dimensional friends knew their familiar enemies.

Homulilly chuckled quietly, "Indeed we are. We are your witch selves with self-human awareness from another dimension."

"It looks lovely to see a rare sight of magical girls teaming up with terrorists." Candeloro said pleasantly.

"As if you're so giving us that statement?!" Argo badmouth at the witches.

"Watch your tongue and manners, human!" Ophelia shouts in a serious manner.

Argo growls before Kyoko backs him down and glares at her counterpart. Homura then orders Funeral Parlor.

"We'll take it from here, go to that cargo plane."

Gai nodded at the raven-haired girl, "Understood, everyone follow me!"

As Gai, Inori, Argo, and Oogumo leaves their magical girl allies in heading for the plane, the Puellas focuses on their attention on the Witches.

"Tell me, why are you here in this dimension?" Homura questions the Witches.

"Oh, you want to know, aren't you?" Homulilly replied calmly, "We cannot answer just yet, but you and your allies are interfering our masters' plans."

Just then, the Witches have materialized their own spirit partners since Loki gave them and Yuu back in Jotunheim as rewards. The Puellas are shocked to see four Paleozoic creatures appearing beside the Witches. A Mesothelae spider appears on Homulilly's shoulder. A Brontoscorpio is summon besides Oktavia. Candeloro has a Platyhystrix on her shoulder. Ophelia has an Inostrancevia beside her.

"No way." Sayaka is shocked to see this.

"They got spirit partners just like ours?!" surprised Mami.

"All courtesy of Loki, which you mongrels have slain." Homulilly stated.

"So that means you people are the ones that revive him?" Homura questioned.

"Precisely." Homulilly answered with a yes before making her battle stance. "But enough talk, let's play for a bit, my dear."

The rest of the witches follow suit, and so does the four magical girls summoning their spirit partners. With that, they charge and another battle royale has started of fighting their respective counterparts.

Mami is seen fighting off her counterpart, Candeloro. Candeloro uses her long magical sleeves from her dress to ensnare Mami, but the magical girl evades the ribbon-like attacks. Mami fires her musket for the bullets to hit Candeloro, only for the Platyhystrix to spit out acid in neutralizing and melting the bullets. Mami takes notice, her Deinotherium spirit charges at the opponents, but the Platyhystrix makes the ground slippery for the prehistoric elephant to trip. Mami arrives just in time to save her partner's footing.

Next, Sayaka is fighting the mermaid that is Oktavia. Delivering a serious glare at her witch counterpart, Sayaka rushes to strike Oktavia with her sword, only for the mermaid witch to block it with her own cutlass.

Oktavia smirks, "You look just like me when I transform with negative emotions."

"Stop it, you don't look like me." Sayaka glares.

"Oh, how about you fail to confess to that boy?" Oktavia taunts in delivering a mind game, "Who was it, I bet it begins with a K-."

"SHUT UP!" Sayaka yells at her opponent and her Dorudon spirit appears, "Strike her with everything!"

Dorudon fires a torrent of water, but Oktavia's Brontoscorpio arrives and uses its pincers to hold the torrent and throws it back at Sayaka and the Dorudon to injure them.

"Too bad, you can't beat water with water." Oktavia stated. Sayaka looks up and glares at her own dark image.

Kyoko squares off against Ophelia. Both red-haired girls fight with their spears. Kyoko strikes first, only for her opponent to defend. Ophelia tries to deliver many strikes with her spear, but Kyoko dodge them and playfully taunts.

"Really, where's the sarcastic humor like me? You seriously don't have one."

"Hmph, I don't need it, bitch." Ophelia growled as she calls her Inostrancevia to assist her. The synapsid lunges at Kyoko, yet the magical girl has the Procoptodon kangaroo to deliver a kick at the beast. Kyoko stares at her foe and charges forward, continuing the fight.

Finally, Homura and her Andrewsarchus partner charges at Homulilly and her prehistoric spider. Homura fires her pistol at her witch counterpart, but the witch defends by firing a purple energy projectile at the incoming bullet.

"Come and feel your despair." Homulilly said with a sinister tone as she conjures a dome of webs with the assistance of the Mesothelae spirit.

Homura and her wolf-like partner are trap by magical cobwebs. The magical girl struggles to free herself, "It'll take more than that."

Homura frees herself, alongside the Andrewsarchus bites down the webs to be release. Both of them make a run to evade more incoming webs conjured by the witch and the spider.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Segai's Monitor Room**_

Back to Segai's location, a cylinder in the monitor board is unlocked as the devious officer glances at the data diagrams. One of the monitors shows the Puellas fighting the Witches. Segai is please that the resistance is divided up.

"I trust if that works out for you, Keido?" Segai contacted his higher-up, who was supposedly in his prison.

xxxxx

_**Inside Cargo Plane**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Omega**_**)**

Meanwhile, the gray cargo plane is thrusting its engines as the transportation is about to take off.

Once inside, Gai, Inori, Argo, and Oogumo have secured GHQ's plane. Oogumo is seen planting a small square bomb at a front doorway. Granted the mercenaries thank their magical girl allies for fending off their witch counterparts. Even so, Gai's team remains vigilant of any suspicions.

"It's too quiet." Gai looks around the surroundings.

"I don't like the sound of that." Argo added.

Gai then replies to his cohort, "Even so, there's no turning back." Then he nodded at Oogumo as the bomb sets off for the front door to be destroyed.

xxxxx

While Inori stays behind for a bit, Gai, Argo, and Oogumo then storm in to the cockpit of the cargo plane. However, they surprisingly find that nobody is around.

"What? It's not being piloted?" Gai becomes surprise, and then turns to his two comrades. "You two leave, I got to see what's behind on this."

Argo and Oogumo nodded as they leave to meet up with Inori. Still concerned, Gai glanced at the black screens of the plane's cockpit. Then, his pale suspicions are confirmed when a red-colored message is shown as it types:

_CONGRATULATIONS, GAI TSUTSUGAMI. YOU ARE IN HEAVEN._

xxxxx

_**Segai's Monitor Room**_

The clownish Segai becomes maddened with excitement and shouts out with a close look on his face, "GAIRYUKI! I'LL SEND YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE!"

Segai turns the cylinder around and laughs hysterically.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

On the big screen, many screens and visual sets are converting into red DNA-like flows in a black background thanks to Segai's action. Most of GHQ's forces become alert of the situation.

General Yan demanded, "What is going on?"

As soon as the general said that, he, Dan, and Emily have their full attention as the cylinder is glowing with a light purple color.

"What?!"

Yan begins to look closer as the source of that glowing is the rock that 'started it all'.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

Back at a particular classmates' hideout, Shu remains lonely inside the warehouse. However, Hare has arrived to comfort him. Sunlight is basking through a hole of the ceiling.

"I wish I'd gotten to hear the rest of the lecture. I like classics a lot, you know?" Hare stated in a light-hearted tone.

"Oh really.." Shu muttered.

Hare turns to him and remarked, "Come on, I say so all the time!"

Just then, Shu begins to hold Hare, which then startles her.

"Wha-?!"

"Please Hare, let me be close." Shu touches her hand. This made Hare blush as Shu sullenly added, "You don't mind do you? After all, you like me?"

**(Cue Guilty Crown OST vol 2 – **_**2**_** (0:00 – 1:53))**

"Shu!" Hare slaps Shu, then she stands up and slowly walks to give space between him.

"Hare, I'm sorry!"

"For what?! Tell me what you just did!" Hare calls him out.

Shu gave no response to Hare.

"So that's it, you don't know, huh? Shu, you just don't get it about me. I'm not like someone who is replacing Inori!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Did your _new power_ make it so you can't even see yourself anymore?"

Shu's head glances up in listening to her words, he is surprise that Hare knows this information.

"How did you-?"

"I saw it. I saw you drew a pair of scissors from Yahiro to cut through an Endlave. I felt so bad for you then, so I wanted to cheer you up somehow. But that other you just showed me, wasn't okay!" Hare begins to cry and said, "That's not the Shu I love!"

Feeling self-pity, Shu then said, "I'm so sorry, Hare. I'm really am…"

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the sunlight is being covered by gray clouds in the sky. Shu and Hare have taken notice at this sign of climate changes, or is it not?

"What was that?" Shu said.

Both then begin to hear a disoriented song, a dark presence is within it.

"A song…?"

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

**(Cue Madoka Magica Portable OST – **_**Terror infinitus**_**)**

Back at the Haneda Aiport outside, the magical girls continue their struggle against the Witches.

"Hmph, why don't you transform to your Valkyrie state?" Homulilly asked.

"We can't because don't want to risk the surroundings, not to mention for our friends' sake and their mission." Homura replied as she fires more bullets at the witch while the latter fires witchery projectiles, both attacks collide and explode. Homura makes a run for more webs coming.

Sayaka continues to take down Oktavia with her sword, but then the witch fires powerful water spells at her for the magical girl to evade with her own two feet. The Brontoscorpio attempts to sting Sayaka, but the Dorudon creates a water barrier to block it. Mami is seen firing magical bullets at Candeloro's incoming bright lightning projectiles. The two do their best to endure.

Ophelia is seen riding a horse familiar to charge at Kyoko with her spirit partner, but Kyoko conjures some chains to ensnare her three attackers. Ophelia frees herself instantly and continues attacking much to Kyoko's dismay.

In a few minutes, however, the Witches stop the battles. Confused, the magical girls watch as their opponents are regrouping.

**(End theme)**

"Hey! What the f is that all about!" Kyoko yelled of the sudden halt of the battle.

"So sorry, fiery girl." Homulilly announces. "We love to continue, but we should take our leave. The disaster has just started."

"Wait!" Sayaka cries out, only for the four witches to disappear in retreating.

As the magical girls are picking up the pieces, Sayaka begins to cry out.

"Guys, look up in the sky!" the cyan-haired girl points up to get her teammates attention.

All of the girls' faces are aghast as they look up the skies getting darkened. Is this the reason why the Witches left, to ensure their leaders' goal for the Anti-Bodies?

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Apocalypse**_**)**

Outside of General Yan's tower area, light blue pulsars bursts out in corresponding the gray clouds.

xxxxx

_**Inside Cargo Plane**_

Shifting back to the now out of control cargo plane, Funeral Parlor attempt to stop it, but to no avail.

"Damn it, the controls won't work!" Argo cries out in attempting to control the wheel.

Gai then contacts Tsugumi and Kenji, "Guys, cut the remote controls!"

"_Gimme a second! Wait, it's not working!" _Tsugumi's voice is heard, but even the hackers can't stop the forces beyond their control.

Suddenly, Gai begins to feel immense pain as small purple crystals begin to pop out of his face. The plane starts to tremble.

xxxxx

Back to Shibungi's location, he shouts out upon recognizing this familiar signal, "This is genomic resonance! Don't tell me he just activated the stone!"

Quickly becomes shock at this information, Shibungi turned to see the afro Minotaur demon bellows out in pain as he gets crystallized in the arms, horns and chest. The Struthiomimus Rajita is getting crystallized as well as the reptilian being shrieks by sprinting around.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside of Keido's Prison**_

In Rowan's location, he and the Anti-Bodies have secured the area, as the GHQ guards that are not vaccinated are crystallized.

"I'm coming to fetch you, chief." Rowan signifies what he meant.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Keido's Prison**_

Haruka alertly turns around in sensing that ominous energy outside. Just then, the jail cells containing the prisoner are being lift up. The villainous Keido then smirks upon the arrival of his fellow Anti-Bodies.

xxxxx

_**Inside Cargo Plane**_

Back at the plane, Inori, Argo and Oogumo become shocked to see their leader getting infected.

"Gai!" Inori cries out in worry.

"Argo, look out!" Gai shouted.

"Aw shit!" Argo cries out as he turns on the engines in trying to slow the cargo plane down, but to no avail as it begins to crash through the windows of the airport.

xxxxx

In another area, Endlave Gautiers are seen firing projectiles at the Haneda Factory.

xxxxx

Back to Shibungi's location, now alone, he sees the Minotaur and struthiomimus are now dead and crystallized. The Endlave missiles have landed to blow up the place, yet Shibungi is escaping.

xxxxx

In Tsugumi's location, Kenji cries out as he starts to drive the truck, "Tsugumi, you better think fast!"

Kyo is seen next to him feeling nervous.

xxxxx

_**Hologram Hub**_

Tsugumi cries out as she also checks out the technological screens, "Ayase, run!"

xxxxx

In the forest area, the truck is driving the pathway while Ayase's Steiner skies forth.

"_What is going on here..?"_ Ayase's voice is heard inside her mech.

"_I am not sure, but something tells me that a hazardous force is coming."_ Ayase's spirit partner, Audrey the Austrorpator said in her mind.

xxxxx

Alone in another forest area closer to Tokyo, Madoka Kaname has felt the immense power coming from the Haneda Airport. She becomes worried that something dreadful is happening.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport **_

Now, the gray cargo plane is crashed in the airport site. One Endlave Gautier is seen wandering and controlled by Daryl.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

Outside of Keido's prison, a helicopter is dropping off since Rowan's forces rescued him.

As Rowan is seen holding Haruka hostage, Haruka cries out, "Have you lost your mind, brother?!"

Ignoring Haruka's words, Keido chuckled and pronounced, "This is humanity's future." He then raises his arms as he overlooks the ocean and the city of Tokyo in distance. "Now let's renew the apocalypse that is ten years ago, the Lost Christmas!"

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

At the notorious city, Tokyo Tower is seen giving shockwaves to that same blue light from the airport, releasing the erratic song as a result. This horrific presence is felt throughout the area.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School**_

Even Shu's high school has felt the song's presence. Yahiro, Souta, Arisa, and Kanon are seen inside the class looking at the cloudy weather.

xxxxx

At another location of the school, the local bullies: Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi have the same feeling.

xxxxx

A brunette-haired freshman with goggles has felt the song's foreboding. He has a digimon partner standing next to him that looks like a small white dragon with black horns, bluish-purple claws, and a red cape.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Megumi's Dojo**_

In another district, three people are seen inside a traditional house are distantly safe from what's happening in the Roppongi area. They witness the news from the television set.

One is a young pink haired girl with pig tails and relates by blood of the legendary Sailor Senshi.

Another is a teenage boy that looks like Yusuke Urameshi.

Finally is a brunette haired young boy that looks like Seto Kaiba.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Warehouse Studio**_

At Shu's warehouse, the boy trembling stated to himself.

"Oh god, it's just like-!" Once again in his fearful mind, flashes of newsletters of Lost Christmas, the flames, that familiar cross, people are being crystallized.

Hare sees Shu's immense worries.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Inside Cargo Plane**_

The unconscious Inori is seen alone and split from her team.

"_**Inori, that familiar presense."**_ The phoenix force suddenly speaks in her mind.

Inori then wakes up and her eyes begin to widen in fear, "This song isn't right. NO STOP! _SHE'LL_ WAKE UP!"

"_**Who, who is she?"**_ The force pondered.

xxxxx

At another part of the plane, Gai is seen lying in the ground, holding his cross necklace. His face still has those little, infectious crystals.

xxxxx

_**?**_

Somewhere in a shadowy location, it shows the top of an altar. A cocoon containing the 'maiden of the apocalypse' is about to be revive.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

Tokyo Tower bursts more volatile energy of the song that makes the skies more darkened. Various people are freak out, crying in panic, and are being crystallized. People run amok of the crystals coming to get them. Nobody is spared from the terrible outbreak.

xxxxx

At an abandoned building in the city area, Yuu and Kriemhild Gretchen have gleefully observed the disaster occurred. They sense that their collaborator is freed and Keido is heading to his next destination.

"Ah, Shuichiro Keido. You know it better." Yuu smiled.

"Humans are always an entertaining species to manipulate, my love." Kriemhild said.

Yuu chortled, "It is all according to plan. The eve for the _**Dusk of Chaos**_ commences."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Things have gone from bad to worse, as the destroyed cargo plane spurs flames and a leak of oil. Inori is inside the wreckage, once again armed with her handgun to defend herself. She then jumps out of the plane and meets up an infected Gai, which the crystals are worsening. The blond haired leader slowly gets up despite his sick condition.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Inside the command center, most of the flight crew are in panic as they are crystallized by the spreading virus. Dan Eagleman is one of the victims, as he struggles to resist the infection.

"What is this?! God, make it stop!" the American fearfully cries out as the crystals are spreading through his arms and legs.

General Yan sees this in aghast while holding his beloved Emily.

xxxxx

Outside, Daryl Yan skies up to the tower and he smashes through the window.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Dan Eagleman barely evades from the incoming attack. Daryl's Gautier sheaths a dagger near Yan's neck.

"What are you, a terrorist? I am the top commander of GHQ! Tell me what are you after?!" Yan demanded.

"_Unit Number 823-" _Daryl's voice muttered. _"That's the same damn number of my birthday."_

Yan begin to fearfully realize that his son is piloting that Endlave.

"_You don't get it do you."_ Daryl's Endlave switches his weapon to a machine gun and raises his voice in fury. _"YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK, NOW DIE!"_

With that, Daryl fires many bullets to mercilessly kill his father and Emily. The two victims now lie dead in a bloody mass much to Dan's dismay. Daryl's mind is seen crying as a result of this act, even though he finally gets rid of the bastard of a father.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**GHQ**_**)**

Much later, Shuichiro Keido, Rowan, and his Anti-Bodies forces have secured Yan's command center. They show no mercy by killing off GHQ's remaining men, while the rest of the victims are crystallized. Yes, the Anti-Bodies rebelled against GHQ's official branch and fully take over the organization.

Keido then gives an announcement with a small speaker, "This is Shuichiro Keido, chief commander of GHQ's Anti-Bodies. I am here to sadly report that General Yan lost his life, due to a terrorist attack. Under military regulations, I will take over Yan's place as the highest officer."

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory**_

Shibungi manages to finally escape from the missiles on time thanks to his spirit animal power. Armed with his Norse wand alone, he moves forward in another dark area.

"_Funeral Parlor and the rumor of magical girls have set up a large-scale attack-."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Outside, Argo and Oogumo jumped out of the cargo plane armed with their Norse weapons and assault rifles to run to their next destination.

"_\- to unleash the same virus a decade ago throughout Tokyo."_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Homura, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Mami decide to split up to different locations. Mami is heading to find Argo and Oogumo. Kyoko and Sayaka rush to see if Ayase's Steiner will arrive soon. Homura alone is heading somewhere, probably to find Shibungi's location.

"_This is a level one state of emergency."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Segai arrives inside the command center with Haruka hostage. Dan is seen lying in the ground, but his eyes begin to open after both people walk through him.

Keido is standing next to the glowing cylinder and continues his announcement.

"As of now, all of the military are under orders for the Anti-Bodies. I repeat, this is a level one state of emergency."

Haruka calmly sits down as Segai speaks out calmly, "We'll have your corporation, Dr. Ouma."

"HEY, HANDS OFF!"

The shrewd Segai turns as Dan Eagleman furiously delivers a 'falcon punch' at Segai's face to the ground. Haruka gets off her chair and runs for her life to get out of the hellish place.

Keido turns to see his younger sister escaping, but he stops going after her for now.

Meanwhile, Dan angrily grab's Segai's collar and said, "You scarface! Can't believe you're pointing a gun on that woman!"

Segai then remains calm and taunted the former American colonel, "You think so? You are such a disappointment as well." Turns out that Segai have his handgun on Dan's chest. Dan figures out too late.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Haruka keeps running when she hears a gunshot. She realizes that Dan Eagleman is killed, but continues to move forward nonetheless.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

After Segai kills his latest victim, Keido walks forward with the cylinder containing the meteorite.

"Major Segai, we are leaving at once."

"Understood." Segai replied before following him.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

"_Just now, the Undertakers and the supposed magical girls launched a large scale terrorist attack at Haneda Airport using the virus."_

Hare and Shu listen to the news on the computer screens. Hare ponders by looking at the window outside to the right.

Shu suddenly defends, "These people just don't get it! Funeral Parlor will never do such things!"

"_Hmph. It's obvious isn't it?"_

Shu turned to see an injured Fyu-Neru moving to meet him.

"Tsugumi?" Shu said in surprise.

"_What are you up too, Shu?"_

xxxxx

The truck with Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo and Ayase's is hiding under an abandoned warehouse with green mosses. Ayase, Kenji, and Kyo have sullen looks outside of the truck, while Tsugumi uses the speaker inside the vehicle.

"Most of us got taken down. I can't get it touch with the team." The cat girl said to Shu with a mix of anger and sadness. "If things go on, then it's your damn fault that you can't come!"

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

Shu begins to realize this, had he show up on that important mission, things would have turn out differently. Hare takes notice as well. Eventually, they have a plan, but especially to Shu.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Gymnasium**_

"_A special quarantine warning has officially been announced. All students who have yet to evacuate, please moved to your assigned block."_

Most of the students are gathered in one location for safety and hearing the news.

Kanon is seen asking Souta, "Hey Souta, have you seen Hare and Shu?"

"Isn't Shu at home or something?" Souta asked. "He seems kinda sick."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Arisa helps the civilians outside for crowd control and safety. Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice in the speakers.

"_Um, can you hear me? To the people whose names I called, Yahiro Samukawa, Souta Tamadate, Kanon Kusama, and Arisa Kuhouin, we'll meet at the film research club's location."_

Yahiro is seen in another area, being distrustful of hearing Shu's voice.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Principal's Office**_

Shu and Hare are seen in the emptied principal's office.

"I know it's not the best time, but I have a favor to ask." Shu said as he wants to save Funeral Parlor and the magical girls. The boy remains unsure if his classmates can get involved, but he has no other choice.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

Meanwhile in the airport command center, an Anti-Bodies crew reports to the others.

"The terrorist leader, Gai Tsutsugami, is in the middle of escaping with another member."

A camera on the screen shows Gai and Inori escaping in a hallway. Then it shows more screens of Tsugumi's truck with the Steiner, Shibungi with his spirit animal power defending himself against incoming attacks from Endlaves, and the magical girls splitting up to their locations.

"Their remaining forces are somewhere still fighting, but it won't be long now."

"Sooner or later, their chain of command should be completely lost." Rowan stated before asking another question. "By the way, where is the commander off too?"

"He has just arrived at Roppongi Hills." The Anti-Bodies crew answered.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi Hills/Tokyo, Japan**_

In Roppongi Fort, the helicopter already descends to a landing spot.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Atrium**_

Keido and the Anti-Bodies have finally taken control of Funeral Parlor's Headquarters. Most of the mercenaries have scattered to retreat while some are killed. Inside the library atrium, the forces have set up the preparations.

"Those mercenaries and the magical girls have too much in hand at Haneda Airport." Segai smirked.

Keido then uses the cylinder to place it in the right location. Purple light begins to glow within it.

"The time has come for you to cross into the living realm, _Mana_."

Suddenly, purple light begins to spread over the area.

xxxxx

_**Warehouse Studio**_

Inside the certain location of Tennouzu's _Modern Motion Picture Research Club_, Souta, Yahiro, Arisa, and Kanon are all gathered to meet up with Shu and Hare. Shu is seen sitting down in a chair, while his friends stand up. Hare is seen holding the damaged Fyu-Neru.

Souta then asked his friend, "So what is it that you want, Shu?"

Kanon added, "You know there's something going on with a quarantine warning?"

Shu answers to both of his friends with a worried look, "Yeah, but I have to get to that airport."

"You mean Haneda Airport?" Souta wondered. "But that means the virus is out there, man!"

"I know, Souta, but there are a group of people I wanted to save." Shu replied. "I can't do it all alone, that's why I need everyone's help for once."

However, Yahiro disagrees, "Spare me the excuse, Shu. You're going to use them as tools, right?"

The teenagers turn towards Yahiro, as Souta questions, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe Shu should spill it out." Yahiro replied while starring at Shu for what he did a few days ago. Shu remains regretful of what happened between himself and his friend.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Release My Soul**_**)**

"What do you mean like tools?" Arisa asked. "And what are these people that wanted to save? You have a right to answer, you know."

"Wait, it wouldn't be Inori, wasn't it?" Souta added. "C'mon, aren't we best buds?"

"We don't have time because we need to run away!" worried Kanon.

Yahiro remains in the dark, not wanting to speak up as of now.

Hare eventually settles everyone down with a smile, "Oh come on, don't talk it all at once, Shu will give us an answer, right?"

Shu begins to wonder. If Gai does something good in a big situation, what about himself when he steps in to the action? Does someone wants to agree with the charismatic leader first, in which the latter manipulates others to get what he wants, or forces them to follow his orders? Shu then smiles, if Gai does the way he sees fit, he can't seem to catch up to his admirer. The brunette haired boy then stands up with a determined attitude, he has to take charge for his own benefit and everyone in stake.

"Hey, Hare." Shu said to the innocent girl.

"What is it, Shu?"

Shu answered as he slowly walks to her, "Well, this might be a little intimidating, but I'm going to do something that there is no danger to it." The boy then places his hand to Fyu-Neru and then Hare begin to feel something in her chest.

"Wh-What the?!" Souta cried out as he and the rest of Shu's friends, with the exception of Yahiro, are somewhat surprise of what Shu is doing. Using the _Power of the Kings_, Shu begins to pull out Hare's void while the girl closes her eyes. The void reveals to be a flow of bandages called the _Lover's Bandages_, as they surround Shu and the unconscious Hare.

"What happened to Hare?" Kanon wondered.

"Don't worry, she'll wake up when I return this." Shu answered with no concern.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Souta asked.

"Please explain it to us, Shu." Arisa added.

Shu begins to answer their concerns, "This, my friends, is a _void_. It's a person's heart given to any shape and effect depending on each person." Upon saying that, Shu uses the _Lover's Bandages_ to wrap Fyu-Neru in order to fully repair the little robot. Fyu-Neru is back online and spins around one time.

"Holy cow!" Souta said with surprise. Kanon observes what Shu did, as Shu returns the void back to Hare's body.

Hare then wakes up in Shu's arms and said, "W-Where am I?"

"You're okay now." Shu said to her. "I just used your void."

Hare smiled and wondered, "What was mine look like?"

"Yours is kind and shows desire to help others." Shu answered which Hare is glad. Then Shu puts down Hare and is staring at his classmates, "I know everyone forgets that experience, but I once extracted the voids from Souta, Arisa, and even Yahiro."

"You mean from us, too?" Souta pondered.

"Yeah." Shu answered. "I'm sorry that I regret that I used your hearts for personal reasons."

Everything becomes silent for a bit. But then Yahiro finally speaks up and announces while Shu turns to him.

"But you use that power to help a bunch of terrorists, Shu. Seriously, tell them who you are all going to help."

Shu sighs, but then complies and tells the truth to all, "That's right. Those terrorists are Funeral Parlor, known as the Undertakers. Inori is one of them. Most of all, there are magical girls that are part of the team."

"So Inori is a terrorist? Man its unexpected for you, Shu." Souta said.

"And those magical girls you are telling." Kanon added. "Are they reminded me of the Sailor Senshi back in the day?"

"Well yeah they do, but those girls pack a punch when they change the outcome for our missions." Shu replied to them. Then he suddenly brings forth his Asgardian emerald long sword. "Oh and that sword I have, it's actually from Asgard, with that I can bring forth a spiritual partner of mine."

"Whoa, really?!" Souta cried out.

"Incredible." Arisa said after hearing the knowledge. "So the legends are true, even if those Valkyries I heard off were active years ago."

"Plus, I use this blade to slay the wolf, Fenrir." Shu stated.

"Seriously, that's some big bad wolf you fought, Shu!" Souta commented.

"I guess you can see me as Little Red Riding Hood, huh?" Hare joked.

Yahiro, despite that wolves are one of his favorite animals however, disregard their comments and demands Shu, "That's none of the concern. Shu, why do you want to save these people when you couldn't even save my younger brother? You don't know anything about them!"

Unafraid, the hero then answers to his friend, "Because they entrusted me that I have the opportunity to be part of something."

Yahiro becomes surprise of what Shu is going.

"If it weren't for them, I would just be a reclusive nobody. There's Mami, Oogumo, Kenji, Tsugumi, Shibungi, Argo, Kyoko, Ayase, Sayaka, Homura, Madoka, Gai, and most of all, Inori. All of them are in trouble, and I have to do something! So please guys, I'm begging you to help me!"

Hearing Shu's pleas, his high school friends are having empathetic thoughts of the situation. After a few moments, they have decided.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this, Shu!" Souta cracks his fist with a grin. "No chance of being safe here, guys!"

Yahiro, Arisa, and Kanon smiled. Hare does the same and remarked, "Wow Souta, how typical."

"I have nothing to say for that matter." Arisa added while closing her eyes.

Shu turns to Yahiro and said, "Thanks, Yahiro."

Yahiro becomes a bit surprise, but his head turns to the left and muttered, "Don't push your luck, someone would not exist if I hadn't had Jun." Then he smiles again, "But you're the same as well, Shu."

In return, Shu is glad. They are going to prepare for what's coming next.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Sneaking**_**)**

It is nearly nightfall, other than the disastrous outbreak going on outside. Back at the hallways of the airport, Inori and Gai continue running and passing by two moving walkways. As Inori keeps running, she turns to see Gai feeling immense pain from the crystals, in which the girl runs back to her leader.

The blond haired leader is covering his infected face on the right side. Inori becomes concerned and said, "Gai, I can stop this."

"It's nearly too late, Inori." Gai muttered. "My crystallization has come this far."

"No, I mean I'll sing that song." Inori said. Just then, she senses someone passing through, and Inori stop that person through the wall and held with a knife through the neck. Turns out it is Haruka Ouma.

"Inori!" Haruka cried out, which makes Inori apparently calming down upon recognizing her. Yes, Haruka is that person who is seemly Shu's mother. The songtress releases Haruka for allowing the scientist to speak.

"I have something to ask, but tell me where Shu is?"

Inori nodded by saying 'no'. However, Gai begins to get up and answered.

"He just left in case you want to know. Don't worry, he should be in school or somewhere safe."

However, Inori thinks otherwise while Gai turn towards her.

"But he'll come, Gai. Shu will definitely come to save us."

As Haruka sees Gai, he wonders if that man looks familiar.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Deeper Levels**_

Meanwhile, Keido and Segai are now at a secret area that's below the headquarters of the Undertakers. The floors, walls, and the air feels sky-like and light/dark bluish.

"Is this the gate that goes straight to the realm of Cocytus?" Segai wondered.

"No, this is the _stairway to heaven_." Keido answered to his devious subordinate.

Both of them walk continuously to another area with small cylinder pillars.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Nightfall is here as Gai uses assault rifle on top of a stairway in killing some guards.

"I can't hold much longer." Gai warned.

Haruka is guarded by Gai in another room, in which the female scientist is fixing the wires of the broadcast signal. She went to the desk with small screens to do more checking. Inori is seen standing next to her.

"I never thought I'd put it to use under these circumstances." Haruka said as she uses the data tablet she had on the desk.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

At the rooftop of Gai and Haruka's location, Inori steps outside in the cold night. Now alone, the pink-haired songtress feels the wind breezing.

The phoenix force speaks inside the girl's mind, _**"You think its best that he is coming?"**_

Inori replies her thoughts to the force, _"Yes, Shu will come soon."_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Sewers**_

In a dark sewer alleyway, Shu and his friends are walking in the secret pathway. Shu has a small flashlight with Fyu-Neru being held of a diagram to track his destination. Hare is holding Shu, while the rest of the classmates are right behind them.

"There's a path like that?" Souta wondered.

"Yeah, with this we should definitely get to the airport without the military noticing us." The level-headed Yahiro added.

Then, Hare said to Shu, "Everything is okay now?"

Shu took noticed and smiles behind, "Yeah, its all thanks to you."

xxxxx

**(Cue Avicii – **_**Wake Me Up**_**)**

Outside, there are a bunch of armored jeep cars alongside guards. Fyu-Neru sneaking bypasses a guard and plugs in a car, while Shu and his friends begins to step out unnoticed. They will reach the airport in no time.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Argo and Oogumo are having some trouble shooting down an ambush flock of parallel-like machines with golden gears called the Malefic Parallel Gear, a mechanical duel monster. GHQ sends these drones to pester these two.

"God damn it!" Argo cries out in anger. "I can't even get a direct hit."

Just then, Mami steps in to help the two. "Looks like you two needs some help."

Argo replied to the magical girl, "Good timing! Let's take down these bots!"

Mami uses her musket to shoot down the Malefic Parallel Gears, Argo then throws kunais and returns back, Oogumo hits the drones with his morning star, and uses his bazooka to fire some more.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Ayase's Steiner arrives in an area filled with airplanes that she encounters four Endlave Gautiers surrounding her. As much as she wants to use her spirit animal power, Ayase remains suck of being a pilot of her mech.

The Gautiers are about to gang up on her, when suddenly, Sayaka and Kyoko arrive to help her.

"Need a hand?" Kyoko smirked.

Working together, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko destroyed most of the opposing Endlaves. The Steiner uses the rifle to shoot down one and then punches through the Endlave. Sayaka launches a torrent of waves to drown and the two Endlaves malfunction, while Kyoko easily pierces through a mech with her spear and throws it to another Endlave, destroying them both.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Factory**_

Outside, Shibungi is seen evading the Endlaves' assaults in a debris area. Using his wand, he casts some wind to leap to another ground level and continues to run for his life.

Just then, Homura appears to help him.

"Good timing." Shibungi nodded.

Both then fight off the mechs with their abilities. After taking care of them, they are unexpectedly surprise to see three duel monsters appearing, two Familiar Knights and a Rare Metal Dragon. Homura fires her pistol at one Familiar Knight's forehead to instantly kill him, while Shibungi conjures a razor wind to chop down another knight.

All that remains so far is the armored Rare Metal Dragon as it roars. Homura fires more bullets at the armor for distraction, despite the monster protects himself. This leads to Shibungi creates a wind aura to protect himself and uses a rifle to shoot at the monster's hide. Getting hurt, the Rate Metal Dragon attempts to swipe at its opponents, only for them to easily evade.

xxxxx

_**Near Minato/Tokyo**_

While desperately reaching to Minato/Tokyo, Madoka is suddenly ambush by flying cybernetic drones that look like Microraptors.

Thinking fast, the pink-haired magical girl summons her mystical bow and shoots some arrows at the Cyber Microraptors that instantly destroys them. Some of the robotic birds try to swoop down in attacking Madoka, but the girl evades and fires more arrows.

Madoka keeps on going to the city while the Cyber Microraptors continue their pursuit on the magical girl.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Back to Gai and Haruka's location, Haruka in her desk types in everything on the computer screens for countering the viral radio waves. The data is all being loaded.

"_Just a little more…"_ Haruka thought.

Then the scientist pressed enter, and a screen shows the red DNA flow turns into a green coloring, another file shows the 100% completion.

"It's done!" Haruka cried out as she communicates to the singer, "Inori, are you ready?!"

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

In Inori's location, she stands firm. The weather feels quiet.

**(End theme)**

"Cosmic force, please support me while I begin to sing." The pink haired girl said.

"_**If that's what you wish for that boy, I'll be glad too."**_

Remain calm as ever, Inori close her eyes for a bit. Then, her eyes begin to open and begin to sing her familiar song.

**(Cue **_**Departures**_** – Supercell) **

Her song is heard, as the ethereal power inside her with the phoenix force's support begins to resonate. The wave then spreads through the sky as they make the infected dark clouds disappear, replacing it with a bluish-green pleasant snow.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

The beautiful snow has a healing effect as throughout Tokyo, many of the infected civilians are healed. Everyone is smiling with tears of joy that a miracle have save them.

xxxxx

Madoka has finally made it to an area with few or no people, alongside sensing the immense energy from Inori's song.

The pink-haired magical girl gratefully smiled, "It feels so beautiful."

The Proailurus spirit appears on her shoulder and said in a wise tone, _"Indeed, Madoka."_

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

In Gai's location, the crystals are breaking down to a few in his face, seemly curing the young man.

Gai muttered, "Inori…"

xxxxx

At Haruka's area, the female scientist becomes surprise on the screens that Inori's song being broadcast is going off the charts.

Haruka cried out, "The genome resonance is going over 9000?!"

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Deeper Levels**_

Switching to Keido and Segai, Keido have already place the cylinder with the meteorite to a pillar. Just then, both feel the song in their heads.

"What is all this singing?" Keido muttered.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

After destroying the Endlaves, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko have felt the same, healing presence.

"_That song-!"_, Ayase's voice cried out.

"Wow." Sayaka simply said. Kyoko has nothing to say, but her feelings are as similar.

xxxxx

_**Roadway to Haneda Airport**_

With the stolen jeep that Shu and his friends get in, Fyu-Neru is driving the vehicle in a roadway near the airport. Shu alongside his classmates have sense the blissful song.

"Inori's song!" Shu cries out.

"_There's a barricade right ahead!"_ Tsugumi's voice is heard coming from Fyu-Neru as the students notice in distance of guards armed with rifles standing by.

The guards are beginning to aim their weapons at the jeep. One of them warned, "Stop right there! All trespassers will be disposed by force!"

Becoming alert, Shu then cries out, "Arisa!" The student president then nodded.

Taking no chance, the guard shouts, "Fire!" He ordered the squad to fire their rifles at the students, but then Shu utilizes the _Minerva's Shield_, the same void that protects the cruise ship from the missiles, to easily block the incoming bullets. Then, the students' jeep eventually passes through the guards.

Shu's group continues forward to a long bridge.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Command Center**_

"They broke through the barricade!" an Anti-Bodies crew states by observing the screens.

Rowan questions, "What's going on, do they have an Endlave?"

xxxxx

_**Bridgeway to Haneda Airport**_

Just then a helicopter appears and fires a missile at the jeep. Shu defends with Arisa's void, but the missile bounces, causing the vehicle to shaken with Shu's friends feel the effects trembling, and the projectile then destroys part of a bridge.

Everyone notices this in distance. However, Shu does not give up and cries out, "Hare!"

Using the _Lover's Bandages_, the power augments to the point it easily repairs the huge gap of the bridge, resulting the jeep finally get through to continue driving.

"Amazing.." Kanon stated.

"Watch out guys!" Souta cries out as three Endlave Gautiers appear behind them. "They are coming for us!"

The jeep and the Endlaves following drive to a yellowish light tunnel ahead. Shu turns to the front and cries out, "Souta!"

Switching to Souta's void, a camera-like item used in the beach mission called the _Blunt Key_, the vehicle turns to the right to a yellow/black strip blocked doorway, and Shu uses the void to easily unlocked it. Shu and his friends made it through while the doorway closes afterwards, the three Gautiers can't make it and are destroyed as they are push through.

xxxxx

"_The Endlave team has failed to stop them."_ Rowan's voice is heard in Daryl's mech, which the pilot remains in pale. _"You can't stop a single buggy?"_

However, Daryl begins to speak with his eyes closed, "I'll stop it. Just swap me to the nearest unit."

xxxxx

Then it shows Daryl's mind being transferred to another Gautier as it moves to Shu's location.

xxxxx

Back to Shu and his classmates, everyone except Yahiro is unconscious. Shu uses Kanon's void that looks like a right-sided red scouter coming from a familiar shonen anime called, _Acquaintances Sight_, that with perfect vision, he sees the singer on top of the building.

"I found her!" Shu cried out. "Tsugumi, to the radio tower!"

"_Roger that!"_ Tsugumi's voice cried out inside Fyu-Neru. _"Let's get to the shortest path!"_

"Everyone hold on!" Shu yelled as the jeep turns to the right and breaks through to another road in reaching the airport in time.

xxxxx

Argo, Oogumo, Mami are hiding in the debrises when they sense the hero finally showing up.

"Well, Shu's always late isn't he?" Argo smirked while reloading his rifle.

Mami simply smiled at Argo's remarked.

xxxxx

The jeep is nearly close to Haneda Airport. Snow continues to fall down from the greenish-blue skies.

"Inori!" Shu cries out to her name.

xxxxx

Inori saws in distance that Shu finally shows up, much to her own happiness. She then continues singing in wearing down the outbreak.

xxxxx

As Shu smiles back, he senses that Daryl's Endlave approaches behind and viciously smashes the jeep right through the wall. Shu's friends regain conscious and cough as the smoke cleared.

"Yahiro!" Now Shu uses the last of his classmates to wield, Yahiro smiled as Shu begins to use him.

Daryl's voice inside his Endlave smirks, _"Get the hell out of here, kids."_

Then his smile begins to fade as Shu uses the _Shears of Life_ to instantly cut through the Endlave's right arm. Purple crystals are formed from the wound as Daryl cries out.

"_So it was you?! Get back here!"_

Daryl then fires missiles, as Shu uses his abilities to run through the top while evading the missiles.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Inside the stairways of the airport, Gai witnesses the explosions outside and stares in belief. "Hmph, just when I'm in some serious shit."

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Shu finally landed safely to the top of the building. The boy smiles in relief as he meets up with his destined person at last.

**(End theme)**

The pleasant weather and the soundwaves remain calm as ever. Shu begins to walk towards her, while Inori turned. Both of them smiled at each other.

Before they get a chance to speak, an anomalous portal opens behind the singer.

Shu begins to taken surprise, as a microraptor like spirit materializes in the sky screeching.

**(Cue Birthday Massacre – **_**Goodnight**_**) **

Then coming out of the portal is the sinister blond-haired boy, Yuu. What's more is that Yuu's right hand has a gray symbol shaped like a pentagram with small crystals on the sides and one on the center of the pentagram.

The shocked hero thought, _"Wait! He has a-?!"_

Meaning, he too has a Void Genome inside him. Smiling darkly, Yuu begins to pull out Inori's void while she cries out.

"INORI!" Shu yells as he runs to save her, but then the microraptor spirit blocks his path in threatening to claw the boy.

The bird-like aspect chortled with a mix of a deep and raspy tone, _"Oh I wouldn't go there if I were you. Master has plans for her."_

Yuu then turns to Shu and said, "Yes, Eon is right. What a downer you are to me." Then he brings out Inori's _Singer's Sword_ from her body in front of Shu's very own eyes.

"You seem to obtain the same power just like I do, only to leave everything a waste. Until then, Shu Ouma." Yuu stated as he begins to swing the void long sword.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Headquarters/Deeper Levels**_

Thanks to Yuu's outside interference, Keido and Segai feel the cylinder initiating again.

"The song has stopped." Keido stated.

Black digital hexagon diagrams have been turn to bright purple.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

With the volatile power returning, the viral disaster causes black darkness to spur from countless buildings of Tokyo. Many citizens are once again in full panic and flee for their lives.

xxxxx

"Wh-What's going on?!", Madoka frightfully said as she felt the strong energy. The girl then sees the stormy mass forming at Roppongi Forts' location, creating a crystallized tower that is shaped like Biollante's rose form from _Godzilla_.

"Oh no! Our home!" the pure-hearted girl cried out.

"Tehehe. Too bad, because we finally meet at last." A devilish girl voice is heard.

Madoka turns around and is shockingly surprise to see a dark version of herself, the Kriemhild Gretchen. Beside Kriemhild is her own spirit animal, which is a Euparkeria that it hisses at the opposition.

"You, are you-!" Madoka paled. "Me?!"

The Proailurus spirit cries out upon seeing the Euparkeria, _"She even has a spirit beast?"_

"Yes." The Kriemhild smiled, "I am the Witch of Salvation that instill despair throughout yours and Homura's alternate timelines. So glad that you and your band finally found us in this dimension, but I can't let you ruin my darling's _Dusk of Chaos_."

"What do you mean?" Madoka pondered.

The dark witch begins to raise her right palm and stated, "The queen's revival. Now go away!"

Before Madoka can react, Kriemhild conjures a powerful gust from her hand that sends Madoka flying far away. The witch then chuckle after the deed is done.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Outside**_

Yuu is about to struck down Shu, but Gai steps in and takes the hit. Blood pours out off Gai's body, as cough as he falls down in Shu's arms. Yuu notices this action occured.

"Gai!" Shu shouted.

Gai looks at Shu and muttered, "You know I can't leave you here."

"C'mon! Hang in there! Gai! GAI!"

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Minato/Tokyo**_

Elsewhere, the crystallize tower continues forming that eventually towers above the city of Tokyo. As the rosebuds on top of the tower envelopes the clouds,_ her_ revival is at hand.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Next Mission: Revelations**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: This chapter is again as long as the third chapter. Shu just temporary quits the team since he mercy killed Yahiro's younger brother. Poor guy for killing someone innocent instills trauma.

Things are going downhill as the second apocalypse of the virus commences.

At least one thing I added before it occurred; four of the Puellas have finally met their witch counterparts for the first time and briefly fight. Same goes for Madoka finally meeting with the Kriemhild Gretchen at the end of the chapter. Initially, since the magical girls are dimensional travelers, they also come to this universe due to a sense of witch activity just before their involvement with Funeral Parlor.

Did you see any references such as that googlehead along with his digimon and Kaiba's son, not to mention the werewolf rumor? Those that are YuYuGiDigiMoon readers, you'll find out later.

Nice nod I bring out. The _**Dusk of Chaos**_ thing references the main villains' plans in Season 3 of YYGDM, _Dawn of Chaos_. That reminds me of the Digimon DS Games, Digimon World Dawn/Dusk.

Finally, Shu stands up confidently and with the help of his classmates, went off to the airport to save everyone. Inori's song did the trick (you can also thank that cosmic force helping her), until Yuu shows up and kidnaps her. And just like the show, Yuu also has a Void Genome as well. I redesign the symbol of Yuu's right hand void than the show, in which for some readers, this looks familiar to two certain villains in YuYuGiDigiMoon (alongside a reference in Chapter 41 of the original version of _Wrath of Pharaohmon_). You'll find out.

The next chapter will be slightly shorter because it will fully based on episode 12. This crucial part will show what really caused Lost Christmas alongside Shu's past. Stay tune and send a review!


	5. Mission 5: Revelations

**A/N**: Here we are in chapter five (which I already did a draft and revise before), where the revelation of Lost Christmas is revealed. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Tokyo, Japan/December 9**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Lillith – **_**Losing a World**_**)**

Back in Tokyo, the gargantuan rose tower made out of crystals continues forming with flowing lavender energy. The eldritch tower gives an unearthly screech that emits power waves as the apocalypse outbreak spreads throughout the district.

Shortly after Kriemhild Gretchen blows Madoka away to prevent interference, she watches the tower and forms a smile.

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Rooftop**_

Shifting to Shu's location at the airport, he is about to be struck down by the sinister blond that held Inori captive.

"Until then, Shu Ouma." Yuu said.

Yuu raises the _Singer's Sword_ in ready to kill Shu, but someone step in to take the hit. To Shu's shock, that person reveals to be Gai. Blood has pour out of the Undertaker leader's chest as Gai cough and falls down in Shu's arms. Both Yuu and Eon see the unexpected outcome with delightful glee.

Shu shouted, "Gai!"

Gai turns to Shu and muttered with a smirk, "You know I can't leave you here."

"C'mon! Hang in there, Gai!"

Blood continues to pour from Gai's injured body as Shu watch in horror and still holds him.

Eon the microraptor chortled, _"Why wasting your life saving this human? Unless you have some relation with him."_

Shu then looks closer at Gai's cross necklace. The accessory eventually pictures him some memories in some kind of a church. Flashing images of the pink-haired girl, Mana, appears, alongside a visual of a familiar blond haired boy.

Shu eventually realizes the shocking truth, "Wait, don't tell me you're-?!"

"Oh you remember the past?" Yuu stated. "So foolish."

"Shu.." Gai muttered, as Shu pictures the young blond boy replacing him. It turns out his lost childhood friend is Gai Tsutsugami himself! Shu's eyes continue to bewilder beyond his control.

"No..this isn't possible! This isn't happening!" Shu cried out.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**The Everlasting Guilty Crown**_** – Egoist)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 5: Revelations**_

xxxxx

_**Passageway between deeper levels and the crystal tower**_

Lavender energy along with masses keeps flowing to the tower's top with light basking above it. Keido and Segai have reached the pathway between their current location and the tower.

"So, that tower surrounding the city?" Segai asked.

"Yes, the Undertakers' headquarters conceals their secrets of the majestic void formed by a single girl's heart." Keido answers his subordinate. "Gai is even smart enough to keep it hidden from the magical girls' knowledge."

"You mean, Mana?"

"That's correct. By the way, here's the information of the voids I promised you." Keido throws a thumb drive to Segai, in which the later takes it from. "I thanked your contribution, but I must go alone."

Keido is eventually teleported away by the force to the tower.

Segai then said to himself with a smile before leaving the cloudy area, "My my, what an aloof."

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Abnormal Affair**_** (0:33 – 1:31))**

Back at the airport, Shu notices that Gai slowly gets up despite his injury as the blond-haired leader glares at Yuu, who the sinister boy still holds Inori behind the purple void portal.

"So you showed yourself, _Da'ath the Death Keeper_, or at least you're an envoy of that organization." Gai glared. His spirit animal, Havoc, materializes in his mind to growl at Yuu and Eon. Shu, alongside Speckles in his mind, looks at Yuu with caution.

"I take it that you're the one who revived Loki and his minions, correct?" Gai questioned.

"Ah yes, he was a wonderful collaborator to take revenge on Asgard." Yuu smiled. "Enough about that, Shuichiro Keido, your _father_ works so hard that me and the Witches decided to corporate with him."

Shu becomes more aghast that the name of the Anti-Bodies' leader is actually Gai's father. The brunette-haired boy is speechless.

Then, Yuu begins to float away to the portal with Inori being held.

"Shu..follow him." Gai ordered while he remains standing. "They are going to sacrifice Inori so that they can awaken Mana!"

"Mana?" Shu said as he looks at Yuu leaving. Understood what Gai is telling him, Shu runs towards the envoy of Da'ath, "Where are you taking her?!"

He touches the portal that Shu fades in white. White bursts of energy are sent to the clouds while Gai watches.

xxxxx

In the streets near Tennouzu High School; Yahiro, Hare, Souta, Arisa, and Kanon watches the outcome.

xxxxx

Inside Tsugumi's truck, the cockpit that remotely controls the Steiner have Ayase wondered, _"What's happening?"_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Dimensional passageway to the Crystal Tower**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Drifts**_**)**

Shu found himself in a wide light purple passageway without floors, even if he stands on top of something invisible.

"Where am I?" Shu said to himself.

Speckles the Tarbosaurus spirit speaks inside Shu's mind, _"We're in somewhere between the pathway that leads to something materializing from your city, Shu. Something tells me that we're nearby a sealed force that is waiting to be freed."_

Suddenly, Yuu reappears to surprise his guest, still holding the unconscious Inori.

"Inori!" Shu cried out again.

Yuu smiles sinisterly in being callous to his adversary, "Shu, if you're so determine to reach us, try to remember your past. All these painful memories you sealed yourself have something to do with Mana."

"What do you mean by that?" Shu questions to the Envoy of Da'ath.

Ignoring the boy's words, Yuu snaps his fingers to conjure a white square below Shu's feet. Shu is surprise and encased by the white square, which once again fades his perspective to white.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Izu Oshima Island/Shu's Flashback/Summer 2012**_

"_**I was summer vacation, I have an older sister, who turn out to be Mana herself. I remember my real mother named, Saeko Shijou passed away before. That's why Haruka becomes a stepmother and raise me well. While my dad is busy with his research, these are the days when she takes me there to live out the season's warmth. The grass, the beach, everything."**_

_It shows an island by the name of Izu Oshima, with what Shu describe as beautiful in the sunset. This is the place for his own summer home. Two people are seen on a cliff near the shores. One is a young, brown-haired boy with a red T-shirt, yellow stripes, a blue number 2 on his shirt, and grayish brown short pants. The other is a tall, pink-haired girl with unnatural red eyes, red braids and a flower on her hair, a pinkish white dress, and wears a cross necklace. These two are Shu as a young child and his older sister, Mana Ouma._

"_Whoa, the view looks great, sis!" Shu grinned at the location._

_Mana giggled pleasantly, "Thank you, Shu. I'm glad you like your time here."_

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix**_** – Destiny Islands (Re: Chain of Memories)**_**)**

_As both of them enjoy the scenery, they notice someone below the shores._

"_Who is that?" Shu wondered in his eyes._

_The person near the shoes is a young blond haired boy wearing only blue shorts. He is laying down unconscious. _

_Seeing that he needs help, Shu and Mana ran down below to the beach. _

"_**Then, we found an unconscious boy near the shores. We reach to him and Mana rescue him. She refers him as 'Triton', reminding me of the ocean's messenger."**_

_It shows Mana performing CPR by directly touches the boy's lips with hers, so that he can get oxygen. The blond haired boy coughs as he gains conscious and looks at his two saviors._

"_Wh-Who are you?" The blond haired boy questioned in curiosity._

"_My name is Shu." Shu smiled and turns to his sister, "And this is my sister, Mana."_

_Mana greets the blond boy with courtesy, "You remind me of a messenger from the sea. I know those stories relating to the sea god, Poseidon, and that you're like his son, Triton."_

_The blond boy has taken the compliment quite well, knowing he is somehow arrived from the ocean. 'Triton' seems to suit well for him, even besides the Greek myths, the name also traces from a familiar Disney film. _

"_Well, do you like to tell us your name?" Shu ask the boy._

_Shy at first, the boy eventually answers by recalling his real identity, "My name is simply Gai. It's nice to meet you."_

"_Thanks! Let's hope we can become friends!" smiled Shu._

_Gai begins to return the favor by smiling with some hope to stay with them. _

"_**And so, me and Gai became childhood friends. We were lucky that we get to know one another and I see him as a brother. The truth is back then, I was the courageous kid whereas Gai is the shy one. Hell, I recall the time where me and him try to jump on a bridge. Even so, all three of us have a fun summer."**_

_Various scenes are shown for the trio's time during vacation. One crucial part shows Gai hesitates to jump over a bridge after Shu did it, Gai jump and is about to slip only that Shu grabs his arm to save him. The childhood trio made a secret club house to decorate with action figures and sleeping bags. At one point, they did some drawings inside such as Shu drew some kind of a green T-rex with crayons. In another day near nightfall, they, Haruka, and even Kurosu for his day off wore costumes to celebrate a cosplay festival in Tokyo. Shu is Mac from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, Gai is Samurai Jack, Mana is Dee Dee (without the pigtails) from Dexter's Lab, and Kurosu &amp; Haruka are Professor Utonium &amp; Miss Bellum from Powerpuff Girls. Eventually, a group picture of Shu, Gai, Mana and Haruka sitting in couches is shown, hence the reason why Shu's 'mother' keeps the photo for memories. _

"_**These are the happiest time of my life. So why did I forget?"**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Present/Haneda Airport/December 9**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Meanwhile, Gai begins to heal himself due to the side-effects of his viral cancer. The leader of the Undertakers seem surprise a little that he's healed despite he stands up just fine, but nevertheless focuses on how the avatar of Da'ath became involve with the second apocalypse.

Gai then saw Ayase's Steiner skiing to his location. Kyoko and Sayaka follow through as well.

"_Gai!"_ Ayase's voice cried out inside her mech.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Kyoko asked.

Gai then answers to his cohorts, "Inori has been kidnap by the perpetrator of this mess. Shu follows him to seek some answers."

"_You mean, Shu is here?!"_ Ayase said in surprise.

Same goes for the two magical girls, Sayake stated, "No way…"

"Yeah." Gai simply replied. "If we can somehow find his location right about now.."

Both Sayaka and Kyoko then sense a vibe of energy coming from Minato, Tokyo. Sayaka then states to her friends, "I feel something, there's recently a tall tower forming from Tokyo."

The heroes give a brief surprise of the news. It's possible that the tower is created when Inori's song is interrupted.

Gai then uses his transmitter to communicate with Tsugumi, "We need to know where that tower is."

"_Gai!"_ Tsugumi's voice cried out, _"Okay, but unfortunately, you guys are not gonna like this."_

As soon as the cat girl's information is transferred to her friends, they found out where the coordinates of the rose tower really are, much to their dismay.

"Our home…" Ayase said in sadness that the base of Funeral Parlor is wiped out.

"Jesus Christ, they seriously went that far to mess with our clubhouse!" Kyoko shouts in frustration.

However, Gai leaps to the Steiner's shoulder and stated, "Its not the best time, we need to get our asses to that damn location if we want to save them. There's no turning back now."

Both magical girls nodded as they leap to the Steiner's shoulder as well. Fully prepared for their move, Gai, Ayase, Kyoko, and Sayaka are following Shu's trail to the towering crystal structure.

xxxxx

_**Shu's Flashback/Summer-Fall 2012**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy IV: The After Years – **_**Mysterious Girl Theme**_**)**

"_**Later on, I realize that my older sister is acting strange."**_

_Shu and Mana are at the living room, sitting in a couch, but the lights are off and there's a thunderstorm outside._

"_Shu." Mana said softly. "Do you know what is like when I have a husband?"_

"_W-What are you talking about, sis?" Shu replied with little nervousness._

"_I mean of…marriage." Mana smiled. "I don't know about Triton, but do you want to marry me when we grow up together?"_

_Shu stares in disbelief, as Mana draws closer to her little brother's face. Their lips meet in some sort of incest love, Shu's eyes widen while Mana's eyes closes as the boy felt something cold instead of warmth. _

_Eventually, Mana lets go of her lip, leaving Shu blush. Sound of lightning flashes outside, as Shu becomes nervous of Mana's red eyes glowing with a creepy smile. _

"_I love you." Mana said innocently._

_The pink-haired girl eventually stands up and calmly leaves the area, leaving Shu alone to wonder if he believes what his sister just did._

**(End theme)**

After which, the perspective of flashbacks begin to fade white to reality.

xxxxx

_**Present/Crystal Tower/December 9**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Eventually after exploring some of his memories, Shu is then teleport to the crystallize tower itself. The boy remains surprise of where he is at. The area is vast and cathedral like, alongside some kind of throne with a cocoon from a long stairway. Beneath Shu's floor are concrete floors alongside pools of blood.

Shu alertly looks around as he then sees the unconscious Inori being encased by crystallized vines between the stairway and himself. The songtress is wearing some kind of wedding veil.

Shu cried out, "Oh god..Inori, I'm here for you!"

As the hero tries to run towards his close interest, Eon the microraptor suddenly appear and screeches to back Shu off. The image of Speckles growled at his newly adversary.

"_Do not interfere with master's plans."_ Eon stated.

Shu then sees Yuu and the Kriemhild Gretchen materializing in front of Inori. Eon flies towards Yuu and perches in his right shoulder. Besides them, Shuichiro Keido finally shows himself by walking towards to his leaders with the rock inside the cylinder. Shu takes caution at the three villains.

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Existence of Eipos**_**)**

Yuu clapped his hands and smiles, "Congratulations in exploring some of your fragmented memories. You seem confident back there."

Kriemhild giggled, "How nice to see you in person, Shu Ouma."

Shu turns towards the cruel villainess and is somewhat surprised by her similar appearance, "You look just like Madoka, just what the hell are you?!"

The 'Dark Madoka' replied, "If you heard about the Witches from Madoka and her friends, then you're seeing it now."

Keido interrupts the conversation and looks at the boy, "So we meet in person as well, son of Kurosu."

Shu then replied to the Anti-Bodies' chief, "And your one of GHQ's top commander as well as Gai's father I presumed?"

Keido remains silent, for he eventually knew that Gai remember his family bloodline.

"Tell me." Shu retorted, "What is it that you know about my dad?"

Again, Keido ignores the boy's question.

"Answer me now, you bastard!" Shu raises his voice as he begins to run towards the villains, but his feet are trapped by crystal vines.

"So sorry that my client doesn't respond, Shu Ouma." Yuu calmly said. "But of course to remind you, I am the avatar of the Da'ath organization itself. Standing on top of the stairway is the infected soul of Mana inside the cocoon."

As the boy announces it, Yuu shows Shu a view on top of the throne. Inside these metallic shards is Mana's nude body in a deep slumber.

Yuu continued, "As you can see, we desire to awaken our 'Eve'. We kidnap Inori because she is special, meaning that she is once our creation."

Shu's eyes widened of this revelation. Inori Yuzuriha, the famous singer of EGOIST and a member of Funeral Parlor, is actually a creation of Da'ath.

"You heard me right, her DNA is trace from none other than Mana herself, alongside that your sister is actually the first to be infected by the Apocalypse Virus."

Yuu smirked before deciding to reveal further to his opposition, "In fact, it was us that created that Apocalpyse Meteorite in the first place!"

Shu begins to know this knowledge from the point that Inori is the clone of his sister to the virus' main source from that same sister. But most importantly, the meteor that caused Lost Christmas is actually created by Da'ath. Yuu is the true perpetrator behind the cause of suffering.

Shu then becomes shocked and angered. "You did what!?"

"Correct." Yuu said sinisterly as he materializes an apple for symbolism. "In ancient times is where Da'ath secretly originated. Humanity gives them the latter meaning of 'intelligence, thinking, and knowledge' by Hebrew, and that the organization desires to create their own apocalypse with plans in restarting the human race. But they were eventually stop and went to seclusion, whether some resistance oppose Da'ath. Centuries later, at the first decade of the third millennium, I made my presence to secretly revive Da'ath for our cult to expand and renew their prophecy. Long-time and new members began to worship me as their new 'god'. However, while we secretly made preparations, we rather wait in precaution due to competitive fears with other evil forces such as the Rajita and their Orichalcos influences, the Taiyoukai alongside demon incursions from the Makai Realm and most of the entire _Dawn of Chaos_ gambit back in 2009. Now that they are no longer the problem, our plan is coming."

Yuu finishes his brief history by having Eon devouring the apple.

Kriemhild then added, "Like Madoka and her band of strumpets, we actually came from a universe separate from hers, one that we witches rule with despair. We originally traverse to this dimension for harvesting the despair from humankind, but helping Da'ath's scheme becomes much enjoyable. I love it when my honey does his gambit."

**(End theme)**

Keido walks in the pool of blood and added to the revelation.

"There is _destiny_ remains to be seen. Me and your father were once friends in graduate school. Haruka is also my younger sister. As time passes, however, I became jealous of Kurosu's research to the point I choose to join Da'ath's conspiracy. In the end, I put my 'so called friend' out of his misery."

Shu becomes even more shock to know who his father's murderer is, alongside that Haruka, his stepmother, is Keido's sister. Fueled by anger, his reaction remains similar towards Yuu, but how could Keido really have done this?

"I am currently going to be the 'Adam' of their plan." Keido stoically reveals it to Kurosu's son. "So that once I have 'Eve's marriage, I will witness what the apocalypse can transpire for a new world."

Still trapped, Shu tries to free himself, but crystallized vines with red eyes appear to ensnare threaten him.

Mana's voice comes out from the crystallized red eyes, _**"Shu, I'll never forgive for what you did."**_

"M-Mana.", Shu fearfully shuddered as sharp crystallized vines appear close to Shu's neck in threaten to cutthroat him should he makes a wrong move.

Keido walks closer to the middle of the area with Inori. He places the gray cylinder containing the meteor fragment in a medium size column. The marriage ritual is about to begin.

**(Cue Godzilla Unleashed – **_**Biollante's Theme**_**)**

Just then, an explosion is heard by destroying the ceiling of the crystal tower. Shu and the villains watch as Gai and company have arrived. The Steiner has causes the explosion, alongside Sayaka and Kyoko wielding their weapons.

"Gai!" Shu cried out in surprise, seeing that his comrade just been recovered.

"Don't think I'm leaving you behind." Gai remarked to Shu.

"Sorry to crash in the party, dumbasses!" Kyoko smirked.

"_Are you alright Shu?!"_ Ayase worried.

"Look, Kyoko!" Sayaka points Kyoko to Krimehild. "That's the ringleader of those witches we fought, she looks just like Madoka!"

The witch version of Madoka looks at the magical girls and smiled, "Oh how nice to meet you. I just met your friend, but I blew her away before she gets a chance to stop me."

"Oh you're asking for it!" Kyoko growled. Same for the rest of the heroes' reactions of what happen to Madoka, for her whereabouts are nowhere.

As the Steiner, Gai, and the two magical girls descend to the floor, Kyoko immediately uses her spear to destroy the crystal vines that trapped Shu. Sayaka backs her up by chopping down the crystal red eyes.

Mana's voice shriek by the injuries of the magical weapons. _**"You hurt me!"**_

Shu felt relief that the magical girls save him, but is caution of what Mana's control over those unnatural vines might do.

Ayase's Steiner raises her gun at the villains, Gai does the same with his Norse broadsword. Nevertheless, the villains are unafraid.

"So as memory I can tell, we finally meet again, _father_." Gai said venomously to Keido.

Even though Shu knows this information, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko are shock by the revelation. Gai is keeping this a secret for the start.

"You got to be fucking kidding." Kyoko muttered.

Keido becomes amuse by his son's threats. "I am impress how much you grown, my son. To think when your mother died of childbirth complications, I become distant to help Da'ath. I recall that time that me and researchers have tested boys with the virus to see who is compatible of becoming 'Adam'. None of them work out, so I decide to have you as the apex recognition. But before that, you escaped from my clutches to the seas below. I never saw the fact that you become the leader of the Undertakers, thwarting every of GHQ's control over the country."

Havoc speaks to Gai's mind, _"You seem to have full of surprises."_

"_Gai, why didn't you keep this a secret?"_ Ayase's voice worried.

Gai answered, "None of this matter to me, what we need to concentrate is to stop the masterminds behind the mess."

Suddenly, more crystal thorns and red eyes are formed in menacing the heroes. Shu readies himself by brandishing his emerald longsword.

"And we're in a lot of hell to mow the lawn."

And then, the crystal thorns charge and assault the heroes. Shu runs to evade the sharp points of the red eyes while he cuts down the crystal constructs with his long sword. Gai helps his childhood friend out by cutting down a few.

Meanwhile, Kriemhild decides to step in to confront Sayaka and Kyoko. Seeing that the magical girls fought their counterparts at the airport, they come face to face with the ringleader. The witch smiles with a wicked presence. "Even with two handling your counterparts, how fare can you face me? Madoka is the one I can challenge equally in case."

"As much as you said that, you don't have the kindness that our friend has." Sayaka frowned.

"Why don't you come fight us?!" Kyoko goaded.

Being calm at that request, Kriemhild charges forward at the magical girls. Sayaka and Kyoko try to attack with their weapons, but Kriemhild evades most of them and blasts Kyoko away with a dark force. Sayaka charges on and try to swipe the witch with her sword skills, Kriemhild still evades and giggles. Kyoko then arrives and fires flaming chains to ensnare the witch, only to her shock, Kriemhild immediately frees herself like nothing and glows with a dark pink aura.

"You two fought well, but I'm afraid our playtime must end." Kriemhild proclaimed before conjuring a dark hurricane similar to what she did to Madoka. "Be gone!"

"Oh god!" Kyoko shouted as she and Sayaka scream and are being cast out of the tower from the ceiling hole.

"_Damn it!"_ Ayase cried out as her Steiner keeps firing bullets at the coming crystal vines. She destroys a few, but more of these crystal constructs appear and begin to damage the mech. The Steiner struggles to resist, but it cannot hold off much longer…

"_Ayase, you must stop this!"_ Audrey the Austroraptor said to the Endlave pilot's mind.

"_I can't, I have to protect Gai and my friends!"_ Ayase shouts back in her thoughts.

Gai takes notice and ordered in his communicator, "Tsugumi and Kenji! Emergency bailout!"

"_No! I can still fight!"_ Ayase cried out before her mind is disconnected for her safety. As a result, the Steiner is destroyed and devoured by the crystal vines.

**(End theme)**

Yuu and his cohorts are relief that there are no interruptions, granted that only Shu and Gai are around to see their master plan.

"Now, let the wedding commences." Yuu said with a sinister tone as he materializes the meteor fragment to destroy the cylinder containing it, forming two crystal rings as a result. The column forms a red pentagram, in which the thread of and infinity symbol surrounds the unconscious Inori and Keido.

Yuu and Kriemhild, alongside the images of their spirit animals, watch as Kriemhild jokingly remarks, "I could be the flower girl if I want too."

Yuu smiles at his partner's compliment.

Meanwhile, Shu and Gai are still surrounded by the crystal vines and red eyes. They are on their own without Ayase and the magical girls. Their Norse blades are held in their hands. Before they get a chance to save Inori, Gai begins to ask something important.

"Shu, ten years ago, do you remember anything about what really happen to that day?"

"I..I think so." Shu thought. "Sure I did look at some parts in summer vacation with you, but my mind seems fuzzy about it."

"Try harder." Gai encourages. "Lost Christmas is an important revelation; I was part of it, alongside the fate of your sister."

As soon as Gai said that, Shu's mind begins to go white in venturing to one more flashback.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Tokyo, Japan/December 2012 **_

"_**That fateful event is the day that changes my life. It was December of 2012, the month the Mayans believe the so-called 'end of the world'. Gai was about to tell me about Mana's strange behavior. He told me to meet at the church in Roppongi district. It should be a safe shelter, since outside, Japan's heroes are facing an organization called The Defiants that want to destroy all superheroes. Gai expect that I should show up by now, but instead-."**_

"_Merry Christmas, Triton." Mana wearing a red winter coat smiled to the young Gai in an abandoned church filled with lights and a tall Christmas tree with a star on top. She gives him some sort of a present. _

_Gai becomes nervous of Mana's presence, but then opens the present, revealing to be a pistol with a few bullets. The boy becomes unnerve by Mana's twisted behavior._

"_You can be my knight in shining armor." Mana manipulates him as she points at the star of the Christmas tree. "Go on, shoot it and grant a wish to protect me."_

_Gai's naïve mind is force to do so under Mana's creepy eyes. Wielding a handgun for the first time makes the blond boy tremble as he begins to aim at the star._

xxxxx

"_GAI!" Young Shu shouted outside while finding his best friend. "Where are you?!"_

_**BOOM!**_

_Suddenly, Shu hears a gunshot inside the church nearby, as he rushes to that location with haste._

xxxxx

_Back in the church, the Christmas tree star just reflects the bullet that injures Gai in the right side of his chest. The blond boy yelps in pain as he falls to the ground while Mana stands there smiling. The unstable, pink-haired girl then touches some of Gai's blood with her fingers. _

_Shu immediately came in time for the horrors of what he saw. His close friend is wounded, and his older sister turns towards him by wearing Gai's blood as a lipstick._

"_Shu." Mana said seductively as she slowly walks towards him._

"_Get away, Shu!" Gai shouts as he slowly gets up despite his wound. "Mana's not herself!"_

"_Come give big sis a hug." Mana smile with ecstasy as she raises her arms in an attempt to embrace Shu. "I need you…to marry me."_

_As Shu stares in horror of what Mana has become, alongside the fact of what Gai just said, he is going to do something that'll bring the chain of events for the worse._

_Shu immediately slaps Mana's arms, "STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER!" as his actions, especially his last cryptic word, make Mana fell to the ground._

_Mana gets up and her eyes begin to widen. "Why..why did you do it." She said in a brink of sadness._

_The insane girl's red eyes begin to glow as a powerful, viral force begins to emit from her body. _

**(Cue Shiki OST - **_**SHI-KI**_**)**

"_**WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"**__, Mana immediately shouts with a mix of raw sadness and anger, as her powers begin to tremble the church._

_Both Shu and Gai witness lots of fire erupt to burn everything inside the church. The boys saw Mana turning towards them that the left side of her face is covered with purple crystals. Her eyes begin to give a creepy expression, but then she begins to regain her composure._

_Both boys watch as Mana reverts to her old personality just before she gets infected and pleads, "Help me.. Please save me. I..I can't hold off much longer!"_

_Horrified by a darker side, Mana's body begins to break down by her powers. Eventually, Shu and Gai run away and take cover that the pink-haired girl explodes that spreads the Apocalypse Virus, causing Lost Christmas in the process._

xxxxx

_Outside, many civilians begin to panic that they become infected and are consumed by the virus. _

_In another location at a playground, a younger Yahiro and his brother, Jun, witness the outbreak occurring. A bad foreshadowing begins to occur for Jun._

_Lost Christmas spreads like the infamous Black Plague of European history, in which it not only spreads in Roppongi district, but to other districts in Tokyo such as Shinjuku, Shibuya, and Sarayashiki. _

_Many scenes illustrates the country's super-powered beings, alongside the Defiants they are facing, are caught up by the virus. Bloodcurdling screams are heard from the heroes being covered by crystals and are evaporated such as Sailor Moon, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, Sailor Varuna and Quaoar holding together, and Dimitri Ishida/Angemon X &amp; Faith the Patamon (while Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna escapes with disarray). Phillipe Sagara, Himura Tsubasa/AuroraInumon, and the Digimon Tamers tell Brunhilde to retreat before they are engulfed by the infested crystals. The Valkyrie leader watches in horror as she flew to the sky. Not one hero is immune to this pandemic._

_After a few minutes, the outbreak begins to cease and fades away. But the results are beyond devastating in Japan's history. Many casualties occur in Tokyo, while those that are still infected and alive are taken to the infirmary. The rest of the uninfected civilians are distraught by this unexpected disaster. Robots of the Defiants that look like the Sentinels from X-Men called, Soujas, are seen destroyed and covered by purple crystals. Most of the heroes are wipe out, leaving only a very few percentage survive. Their kingdom alongside their age, are over. _

xxxxx

_Back to the church, the place is in total ruins and debris are everywhere. Shu is seen unconscious before he slowly gets up. The brunette hair boy becomes shock of what he just did, he and Mana indirectly causes Lost Christmas in the first place. His eyes turn to see Gai standing their calmly._

_The blond haired boy holds the only remnant of Mana, her cross necklace. Gai solemnly looks at it and watches the dead skies. _

"_I have to become stronger." Gai coldly stated, no longer the shy boy he was. "I want that strength to save her."_

_Shu looks at his childhood friend changing. Without looking back, Gai begins to walk away to whatever path is chosen._

"_Goodbye, Shu."_

_And with that, Gai vanishes right before Shu's mere eyes. Shu's world is once a happy and confident one, since Lost Christmas, his world lies in ruin. His mere mistake destroys everything, in which he masks himself by pure loneliness._

**(End theme)**

The final phase of these flashbacks fades back to reality.

xxxxx

_**Present/Crystal Tower/December 9**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Nightwish – **_**The Crow, the Owl and the Dove**_**)**

Flashing back to the present, as the crystal vines are closing in on Shu and Gai, both childhood friends, now as heroic partners of the notorious Undertakers, are glowing of being surrounded by gray void lines.

"That's it. I'm Shu Ouma." Shu states to Gai after recalling all his lost memories. "I remember everything, 'brother'."

"Yeah, we've come all this way." Gai replied. "I thank you, alongside Funeral Parlor and the magical girls. This is our last revelation to stop the apocalypse, so that we will put Mana to sleep for good."

A fragment of memory shackles glow beneath Shu &amp; Gai's shoes as the gray void lines escalate. Yuu and Kriemhild are please to see the end result.

"Your powers have grown at this point, well done." Yuu complimented.

As soon as the glowing is done, nothing changes within Shu, except the boy feels a sudden change inside him.

"_I sense it, my friend."_ Speckles voice said inside Shu's mind.

"Yeah." Shu said to his partner before turning to Gai. "I haven't drawn your void at any point, so is that the time?"

Gai nodded, "Yeah, mines will change the outcome of this battle. Draw it without letting go of my hand."

As soon as Gai ordered Shu, the brunette-haired boy uses the king's power to draw out Gai's personal void. It looks like a rifle called, the _Leader's Rifle_.

"That's Gai's void..!" Shu cried out before becoming surprise that Gai actually remains conscious. "How did you-?!"

Gai replied, "It's when your powers evolve, you can now draw anyone's voids while they remain conscious."

**(End theme)**

After the blond-haired leader of Funeral Parlor said that, he and Gai turn their attention at the crystal vines and the villains. Both old friends are armed with their Norse weapons, alongside Gai holding his own void, and their willpower.

"It's time." Gai ordered with a game face. "Cover me while I run towards Mana."

**(Cue Birthday Massacre – **_**Need**_**)**

The red eyes and crystal vines all attempt to engulf Shu and Gai, but the heroes uses their Norse swords to slash through the vines while Gai uses the _Leader's Rifle_ to fire void bullets to make room.

As Yuu and Kriemhild observe their strategic movement, Keido is seen putting on the crystal ring onto Inori's finger that causes the songtress to cry out in pain.

"INORI!" Shu cried out before being blocked by more crystal red eyes.

"_**Who are you calling Shu?"**_ Mana voice is heard. _**"Me, or the fake?"**_

The red eyes attempt to stab Shu with their thorns only that the hero easily evades. "GAI!"

"I'm one it!", Gai shouts that he uses the _Leader's Rifle_ to fire at Inori's chest. This causes the girl to glow and bring forth the _Singer Sword_!

Both Yuu and Kriemhild are impressed by the turn of events.

Keido, however, is surprised. "A void that can force others to manifest their voids?!"

Shu receives the _Singer's Sword_ as a result and by using his dual-wielding skills, he swiftly chops down the thorns to free Inori. After putting Inori down safely, Shu gives Keido a glare that causes the madman to back off a little.

"Impossible!" Keido shouted to Shu. "This can't be happening!"

Suddenly, Keido feels some sort of a paralysis throughout his body as he turns to Yuu who causes it.

"So sorry that you failed, but we still need you for supplements." Yuu smirked before giving the 'L-sign' and touches Keido's forehead with his index finger. This knocks Keido out, while Kriemhild arrives to holds the unconscious man. The witch watches her lover in ready to fight.

Yuu turns to Shu as he decides to take off his white coat for good, fully revealing his black attire and slender bare arms, "I'll play with you a little."

Yuu then uses his powers to move the crystal ring out of Inori with telekinesis while he moves the other crystal ring. Both construct accessories change shape to become dual wielding blades that look like it inspires from the 'Omni-directional Mobility Gear' from _Attack on Titan_. The anomalous boy holds the weapons and begins to charge at Shu.

"Like hell I would!" Shu cries out as he and Yuu immediately lock with their weapons.

Shu uses his _Singer's Sword_ to deliver a heavy blow at Yuu, but Yuu easily blocks it with his blade despite the different sizes.

"You're the one that eradicates my life!" Shu angrily shouts at the platinum blond-haired boy. "I'll make you pay for what you did!"

Yuu smiles at the threat and chortles, "I'm so sorry that I destroyed your innocent childhood. I like to see you grow up and could have been our Adam."

Both wielders of the Void Genome continue to clash with their blades. Shu delivers a combo blow at the boy, only for Yuu to easily block the attacks every time. Speckles is seen facing off Eon.

"_Insolence, there is no tolerance for that!"_ the Microraptor flies around in delivering claw strikes at Speckles' back.

The green Tarbosaurus roars in pain and growls, _"I'll fight for my friend's sake!"_ The tyrannosaur struggles and attempts to bite down Eon, despite the flying dinosaur easily evade the jaws.

Meanwhile, Gai and Havoc he summons are seen holding off the eye thorns controlled by Mana. Gai cuts down and fire at the vines with his broadsword and Leader's Rifle respectively. The leader's Yutyrannus partner runs to bash through the thorns for Gai to make room. A thorn then lunges and pierces through Gai's left leg.

"AHH!" Gai cries out in pain, yet he frees his leg while ignoring the pain.

"_This is too risky, partner. I doubt if we're going to make it to the top."_ Havoc asked.

Gai smirks at his partner and mutters to himself, "No need to worry about me, I have to finish this."

He then run upstairs and is about to reach the cocoon containing Mana. Havoc continues to cover Gai by destroying more thorns. But suddenly, hundreds of crystal vines appear and is piercing through Gai's body by surprise, that not even he can defend himself in time. Gai is brutally damage by the crystals, his right eye is bloodily injured by the crystal thorns and causes Havoc to disappear.

"GAI!" Shu shouted at his friend's condition, only that Yuu takes the advantage of that distraction by disarming both of Shu's swords and pins him to the ground. Yuu's dual blades are closing in on Shu's neck.

"Heheheh, it seems Gai Tsutsugami has failed." Yuu taunted as Shu looks at the boy's visage with despair. "Not even your Norse armor can help today."

Inori is seen slowly waking up and sees Yuu pinning on Shu. Realizes that he is in danger to be killed, Inori saws her own void in the ground. The songtress begins to stand up and grabs the _Singer's Sword_.

"And now, you will perish this time." Yuu smiles evilly as he is about to use the dual blades to slit Shu's throat. Luckily in a turn of the tide, Inori rushes and greatly slashes Yuu's chest with the _Singer's Sword_. Yuu backs off with little pain and touches his bloody wound.

"Inori!" Shu cries out as he gets up and retrieves his emerald long sword. He along with Speckles are surprise that Inori save him in return. Nevertheless, both Shu and Inori have their weapons pointing directly at the injured Yuu.

"It's over now, Da'ath." Shu grimaces.

But before he and Inori charge together and deliver the finishing blow, Kriemhild appears to save Yuu by forming a dark barrier to block the weapons, much to Shu and Inori's sudden dismay.

"I won't allow you two to hurt my love." Kriemhild smiled politely while holding the unconscious Keido. Eon regroups with his two masters.

Yuu looks at his adversaries and weakly smiles, "You may have won, Shu, but you have yet live to see the rest of this month."

**(End theme)**

The villains then teleported away from the area. Shu tells Inori to use the_ Singer's Sword _while the brunette-haired boy rushes to the top of the stairs next to Gai and shouts to his friend, "GAI, HANG ON!"

However, alongside being brutally injured, Gai's _Leader's Rifle_ void is also damaged. It is then that Shu realizes the knowledge that whenever voids are damage or destroyed, the user will be dead. Shu becomes very concern at this point.

However, Gai no longer cares about his condition, he wants to finish what he started.

"I'm dead either way." Gai coldly stated. "Stab Mana right through me, Shu."

"But-!" Shu cried out.

"What do I look like to you now?" Gai interrupts the gullible boy's worries. "Your confident as a kid, I admired of wanting to be like you."

"What are you saying?!"

Gai then answers with his final statement, "You can become me whatever you want, just like I became you. The rest is all on you, now hurry!"

Shu is hesitant and is once again glowing by gray void lines. After a brief moment, Shu tearfully uses the _Singer's Sword_ to stab through Gai and Mana's body.

**(Cue Pearl Harbor Soundtrack – **_**Tennessee**_**)**

Just then, as a result that Mana is stopped by her own brother, the tower is rumbling and is about to collapse.

The _Singer's Sword_ returns to Inori's body as she and Shu are embracing in finding a way out. Fortunately, both are encased by a white force field thanks to none other than Sayaka and Kyoko. The magical girls come back after their recovery from Kriemhild's attack and are on top of the hole ceiling.

"I got you guys!" Sayaka cries out. "Let's hurry!"

"GAI!" Shu cries out his name, that the white force field quickly levitates up to escape the erupting area.

The last look of Shu's eyes shows Gai and Mana's bodies deteriorating and completely vanish from the living plane.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Tokyo, Japan**_

Outside of Tokyo, the rose crystal tower explodes. A bright morning appears in clearing out the ominous clouds.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School**_

In the school's rooftop, Yahiro, Hare, Souta, Arisa, and Kanon watch the towering monument begins to fall down to pieces.

"Shu…" Hare softly said.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Tokyo, Japan**_

Shu, Inori, Sayaka, and Kyoko have landed safely in the city streets, watching the tower crumble to the ground.

Inori then sadly mutters to Shu, "I'm sure Gai is satisfied, I could hear him say _thank you_."

Both Shu &amp; Inori then tearfully cries and hold each other in mourning for their close comrade. Sayaka and Kyoko have shown pity and sadness.

Then an armored truck appears and parked somewhere. Coming out of the vehicle are Ayase, Tsugumi, Kenji, and Kyo as they found Shu and the others.

"What happened to Gai?" Ayase worried since she is ejected.

"He requests me to stop the apocalypse." Shu said regretfully with a tear in his eye. "And to do that, he told me…to kill him."

Everyone is shocked to a degree of what Shu just said about Gai Tsutsugami's fate.

"You..YOU BASTARD!" Ayase furiously shouted and is about to rush towards Shu, only for the worried Tsugumi and Kenji hold her down to prevent her from hurting Shu. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY?!"

Kyo is greatly saddened that her admirer she looks up to is dead. Ayase continues struggling before breaking down. The former Endlave pilot lies on the floor crying as her tears fall to the ground.

Even though anyone can relate to Ayase's pain, there is nothing they can do to relate Shu and Inori's experience. There remains in silence that it is a sad morning for them.

xxxxx

Now that they left the airport after defeating the oppositions, Argo, Oogumo, and Mami remain separated and are lost. Just then, they saw a jeep driving towards them and stop. The driver turns out to be Kurachi.

"You guys need a lift?" Kurachi asked.

Without hesitation, Mami, Argo, and Oogumo get in the vehicle this instant. The group then drives in heading to the Kuhouin mansion.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Shibungi and Homura are fatigued and are surrounded by Endlave Gautiers, Familiar Knights, Peten the Dark Clowns, and another Rare Metal Dragon. Both cannot fight that much longer and wisely surrender. Then, Segai calmly walks and glances at his two captives.

"Hello there, you reminded me of_ Ebenezer Scrooge_." Segai said calmly to what he seems to know an old acquaintance.

"What is he talking about?" Homura questions Shibungi.

The intellect man replied, "Something of an old memory."

Segai grins and declares, "You two, are under arrest."

xxxxx

_**Haneda Airport/Hallways**_

Despite the support for Inori repelling the outbreak, Haruka is soon arrested by Rowan and the Anti-Bodies. They are seen walking through the halls.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Tokyo, Japan**_

All alone, Madoka is unconscious and separated from the others since being blown away by her witch counterpart.

The pink-haired magical girl slowly begins to wake up and sees three figures. They are actually the same ones that watch the recent news in a traditional dojo: The pink-haired sailor senshi, the demon son of Yusuke Urameshi, and the young boy that looks like Seto Kaiba. The three look at Madoka in curiosity.

"Hey, are you okay?" The young version of Kaiba asked.

Being speechless, Madoka wonders herself of where she was and who these people are. Could it be that she meets familiar faces descend from the heroes' past? Either way, the magical girl needs to recover her strength and will stay with them.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Kokuhaku**_** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Tokyo, Japan**_

Somewhere on top of a building, the infamous dark duo watches the morning view. The Kriemhild Gretchen is healing Yuu's chest wound from the battle with Shu and Inori.

After his recovery, Yuu smiles of being good as new by looking at his hand, the pentagram symbol and all. This is especially the removal of his white coat symbolizes his pronounce sinister outlook, clad in black.

"I must say, you look fabulous without the cloak." The witch remarked.

"Thank you, my dear." Yuu replied. "I've still yet to show my real power when first fighting the 'wielder of the kings'."

"You will get your chance near the end."

"I'm aware of it, Shu still hasn't reach his full potential as of now." Yuu stated before rethinking his gambit. "The heroes won't expect something less. They may have thwarted the second Apocalypse, but there is always a contingency plan."

Kriemhild pondered, "You mean that?"

"Those fools are unaware of this, but our ritual is already a success to begin with." Yuu explains to his partner. "Gai and Mana's bodies are destroyed, yes, but Mana secretly transfers her soul to Inori Yuzuriha while Eve's vessel remains unconscious."

The witch becomes satisfied that they have some luck.

"And I remember planting something inside the fake before Funeral Palor first rescued her and all the current events occurred." Yuu explains further. "There is the legendary _phoenix force_ that Sailor Mars formerly had as her host. This force is recently awaken inside Inori's mind and bonds her well. Back in 2003, Sailor Mars also had a dark form if the phoenix force is overwhelmed by negative emotions near the end of the Rajita invasion. Overtime afterwards, the cosmic force collects the remnants of her power to become whole again. However, with Mana's soul inside the 'fake', we can see that this _dark phoenix_ will be reincarnated in the third and final Apocalypse. Mana's viral possession on Inori is just the beginning."

The Kriemhild Gretchen is please and responds, "That becomes very intriguing."

"And what's more…" Yuu stated before revealing something from the palm of his hand, it is a small, white formless sphere that is actually a soul. "We've captured Gai Tsutsugami. He is in sleep mode for he could have gone to Spirit World by now, but he belongs to us for our final phases. We will need GHQ's assistance to resurrect him in a stronger body, one that will fit to wield the _Void Genome_."

"Tehehehe." Kriemhild giggles. "We are on the right track."

Yuu replied with a sinister grin, "Yes. Soon a new king of Adam will arise from the ashes, while the phoenix of Eve will devastate the universe. Both will eventually change the fabrics to rebuild the lost kingdoms under our _Dusk of Chaos_." After saying that statement, the platinum blond-haired boy begins to laugh while looking at the sky.

"I can't wait to _TASTE IT!_"

xxxxx

_**Near Tennouzu High School**_

Everything feels quiet lately outside of Roppongi District. Tsugumi's armored truck is seen driving close to the area of Tennouzu High School. Eventually, the vehicle park somewhere in the school's parking lot. Getting out of the truck are Shu, Inori, Ayase, Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, Sayaka, and Kyoko. They stopped for a moment and look at the school's outer interior.

"Let's hope we can rest here." Shu solemnly announce to the group.

They remain in silence since Gai's passing mentally affects them all. Nevertheless, Shu will have to take charge in order to plan their next move.

The heroes begin to walk inside the footsteps of Tennouzu High, but unknown to them, Inori's eyes are covered in shadow and secretly smiles evilly. For what Da'ath mentions, this is only the beginning…

xxxxx

_**Next Mission: Interlude**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: Alright, that is one way to end the summer and me going back to college. It's a cliffhanger out there.

Ooh boy, with all these turn of events such as Mana is Shu's sister and the avatar of the Apocalypse Virus, alongside Gai's death. Since Episode 12 of the anime, alongside that new opening/ending, it gets darker by the minute. This will be same otherwise in this fanfic.

If you're hearing this, then yes, Shuichiro Keido _really_ is Gai's biological father, no adoption or whatnot.

Man, you've all felt sadden by the deaths of Japan's superheroes onscreen, they never deserve this horrific fate.

I give Yuu some activity to briefly battle Shu, in which I reference it from the last chapters of the GC manga I read (too bad it only adapts the first 12 episodes…). But he and Kriemhild escape.

What does it mean when Segai mentions 'Scrooge' to Shibungi? Does Shibungi know about him? That's a wham mystery. If anyone has knowledge of the Lost Christmas OVA/Video Game, you'll know about this (if not, you can look at the summary on GC Wikipedia and/or on youtube).

Now this I put, of the reason why Gai will eventually return later on is because Yuu captures his soul in the last second just before it went to the afterlife. Let's not forget something strange to Inori…

I would say that this Yuu will be the most evil incarnation out of all the Guilty Crown fanfics, hell he reminds me of Apos from _Mnemosyne_. Definitely that his true origin will be revealed in next chapt-

-speaking of next chapter will be an in-between interlude before actual Chap 6. It's the only thing I'm focusing whenever school comes, because I can save the final three chapters (which are very spoilerific) mainly when the semester ends or next year.

Send a review and take care!


	6. Interlude

**A/N**: Hi readers, here is the one brief update during my busy time at college. This in-between interlude will serve as talking about the characters' pasts and recollections of where they are at now.

xxxxx

_**2005.**_ Izu Oshima Island. It is a peaceful area where tourists go there for a vacation. The waves are soothing, while the sun shines for a beautiful day.

At a forest area, a long, brown haired girl with brownish-red eyes, a white dress and a flower hairpin, is seen happily wandering in the wilderness. The sun basks through the trees and the ground. Her presence feels innocent and kind-hearted to all living things. Of course she can't wander too far from her mother's watchful eyes. And that explains why. While the brunette-haired girl continues looking around smiling, she notices something.

The curious girl suddenly saw a crater, and within that impact lays a strange, small meteorite. The mere presence looks anomalous and like a violet shard. The girl slowly walks towards the rock, as if she feels mesmerize by its materialistic gaze. She then touches the rock with her index finger, and feels something of a sharp needle inside her body.

She screams out in raw pain that she rolls over the ground, struggling to free herself from what's infecting her on the inside. Heartbeats and mindaches are beating many times. The girl then fell unconscious and lay there for a bit. Eventually, she slowly awakes and stands up in a strange mood, her hair turns from brown to unnatural pink, and her eyes completely become red. The girl then looks at her index finger, there's little blood, but then a drop falls down to the ground, materializing a small piece of purple crystal.

Covering her wound, the pink-haired girl looks around her surroundings and curves her mouth to a smile, like nothing ever happen.

That innocent girl is dead. _Eve_, is born.

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 5.5: Interlude**_

xxxxx

_**Girl Conversation**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Puella Musica 05 – **_**Sayaka's Theme**_**)**

Present. It is the afternoon of Tennouzu High School, a few days after the horrid second outbreak. Shu and his friends have taken refuge since Gai's death. One girl in particular, does not get over her admirer's passing. She could have done her best to help with her Endlave before she was ejected. She failed to save him, blaming Shu and the hackers for this mess.

That same, pony-tailed reddish-brown hair girl is seen at the rooftop of the school, placing her arms on the steel fences. She is currently wearing a female Tennouzu school uniform in disguise. Her brown eyes observing the view of Roppongi District while easing her mind. Wind breezes a bit that her hair flows.

Her spirit partner, the Austroraptor named Audrey speaks in her mind, _"Shouldn't you go back to your friends, Ayase?"_

The girl thought, _"Not yet. I just feel bad that I act such a jerk since Gai's death."_

"_They didn't mean it because they were worried about your safety."_

Ayase could say nothing else for the matter. The former Endlave pilot wants to be at peace.

As she continues looking at the areas surrounding the school, she senses someone coming to the rooftop. Ayase turn around to see none other than Sayaka Miki, disguised in a female Tennouzu school uniform.

"Ayase, I found you!" Sayaka sees the older girl.

"Sayaka?" Ayase questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to meet you." The cyan-haired girl replied as she walks to meet her. She then places her arms in the fences next to Ayase.

**(End Theme)**

Another gust of wind blew as the girls look at the overview of the city. A sad feeling still lingers.

"You did miss him, huh?" Sayaka whispered.

**(Cue Shingeki No Kyojin – **_**Call Your Name**_**) **

Ayase look at her and answered, "Yeah I did, I feel at one point my willpower is drained that I have to cool off for a bit. But at the same time when my Endlave is destroyed, another part of me feels glad to not pilot it."

"Hey, you're a great pilot in most of your missions." Sayaka smiled. "Heck, last month we once work together to fight off these two super elite female pilots from the Czech Republic."

"I know, but you just don't get it." Ayase said despite recalling that time. "As the only person with Endlave pilot skills of the Undertakers, it also relates to fight for my mom's gratitude."

Sayaka continues listening to Ayase's backstory. In refreshing her memory, she briefly did saw her mother.

"You see, as you recall, my mother's legs are disabled and is in a wheelchair. Looking at my background, she is Japanese while my late father is German. That's right, we were once a happy family until that day. My father was killed by the virus under my very own eyes, and though my mom survives, her legs are crippled by the debris. I feel since that day, my mother alone continues to work employment for our family needs, but there's discrimination of a woman who is in a wheelchair. I can't stand it! All I ever wanted was to see my mother special and happy again, that's why I joined Funeral Parlor, even though I didn't tell my mother. I've been through all this hell balancing schoolwork, helping my friends against GHQ, and taking care of my mother. I deserve to go to college for some better future, even though I'm not sure about my life afterwards."

The magical girl sees all the pain that the headstrong girl is going through. Sayaka took pity about this secret.

"I'm sorry to hear all of this." Sayaka said to her.

"It's alright. I have the determination to fight for my free will."

Sayaka then begins to talk something that can relate to Ayase's situation.

"You know, I'll be glad to explain my past of how I became a magical girl."

"Do tell." Ayase nodded to her friend.

The cyan-haired girl begins to tell her backstory, "Back in my dimension, I was some normal school girl. I always visited this boy at a hospital named, Kyosuke Kamijo. He used to be this great violin player whose music that awe the audience, but an accident struck him in not playing the instrument. And so I was granted a wish to become a magical girl by wanting his hand to be healed. I am that girl who seeks to fight for idealistic justice. Then I was saddened that Kyosuke didn't return my feelings, and I don't want to talk about the rest…but I feel alive as of today."

Ayase is touch by the young girl's sad life story. She can connect the situation between her mother and Kyosuke's former state.

Sayaka then sweat drops and shakes her head with a nervous smile, "I guess that makes you want to wish your mother to recover, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it is not going to happen anytime."

"But we're glad that we talk each other out." Sayaka smiled. "That is what friends for no matter the outcome."

"Then I thank you for that." Ayase then makes her stance. "For my mother's sake."

In a moment of her response, Ayase removes her ponytail for her reddish-brown hair to go long through the length of her stomach.

**(End theme)**

Since they finish explaining about their backstory, Ayase feels satisfied that she let out the conflicted emotions that are bottle inside her.

"Don't stress yourself, take your time to stay here for a bit before you can meet the others." Sayaka supports her friend's personal space.

"Thanks." Ayase pleasantly smiles.

Then, surprisingly, Sayaka give Ayase a kiss in the cheek. Ayase blushes and looks at the young girl.

"Sayaka, what are you…?"

"Sorry I got carried away." Sayaka scratches her forehead and sheepishly smiles. "Kyoko would get mad if she sees me doing it."

Ayase blinks about it. Surely she has an elf back in Asgard that he has a crush on her, but Sayaka's relationship is beginning to become close. Nevertheless, as Sayaka bids farewell, Ayase smiles to herself of the experience.

xxxxx

_**Makai's Brief Past**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Noragami – **_**Back Alley**_**)**

"_**Hi guys, I'm Tsugumi, a cat girl from the demon realm!"**_

"_**And I call myself Kenji Kido."**_

"_**Well…I don't know if I said this, but let us introduce of where we came from. I was actually an orphan adopted by another nekomata family. The house is so big that is littered with cat folk."**_

_It shows a huge mansion-like household filled with young cat boys and girls. One of these kin is a younger-version of Tsugumi playing stuff dolls with the other kids. Sometimes, Tsugumi is playing by herself with a rabbit plushie. More viewpoints are seen such as the catfolk eating food and drinks in a huge table, receiving decent care to their guardians, watching television, and going to bed._

"_**I had a fine experience, but it's lonely that my parents are no longer with me."**_

"_**And that's when you first met me, Tsugumi."**_

"_**Gee. How can I ever forget? You were once some lowly thief stealing some food, only it turns out your no different from me since you're an orphan as well. And so we decide to bring you to our household, even though it takes time to get use."**_

_It shows a brief scene where a young Kenji is being poor and is formerly a thief. He is seen stealing food and pickpocket demon civilians, and the police would have captured him if it weren't for the catfolk to convince in taking care of the young kamaitachi. Kenji's criminal record is cleared afterwards, and is staying with Tsugumi and the other orphans. At first, Tsugumi and Kenji are seen not getting along, but overtime, they become similar to siblings who look out for each other._

"_**We both continue to stay till we grew into young teens. At this point, we have this dream of exploring the human world alongside our further interest in computers. We recently heard of this resistance called Funeral Parlor that wants to save Japan from this organization called GHQ. And you know what, we love to get involve and is so admired by Gai's awesomeness. Not only that, but there are thousands of demons help out the Undertakers as well. That's cool to see some diversity. We are now become hackers for supporting missions ever since."**_

_Then it views Tsugumi and Kenji outside, now under their early teens. With the orphanage's permission, they set out to explore the human world for the first time. Days later, they are amaze at the sights of Tokyo, Japan, and join Gai's diverse resistance. A few random demon mercenaries are seen interact the nekomata and the kamaitachi. With smiling faces, they become hackers in their Undertaker attires to help their new team against the corrupted GHQ for the country's independence._

"_**And that's our story, folks! Hope it doesn't mind that it's short. Sorry, Tsugumi out!" **_

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Mansion Settlement**_

xxxxx

Kuhouin Mansion, a place where one of the richest families in Japan reside. The Kuhouin group is one of the few that wants to overthrow GHQ by forming an alliance with Funeral Parlor. It works well for lending the economic resources for the resistance. Inside shows a dining table. There are four people sitting down: Mami, Argo, Oogumo, and Kurachi. Argo's yellow and dark brown hair is no longer spiky that it flows down to his neck, while Oogumo wears a cowlick resembling a noble samurai.

The courteous Mami is seen drinking tea before soothing her cohorts, "Is everyone feeling better lately?"

Argo replied while crossing his arms, "Yeah. Thank the old timer for bringing us in."

"It's not a problem since we did become allies after all." Kurachi stated before turning to Oogumo, "And I remember that we dance back in that boat."

Mami smiles of the experience as the large man said, "Yes. It's a good time."

"Yeah, he has the chance all right." Argo remarked. "I don't know what to do as of now, especially we hear of Gai.."

The group remains silence since Tsugumi and Kenji last contact them that their resistance leader is dead. Then Mami speaks up in reminding Argo of something,

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica – **_**Confessio**_**) **

"Say, I wonder if you're worried about Kyoko?"

"Feh, of course." Argo answers the magical girl. "How can I ever forget, heck I even took care of her last month when she felt sick."

"Oh right, it's a 'pleasant' experience wasn't it?" Mami asked.

"Sure was. The girl is so damn rough to handle, but we can truly relate overtime." Argo said sarcastically, yet being realistic at the same time.

"And your point is?" Kurachi asked the mercenary.

"Well before we became part of something to contribute, we both have our parents and a little sister that are no longer with us." Argo said solemnly, remembering the time that he and Kyoko sharing their pasts.

"Yes, I hear..." Mami feels bad for him as the blond-haired magical girl knows about Kyoko's dark history quite well.

"That's why I live with my aunt and uncle while swearing my oath to help Funeral Parlor and save Japan. For Kyoko, I guess I'm glad to view her as a little sister." Argo stated with sharing everyone else's goal. He then said something else. "I think I finally pick the right path as soon as I graduate Ryusen High School, I'll be heading to join the Japanese Special Defense Force."

Kurachi smiles of the young man's decision.

"You must have chosen it well, me and Shibungi once taken parts of military skirmishes before the Undertakers are formed." Oogumo commented on Argo's future.

"Thanks, big guy. I needed it." Argo smirked to relate the veteran's experiences. At the same time and brief moment, Jarrod the Irritator is seen in Argo's mind to show some gratitude.

It is the group they can all have. Settling in the Kuhouin household is the best decision for now. If only they have the time to plan what's next, whether to find their separate comrades.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Coming of the Undertakers**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Desire to Him**_**)**

In a bird's eye view, the setting now shows outside of Ward 24, the main headquarters of GHQ that towers over Tokyo.

It then switches to one of the areas, a wide glass prison. This is where hostages and criminals are being captive, some of which are interrogated for questioning. One of these glass prisons shows a fellow Funeral Parlor member inside, Shibungi.

The second-in-command of Gai Tsutsugami is wearing white prison clothing with orange stripes, and is seen being interrogated with the sinister Anti-Bodies officer, Makoto Waltz Segai.

Shibungi remains calm since he is captured while Homura is taken to another prison somewhere in the headquarters. His Asgardian wand is also being secured by GHQ elsewhere, meaning he can't gain contact to his spirit partner. Segai is seen reading the information of his hostage and the Undertakers in general from a visual tablet set on the table.

"Ah, aren't you comfortable here, Shibungi?" Segai calmly smirks at his 'guest'.

"Of being captured by you fools, not so much." Shibungi scoffed.

Segai gives a bored look while examining some info, "Well, you are the Gairyuki's second-in-command, not to mention your half Japanese and Chinese. However, I did mention that you reminded me of _him_."

Shibungi takes notice of recalling his crucial statement before he was captured.

"As you can see, Ebenezer Scrooge is formerly a human experiment from a secret organization that GHQ is now aligning with." Segai explains to Shibungi. "He once had a prototype of the Power of the Kings inside him, but unlike Shu Ouma, Scrooge cannot pull out anyone's voids except a girl accomplice because they would be crystallized to death. He and that girl named, Carol, escape from our grasps."

Segai then shook his head and smiles, "And my my, he is quite the vengeful one when I had a fateful encounter with him. Scrooge injures my right eye." The devious officer shows Shibungi his cybernetic eye that replaces his former without concern. "I only care to see what the Void Genome feels like, and I'm aroused to see it ten years later. Heh, not to mention I use to have black hair till I dye it."

Shibungi feels uncomfortable, but then adds, "I did say that Scrooge is my old memory."

The violet-haired Anti-Bodies warrant take interest of his 'guest's words. "Carry on."

"We only met once, but Scrooge told me to find a person that will someday have the ability to change, before he and Carol left. That is where Lost Christmas happens." Shibungi said of mentioning that outbreak despite its traumatic effects, "As the virus continues to spread throughout Tokyo, I notice a force that stop the crystals and cause them to disappear."

"Hmm, it is something to do with these two." Segai realizes to answer his concern. "For what I knew, _Ebenezer Scrooge_ and the _Christmas Carol_ presumed to sacrifice themselves for their bonding pact to stop Lost Christmas. If it weren't for them, the volatile virus would have spread through all of Japan and possibly the world. And yes they did, both of them are gone, but this country pays the price of these superheroes no longer existed."

The second-in-command of Funeral Parlor begins to realize, Scrooge and Carol are the martyrs that save Japan from the first Apocalypse. Is it possible for society to realize that, he doubts it since the public does not even know.

Segai continues, "Just recently, Gai and that woman he tries to save attempt to do something similar in this second outbreak when I hear that both are gone. It's such a shame that he's no longer with us, now that your resistance organization has been shattered and separated. "

Shibungi glares at Segai and not saying a word about his remark, to which Segai uses his tablet to view photos of the Undertakers and articles based on them.

**(End Theme)**

Just then, the devious Anti-Bodies officer looks up and questions the intellectual man, "You did say that since Lost Christmas, you find someone that is destined to change, is it Gai I presumed?"

After a few seconds of being unresponsive, Shibungi then grudgingly complies, "Exactly. He is the person I met, it is lady luck of this certain fate. However, it is focus on how Funeral Parlor is formed."

The view then fades to white as Shibungi explains a certain backstory, while Segai listens to him all ears.

xxxxx

"_**Years ago, I was a college student majoring in government, while at the same time, I take part of the military for an intern opportunity to help many civilians. During my time at the military, I am a tactical strategist just like I'm doing this role today. At the same time, I befriended Oogumo, the artillery specialist. Together, we once help the Organisation of African Unity to handle a group of terrorists and poachers."**_

_At the global military, a younger version of Shibungi with short black hair is seen doing his role as the tactical strategist. The next scene shows a young Oogumo lacking a goatee befriending Shibungi. Then, with both men and their forces, they are seen fighting off the terrorists in an African country._

"_**As we keep fighting, I notice a child soldier in our ranks. He has blond hair and has that face fueled with determination."**_

_Shibungi notices a blond-haired boy holding a rifle at the terrorists. Without hesitation and mercy, the child soldier shoots down his enemies in cold blood. Shibungi is somehow surprise, but nevertheless focuses his attention on more poachers and shoots them down to back up this boy._

"_**After our skirmish, our group takes a breather for a moment of pause. Me and Oogumo have that opportunity to talk to this boy."**_

_The soldiers are seen taking a break in a local village near the skirmish savannah they fought. They drink some water and eating food they have left. _

_Shibungi and Oogumo then notice the blond-haired boy sitting in a few inches from the group. Both young men walk closer to meet him, whom the child solder is holding something, it is a male lion cub. _

_The blond haired boy looks at the two and said, "This cub lost his parents by these poachers before we came. He feels lonely, that's why I'm taking care of him."_

_Both Shibungi and Oogumo feel pity about it upon hearing the boy's first words to them. Then, Shibungi raises his arm as a way to greet him, "You did have a courageous heart for a child. Tell me, what is your name?"_

"_G-Gai. Gai Tsutsugami." The boy answered in wonder to gain their trust._

_Oogumo looks at the lion cub, "And what do you prefer to name this cub."_

_Gai gives a faint smirk to answer the man's question, "I might name him Regulus, meaning prince or little king."_

_Both soldiers are satisfied of young Gai is going through. Within a few days, they continue to get acquainted with one another while enduring the struggles in the armed forces._

_xxxxx_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Real**_**) **

"_**Many years later, I have seen the growth that Gai Tsutsgami progress. With his willpower, he has learned the various techniques of government military and other related things, all without a certain education. The lion he raises has become a full grown adult and tamed by him as a loyal companion."**_

_The next part shows Gai now nearly in his late teens with his trademark long blond hair. Standing besides him is the fully-grown Regulus up to the brown mane. Shibungi and Oogumo, having their iconic appearances, are impressed by how Gai is grown as a capable leader. The blond-haired young man is going to take charge in his involvement in the military, alongside travelling across the world sometime. _

"_**That's not all, what I am saying is that it is the right time we form our own resistance called Funeral Parlor, known as the Undertakers that we rise from the grave to take back what is ours. Particularly, we set up our location in secret at Roppongi District in Tokyo. Yes, our home country that you people control to enforce harshly. At first, it's just us humans that join our ranks. Then, demons and the Rajita are amazed at Gai's charisma that they want to take part of our cause."**_

_The foundations of Funeral Parlor have already been established in an abandoned atrium at Roppongi, Tokyo. Gai, Shibungi, Oogumo, Regulus the lion, and the first members consist of humans are setting up their headquarters. Computer monitors, rooms, and other related things are added. The OAU that help them in Africa have support their supplies. Some of the members are creative enough to create an insignia of the organization, in which it is the red coffin. _

_The secret presence of the Undertakers is beginning to spread throughout Tokyo. At the streets, a lone Argo Tsukishima is seen in a hoodie, walking in a crabby mood till he notice a poster of Gai doing the 'Uncle Sam' pose, the top letters say "I WANT YOU" and the bottom said, "for the Undertakers". Argo examines it and wondered to himself if he wants to make a great deal to join. Since GHQ's control, he will be destined to have his undying loyalty to save Japan's independence._

_At another area, Ayase Shinomiya is inside her household watching the news on television with her wheelchair bounded mother. The news is about concerns of a 'resistance' forming in Japan. At first, Ayase is unsure about these so-called Undertakers, but she then has second thoughts. Can the girl have the guts to join, is it so that she can have her mother alongside her own well-being having freedom?_

_At the atrium, Ayase and Argo have join Funeral Parlor. Both teens have admired Gai in different ways; Argo shows his loyalty to defend his honor, while Ayase has a slight crush on the charismatic man. Ayase trains herself in wanting to be the sole Endlave pilot. Argo is seen training himself to learn the art of knife and close combat skills at the subway area. _

_As Funeral Parlor's influence spreads more, it then draws the attention of Makai and the Rajita. These denizens are amazed about a sole human's leadership to liberate the corrupt regime. Various demons of different appearances such as an energetic, long dark brown haired girl with armadillo traits and a great horned owl show up at the Undertakers' headquarters, much to the humans' surprise. Kenji Kido the Kamaitachi is wandering around the hallways. Tsugumi Nekomata is seen happily greets the awkward Ayase. _

_At another area, Gai negotiates with the leader of the reptilian Rajita on the monitor, Nagah. After a quick conversation, Nagah agrees to send her forces to help the human resistance. And so, the reptiles are seen in the headquarters as well. They come in different shapes such as caimans, chameleons, humanoid leopard geckos, kobolds, and four turtles that look like the notorious Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

_No wonder why Funeral Parlor has become diverse. At the top mini-floor of the atrium, Gai has christened Ayase, Shibungi, Argo, and Oogumo to become his 'Funeral Knights', the top commanders of his group. _

**(End Theme)**

_xxxxx_

"_**One of our important missions is to infiltrate an GHQ facility, where they have created something special, but it also change the foundation of us Undertakers."**_

_It is now nightfall. There is a GHQ facility near the Undertakers' locations. Gai, Regulus, Argo, and Oogumo are hiding in waiting for the signal. They are armed with rifles and knives. _

_At the front door of the facility, two GHQ guards are in standby guarding. _

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Ready To Go**_**)**

_Just then, they notice a suspicious mechanic in blue cloths and a construction helmet walking towards them. The 'disguised mechanic' quickly reveals himself to be a Baboon demon, in which he swiftly hits a guard with a wrench to the ground. The other GHQ guard attempts to shoot the baboon, but the primate jumps to evade the bullets and knocks the other guard out behind. The Baboon gives a howling screech._

_At the hiding spots, the mercenaries hear this._

"_There goes the signal. Let's move!" Gai ordered his comrades. To which the leader and his group are storming through with their rifles readied._

_Once inside the facility, there is a skirmish battle between Funeral Parlor and GHQ guards. Gai and Oogumo are shooting down some guards. Argo rushes to slit through a guard's throat with his knife. Regulus is pouncing on a guard and bites his neck to kill him. Besides the humans, a gila monster Rajita and a Rajita that looks like Reptile from Mortal Kombat are spotted. The Reptile Rajita takes down some guards with his swift fists. _

_Just then, and Endlave Gautier arrives and is going to intercept the battle. However, an old-model Endlave Jumeau appears which is piloted by Ayase's mind._

"_You have to go through me!" Ayase's voice cried out._

_With help from Tsugumi and Kenji, Ayase is able to fight through the Endlave Gautier despite the power comparison between two models. The Gautier punches at the Jumeau, but Ayase grabs its arm and gives a dire punch in the face. _

_After this whole skirmish, Funeral Parlor came out victorious. Most of the guards are being taken out, while the Gautier is seen destroyed by Ayase. _

**(End Theme)**

_As the group looks around their surroundings, Gai turns his single attention on a container tank. A silhouette figure is inside there, to which Gai needs to free it._

_The blond-haired leader walks through the container and immediately breaks the glass with the tip of his rifle. Water pours out of the tank, in which Gai and the others could not believe what they witness. Inside the tank is a nude young girl, her vivid long pink hair covers her breasts. She closes her eyes at first, but slowly opens to see the first person she looks._

_Gai is touching the girl's shoulder to comfort her, "You're awake." _

_The pink-haired girl blinks and speaks in a soft voice, "Who are you?"_

_Gai nodded, "My name is Gai Tsutsugami, we came here due to GHQ created something special. This turns out to be a girl, that's you."_

_The artificial girl looks at her surroundings with Gai's comrades and the lion. They look all different and flesh out to one another._

"_I don't even have a name." The girl stated._

_Gai politely smiles, "I'll give you one. You will be Inori Yuzuriha. In Japanese, Inori means three things: prayer, invocation, and adoration. It is also based on a music composition by Karlheinz Stockhausen. If you want to see the world, you can join us as this opportunity under my watch."_

_The girl, Inori is her name, slowly forms a soft smile of Gai's comments. Unaware to the two, a GHQ sniper is seen in distance, and is about to aim at Gai._

"_Gai, look out!" Argo cried out._

_Before they can help their leader, Regulus the lion rushes in time to lunge at the sniper as he turns, but not before the Undertakers hear a gunshot. Everyone, especially Gai, is shocked to see Regulus being shot through the chest, although he did bite down the sniper's neck to instantly kill him._

_In a rare moment of emotion, Gai cries out, "Regulus!"_

_The leader then runs to meet the lion's fallen body. This is the lion that Gai raise as a cub and becomes his loyal companion. As Gai touches the feline's cold body, Regulus' eyes look at his owner one last time before his life fades away. Gai and the rest are saddened by this. _

_It is the first time that upon her awakening, Inori experiences the concept that is difficult to talk about: death. Funeral Parlor gathers around to pay their final respects to the brave lion. Even if there is a victory, there will be a cost, and that is something Gai has to live with. Afterwards, Inori joins the Undertakers to learn about the world under Gai's guidance, besides that, she becomes the founder of EGOIST, the band that will take the world by storm. _

_xxxxx_

"_**And let's not forget something that changes the tide to our feud. The Puella Magical Girls. Few days ago, before Gai initiates the mission to retrieve the Void Genome, and that Shu is involved, these five came along."**_

_The Undertakers are seen at the atrium of their headquarters planning out strategies when they know about the Void Genome. They once hear that only three of these vials are made, in which Gai seeks to have one at all cost. Before they do so, they sense a magical force being teleported to this very location._

**(Cue Puella Musica 03 – **_**Kyuubey's Theme**_**)**

_Unexpectedly alert, they saw five magical girls: Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, and Mami Tomoe. The mercenaries begin to take notice with mix, flabbergast reactions._

"_What the hell, girls in magical dresses?" Argo quipped. An offended Kyoko is seen growling at his compliment, but Homura suggest her to stand down. _

"_Who are they?" Ayase wondered. Sayaka blinks at the girl's question._

"_Please don't hurt us!" Madoka calms the resistance down with her arms shaking in panic._

"_Settle down, everyone. Let me handle this." Gai silence the group before seriously glares at the mysterious holy quintet. "You best explain as to where you are coming from."_

"_Oh, well we just came here from another dimension." Madoka regains her composure and replies the blond haired leader with a smile._

"_Another dimension, is that possible?" Shibungi said in amazement. There are some that are aware of this fact, especially to Gai. Inori hears about the discussion and wonders to herself._

"_Yes. We have been first summoned by the Cosmic Goddess that watches this universe, no more like observing the multiverse." Homura explained. "The reason we came to help is because the organization that your group is currently fighting are secretly being contributed by an anomalous force. We don't know what it is yet, but coming to your location is the starting path."_

_The Undertakers are initially skeptical about the girl's words of wisdom. Are they like God's messengers, or at one point, the girls remind them of the legendary Sailor Senshi?_

"_Hmm, should we trust them, Gai?" Shibungi asked his boss._

_Gai remains focus on the magical girls while answering Shibungi's concern, "It is up to them."_

_Madoka then smiles, "Don't worry, we can contribute whenever we can!"_

"_The place looks comfy to say the least." Mami looks around the wide surroundings, looking impress of how the resistance headquarters is organized. The same goes for Homura, as she recall of formerly living in a stylish apartment back in her dimension._

_Kyoko quips, "God, is there any good food around."_

_Argo gives a smirk to the red-haired magical girl, "There's always some at our place, kid."_

_Kyoko gives a taunting smirk despite her initial hostility of Argo's previous remark of calling her dress 'girly', "Don't underestimate me, I can kick ass whenever I want!"_

_Argo simply irks at Kyoko's statement. Meanwhile, Sayaka is seen introducing herself to Ayase._

"_My name is Sayaka Miki, I hope we can become friends." The cyan-haired magical girl greeted._

"_Oh, Ayase Shinomiya is my name." Ayase replied with uncertainty at first._

"_Yeah, my friends will get use to the place." Madoka smiles in pure awkwardness after seeing the other four magical girls looking around._

_Gai sighs at their comments, but then complies respectfully, "Alright, you five are in."_

_The holy quintet is satisfied of being part of Gai's 'clubhouse'._

"_Right now, we're making preparations to steal something valuable. This item will change the outcome of our feud. You five can observe for a bit while we handle this mission till that time comes for your involvement."_

_And so, this is destiny that Funeral Parlor and the Puella Magical Girls begin to form diverse friendships with one another. Everything is put in place when Inori is going to retrieve the sole Void Genome and bring it to Gai, only it lies in the hands of a Tennouzu High School boy that will be part of the family._

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

Now it shifts back to the present in Ward 24's prison room. The flashbacks spoken by the Undetaker have ended.

"And that explains our foundations up to this point." Shibungi finishes his story to Segai.

However, Shibungi begins to frown of seeing Segai briefly taking a nap before yawning to wake up. Segai gives that same bored look at his guest.

"Oh so sorry, I did hear the whole thing." Segai smirked. "That is an interesting story of how Funeral Parlor is formed, all started with a sole boy that is Gai Tsutsugami himself."

"And I take it you could care less?" Shibungi furrowed his eyes from his glasses.

Segai then stands up, "Oh I would be certain, but I must leave you alone since our time of interrogation is up."

The Anti-Bodies warrant then calmly walks away to the doorsteps of the prison. Segai then turns to Shibungi.

"Should you desire to see Gai again, you might have that chance, but it will rather wait."

After his last comment, Segai leaves the area. Now Shibungi is alone, but he can do nothing as GHQ's prisoner. What if Segai's words are true if he wants to see Gai again. Similar to that reason, he can wonder his chances of escaping, but it is unsure off.

xxxxx

_**The Journal that Started it All**_

xxxxx

"_**My name is Shuichiro Keido, head of the Anti-Bodies in GHQ. I am a man that wants to bring the apocalypse. However, it is not without the reasons why I am doing this. Something about jealousy and power fills into my mind. Kurosu Ouma. It all starts with a journal."**_

xxxxx

"_**I was born in a local town. My mother and father have full expectations of me being the best student I was. So I did, my intellect surpass above those that tend to have emotions. Heh, I surely have a few 'friends', but all I secretly see them are useless associates for my future. I am more interest in many scientific wonders."**_

_**The 1980s.**__ There is a peaceful local district that is close to Tokyo. Outside of the neighborhood, a lone young boy is walking down the streets. He has black hair, carries a backpack, and wears an emotionless expression. The boy keeps walking to school and passing through random civilians and vehicles. He ignores the blissful day and focuses his daily expectations._

_At middle school, this boy shows to be remarkable to his classmates and teachers. He has solved some of the most challenging problems of science and math. At the hallways, the boy did make some acquaintances, but he secretly views them as annoyances. For that particular child, this boy enjoys his time at cram school unlike his tiring classmates. He wants his parents and himself to be proud after all. _

_In high school, the boy becomes a handsome teenager who became part of the honor roll due to his prestigious presence. His mature personality remains the same as before. _

_**1992.**__ Much later in an auditorium, though the young man could care less, he graduates from high school and is ready to study his entrance exams to college._

xxxxx

**(Cue Emotional Metal – **_**Unique**_** – AdrianvonZiegler) **

"_**Years later, I became a graduate student of Tennouzu University. Even before that, I finish my undergraduate at Tokyo University. There is nothing special to switch from the top university of Japan to a mere local. It is something to ease my tension. Perhaps there is uniqueness in Tennouzu University to share my scientific ideas in a research study. However, I continue to view my new peers as mere irritations."**_

_**1996 AD.**__ Shuichiro Keido is now a gradutate student. He has messy black hair, a white lab coat and no mustache. He wears a stoic expression by walking in the hallways and ignores the other graduate students passing by. _

"_**But I meet this person that changes my life." **_

_Then, Keido is seen doing his daily research in his computer before he turns around to see someone outside of a door. This somebody speaks with an exciting tone._

"_Keido! This research paper is fabulous!" _

_A messy brown-haired man with glasses and a white lab coat is seen with papers within his hand. He happily runs to hug him._

"_I'm so touch that I can just reread it over!"_

_The fellow graduate student smiles at Keido, who he sees as his friend. _

"_**Kurosu Ouma, another graduate student who came from Keio University to try this kind of research study. I knew him well to the point that there are those that stand on my level. We offer arguments and compete one another in friendly terms."**_

_Various days gone by that illustrates both partners researching their scientific field in many ways such as genetics. Of course there are times that both friends have their relaxing times such as the goofy Kurosu eating ramen noodles while Keido is still hard working, and there's the time where Kurosu rest in a sleeping bag while Keido sleeps on top of the couch with a sleeping mask. _

xxxxx

"_**Four years later, besides my career research, I am a part-time teaching assistant to new students. It is the beginning of a new century and the third millennium. In our projects, there was the theory of genomic resonance that Kurosu constructed. This is based on my Intron RAM hypothesis that was showered with attention as the key to solve the mysteries of evolution and natural selection beyond the universe."**_

_**2000 AD.**__ It simply shows the hallways of Tennouzu University. Keido is seen walking as usual, having finished his time of teaching undergraduates._

_Then, Keido barges in to a room with a blue research article he holds. This is the same way Kurosu did to meet him four years ago._

"_Look at this, Kurosu! Your paper is-!"_

_However, Keido is both perplex and blushes to see a young brown-haired woman. Between them are table columns filled with medicine and antibotics, and a microscope covers the woman and Kurosu's nude bodies. She and Kurosu were just making love and are interrupted._

_The woman puts on her red glasses and smiles nervously to cover her body._

"_**Saeko Shijou. She was famous and talented in the campus. Now she is already carrying Kurosu's child."**_

_It shifts to shows the view of two coffees in card spades, black and red designs on the desk, meant to symbolize a newly formed couple. _

"_**They began living in the island of Izu Oshima, where her family lived."**_

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

"_**In 2005, this is the beginning of an omen when a meteorite crash down to earth's surface and infects its first host, Kurosu's daughter, Mana Ouma."**_

_**2005 AD.**__ Around nightfall shows a distant whole view of Oshima Island. In the dark blue skies, a bright white star has crash down to that chosen island. _

_Daytime occurs, which a huge crater is seen with the forest surround it. Sometime after hearing that Mana was involve, Keido and Kurosu are in their quarantine outfits and masks to protect themselves from the hazard. _

"_Shuichiro, look at this!" Kurosu cried out as he scans something of a purple shard. The rock seems to intrigue them._

"_And this shows a reaction to the genomic resonance, right?" Keido asked in a sudden tone. The two partners continue to observe the meteorite. They also notice a small piece of a purple crystal, which they ponder if that connects to the source. _

xxxxx

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Days Gone By**_**)**

"_**The following year, we have done many test subjects for this meteorite. Apparently, it has a volatile virus the ability to spread like a wildfire and form violet crystals."**_

_**2006 AD.**__ The two scientists are working in a laboratory. They are seen testing a gray mouse._

"_Just as I suspected, it's a virus." Keido, his hair sleeks back instead of messy, looks at the screen of black and white symptoms. "Normally the infection rate is low, but when it's activated by the genomic resonance-."_

_Kurosu interrupts to finish his statement, "It splits into nitrons and multiplies explosively, causing tissues to harden." _

_Keido is shocked, "Then this is?"_

_The screen goes over the charts of this unknown virus. Both partners are shock to witness the mouse subject to instantly die and crystallize._

"_This is the instrument to play the notes of genomic resonance." Kurosu said with a serious expression by connecting science and performing art. "A music of the apocalypse."_

"_**And that's when I met…the boy."**_

xxxxx

_Outside shows the weather is cloudy. It is all the case here that inside shows a warehouse. This is the area that many years later will be Shu and his classmates' hideout for their film club._

_At the top of the upper floor, Kurosu and Keido are doing their research. Suddenly, they sense something materializing in front of them. It turns out to be a platinum blond-haired boy with a white robe and black clothing underneath._

_**(0:33)**_

"_She's growing up to be beautiful, isn't she?" the mysterious figure bowed to introduce the two men. The scientists hear that Mana's name is mentioned. _

"_Who are you?" Kurosu ask suspiciously._

"_I'm Yuu, the messenger of Da'ath."_

"_Da'ath?" Keido stated upon hearing the name of that group._

"_Yes, in case you never heard, it was once an ancient organization till its disbandment. I am the gifted boy that revives it." Yuu explains like an intellectual prodigy. "The meteorite that crash on Izu Oshima has spread the seeds of the apocalypse. Before long, everyone in this country will become a nursery of seeds." _

_Both scientists are shocked from the boy's metaphor, as if people will be harvested to become some seeds._

_Yuu then continues,_ _"When Mana matures as Eve, it will be the ultimate apocalypse of this universe's history of natural selection and evolution as a whole. It is the essence of order and discord, alongside death and rebirth."_

_Afterwards, both Kurosu and Keido's jaws drop of what Yuu plans for Mana. The girl is chosen to bring forth the end of the world. The boy gives them an offer._

xxxxx

_**November 5**__**th**__**, 2006.**__ The place switches to a hospital room with no lights on. There is a pregnant woman lying in bed and is covered by crystals. Mana walks closer to stare at the crystallize victim and gives a creepy smile._

_Yuu's voice is heard in the background, "Kurosu Ouma. It looks like your wife has already succumbed to the illness, but do not abort the child she's carrying. Eve is here for the newborn son to become her king, the Adam." _

xxxxx

"_**Kurosu's second child, Shu Ouma is born since Saeko's death."**_

_Moments later, the newly born Shu is crying. Kurosu is holding him as an only parent in the shades of sunlight._

_Saeko's face is covered in white handkerchief, she is confirmed to be dead after giving birth. _

_Kurosu is crying over the death of his beloved wife and holding Mana's hand. Mana watches and simply gives a creepy expression unaware from her father and baby brother._

_Yuu's voice continues in riddles, "The boy is Eve's longed-for Adam. In other words, if things continued like this, both of Kurosu's children will change the future to come."_

xxxxx

_Keido is seen walking in the dark hallways. He wears a gloomy look of the mere fact that Kurosu's children will be the rising propagators of a new world. _

"_**That's right. His blood would become the standard for the next generation. The more I think about it, the more I feel anger."**_

_Eventually, the brooding scientist senses the cool-minded Yuu leaning against the right wall and places his hands in his coat pocket. Yuu gives a smile. _

"_Poor Kurosu refuses my offer, but what about you Shuichiro?"_

_Keido turns to him and firmly states, "I made my decision to join you, Da'ath."_

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy IV: The After Years – **_**Planetary Core**_**)**

"_**At the dawn of Spring 2009, me and the boy of Da'ath have briefly witness Japan's heroes facing a demonic titan. Now I see why they unite as one to save the universe."**_

_**March 31**__**st**__**, 2009.**__ The area is Shinjuku district. Keido who is now having his trademark mustache, and Yuu are seen standing on top of a building. They sense a coming darkness of this forsaken event, in which an epic battle commences in distance._

_In that historical battle, the Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detectives, Digi-Destined, and Duelists have united to confront a kaiju-like demon that looks like Destoroyah from Godzilla and wearing a devilish crown to symbolize his rule named, Valmarmon._

_Gallantmon Shining Mode defiantly glares at his powerful adversary, "Valmarmon, you're not taking our world! We'll fight you to the very end!"_

_Yugi Muto boldly declares, "Duelists, send your monsters' energies to the Egyptian Gods! Our bonds will triumph this darkness!" The King of Games' friends, whether from the present like the original and Duel Academy, and from the future such as the Signers, raised their cards and used their Spirit Fusion energies to empower Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra._

_Sailor Moon courageously shouts as she raises her sword, "Valmarmon, you'll never have this beautiful world as long as we're all here united and standing strong!"_

_Yusuke Urameshi yells, "Don't like it? Then, kiss our ass!"_

_Susanoomon finally clenches his fists, "What are you waiting for? Come on!"_

"_Fools, all of you will learn your place in my hierarchy!" Valmarmon bellowed angrily at all of his oppositions, as he forms a gigantic black sphere over his head. "You stand united? Well, I can easily divide you apart one by one!" _

_And so, a gigantic battle occurred between Japan's heroes against Valmarmon. Lots of magnificent and fantastical attacks such as Sailor Mars and Hiei's combination of the Phoenix/Dragon of the Darkness Flame have fended of the digital demon god._

_Back at the building's rooftop, Keido is somehow impressed of what these heroes are capable off. Yuu then sees crystals littered below the ground, they seemly originated from a more chaotic force, something he is familiar with, but the boy is intrigued of what his plan does a few years later._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"_**Sometime years afterward, I began experimenting on boys with the virus to see whoever fits to become the chosen. One of which is my only biological son. He was born around that same year after Kurosu's son is born. Heh, it's ironic of Kurosu's late wife, but I did not tell my relatives about this. Ever since I mourned for my wife's passing due to complications of childbirth, I only see my boy as the potential alpha for Da'ath's Adam. In the future, he will oppose me for years to come. Gai Tsutsugami is his name."**_

_**2012\. **__Keido and a scientist are observing a young, blond haired boy lying in a hospital bed. The numb Gai's fearful eyes look at his own father's. _

"_You're awake, my son." Keido walks closer to him, unconcern about his state. "Soon I will make you have your destiny."_

xxxxx

_It shows scientists experimenting on random boy subjects like a nursery. The boys are wearing helmets to see who will be Adam. The times are endless for Keido and his loyal team. _

_One subject is injected by the Apocalypse Virus, which the boy gives a bloodcurdling scream and crystallizes from the inside out. Gai and another boy witness this in absolute fear._

xxxxx

_Gai is later seen in his prison cell, like an animal with null chances of escaping. He does not have a real mother because she is dead and his own father views him as a mere experiment. His eyes widen while he sits, that the boy does not start pre-school like normal children. However, Gai had just about enough._

xxxxx

_Much later, young Gai manages to find a way to set free and is seen outside running away. Alarms of sirens are heard. The panic boy is then chased by three guard Doberman Pinschers till they all fell to the cliff to the oceans below._

"_**Alas, the experiment is left an utter failure. I thought my son could have died from the waters."**_

xxxxx

"_**How could I mention that I have a younger sister, Haruka Keido. She has taken great interest as Kurosu's student and helping out his work. As for my so-called friend, he left his two children in Izu Oshima to focus on his research all day long. The reason is valid, Kurosu is finding the perfect cure of the virus. Haruka is planning to marry him."**_

_There is sunset at the Koishikawa Botanical Garden. Blissful cherry blossoms give a positive presence to this park. Keido and Haruka are seen standing close to some fences that are near the ponds. Both are in casual, adult uniforms. Haruka at that time has shorter hair, pink dress, and black stockings. _

"_Kurosu? __You__ are?"_

"_He's just lonely, you understand right?" Haruka smiles and turns while Keido focuses on the front, "Because you're his only rival you know."_

_Keido gruffs, "Do as you please."_

_Haruka gives her older brother the look before she walks away. _

"_By the way, has the Apocalypse research progressed a bit?" Keido questioned the young woman._

"_More than yours has, at the least." Haruka replied to Keido before leaving the gardens. Keido thinks to himself of today's experiences. _

xxxxx

"_**This month is that day. I've heard Kurosu's family is trying to spend their first Christmas together. But they have to cancel it due to the war between Japan's superheroes and The Defiants led by the businessman, Cain Bearer. That fool, what does he think he is? He's nothing but a cur if he believes that all superheroes are destroyed. I will correctly change that."**_

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 2012.**_ _Outside of Tokyo, the civilians hear that there is an ongoing conflict between their beloved superheroes and the Defiants. _

_At the same time, Keido is wearing a pale brown trenchcoat and black gloves, who stumble to Kurosu's office at Tennouzu University with the lights are out. As he looks around the office, he notices a small black locked diary in his desk. Keido gets it, unlocks the book, and is surprise of the crucial information he finds._

"_**I went to Kurosu's office to find some information that curious me. To my surprise, it said that he found a perfect genetic code that may be able to intervene in the process. There will be three that will be created to repel the virus. That name will be classified as the Void Genome."**_

_Suddenly, he senses that someone is behind him. Similar to one of their first meetings back in their graduate school years, he is that ironic person that comes to mind, Kurosu._

"_Well my friend, that's not nice to barge in and looking at people's diaries." Kurosu simply smiled. _

_Keido questions him, "You solved it all by yourself? Unlocking the mysteries of evolution and natural selection?"_

_Kurosu continues smiling without concern. Keido glares at this, however. _

"_I'm quite honest, but Da'ath is losing patience." Keido stated. "You'll be wipe out, so I'll be dealing with them for you." _

_Keido then gives Kurosu an offer, "Join with me, my old friend."_

_However, Kurosu just shrugs, "I don't think I can do that."_

_Keido becomes shock at this, has Kurosu becomes arrogant enough to spread his success on his own? Was it that it mirrors his own perspective?_

_Kurosu then concludes, "It seems like many places have everyone researching together, but that's not the case here. Doing things as a group makes me hinder."_

"_Don't make a fool out of me!" Keido fiercely growls and throws the diary to the ground._

"_What's wrong?" Kurosu becomes uncomfortable._

_Overwhelmed by jealousy, Keido grabs his collar, "Are you trying to tell me that this is all just a game?! Working with others like a disorderly mob?!"_

"_That's not it! I can't get you involved with in this mess." Kurosu attempts to talk out to Keido, being aware of Da'ath true motives. _

"_Lies! You are jealous of my position, so you tried to get back at me by getting no-nonsensical results!_

_Kurosu eyes are widen and feels frightened at this, "What are you saying? Why would I be jealous of you?!"_

_Keido becomes shock and lets him go for a bit, but then he slowly gives a maniacal laugh. _

"_Just give up, fool. I recognize your superiority complex, but you made one mistake." Keido finally reveals a handgun and aims it at Kurosu's forehead much to the latter's shock, "Friendship is meaningless."_

_Everything fades black as the last sound heard is a gunshot. _

xxxxx

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 2012.**__ Sometime later shows the aftermath of Lost Christmas. Ambulance and fire truck alarms, alongside new reporters are taken witness to the catastrophe. In another part of the ruined area, both Keido and Yuu observe the scattered violet crystals that devastate the capital of Japan. Yuu did not expect this to happen, but the boy is somehow satisfied that the heroes are extinct. Because of that, nobody can ever interfere their long-term goal._

_As they walk, they see some remains littered like constructive carrion. The robot Soujas are seen destroyed and covered by crystals. Crystallize statues Sailor Varuna and Quaoar are seen holding each other and share a final kiss on the lips, before they are immediately dissolve into thin air. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Dark Magician cards are ripped and burn apart. _

_Finally at another sole area, Keido and Yuu found a sole crystallize statue of a bald, businessman frozen in fear and eyes widen beyond proportion. This is Cain Bearer, owner of CainCorp and the xenophobic leader of The Defiants. _

"_Hmph, we finally see eye for an eye." Keido said to the Cain statue with a callous tone. "Here is your retribution."_

_Not caring about the businessman's goal to rid the world of meta-humans, Keido swiftly kicks the statue, in which Cain shatters to tiny pieces, ending his lowly existence. Yuu is gleeful of his cohort's action, for the boy views Cain as society's filth. _

_At the same time, Keido quietly looks up the skies and starts to feel regret of killing Kurosu, his old friend that changes his viewpoint of scientific knowledge. However, he knows there's no turning back of redemption._

"_**My own path to witness a new world has begun."**_

xxxxx

_**The Dusk of Chaos **_

xxxxx

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Drifts**_**) **

Homura Akemi, the magical girl of time, wakes up to find herself in a glass prison. The area feels similar to Keido's dark prison, not to mention her Valkyrie Dagger and related weapons are placed under security. Also, her specific prison blocks her magical abilities such as time travel. However, Homura decide not to do so because as part of the magical girl team, she cannot interfere the events and Funeral Parlor's business since they are still just guiding guests.

Standing next to her own cell reveals to be Haruka Ouma. The adopted mother of Shu turns to see a magical girl for the first time.

"Where am I and who are you?" Homura questions the scientist.

Haruka, hesitant at first, decides to answer, "My name is Haruka Ouma. I'm Shu's step-mother and Keido's younger sister."

The raven-haired magical girl observes her with a complex expression. It is an unexpected meeting for Homura to meet Shu's step-mother.

"You're in Ward 24, the main headquarters of GHQ, and sadly we're now prisoners."

"What do you mean by that?" Homura asked.

"It means you two are our guests." A young, sinister voice is heard to get their attention.

The two women turn to see two figures appearing outside of their glass prisons, Yuu and the Kriemhild Gretchen.

Homura gasp at the witch that looks like Madoka, "You-! You look just like the friend I desire to protect."

"Tehehe. How nice to meet you, Homura." The Kriemhild said as she holds Yuu and lustfully licks his left bare arm before gleefully stares at her. "I always like to be your friend if you want."

"Shut it. You are no friend of mine, creature." Homura coldly state to the witch.

"Now let's not give in to confliction, besides, you are here to know about our plans." Yuu interrupted.

"Heh. I'm guessing you two have known about my past motives?" Homura states to Yuu and Kriemhild.

"Yes, we are." Yuu answered. "Who would have thought that a girl, who was weak-hearted, makes a choice to become a magical girl to protect everyone? Especially for Madoka Kaname, you risk everything in many timelines like a multiversal singularity to prevent her to have a contract with that white, Incubator creature. In the end, Madoka became the goddess and created a new alternate world for you and your cohorts. Happily ever after, oh please. Sometime later, the holy quintet is formed that you traverse to this dimension in helping those mercenaries."

Haruka could not believe that this magical girl is also a time traveler back then, not to mention knowing about other universes.

"I had enough." Homura states to the sinister blond-haired boy. "I sense something anomalous inside you, tell me who you are _really_ are?"

**(End theme)**

There was silence for a bit. Then, Yuu begins to chortle that started off low, but increases to hysterical levels coming from a mere boy.

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**A Plot**_**)**

"You are quite the curious one, Homura Akemi." Yuu smirked calmly. "Let us take back to around the beginning of the third millennium. Once upon a time, there was a woman clad in chaos and a millennium monster disguise as a businessman. After proposing their _End of Days_ plan for March 2009, they immediately make love so lustfully."

Yuu's sickening words seem to startle Haruka and even the stoic Homura. The mentions of these two chaotic figures seem familiar to both women.

"After their consummation, the Chaos and the Millennium gave birth to a platinum-blond haired boy coming out of the woman's belly, but they immediately dispose of him in having no time to raise a worthless child."

"And you're telling me that child…was you?" Homura questioned suspiciously.

Yuu smiles in giving his obvious answer, "That's right."

The boy then shows his prisoners the pentagram symbol in his right hand, in which Homura and Haruka figure out the idea that he has a Void Genome. Homura is shocked at this revelation, while Haruka herself can't keep up this surprising fact.

"You were saying that-?" Homura bewildered.

"Yes, you begin to know my REAL identity. Having such a youthful body makes me fend for myself in a huge world. In fact, a gifted child has the opportunities for a new civilization. I was the one who secretly revived the Da'ath organization. I'm sure some of you have heard of that ancient conspiracy. It is my desire to follow their notes to restart the human race with the meteorite I created for the Adam and Eve."

Haruka gasped about Da'ath being mentioned, she thought it was merely a rumor. She then states, "You mean, you're the one that created the Apocalypse Virus in the first place?!"

"Hehehe, that's correct, human." Yuu answered the female scientist. "I'm also doing this as a symbolization of my mother and father's way of their 'crystal age'. Though between Lost Christmas and the current events, I hear there are two neighboring dimensions that formed a Triad, so I found the spirits of the Chaos and the Millennium to have them go kamikaze in destroying the two dimensions, and also make my parents cease to exist!"

Yuu laughs and is satisfied of giving his parents the payback they deserve of disposing the boy. Sometime, they could have aborted him, but choose not to for little to no reason.

"Now the heroes' dimensional allies won't help to stop me! Besides that, I tested my abilities of the Void Genome to fight the Sailor Senshi of Time alongside that female wolf cub. Yes, that Senshi is my aunt since she and my mother are 'Cain and Abel' sisters. Taking advantage of the senshi's despair, I destroyed her Valkyrie dagger and threaten the wolf cub to destroy her void should she interfere my plans. Both made their wise choice to leave me alone, so much for her."

Homura and Haruka are sickened by this first part of Yuu's revelation. Yuu then changes his relevant subject as he calms himself.

"Let's go back to my own agenda. For you see, Mana Ouma is our patient zero, the first person to be infected by the rock."

Haruka becomes aghast of the reason why Mana is infected and is serving as a pawn to Yuu's gambit. Homura begins to know the truth behind Lost Christmas.

Yuu chuckles, "The results within our Eve are magnificent to harness the crystals. I watch over her creating these small fragments with a palm of Eve's hand. I once try to ask Kurosu Ouma into having his newly born son to be her Adam, but your ex-husband refuses, so me and your brother form an alliance to find various boy suitors to see which one is the best for Eve."

"Keido is involved with you?" surprised Haruka of knowing that her brother is mentioned.

"He is an excellent pawn that wishes to surpass Kurosu's researches to the point that he murders him." Yuu replied much to Haruka's shock of finally knowing her ex-husband's murderer. "I'm sure you don't know about this, but his son, Gai Keido, your nephew, is part of the experiment to become Mana's king. Unfortunately, that boy escape and he settled in Shu and your company. You heard me, Gai Tsutusgami of Funeral Parlor is the same boy you taken care off."

Haruka then refreshes her memory of the blond-haired boy being friends with Shu in the past. She briefly recall seeing the grown man at Haneda Airport, "Why, but that's not even possible for him."

The magical girl feels the same way. She knows the fact that Shu and Gai are lost, childhood friends. She can see some connection when they first met as different identities: Shu as a high school student and Gai as a leader of the resistance.

"Besides that, have you remember the novel by Charles Dickens of _The Christmas Carol_?" Yuu changes the subject. "Well we once have our secret experiments, two of which have 'sample names' based on Ebenezer Scrooge and the Christmas Carol. Scrooge has a prototype Void Genome inside him before you humans perfected the three vials under Kurosu's notes. However, Scrooge and Carol escape and we send three assassins to intercept them. Their names are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Yet to Come."

"Why do I even bother about those Christmas references?" Homura muttered, despite understanding the connection that Lost Christmas did happen back in December 2012, which more of these coincidences can be brought out.

"But that's not all." Yuu interrupted the magical girl while he continues. "The Ghost of Christmas Past is a prototype Endlave, to which the true identity reveals to be none other than Saeko Shijou."

Haruka's eyes widened upon knowing this fact, she then glared at Yuu, "Why, what did you do to her?"

Yuu grins evilly, "After her death by childbirth, we use her soul to be put inside the Endlave under a vegetable state. Saeko seems willingly to join us because she believes she wants to protect Mana. It is then that she defies us when she saves Shu and Gai from the collapsing church, thus explains their survival. Afterwards, I punish Saeko by crushing the mech and she no longer appears between us. Not only that, but we heard that Scrooge and Carol sacrifice themselves due to their bond to stop Lost Christmas from spreading. That term is what some refer as the _Guilty Crown_, the bond formed by two hearts. To bad it is all in vain."

Haruka realizes that Saeko as Past saved her step-son and his childhood friend from the disaster, yet that she is taken out by Da'ath himself. The scientist gets the idea that if it weren't for Scrooge and Carol, Lost Christmas could have spread through the rest of Japan and possibly the world.

"One thing about the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Back when Scrooge and Carol are our lab subjects, we force them to breed one another to give birth to our third assassin. Yet to Come is simply not fit for combat, but is nearly impossible to kill as a result of their apocalyptic crystallization, thus becoming like a void. Poor Scrooge is overwhelmed by guilt and tries to kill the child many times. After Lost Christmas, we and GHQ begin to perfectly stabilize Yet to Come, once a prototype becomes something more. Yet to Come symbolizes the future, to which she becomes the artificial songtress you two knew, Inori Yuzuriha."

Homura and Haruka's eyes widen in pure surprise of another revelation. Inori, of all people, is a clone of Shu's older sister.

"She is our back-up plan after Mana's death ten years ago, and the perfect being to become a vessel for Eve. Not only that, but luck help me that I found something of a cosmic force to put inside Inori. Mana is already dead, but will be reborn like a phoenix destined to burn the old universe and recreate a new one. Shu and Funeral Parlor do not even know this since Gai first rescued Inori."

Now everything is becoming perfectly clear for Homura and Haruka. What is this phoenix force Yuu mentions, and how does it relate to his Adam and Even plot. Just then, Kriemhild Gretchen begins to interject as soon as Yuu finishes his long monologue.

"Now that my love finishes talking, it is my turn. Here is the sore truth to learn, Homura Akemi." Kriemhild evilly giggled. "Where I am really from is one of the alternate timelines that you traverse before. I am that Madoka that you failed to save, in which I became the most powerful witch of salvation. Overtime with the world is seen as my playground, I eventually gain a conscious and have a humanoid form. No more parents and an annoying brother of mine, I can rule my own wishes! I also revive my timeline's Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami to become my Witch servants. As for your counterpart, Homulilly is simply an artificial construct we created to complete my dark quintet. It is hard to fully copy you since you're the singularity that connects all the timeline dimensions you traveled."

Homura is beyond speechless and begins to realize the shocking truth coming from the leader of the Witches. Haruka stares at the raven-haired magical girl in listening to this information.

**(End theme)**

The Kriemhild then explains further, "Of course, sometime before the current events occur, me and the witches came to this universe initially want to feed the despair from it. But now that we help the Envoy of Da'ath, his plans become beneficial for satisfaction. It is only a matter a time that our agenda became like a _Dusk of Chaos_."

Yuu forms an evil smile and proclaims, "Shu Ouma may have stopped us the first time, but what he does not know is that we have a contingency plan."

**(Cue Guilty Crown OST vol.2 **_**– 4 **_**(0:00 to 1:00))**

The sinister blond boy shows his prisoners something in the palm of his hand, a white formless soul.

Homura's eyes widened in slight fear of sensing a familiar energy, "Is that…Gai Tsutsugami?!"

Haruka becomes shock after Homura mentions his name, "How is that..he's dead?"

Yuu explains, "After teaming up with Shu to prevent the second apocalypse, he is taken out. Before Gai and Mana's souls went to Spirit World, we captured his while thanks to our initial plan, Mana's soul now resides in Inori Yuzuriha to become the destined phoenix. Seeing his raw power, Gai will be the new and perfect 'Adam' for sure."

Yuu then sickeningly licks Gai's soul much to Homura and Haruka's disgust. Kriemhild Gretchen sensually smiles at her lover's action.

"You monster!" Haruka shouts in a defiant tone.

Yuu turns to Haruka as he puts away Gai's soul. The boy then sinisterly proclaims, "Oh, we want to revive him for the forthcoming final apocalypse. However, we need GHQ's assistance to do so, especially _you_."

Haruka Ouma is surprise at this and retorted, "Why should I do that?!"

"Because we are doing this for Shu's well-being." Yuu calmly replied. "After all, you want to protect him from any involvement he experience with. We want his suffering to go away."

"Don't trust him, Haruka." Homura attempts to plead her.

There is a brief silence of what choice does Shu's step-mother have. From the revelations that Da'ath is truly responsible for the cause and suffering of the world, to the point that Keido murdered Kurosu. Why is this happening for her? However, after a few seconds, the woman makes her decision.

"Fine." Haruka calmly stated with a slightly disgusted tone. "I'll do what you ask."

Satisfied, Yuu snaps his fingers as Haruka's glass prison is released. The envoy of Da'ath materializes a blue and white uniform, alongside a gray helmet that symbolizes the Da'ath organization for Haruka to wear.

"Promise me that Shu won't fight after this."

"Oh we can do just that." Yuu states with a smile. "Get ready soon for our king's revival."

**(End theme)**

Yuu then throws the uniform to Haruka, as he and Kriemhild Gretchen teleports away. Haruka could not believe what she is going through, but she has no other choice.

The ashamed scientist turns to Homura and sadly apologizes, "I just want Shu…to be safe."

Homura remains unresponsive of the scientist's decision. Haruka Ouma then makes her leave to set up the coming experiment with Keido and the rest of the Anti-Bodies.

The raven-haired magical girl is now alone in her cell. This revelation has stricken her to a self degree. Homura is worried of what happen to her friends, but most especially is to Madoka Kaname, the girl she sworn to protect. All she can do is sit and do nothing.

xxxxx

_**Next Mission: Broken **_

xxxxx

**A/N**: There you have it, six segments that coincide the current events of the story.

Ayase's has references to Artemis' family in _Young Justice_. Although her legs are normal in this AU, her mother's is wheelchair bound to tribute her canon self. Plus, Ayase is obviously the Kallen expy of _Code Geass_ living with a single mother. This girl needs a break since Gai died. Glad that Sayaka cheers her up. I wonder if Ayase is going to be bisexual?

Same goes for Argo's time with Kyoko. In fact, I did two Gaiden chapters that focuses on their relationships.

Keido's past is well done, I enjoy writing it. I added some background of his early life before becoming the grad student that encountered Kurosu. It shows more of his perspective of how Keido becomes the man he is today. I think he and Kurosu are born somewhere in the late 70s and they went to different universities before attending Tennouzu together.

For YYGDM readers, you can cheer now that Keido destroys Cain Bearer. :D

Shu being born in November 5th is a reference to Tetsuro Araki's (The director of this anime, Death Note, High School of the Dead, and Attack on Titan) birth, because according to this fact in a London convention, Shu is like an author avatar to Tetsuro (though good fanfics like myself make Shu's character alongside others better-portrayed).

Homura and Haruka in prison remind YYGDM readers of Sailors Pluto and Quaoar (OC) being held hostage by Paradais/Neo-Rajita in _Dawn of Chaos_. It is about time that Homura will finally have a major role as promise since she's minor in the first few chapters.

The big reveal that this version of Yuu is actually an offspring of two of the most powerful villains of the YuYuGiDigiMoon franchise. I'll give you some hints; the mother is a dark Sailor Senshi, while the father is a digimon in disguise that can threaten the multiverse. ;)

**So what's your favorite segment(s)?**: Mines is Ayase, Funeral Parlor's past, The Journal that Started it All, and Dusk of Chaos.

My least favorite is Makai's Past, I apologize if I don't do it justice.

Now we can go back to the main events, the next chapter will have elements of Episodes 14 to 18. Yes, I plan to do the final three chapters when my college semester ends or perhaps next year (case I have to focus on more real-life stuff). Send a review and see you later whenever I'm ready.


	7. Mission 6: Broken

**A/N**: After months of school and personal break, we finally back into the sixth chapter of the story. This will have elements of episodes 14-18 and it will be pretty damn long.

On November 14th in two days, it's my birthday. So this celebrates things. Plus, I got my one-day ticket to PAX East for next year, the first time I'll be going there.

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy XV - **_**TGS 2014 Trailer OST**_**)**

"_**Nearly a week has passed since that incident concerning the second outbreak. Gai's death had a great impact on us, but my older sister's soul presumes to rest well. GHQ has gone a search party to find and rescue any survivors, yeah right. Me, Inori, Ayase, Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, Sayaka, and Kyoko have taken refuge at my high school. We can't keep in touch with the rest of Funeral Parlor, so we are on our own two feet for our next move. God knows that the others like Madoka are okay.**_

_**My friends disguising themselves as students are getting use to the school. But I wonder how long would it last? We're working together to bring back a signal in either contacting for help or seeing the news. At the same time, while Tsugumi is wandering around, she told us that she saw some blond-haired guy with glasses. We don't know who that is so let's ignore it. **_

_**Da'ath is still out there. I can feel it."**_

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Student Council Room/December 15**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Close to sunset in a huge meeting room, this is where the hero and his friends settle to plan their next move. Souta, Tsugumi, and Kenji, alongside the help of a few other students from the other side, are trying to bring back the TV signal. The rest: Shu, Inori, Ayase, Kyo, Kyoko, and Sayaka are watching over the progress.

"Just a little further..." Souta muttered while checking the wires.

"Almost! Got it!" Tsugumi has check in the computers to process the signals. Fyu-Neru is seen with the disguised cat girl to help the connection devices.

After a few minutes, a visual screen coming out of Fyu-Neru's head just appeared. The picture is all blank, but it signals that everything relates to dial and internet wireless is working again throughout the school area.

"Done! The signal is back in business!" Tsugumi declared with a smile.

"Whew!" Souta simply stated with a sweat. "That's not too bad."

"Geez, this is just so tiresome to do all this." Kenji grumbled.

"Stop being such a sour mouth!" Tsugumi cried out to the disguised kamaitachi before smiling as if to tease him. "At least we're happy about it."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Tsugumi." Ayase said with a neutral expression. "Let's just see the daily news."

"Man, I could go for some violent anime right about now." Kyoko shrugged.

"Um, now isn't the best time you know, especially if _One Piece_ already ends in this world." Sayaka has sweatdropped over her friend's crude choice of words, not to mention that notorious Shonen franchise has end production, some wonder if the story is complete after all.

"Sayaka and Ayase are right." Shu interrupts the small talk. "Whatever we must watch, the news is all we got for some clues since last week. And it's the thing we can count on."

Fyu-Neru begins to change the visual screen for the group to see. As it switches the channels of some sort, going from a French food show, a documentary of lemurs in Madagascar, Boomerang that it shows _Adventure Time_ since it now counts as an old show, and then a British channel showing the notorious _Doctor Who_ who the new Doctor is surprisingly a woman. Finally, the little robot change to Japan's news that the group is looking for…

But instead, the Tennouzu group, especially Shu and the disguised Funeral Parlor/Magical Girls, become surprise of what they saw.

**(Cue Batman Arkham City - **_**You Should Have Listened to My Warning**_**)**

"Oh god…him again-?!" Shu is shocked to sees a familiar face.

Yes, the screen shows Shuichiro Keido, the Anti-Bodies commander next to the speaker. He is now wearing a familiar brown trench coat and black gloves from ten years ago when he murdered Kurosu. Two black flags of the United Nations/World Health Organization are on the right side, while two red flags symbolizing GHQ (known fully as the Global Health Quarantine for their role in Tokyo) are on the left. Now back in full health, the sinister man that works with Da'ath and the witches starts to announce something to the public.

"_Good evening, citizens of Japan. This is Shuichiro Keido of the Anti-Bodies."_

The group becomes wary of Keido's intentions.

"_I'm here because I have taken the position as Japan's provincial government-." _

xxxxx

It shows Class 2-A, Shu's homeroom showing Yahiro, Hare, and Kanon seeing the news on a visual set.

"_-and to announce that "Loop 7", the infested area that the outbreak occurred-."_

xxxxx

Another area in the hallways shows Arisa and few random students seeing the screen on their diagram sets. The brown-haired gogglehead is seen.

"_-is to be sealed off from the outside world in the next ten years-."_

xxxxx

In the gymnasium shows Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi seeing the same news.

"_-thus, it is sadly confirmed that no survivors are found. I hereby declared the walls to begin rising."_

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Loop 7 Area**_

Outside of the school borders, in a bird's eye view, something surrounding the quarantined area of Tokyo's district erupts like a sudden earthquake. Coming out of the ground are gargantuan walls that are the size of even the tallest building, with the exception of Tokyo Tower. They come out of nowhere that makes even the surviving civilians inside feel unnerve and fearful. Keido's control of the expanded government has made the situation worse. Shu's fears have come to realize that this is only the start of despair.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**The Everlasting Guilty Crown**_** – Egoist)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 6: Broken**_

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Gymnasium/December 16**__**th**__**, 2022**_

The next day, most of the student body is gathered in the gymnasium for a huge morning meeting. Arisa is seen on top of the stage with the speaker, attempting to ease the tension of many Tennouzu students. However, the students begin to panic that they are trap like mice inside the walls.

"We're tired of ignoring the shit that the public said!" Sudou yelled at the student president.

"Quiet!" Arisa barked at the red-haired bully, "We shouldn't act rashly until the situation becomes cleared. Therefore, we should hear from my grandfather, who is currently the head of the Kuhouin Group. Please be patient."

"Oh yeah, how about the fact that we're ALL going to die here?!" Sudou said in anger.

"Like what my boyfriend said!" Ritsu added with disdain.

Nanba and Miyabi simply watch their two cohorts arguing with the president. The googlehead freshman is seen watching. A female student is startled by the threats and covers her face.

Another girl then defends her startled friend by rebuking, "Quit it! Nobody knows that for sure!"

"She's right." Arisa agreed. "I ask everyone on the floor to have a mike to speak."

However, to the president's permission, Nanba is seen holding the microphone and declares.

"What do I see is that we don't know anything outside. Should anyone investigate Loop 7 if they _dare_ to do so?"

"Nanba's right!" a male student cried out. The rest of the student body all shouted like a demanding crowd.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Student Council Room**_

All the commotion goes on with Fyu-Neru shows the visual set of the student meeting. The people that watch together are Shu, Ayase, Tsugumi, Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, Hare, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Kyo.

"Seriously, why is some class president take it too seriously?" Kyoko asked with her usual uncaring mood.

"Who knows, that girl has some guts if she's stupid to do anything." Kenji added.

"Knock it off you two." Souta calls them out of their rude behavior. "She's doing her best to get their attention, what's wrong with that?"

"It's nothing the matter, goofball." Kyoko replied, much to Souta's dismay.

Inori looks at Shu, "What's the matter?"

Shu answered the pink-haired girl, "Oh its nothing, just that it reminds what Gai would do at a time like this."

"_You seriously need to help us!"_

Ritsu's voice is heard as the group continues watching the video of her walking up the stage, and apparently drags the googlehead by the collar to this mess.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Gymnasium**_

The brunette freshman nervously asked Ritsu, "Uh sis, you think you're going overboard-?"

"Shut it, goddamnit!" Ritsu shouts at him, who turns out to be her younger brother, before she venomously glares at Arisa, "Me and Taiyou have a mom and dad that worry the hell out of us outside, and you need to do something!"

Nanba continues speaking with his microphone while giving a disrespectful smirk, "What we're saying is that we want you to decide some action. If you believe that your saviors can save us, then you are proven wrong, right?"

Arisa's brownish eyes widened at Nanba's threat that the student body makes certain remarks.

"He has a point." A male voice is heard.

"What is she thinking?" Another voice is heard as well.

Nanba finally proclaims to Arisa and everyone else involved, "According to Article 32, Section 3 of the Student Council Charter, I hereby filling a no confidence resolution against the president and suggest that someone should take over your position."

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Hallways**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Eros and Pleasure**_**)**

A few hours after the student meeting, there is a hallway at the fourth floor, where many students are lined up to get their vaccines from the virus. Hare is seen in the nurse's office to check in the equipment. Ayase and Sayaka are helping out to give each student the vaccine to use. Arisa is seen next to Ayase and Sayaka with a regretful face since the student body becomes distrustful to her.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Elevator**_

Shu, Inori, Tsugumi, Kanon, Yahiro, Souta, Kenji, and Kyo are in the elevator to distribute more gray carts that are filled with vaccines.

"Seriously, we have enough room in the elevator." Kenji sarcastically remarked.

Yahiro carries a visual tablet and shows some surprises to his friends, "That is _Tennouzu Underground_, the school's unofficial website, and you are not going to believe this."

Then, Souta and Kanon's eyes widened.

"Holy cow, the internet is back?!" Souta exclaimed.

"Wow, it is." Kanon added.

"All the jamming from outside, alongside us fixing the signal, just restore the school's network." Yahiro explained to his classmartes. "Still cut from the outside, though."

"Dude, let me see that!" Souta cried out.

As Souta and Kanon see the diagram from Yahiro, they are pretty much surprise by the negative text comments from the student body, in which they showed their hate to Arisa Kuhouin.

"They're seriously targeting the president." Yahiro stated.

"Arisa is valuable to us." Souta glared at the negative texts. "This is just mess up."

"You idiots think it's that important." Kenji interrupted as the people turn towards him. "I mean, she's not cut for leadership."

"Hey, she's one of us that we care about her!" Souta yelled at the bored Kenji, who the disguised demon couldn't give a damn to what's happening.

"Guys, stop this argument of some sort!" Kyo calms the dispute. Kenji looks at her for a bit.

"She's right." Tsugumi added to the group. "That president being 'one of us' reminds me and Kenji as orphans before having real family."

Kyo nodded, "Same here with me."

Shu, Inori and Kenji understood of what the disguised cat girl and Kyo are saying, feeling that Funeral Parlor is like a second family to them.

"Besides-." Tsugumi smiled, "We should carry all of these carts out."

With the disguised nekomata's encouragement to her friends, they continue to do their jobs in helping fellow Tennouzu students.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Boys' Locker Room**_

In a wide, school area of what seems to be the boys' locker room, Nanba is seen crossing his arms, ordering Sudou and a few male students with their visual diagram sets.

"Gather as much info outside, alongside the people who wishes to leave." The glassed bully ordered. "We'll confront that whore of a president at the assembly."

"Whatever, man." Sudou replied to his boss. "Why not just do that bitch, anyway?"

"Don't act so rashly, we can do whatever we want." Nanba smirks, in which he then shows a handgun underneath his student uniform. "Even if it takes extreme measures, good thing that my family worked in the law enforcement."

"Guys, someone's coming!" a random boy cries out to Nanba and Sudou. Nanba quickly hides the gun away.

The bullies saw Kyoko appearing out of nowhere in distance. The red-haired girl looks at them with an emotionless, sour attitude.

"What are you looking at?!" Sudou shouted. "This is the boys' area, you want something little girl?!"

However, Kyoko is not intimidated by the bully's threat. The disguised magical girl smirks and gives the finger at the bullies before hastily runs off.

Sudou angrily shouts and is about to chase her, "Why you little-!"

"Settle down!" Nanba calms his subordinate while glaring at the escaping girl. "She's not important."

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/War Room**_

**(Cue Batman: Arkham City – **_**Main Theme**_**)**

It switches to GHQ's headquarters. After becoming commander of Japan's provincial government and his speech to seal Loop 7, Keido observes the visual screens in a huge command center alongside Segai. Surely that his plan with Da'ath and the Witches to bring the apocalypse fails, but there's always be a second try.

Keido and Segai then see Rowan appearing on the computer screen.

"Report your duty." Keido simply stated.

Rowan then does so, _"Yes, sir. We're deploying a mop-up team based on your next strategy."_

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Loop 7 Area**_

At the sealed, infested area of Roppongi, an organized line of purple and black Endlaves with enhanced armors called _Ghost Units_ are seen guarding the wall.

A battalion of Anti-Bodies are seen in position behind a row of barb fences alongside spider-like Automaton drones. This is to prevent many civilians inside from escaping.

"_Next, we'll form a ring around them to purify and shrink the blockade zone. For the forces we strategized, the Ghost Units are based on the data you gave me the other day."_

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Command Center**_

As both commanders watch the fact that their new Endlave models and guards are standing by, Segai jokingly remarked.

"What now, _Mr. President_."

Keido ignores the warrant officer's compliment and orders Rowan, "Let's begin the purification of Tokyo."

Rowan on the screen firmly answers, _"On our way, sir!"_

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Loop 7 Area**_

Above the towering walls, bright red lights start to flash as the alarm goes off. The innocent civilians took notice at the signals. Keido's voice booms for them to listen to his words.

"_This is an announcement from your new provincial leader. As of tonight, we are shrinking the area of the quarantined zone. Anyone attempting to step through the red lines will be purified on sight, please be careful."_

The Ghost Endlave units then aimed their cannons at the civilians. Fear arises from the civilians when they are basked by the red light, as the Endlaves and Automatons fire their machine guns at them. A mass of casualties occur that the rest of the civilians fled in terror from GHQ's atrocities. The innocent people are force to hide in many parts of the infested zone from the Anti-Bodies, but it is not going to last long.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Monitor Room**_

At another area of GHQ's headquarters, Rowan sees the carnage on the screens and begins to regretfully question his mere position.

"I don't like this…" Rowan muttered before turning to Daryl. The blond haired lieutenant is seen crossing his arms.

Daryl then adds his concern, "President's orders or not, all this killing is beyond insane. And those new Endlaves? Hmph, they are not connecting from here, are they?"

"That remains top secret." Rowan simply replied to his fellow friend.

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/Loop 7 Area**_

Back to the quarantined zone, it then shows Tokyo Tower, which is now under the Anti-Bodies' control. On top of the notorious monument are the cockpits of those Ghost units inside. It is unknown whether the cockpits are controlled by pilots or AI.

Suddenly, the titanic walls within the red lights are beginning to slowly move, in which they destroy many building structures and move the dead bodies of civilians till it stops.

Escaping from the sealed area of Loop 7 becomes impossible for the heroes and students at Tennouzu High at this point.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Student Lounge**_

At a student lounge area with wide windows, Nanba, Sudou, and their cohorts watch the visual diagram set of the recent news outside. They are in full shocked of what the Anti-Bodies did to these innocent people. Just then, they notice Arisa appearing.

"Are you all still awake at this point?" Arisa asked them in disbelief.

Nanba scoffed at her concern, "If you must know, there's a rumor of a massacre in the Koenji area."

Arisa becomes surprised about this unexpected turn of events. Could she realize that the Anti-Bodies are responsible for this?

Nanba further stated to her, "Are you still going to wait to do nothing?"

Seeing of what Nanba said reaches the point that Arisa is uncertain about this situation. Should she be the one to take action? No, by this point, the students no longer see her as valuable.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Megumi's Dojo**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Mistress of Hermitage**_**) **

Nightfall appears at another district. There shows the inside of a traditional-styled dojo of a group of heroes watching the news on the TV Screen. One of which is the pink-haired magical girl, who is under care as a visitor. She has gotten acquainted with the three lead heroes: the pink-haired Senshi, the Yusuke Urameshi look-a-like, and what seems to be a child version of Seto Kaiba. These 'neo heroes' are actually the children of the legends who died from the virus, and are orphans to a dojo master.

Madoka gives a lamenting look, "I know that it's been a week since I stayed here, but seeing the news makes me worried about my friends."

The Kaiba child, who is named Helio Kaiba, is the first to speak. "GHQ's actions by sealing Loop 7 sickens me. I even hear that Tennouzu High is involved at this, the least I want to wish is to meet Arisa Kuhouin."

Chibiusa, the pink-haired senshi, gives a saddened look, "I wish there was something we can do, but Miss Megumi told us she doesn't want GHQ to find out we exist. We go out there and they're going to try to profile us."

"Miss Megumi can't keep us confined here forever. We're the children of the heroes. We're their legacy for fuck's sake." Raizen Jr, who is the son of Yusuke Urameshi, proudly said, "She's raised and trained us well, but what's the point if we can't put our training to the test? We have the power to kick GHQ's asses!"

"RJ, please..." Worried Chibiusa.

"You know I'm right, Usa." RJ puts his hands on her shoulders, "You're Sailor Moon's daughter and you have the Silver Crystal. You alone could be a difference maker."

"But..." Chibiusa sighs, "I'm nowhere near as powerful as mom. She was one of the ultimate heroes and now she's gone."

RJ cheers her, "Don't down yourself, Usa. Your mom and my dad wouldn't want hear what you just said! Right, Helio?"

Suddenly, a female voice gets their attention, "RJ, that's enough!"

The children turn as they see a brunette-haired woman roughly in her mid-30s. This is Megumi Shibara. She is wearing a green yukata and sandals. Her left eye, which she lost while protecting her dojo from a drugged GHQ soldier, was covered in a black eye patch. But, that wasn't the only thing she lost, she lost her fiancée to the virus 10 years ago. Megumi loathes GHQ for destroy Japan's tradition. She has since been left with the responsibility of providing a home to the heroes' children and becoming their foster mother.

Megumi scolds at RJ, "You know I don't like such harsh language in this shrine!"

"You know I'm right Miss Megumi, what's the point of our training if we can't do a damn thing!"

"Please, RJ..." Chibiusa pleaded.

Megumi walks over and slaps RJ's face. RJ takes the blow but barely budges. Megumi withdraws her hand forgetting RJ was half-demon and any blows she made wouldn't hurt him.

Megumi then hugs RJ and Chibiusa, "I just don't want to lose the only precious things I have left... and this world's last hope."

Chibiusa then said to Megumi, "I know you mean well, Miss Megumi, but... RJ is right. Sometimes you want something right, you gotta take risks."

"She is right after all, we know that Madoka is here as guest. If we had the chance to find her friends, then we can surely win soon." Helio convinced before turning to the magical girl, "Say Madoka, if you recall that there are more of us staying in the dojo."

Madoka's thought struck her, "Oh yeah, your other friends right?"

Helio nodded. They then see three children appearing that are duelists. Two of them are the son and daughter of Joey and Mai named Shougo and Sayara Wheeler. Another is the daughter of Yugi and Tea named Akari Mutou, yet she has a son yet to be seen.

"Aw man, what did I miss?" Shougo cried out.

Helio answers to Joey's son, "A typical conversation, nothing new. Besides, I did have fun playing with you in card games."

"It would have been great, but anyone seeing us playing Duel Monsters nowadays feels ridiculously dated." Shougo commented.

Helio proclaims, "Not if I plan to revive my father's company once GHQ is overthrown."

Akari Mutou nods about it, "That will be a great idea."

"Same here for making my big brother happy." Sayara smiled.

Appearing with Shougo, Akari, and Sayara are the other children of the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives. There are two sets of twins: two are Rei Hino/Sailor Mars and Hiei's son and daughter. They are named Ryuuhi and Koori Hino. The former greatly resembles his father but is taller and the latter looks like her mother but her hair is sea green like Yukina's and has red eyes. The other twins set are the son and daughter of Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury and Vega Hunter (former Legendary Warrior of Wood). They are named Daiki and Amaya Mizuno-Hunter. There are three other girls and a boy. One girl is named Ai Aino-Kuroshishi, daughter of Minako Aino/Sailor Venus and Rio Kuroshishi. The other girl is named Umi Kino-Tsunami, daughter of Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter and Mako Tsunami the ocean duelist. The third girl is Miaka, the daughter of Umino and Naru. The one boy is Adam Sagara, son of Saya Sagara/Norn Urd and a vampire demon named Tsukimaru.

Also appearing in the room are Megumi's dojo assistants, the moon cats: Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

"RJ is right, Miss Megumi. We're needed now more than ever." Ryuuhi stated.

Koori interject, "Yes, please it's time to show what we can do and help Miss Madoka find her friends."

Daiki cries out, "I'll cut down those GHQ assholes!"

Amaya snorts at her brother, "With what powers genius?"

Daiki respond to his sister, "I've got secret tech."

Umi then said, "We need to do something now."

Ai ask the mooncats, "Luna, Artemis, don't you think it's time to use our powers our mothers left us."

"Artemis?" Luna said to her husband.

Artemis answers, "Let's give them a chance."

Madoka politely said to the dojo teacher, "I still thank you for all the hospitality, Megumi-sama."

"It's nothing, Miss Madoka." Megumi said while she turns and addresses the Neos team, "I can determine which of you can go out if you can best me in spar matches. Only those that are capable may go with Miss Madoka find her friends."

"Capable?" Madoka wonders about that word.

"It's likely that me, RJ, and Chibiusa will go with the magical girl." Helio explains before he turns to Akari Mutou, "I figure out that your brother is scouting outside to see any witnesses. He is Yugi's successor after all."

Akari nods at Kaiba's son, "Thanks for the compliment."

Helio said to Megumi, "We will spar with you, let's hope we wouldn't go rough."

"You got that right, Helio." RJ said and asks Chibiusa, "What do you think, Usa?"

Chibiusa confirm, "The three of us are more than enough, but I don't mind others joining us."

RJ grins, "Miss Megumi, just so you know I won't be going easy!"

Chibiusa adds, "Me either."

Megumi smiles coolly, "Good to hear. Miss Madoka, could you care to join us and watch?"

Madoka smiles at the teacher, "Sure thing!"

Ai gulps, "Oh boy, it's sparring time? I didn't come prepared!"

Adam pats Ai's back, "We should always come prepared. Like Miss Megumi always tells us, life is full of surprises and tests."

Umi eagerly nods, "This should be good! I haven't had a good spar match in a while!"

Amaya adjusts glasses and sighs, "Megumi's still quite the beast even with one good eye."

Daiki shudders, "I remember the last time I sparred with her. I kicked my butt good."

"Ready, brother?" Koori asked.

Ryuuhi nods at his sister, "Yeah."

Megumi removes her yukata to reveal her dojo gear, "Y'all know the drill boys and girls, you're forbidden from using your powers in our spar sessions. Fight me with all I've taught you. There will come times when ingenuity will come when necessary."

The Neo group and Madoka enter a spacious training circle where she usually instructs students in kendo and kobudo classes. Megumi puts on gloves, a mask, and holding a pair of tonfas.

"Bring all y'all got. Those who can beat me can go with Miss Madoka, those who don't have to stay here and help me safeguard the dojo in case GHQ comes near."

The teens all nod as Helio volunteers to step up to face his foster mother.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile outside, the son of Yugi and Tea, Yuigo Muto, notices three figures walking up to the front of the dojo estate.

Yuigo puts up his guard, "Who goes there?!"

To Yuigo's relief, he recognized the three faces. Greeting him are an attractive brunette woman wearing light blue clothes, a tall dark-haired teenage girl wearing mostly dark, and a smaller brunette, pig-tailed girl wearing a schoolgirl uniform with a pink-schemed Patamon resting on her head. These women are Karin Osaka, Hina Inuki, and Athena Ishida w/PinkPatamon.

"Ah, Karin, big sis Hina, and little sis Athena!" Yuigo greeted.

Karin waves to him, "Hiya, Yuigo. Guard duty again?"

Yuigo nods at the former Kuiper Senshi, "Yep, in case those GHQ jerks try intruding on Miss Megumi's property!"

Hina giggles, "How sweet. You're doing a swell job, Yuigo."

Yuigo said, "Thanks, big sis!"

"Hey, Yuigo! Is everyone else inside?" Athena asked Yugi's son.

Yuigo answers, "Yeah, with one of those magical girls."

"Magical girls? Oh you mean..." Karin pauses and looks at the dojo, "This place really does take me back."

"_Me and the Kuipers used to train at this place."_ Karin thought before she said, "Would you be a gentlemen and show us to Miss Megumi, Yuigo?"

Yuigo nods, "Sure!"

xxxxx

Inside the dojo, Madoka sits down to watch within the training circle.

"This can be look okay." Madoka said.

Proailurus speaks to Madoka's mind, "Let's see what these three children are capable off."

"You bet." Madoka said.

Helio gives a deep breath before swiftly charges at Megumi. Akari, Sayara, and Shougo watch their friend sparring.

Megumi stands her ground totally prepared for the boy's frontal attack. She starts parrying Helio's punches and kicks with her tonfas. She tries to legsweep him, but he jumps up avoiding her.

Chibiusa cheers, "Go, Helio!"

"Nice dodge!" RJ yelled.

Yuigo takes Karin, Hina, and Athena &amp; PinkPatamon into the shrine. Karin sees her former kobudo instructor sparring with the boy.

Athena sees this, "Whoa, Helio is fighting Miss Megumi!"

"She gonna kick his butt again?" PinkPatamon wondered.

Hina answers the Digimon, "Maybe not."

Megumi grabs Helio and prepares to throw him out of the circle. Helio seizes her arm refusing to let go.

"Sis, guys, look who's here!" Yuigo gets their attention.

Adam sees this, "Karin!"

"Hina!" Koori saw her.

Amaya cries out, "Athena and PinkPatamon!"

Karin waves to them, "Hey, kiddos! I see Miss Megumi's in the middle of a match, eh?"

Madoka begins to recognize Karin, "Wait, me and my friends have heard of you before. Your one of these dimension travelers like us!"

Karin sees Madoka and gasps, "You must be one of the magical girls fighting against GHQ. Madoka Kaname, correct?"

"Who's she, momma?" Athena asked her mother.

Karin answers, "A very well-known magical girl from other dimensions, honey. This is just one of many of her."

Madoka nods, "Yep, it's nice to meet you."

Back in the spar, Helio said to Megumi, "I got you."

Megumi hooks her foot around Helio's ankle and holds on. But, Helio does a judo throw taking the woman out of the circle. Megumi hits the floor hard. Megumi turns and sees Helio offer a hand to her. She takes it and gets helped up.

Megumi smiles and pats Helio's head, "Well done countering my move, Helio. Ya finally beat me. You pass."

"Thank you sensei." Helio walks away.

Karin, Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, and Hina sit next to Madoka. Megumi notices Karin and greets her with a wave.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Karin Osaka, is that you?" The teacher said.

"The one and only, shishou." Karin bowed.

Yuigo realize in surprise, "Whoa, wait, shishou?"

Athena explains to Yugi's successor, "Momma was a student of Miss Megumi's."

Umi adds, "That's right and so were a couple of the Kuiper Senshi, too."

"Karin Osaka, Taylor West, and Christina Denton... gosh, it takes me back. You three were my best students." Megumi remembers these old memories.

Karin smiles about her experiences, "And we applied your training in our Senshi fighting styles. Came very useful during battles with enemies."

Megumi is also surprise, "I'm still wowed three of my students were Sailor Senshi."

"I'm still here, Miss Megumi. Though, I haven't seen action in years being a mom and taking care of these three." Karin chuckles modestly, "I'm rusty and not at my peak anymore."

"Don't worry, Karin, we'll be helping Madoka's friends deal with GHQ. You won't even need to fight." Chibiusa reassured the former Kuiper Senshi leader.

Karin muttered, "Thanks..."

Hina steps in and said, "I can fight in your place Karin."

"And I'll be on reserves when need be." Karin stated.

Luna nods, "Probably for the best, Karin."

Megumi then calls another student, "Usa, you're up next."

Chibiusa nods and enters the circle to spar with Megumi. The pink-haired girl picks up a staff and charges at Megumi. Megumi defends herself from Chibiusa's quick strikes.

Diana cheers, "Go, Usa!"

Ai hollers, "You got her!"

"Stay on her, Usa!" Miaka cried out.

Madoka cheers, "Come on, we're right there!"

Akari cries out, "You can do it!"

Sayara said, "Let's give it up a notch!"

Chibiusa lunges forward and dodges a kick. She spins around and sweeps Megumi's feet with her bo. Megumi lands on one hand and balances over, falling on both feet. Chibiusa and Megumi circle one another; both waiting for the other to make the next move. Megumi charges and attacks with her tonfas. Chibiusa counters and finds an open spot, striking Megumi's stomach with the staff. The pink-haired teen charges and pushes Megumi out of the circle.

RJ grins, "Hell yeah! Way to go, Usa!"

All of the other said, "Yeah!"

Madoka smiles at the second sparring victory.

"So RJ is up last." Helio commented.

"He's saving himself for the best, like with he's good with brawls." Shougo added.

Helio replied to Joey's son, "Tell me about it."

Chibiusa and Megumi bow to each other.

Megumi smiles, "Well done, Usa. Or should I say the soon to be queen of Tokyo."

"I'm just Usa now and thank you for all the training." Chibiusa bows and walks off.

After RJ congratulates Chibiusa, he enters the circle and puts on gloves.

Megumi announces, "Are you ready, RJ?"

RJ smirks, "Bring it on, Miss Megumi!"

Athena lets Madoka pet PinkPatamon.

Karin ask the magical girl a question, "Madoka, I have a question. How long have you and your Puellas been in this dimension?"

Madoka explains, "We first come to this place around October, this is when we first met Funeral Parlor and Shu. So it's been three months, but we get to know one another in stopping GHQ. I had a little brother back in my home, so Shu can be seen as a big brother to me. We even had a fun experience in Asgard helping the Valkyrie Maidens and receive power-ups. Though..our Witch counterparts arrive in this dimension in backing up GHQ. It's much complicated to the point that my friends are separated."

"Valkyrie Maidens...? Ah, then you met my old friend Kotori and her crew!" Karin remembers her old companions, "I'm glad to hear they're doing well. It's good they gave you and your friends tools to boost your powers. Lucky I still have my Valkyrie Dagger."

Adam hears the mention of Valkyrie Maidens. Ai patted his back and smiled to him.

Hina clears throat and nods to Karin. Karin sees Adam from a corner and remembered his mother had been missing, but in truth Saya/Urd now resides in Asgard helping Brunhilde and the Maidens rebuilding the lost realm.

Karin thinks, _"Poor Adam, he hasn't seen his mother since ten years ago. He really believes she's gone. Oh, Saya, one day I hope you can return to this realm to see him. You and Kotori both..."_

Karin then ask another, "Now you mention your Witch counterparts are here. Are they involved with GHQ?"

"Sorta, I don't know why they appear." Madoka pondered.

Proailurus speaks in Madoka's mind, _"The witches seem to help GHQ alongside a dark force that collaborates with them."_

"Last thing I remember, I saw that Crystal tower formed a week ago and my witch self just blew me to this place!" Madoka recalled of her first encounter with the Kriemhild Gretchen.

RJ charges Megumi and throws a few punches. Megumi uses her tonfas to guard herself from RJ's punches. The half-demon holds back knowing he'd kill her with one punch if he could. Megumi clips RJ's right leg with a kick and strikes his side with a tonfa. RJ rebounds and elbows her. Dazing Megumi, RJ bumrushes and throws her out of the circle.

RJ finishes, "That's a wrap!"

"Way to go, RJ!" Usa cheered on him.

Helio smiles, "That a way, buddy!"

Athena cheers, "All right, RJ!"

RJ helps Megumi up and she pats his shoulder.

Megumi said to the three Neo Leaders, "You've done me proud, RJ. I trust you, Usa, and Helio can help Miss Madoka."

RJ gives thumb up, "Count on us!"

Yuigo wonders, "So, which of us is next?"

"Anyone is more than welcome to step on up!" Megumi announced.

Luna turns to the trio, "All right, RJ, Usa, and Helio, we need to talk about what we're going to do about helping Madoka."

Artemis gets their attention, "Madoka, Karin, Hina, come with us."

Diana hops on Chibiusa's head. Daiki is the next to spar with Megumi. Try as he might, but he gets beaten easily.

Madoka joins in the main group and the three cats.

Helio concludes, "Alright, we're in to set up a plan."

It is set in motion that Madoka and the Neo Heroes are planning to make their turn.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Household/December 17**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Morning arises outside of the infested Loop 7. There it shows the area of the Kuhouin mansion. Red and pink flowers are blooming outside of a garden.

To which in that garden shows Argo, Oogumo, Mami, Okina and Kurachi. Arisa's grandfather is seen feeding the koi fish in a luxurious pond.

"How can we repay you if we're so curious?" Mami asked Okina Kuhouin.

The elderly head of the Kuhouin group answers the magical girl's concern, "As a matter of fact, all lines of communication and transport into the city center were shut down as soon as Keido took over, but there must be survivors left that we must save."

"And it will be our pleasure to assist you." Oogumo stated.

A brief silence occurs for a bit, and then Arisa's grandfather continues explaining.

"There is something that all of you must know." Okina warned.

"And that is?" Argo asked about his concerns.

Okina, "As we currently know, GHQ are our main oppositions in Japan, but there is a secret organization that manipulates the strings attach."

The heroes except Kurachi become surprise at this news, could it be that there is a group they are unaware off.

"They are what they refer as Da'ath. An ancient conspiracy from the time when deities and mythological circumstances existed, they have a goal to remake the world with their personal apocalypse. However, they were eventually been disbanded, my ancestors are part of a united organization to opposed Da'ath. Recently however, we hear that Da'ath is revived by an anomalous figure, in which they are backing up GHQ."

"Damn it, as if things could get more serious." Argo scoffed.

"If its true, then this enigmatic figure is a dark sign to come." Mami foretold.

"Indeed Ms. Mami." Okina then turns to his secretary, "Can I ask you, Kurachi to take care of the rest of the negotiations with the OAU?"

"Yes, but what about you?" Kurachi wondered.

"I must leave by tomorrow with Argo and Oogumo if there's a chance to see my granddaughter."

"Are you certain about this?" Oogumo said in concern. Mami looks in curiosity if she has to stay behind.

"It has to be done, I become old now that Arisa will become a successor for the family business." Okina explained with dignity. "If death will occur, then I honestly say that I am proud."

Is there so much more that Okina Kuhouin can take? Since he is planning to find his granddaughter alongside her friends, the head of the Kuhouin Group wonders if his life cuts short? Only time can tell for tomorrow.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School**_

One again, it's another day for the notorious school. However, a suspicious report is looming over the student body.

"Hey look! This is from something outside!"

Various students look at the texts in their iphones and visual tablets.

"It said that if you can bring Funeral Parlor and Magical Girls over-

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Boy's Locker Room**_

-you can be free."

Nanba and Sudou look at this. Sudou points the news out in his laptop, in which both are giving evil smirks to one another.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Hallways**_

At the hallways of the school, there are posters of today's student body meeting. These meant that there will be a vote of no-confidence in student council president Arisa Kuhouin and an election of our next president.

Hare and Shu are the particular students that look at this, but they are concerned about last night.

"Shu, did you hear about Koenji?" Hare asked her companion.

Shu answers to the kind-hearted girl while staring at the posters, "Yeah, it might be a rumor, but that's what those Anti-Bodies did."

"I wonder what's gonna happen, especially with us?" worried Hare.

"It's alright, Hare." Shu turned and gives her a hopeful smile. "It won't get any worse. Everyone is with us, and I'll fight if I have too."

Hare feels glad at Shu's statement, "Okay then, if there's any trouble, then my void can heal you!"

"Thanks."

Then, the brunette-haired girl asks another question, "But Shu, have you really thought of becoming leader?"

Shu takes notice of Hare's unexpected comment.

"Like you can become student council president?"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Shu honestly answered. "I'm the guy cut out for giving orders to people and stuff like that."

"That's not true!" Hare cried out in defense. "You just think its right."

Shu looks at Hare while she continues speaking.

"You can be king, a leader you can get all of us out."

Shu begins to wonder for himself, should he become the leader of the student body? That is a lot of thinking for the boy, especially that Speckles the Tarbosaurus in his mind hears about it.

Just then, both Shu and Hare hear a female voice.

"Hey love birds, I hope I'm not interrupting!"

They turn to see Tsugumi appearing.

"Wow, your having an enthusiastic attitude." Shu gives a joke to that response.

Tsugumi smirks at Shu, "Yeah well, turning defiant is the only way to deal. With people seeing voids and all."

Suddenly however, they hear a male voice coming from outside.

"_There! It's Funeral Parlor!"_

The three are alert and watch through the window outside below the school grounds. Two male students are seen grabbing an innocent female student by both arms to interrogate.

xxxxx

"Confess! I suspect you're from Funeral Parlor, aren't you?!" the male student shouts at the fearful girl.

Another male student checks his visual tablet set, "They say that they have these weird tattoos on their backs."

"Okay, let's check it out." The male student said to his classmate that both are about to remove the girl's back dress.

"Stop right there!" Souta's voice cried out. Both he and Arisa made it into to stop them.

"What are you jerks doing?!"

"Shut it, don't get in our way!" the male student rebukes at Souta.

"Get your hands off her!"

xxxxx

Back with Shu, Hare, and Tsugumi inside the school building, they witness their two friends outside rescuing the innocent student.

"What the heck is going on?" Shu said to himself in concern.

"We got trouble Shu!" Yahiro's voice is heard as he appears holding his own tablet set. "There's an online rumor that turning over Funeral Parlor and in case of Magical Girls to the government will set all of us scott free!"

"That's-!" Shu begins to take notice before asking. "Where are the others?!"

xxxxx

Under full caution, Shu's group split up to find the others.

"I'll go check out another area!" the disguised nekomata cried out before running off.

"Be careful, Tsugumi!" Shu's voice shouted.

xxxxx

As Shu is running towards a stairway, he is surprise to found a familiar pink-haired songtress.

"Inori…"

Inori turned to see the brunette-haired boy with mere curiosity.

"Hey Shu, what's wrong?"

"There's a bad rumor going on, someone founding you?" Shu said with a worried expression.

"I haven't seen anyone looking for me." Inori replied with a blank tone.

Shu is unsure if anything she said is true, but he snaps out of it and said, "Oh that's good, let's go!"

Both Inori and Shu ran off to another location. Unknown to Shu, Inori is indeed been founded, but the male students are seen lying dead in blood as their bodies are crystallized and instantly turn to dust.

xxxxx

**(Cue Batman Arkham City Soundtrack - **_**How Does It Feel, Pig**_**)**

At another outside area filled with some green mosses, Nanba and his gang are seen surrounding Kenji and Kyo, in which both fellow Undertakers have been spotted.

"Oh god help.." Kyo whimpers like a frightened child.

"Damn." Kenji growled. "We're seriously blown our cover."

"Well look what we have here?" Sudou taunted with a crude smirk, "Two little piggies looking scared."

"Not by the hair of your ass!" Kenji shouted in attempting to recite a familiar fairy tale.

"Oooh, nice come back." Sudou continues with his bullying ways.

Nanba then steps in to interject, "Come with us so you won't fight out of here."

"MISSILE KICK!"

To their surprise, they hear a loud female voice coming from Tsugumi herself. She arrives and delivers a jump kick at Nanba's back to the ground. Sudou took it by surprise.

"Let's go guys!" Tsugumi shouted to her friends.

Both Kenji and Kyo do so as they followed Tsugumi to safety.

"Not so fast!" Sudou blocks Tsugumi and captures her, accidentally revealing her cat ears and tail to the bully's surprise. "What, you're a demon!"

Kenji and Kyo are shocked at this that they are captured by other bullies. Now Sudou's 'fairy tale' statement becomes literally clear.

Nanba then gets up and menacingly walks towards the hostages with a calm expression.

"We have plans for you three because there's a student body meeting held in ten minutes."

xxxxx

Outside of Tennouzu High, Shu, Inori, and Hare continue their search for their friends.

Just then, Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko have just arrived.

"Found you, guys!" Sayaka cried out.

"This feels like a harem with you as the sole boy, Shu." Kyoko jokingly commented.

Shu and Inori briefly blush at the magical girl's statement. Hare gives a look that she doesn't understand why this is the obvious.

"We don't have time for this!" Ayase interrupted. "We need to find the others before-!"

Only that the group hears a voice coming from the speakers.

"_Attention all students, please assemble in the gymnasium immediately."_

Shu's group sees this as a sign of precaution. The incoming election for student president is about to get started.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Gymnasium**_

At the huge auditorium, the loud hostile crowd is at it once again in rebuking against Arisa's leadership. Ritsu, Miyabi, and Taiyou are seen in the audience, which the former two joins in the shouting while Taiyou simply does not take part.

"We must not be astray to these rumors!" Arisa cries out to the student body in her attempts to lower their ire. "Help will come if we can just wait. What we need to do right now is wait for the coming storm!"

"We heard just about enough!" A male student yelled.

"Do you have any else you want to say?!" another male student added.

Hearing the commotion next to the left side of the wall are Shu, Inori, Souta, Yahiro, Hare, Kanon, Ayase, Kyoko, and Sayaka.

"This is not working for them anymore." Yahiro cautiously stated.

"How can you say that, man?" Souta defended to his friend, "Don't you care about Arisa?!"

"All of this is getting me a headache here!" Kyoko felt so annoyed at the class political disputes.

Just then on the front side of the audience, Nanba steps in to the stage to walk towards the student president.

"President Arisa." Nanba interrupted to debate with the blond-haired girl. "What we want to hear right now is that we have to hand in Funeral Parlor and get all of us out of here, right?"

Arisa glares at the glassed boy and defends, "That's a lie! There's none of these mercenaries here in these grounds!"

"Oh as if!" Sudou then appears on the stage with a smirk. "We just found three of them ourselves!"

Suddenly, three of Nanba and Sudou's henchmen appear to have Tsugumi, Kenji, and Kyo held hostage. They are tied up by arms and mouths covered by white handkerchiefs.

Shu's group is shocked upon seeing their friends.

"What the heck?" Sayaka is surprised. Ayase's reaction is the same upon seeing Tsugumi tied up like an abused cat.

"Oh no, not them!" Shu said in shock.

Nanba presents the audience, "These three are wearing our school's uniforms, but does anyone know them before those walls were rising outside?"

One male student shouted with a holler, "Funeral Parlor have these weird tattoos on their backs!

Sudou hears it out loud and clear, "You're kidding, right? Then we should check it ourselves then."

Tsugumi, Kenji and Kyo's eyes have widened in fear.

"Stop it!" Arisa yelled at the red-haired man.

Sudou rebukes at the president, "Funeral Parlor is some gang that commits terrorism to our country! We can't let them go scot-free! So, we'll just have to do it!"

The banged red-haired bully tosses Tsugumi around like a play toy while she stands. The cat girl growls and glares at Sudou, but senses a pistol near her forehead by Nanba.

"Easy there." Nanba threatened. "Be a good kitty, will yah?"

Then, Nanba turns to Arisa with an evil smirk, "From now on, I will be the president here."

Sudou and two of the random bullies begin to surround a frightened Kyo. Kenji is held by the third random bully, and can only watch in fear.

The student body begins to shout like a riot in encouraging this heinous act.

"DO IT!"

"COME ON, LET'S DO IT!"

The heroes watch as Arisa no longer controls the situation. Eventually, Shu gives a serious expression and decides he has to stop.

The bullies are beginning to harass Kyo and are about to undress her uniform when suddenly….

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone of the school crowd, including Nanba and his henchmen all turned to see the person who shouts to get their attention, Shu Ouma. They watch a mere student standing up to the ensuring chaos.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – **_**Track 7 (0:38 – 3:20)**_**)**

The brave brunette-haired boy begins to walk calmly while Ayase, Sayaka, and Kyoko followed suit. The rest of Shu's group, particularly Inori, watches their friend go forth.

"Let go of these three." Shu said coldly as the bullies begin to do what he said.

Shu then epically states his secret in front of the crowd. "I am a member of Funeral Parlor as well."

The audience is shocked and muttered to each other of what the boy is saying. An introverted Tennouzu senior of all people, is a member of the Undertakers?

"Same here, assholes." Ayase glared at the bullies. "You best to not have your greasy hands touch them."

"And to have the tip of the iceberg, me and this feisty red-haired girl are magical girls." Sayaka stated while pointing to a smirking Kyoko.

The audiences are further aghast that there are magical girls appearing in the school.

"Don't worry everyone." Shu calms everyone down. "I have an idea."

xxxxx

_**Loop 7 Walls**_

It is near sunset with Loop 7's walls and the red line as a warning light.

A line of Endlave Gautiers senses an armored vehicle passing by. They begin to raise their machine guns. Sudou comes out of the vehicle.

"Wait a second, man!" Sudou panics. "I just brought some people you guys promised, see?"

He then shows Shu, Ayase, Tsugumi, Kyo, Sayaka, and Kyoko.

"There are still students taking shelter at school. We'll hand them over, man! Just let us go!"

One of the Endlaves shows Daryl's mind, who begins to take interest in Tsugumi since recalling that brief time when they met, even though they are unaware of their identities. Daryl wonders about the cat girl.

Shu's group begins to walk slowly towards the Endlaves.

Just then, the Endlaves all fired at Shu's group! The smoke erupts from the bullets as shadows of the bodies all fell down in one swoop. Sudou saw this in great fear.

The Endlaves then fire at Sudou, and the shadow of his body fell down as well. As the smoke cleared, the bodies are actually nowhere. They are actually decoys!

All of this is wired and connected by Fyu-Neru seen in the backalley, spying on all of this.

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Gymnasium**_

Which eventually leads back to the school auditorium. A huge visual set is being filmed for the audience to watch in horror.

"What the hell?!" Nanba cried out. "I thought handing them over should solve this!"

All the lights go on and Shu fearlessly stares at Nanba, "Don't you get it, relying on GHQ no longer works."

Tsugumi added, "And thanks to my void called, the _Hacker's Interface_, to prove it, sour asses! It can create clones on anyone as decoys!"

Shu smirks at the glassed bully, "You guys look scared that you don't seem to completely understand. So let's get this straight, we can move forward by planning something, right?"

Nanba begins to contort in anger, "God damn it, your powers are all lies!"

The frantic Nanba begins to fire his handgun on Shu, but then Shu summons his norse longsword to everyone's surprise, which the emerald blade immediately blocks and destroys the bullet.

Nanba can only watch in fear as Shu begins to walk towards him and gives him a hard punch to the face, knocking him to the ground. The audience reacts at this.

"Nanba!" Sudou cried out to his friend, but Kyoko brandishes her spear in blocking his path. The redhead bully backs off a little.

"Get out of my way, bitch!" Sudou startled by recognizing the girl who gives the finger to the bullies yesterday.

"Hey, don't get me on my bad side." Kyoko smirks at him.

"Why don't you shut up and listen." Shu emotionlessly said to the bully, it is also payback for the harassment that Shu experienced. "You're here because you wanted to become president for your own selfish gain. Now that I'm around, things change."

Shu then turns to the audience with a calm expression. "Look people, everything that happen leads to the point that we need to take action. A new leader has to think real fast, so that all of us will be saved."

The audience begins to mutter of wondering if they can trust this mere boy.

"Hey, he's right."

"I can totally trust him."

The gogglehead Taiyou cries out, "I think you have the courage to get us all out, just trust us."

Random classmates begin to shout out.

"Shu!"

"Go on man, you can become president!"

Shu becomes surprise of the audiences' reaction. Then seconds, there is lots of clapping of the student body. His friends, and even Arisa clapped. Nanba on the other hand, becomes shocked. Getting up, he angrily walks away without anyone watching.

Shu eventually smiles and announce, "Okay, I trust you all. We should be prepared straight away. By tomorrow, we'll all get out to see our families again!"

The audience remains focus to cheer on Shu, as he will be the one to lead them out.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School**_

Minutes later, it is now close to nightfall. Thanks to Shu's new leadership, most of the students have agreed to pack up all their belongings.

Ayase and Sayaka are seen helping out a group of students in carrying vaccine cartridges, while Kyoko and Sudou help out the students for food and drinks.

Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, Souta, and Kanon are checking in with students for any vehicles the school need with spare engines and such.

Elsewhere, Yahiro and Arisa are seen talking to Shu about their plans.

"Congratulations on becoming student president, Shu." Arisa proudly comment. "Now that you're around, what is the next step to leave this place?"

Yahiro quickly interject, "I concur, and outside is hazardous due to GHQ closing in within their walls."

"Don't worry guys, besides me and Funeral Parlor, we have two magical girls on our side if our exodus plan succeeds by tomorrow." Shu reassured to his classmates. "Besides that, we can hope to rescue any civilians from certain death."

"That is a good idea to tell." Arisa nodded.

"Then how are we going to do that?" Yahiro wondered. "We can work this out to begin with."

Shu then gives a firm look, "Okay you two, here's what I sort out."

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Common Room**_

Alone in a common room with two beds on each side, Ritsu Takarada and her little brother, Taiyou are seen relaxing.

"Isn't Shu great or what, Taiyou?" Ritsu smiled at him.

Taiyou nods at his older sister, "Yeah sure, I feel he's our hope remain if we're going to see mom and dad."

"I'm happy it's gonna turn out okay." Ritsu replied to Taiyou.

There's a brief moment of silence for the Takarada siblings. Ever since Taiyou became a freshman three months ago, alongside his older sister's final year of high school, it is way sudden to see the events occur to their lives.

Taiyou then decides to tell Ritsu something as he sighs.

"Hey sis, I want to show you something. It's something of a secret, but I decide to reveal it."

Ritsu looks at him with a curious expression. "A secret, what are you talking about?"

Taiyou then get something out of his pocket. From his left hand, it is shaped like a device of some sort. The device then summons something in front of the Takarada siblings, revealing to be a little white dragon with a red cape.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?!" Ritsu loudly cried out upon seeing that unexpected creature.

"Don't be scared, this is my Digimon partner, Hackmon." Taiyou calmed his sister down.

Hackmon politely greets, "You must be Taiyou's older sister, I am one of the Royal Knights in the Digital World."

Ritsu makes an astonish look, "You are telling me that there is a Digimon on your side? How the hell that happened, I thought Digimon are no longer around these days!"

"I guess we became friends after my first day of school, huh?" Taiyou scratches his forehead with a soft smile to answer.

"My god, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do, little brother." Ritsu facepalms.

The time will come that Hackmon will be known to Taiyou's new classmates, whether it's obvious of popularity, or something as one of the saviors to escape Loop 7. This is unknown for the new gogglehead as of now.

xxxxx

_**Nearby Apartment/Bathroom**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – **_**Track 6**_**)**

In the bathroom at an apartment very close to Tennouzu High, there is an absence of light, but one boy is seen. Yes, it is Hirohide Nanba, humiliated from his attempt to control, as the bully washes his face in the sink. His glasses are seen next to the sink.

"Damn that Shu." Nanba muttered, not forgetting that he punch him in the face. Him, the former weak boy that he and his group picked on, now has this power that makes him confident, so strong that surprises the lead bully.

Suddenly, Eon the Microraptor appears out of nowhere and shrieks at Nanba.

"AAH!" the glass bully startled at the apparition, "What are you?!"

The bird-like dinosaur perches on the sink that its cataracted eyes glow like a prophet's. Each eye shows the images of two figures: Yuu and the Kriemhild Gretchen. Yuu's platinum blond hair style is now short that looks like Shu's since the twisted boy decide to cut his hair a little.

"_Tehehe. We have observed your sad human existence."_ The dark Madoka giggled at Nanba's current state.

"Of what?! Just when I was close to become president, that bastard step in and take the glory." Nanba retorted at the 'visitors'.

"_Oh, we can offer you that."_ Yuu stated.

Nanba's eyes widen as he puts on his glasses to ponder about this, "What do you mean by that?"

Yuu explains to the bully, _"Tomorrow, we plan to set a trap on Shu Ouma and his cohorts when they finalize their exodus mission. We will bathe you to join our cause as a sleeper agent. There, when the time comes, you will have your revenge."_

Nanba wonders about the decision, "I am unsure of it."

"_Think about it."_ Yuu continues, _"You can be the despot king you desire. All the power inside you."_

The glassed bully continues thinking for a minute, a deal with the grave keeper sounds like a risky decision. But then again, he wants to have revenge on Shu Ouma. After some thought, Nanba said with a dark expression.

"I'll do what you ask."

"_Excellent, here is your allegiance to us."_ Yuu smiled.

The eyes of the microraptor glow. Nanba's right hand much to the bully's surprise has a crude symbol that looks like a monstrous head of a Deinonychus. This feels somewhat of a pseudo-wielder of the kings, as a brief image of Nanba's spirit animal appears beside him in giving a high-pitch roar, an Achillobator.

"Hey, Nanba?"

A female voice is heard outside of the bathroom. The hand symbol disappears as Nanba turned to see Miyabi by the doorway looking worried. Nanba turns back and figures out that Eon the Microraptor instantly disappears out of human presence.

"I found you that we were worried." Miyabi said in a rare moment of concern as she turns on the lights.

Both Nanba and Miyabi then walk to a bedroom with a window on the side. It feels that this is the right time to rest before tomorrow, perhaps sleeping in their own rooms?

"Is there something matter?" Miyabi continues asking.

"Miyabi Herikawa." Nanba muttered at the glassed girl. "I want..to do something with you."

The girl begins to walk back a bit, "What are you talking about?"

Nanba advances closer in embracing Miyabi. Both look at each other as Nanba gives a French kiss to his presume girlfriend. Miyabi's eyes widen and blush at this, but does not resist at the temptation.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Inori's Room**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 03 – **_**Track 03 (Olibe Oil)**_** (6:18 – 8:06))**

At Inori's personal room, she is seen sleeping in her bed for tomorrow. The songtress however, struggles as her eyes close. It would seem that she is having some sort of nightmare, especially that _someone_ is inside her.

xxxxx

_**Inori's Nightmare**_

Inori is pictured in the eerie streets Roppongi, Tokyo on a huge wildfire and covered in dark purple crystals. The girl watches in horror of the city being devastated. She then hears a creepy, girlish voice.

"_Tehehehe, Inori Yuzuriha."_

"No. Where are you?!" Inori cries out in turning to every surrounding. Suddenly to her horror, Inori sees the corpses of her fellow friends.

Sayaka and Kyoko are lying on the ground in blood and crystals covered their sides. Mami's lifeless body is seen being hanged by a crystal lamp post with her neck being tied by crystals.

Frightened, Inori also sees the dead bodies of Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, Shibungi, Tsugumi, and Kenji being pierce by sharp crystals and blood pours out of their bodies.

Then briefly sees the corpses of Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, Souta, Hare, Yahiro, Arisa, and Kanon.

The worst has yet to come, as Inori's catatonic body turns to see the bodies of Homura and Madoka being crucified by crystallized crosses. Both magical girls' lifeless bodies completely stand out to make the pink-haired songtress in pure petrifaction.

The fires and purple crystals eventually form a familiar female shape next to Madoka and Homura's bodies that turns out to be…the _Eve_.

"I-I thought you are done for!" Inori shouted at her.

The Eve simply ignores the idle threat with a smile as she touches Madoka's innocent body. _"I know you believe that, fake. Yet, I remain in your mind with a string of luck. It is sublime to do whatever I please since I look at your memories."_

Inori continues staring at the Eve with fear. Next, the Eve takes delight in caressing Homura's body from her chest to her raven hair. Something tells that the magical girl controlling time feels special to her. Then the Eve sexually kisses Homura's right cheek and cold lips to her twisted content, before small purple crystals suddenly erupt out of Homura's face and mouth. The rest of the crystals appear in Homura's body. Feeling irk of her victim being messy, the Eve delivers a brutal slap that destroys the crystallized magical girl.

Inori can only watch at Eve's cruelty of the magical girl, as Eve turns back her attention at the songtress.

"_Hmph. Her position reminds me of Triton, which makes me wonder if I should be bisexual."_ The Eve continues smiling with a dark expression. _"I want to have my lustful way on her if she's around alive."_

"This is not right!" Inori cried out.

The Eve then levitates to the sky and forms herself to nothing but large red eyes that leer at Inori, intimidating the artificial female.

"_Just you wait, doll, soon I will be fully revived from your ageless body. Witness me and my Adam's reign of the new human race...and I may bathe this universe, in __**FIRE!**_"

Afterwards, the eyes then become a large, fiery purple phoenix. It shrieks at it flies towards Inori to her absolute terror.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Inori's Room**_

Inori gasps and immediately wakes up from her bedside. Her eyes widen in fear of the terrible nightmare that 'someone' is indeed inside her. She remains alone in her room.

The phoenix force's voice asks in her mind, _**"What is the matter, Inori?"**_

The pink-haired girl mutters, "It's just, she's inside me. I don't know if I can control myself to deal with this."

What the words coming from Inori are accurate, _she_ is seemly the one that made Inori to kill these classmates hours ago as some defense mechanism. Yet, she herself begins to regret this terrible action.

xxxxx

_**Shu's Room**_

Some hours later in the next room, it shows Shu sitting by himself in a balcony outside. The _Power of the Kings_ wielder is thinking about if being the leader is a good idea for tomorrow's escape.

"_I wonder if being the boss like Gai is worth it?"_ Shu thought.

Speckles the Tarbosaurus speaks to Shu's mind, _"You shouldn't doubt yourself like this. All those people are proud at this transition for the exodus to work."_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right for one thing."_ Shu replied to his spirit partner.

**(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 - **_**Track 3**_**)**

Just then, Shu senses someone opening the door. The brunette-haired boy turns to see none other than Hare Menjou.

"Hare!"

The kind-hearted girl smiles, "Hey Shu, do you mind if I sit with you?"

Shu answers, "Yeah sure, I guess."

Hare then begins to sit on the floor with Shu. Both classmates are looking at the stars in refreshing their minds and wonder if these stars grant a wish for everyone to escape the sealed Loop 7.

"Hey Shu, have you ever read this book called _The Kind King_?" Hare asked this unexpected question.

"No I haven't," Shu replied in learning this book. "What is it about?"

Hare then explains the summary, "Well it's about this king who was really kind. He is responsible to give everyone money and land, until finally... the country was gone."

Shu continues listening of being interested.

"Eventually, the people were all mad at him, but I really loved him." Hare finishes her statement, "I think he was my first love. You're like that king, Shu."

Shu's eyes widen at this connection, "Seriously?"

Hare pleasantly smiles, "The way you keep fighting is because of your kindness. You know what? I think you're going to be a great king."

"I see, I have my word that we'll be safe by tomorrow, Hare." Shu promised to her.

Hare positively nods of where he's going. Her words are an impact to the newly elected president, as if Hare is Shu's 'emotional item' to remind of his confidence. Nevertheless, the teenage hero will get some rest for the crucial day.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Laboratory/Pools of Life**_

Deep within the laboratories of Ward 24, there are lots of lights in the ceiling. On the floors, they show large circles of pools being monitored by special equipment.

Two scientists are making progress of a special experiment. Keido is seen in the area. Haruka Ouma, who is now wearing a blue Da'ath uniform alongside a metal helmet, is spotted as well. Haruka shows regret of working with Da'ath alongside the fact that her brother killed Kurosu, but she remains quiet about it.

"It is time." Keido muttered.

Haruka sadly states. "Shu's not going be happy about this."

Just then, Yuu and Kriemhild teleports to the area to oversee the project. Yuu is holding Gai's formless white soul in his right hand.

"Yes, this is it." Yuu chortled of his cohorts' jobs. "These waters are what we call the 'pools of life'. Has it remind something of the lifestream to bring back someone completely new? Well, how about we give it a shot for our first guest?"

The envoy of Da'ath then throws the white soul to one of the pools below. The Kriemhild smiles at her lover's deed.

"Ready to activate whenever you can." Kriemhild Gretchen playfully ordered the scientists.

Keido then types the keyboard in activating the special equipment. He is going to be please that his son is going to be revived in order to spite Kurosu further. The ceiling lights flashes that the beam hit the pool where the soul is inside.

Then, electricity jolts down the waters that the people watch with mix emotions. It continues until the electric ceases.

As the light clear, the experiment is proven to be a success. One of the first times that humanity revives a person with technology, granted they have supernatural assistance, but it is something. Haruka is shock to see that familiar face, while Keido is please of the outcome.

The young man from the pool of life reveals to be none other than Gai Tsutsugami. Apparently, his body is nude from the upper portion, his hair is now albino white, and still wears Mana's cross necklace.

Gai himself can only gasps that he felt life coming back to him and looks at his hands. The former Funeral Parlor leader watches in slight surprise that Yuu and GHQ appear beside him.

"What the hell am I doing here? Why am I brought back, I thought that I traverse to Spirit World right about now." Gai quietly demanded.

Yuu shook his head with a smile, "Oh so sorry we had to cut short, but we are the ones that revive you. Da'ath's goal isn't done yet because you thought that Mana is saved, but in truth, her soul is now inside that artificial girl."

Gai becomes shock of this announcement. He and Mana are supposed to go to the afterlife together, but he is proven wrong. What is worse is that GHQ suddenly revives him.

"And what are you going to do with me, Death Keeper?" Gai angrily glared at Yuu. "Even your schemes, I am not going to be manipulated that easily."

Then, Yuu rushes with teleport-like speed to holds him down by grabbing Gai's white hair. Due to just recovering his strength at the time, Gai can only look at Yuu's sinister eyes locked.

"You are so persistent. You finally have that charisma, the power needed to become the ultimate Adam." Yuu explains with a manipulative tone. "Now, if I can give you the finishing touches."

Yuu's gray pentagram symbol then glows from his right hand, as he puts it inside Gai's body. Energy and void lines surges as Gai screams out vehemently.

As the bystanders' watches, the silhouette spirit of Havoc the YuTyrannus materializes, but it seems to have horns on his forehead and wings on his tiny arms. The shadow of the tyrannosaur-like dinosaur gives a powerful roar.

Keido remains callous of his son's condition. Haruka can only watch in despondency, she can do nothing that she will let Shu down. The day will come that a new king will take the throne's seat.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**Nearby Apartment/December 18**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Morning nearly comes in the apartment. Nanba is seen fully clothed and looks in the mirror, while Miyabi is seen covered in blanket in bed. The glass girl feels tired. Apparently, both students have make love last night as the first response of Nanba's adrenaline emotions.

Nanba keeps looking at the mirror to wonder at his new power. Through the mirrors shows his Achillobator spirit partner staring at the bully.

The raptor speaks in a native language that translates as, _"How do you like the new you?"_

Nanba responds to himself, "The power is interesting I guess, Achilles, but I must wait till the time comes to test it. Shu will get what's coming. "

Just then, he hears that Miyabi begins to wake up. Nanba's spirit partner disappears as the glassed boy turns towards her.

The glass girl blinks at Nanba and groans, "Nanba? Who are you talking too?"

"It's nothing, but you should get dress." Nanba calmly answered. "We will leave the school soon."

As Nanba walks to leave the room, Miyaba spaces out a bit before she is going to get dressed. Then again, the girl ponders about her boyfriend's attitude.

xxxxx

_**Outside Tennouzu High School/Sealed Loop 7**_

A new dawn is here, in which the day of the exodus has arrived.

The group stands outside of the school's front borders. Shu, Inori, Kyoko, Sayaka, Ayase, Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, Fyu-Neru, Yahiro, Hare, Souta, Kanon, Arisa, Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, Miyabi, Taiyou, and the rest of the students stand up to escape the walls that trapped them. Alongside are vehicles such as cars, trucks, and armored ones use for transport, and carrying enough supplies of vaccine, food and drink.

Shu himself is wearing a new attire that is Gai's Funeral Parlor uniform, alongside a blue scarf around his neck. He is viewed as the leader the student body sees.

Some students are seen carrying void weapons with permission from Shu himself. Ayase preps herself with her void, the _Lightspeed Boots_, it has traits of Lenalee Lee's energy legs from _ Man _and Hermes' boots from _God of War 3_. Nanba's void is a glove that disables firearms, Sudou's is a cattle prod that electrocutes people, Ritsu's is an electrified short blade, and Miyabi carries a scythe void.

Shu Ouma himself gives a deep sigh while staring at the sealed city district and its walls.

"Everything is set, Shu." Yahiro walks towards him. "Tokyo Tower is the main target, right?"

"Whatever the consequences, let's hope this mission will succeed." Arisa stated.

Hare finally steps in to encourage Shu, "Everyone is on your side, Shu. Don't worry."

As Shu turns back, he sees everyone looking at him to await their orders. This is the first step of leadership for the mere boy, so let's make it count today.

After a brief second pause, Shu turns front and gives a determined look of what Gai announce, "Begin the operation."

**(Cue Batman Arkham City Soundtrack - **_**I Think You Should Do As He Says**_**)**

With this first order, the Tennouzu forces begin to charge and split to various groups, whether it's to find any survivors or finding ways to escape within the walls.

This is the fight for the survival, as they will encounter GHQ oppositions soon.

Some of the heroes have an encounter with Endlaves and Automatons. Kyoko uses her chain spear to deck down one Endlave. Ayase's void gives her fast speed that she runs across the building in delivering a kick on a Ghost Unit Endlave that looks like a Metal Gear Gekko and punches it through with her Norse gloves.

Tsugumi scans in any weaknesses of the Automaton drones, so that Sayaka uses her cutlass and water powers to destroy them as the attempt to shoot down the magical girl.

A few Endlaves attempt to fire at the Tennouzu students, but Arisa and a random student step in. Arisa uses her _Minerva's Shield_ void to deflect the missiles, while the other student uses a Refrigerator void that can suck and reflect back at projectiles. Both defenses destroy the Endlaves at ease for saving the lives of their fellow classmates.

xxxxx

This is that time for the heroes split to find and rescue any survivors, whether they are adults and children.

In an elementary school district at a hiding location, the children and teachers are trapped in a school due to the Endlaves and Anti-Bodies patrolling the outside area.

Just then, they hear sounds of a battle and are surprise to see through the windows of Ayase and Sayaka taking down the Anti-Bodies and Endlaves.

The young students and teachers hear a female voice.

"Don't worry, we came to rescue y'all!"

The door is unlocked in revealing to be Tsugumi and Hare. The cat girl is the one saying that.

"Aww, I feel bad for these kids." Hare complimented at their innocence. "Just leave it to us in helping your conditions!"

"Look, it's a cat girl!" A young boy cried out.

"She looks great to save us!" A young girl said.

Tsugumi smiles at the two comments. As most of the students and teachers begin to leave the district area, one teacher appears to confront the nekomata.

"We could not thank you enough, maybe you can be a teacher someday."

"You really mean it?" Tsugumi asked.

"Yes, we love to see more of your cheerful personality." The teacher replied.

Tsugumi is inspired at this statement. She wonders to herself on what she wants to do when the war with GHQ is over. Being a teacher can be a good place to start. Hare sees this and smiles at this fortune.

xxxxx

In the next area, another group consists of Kyoko, Kenji, Souta, Sudou, and Kanon are searching for any survivors.

The red-haired magical girl runs quickly than her teammates in causing them to catch up with her.

"Damn, she needs to slow down!" Sudou growled.

"Less talk for that one alright." Kenji commented.

The group then sees in distance of two Anti-Bodies members are threatening civilians and the elderly with their rifles. Kyoko and Sudou take action as soon as they notice it while the rest stay behind for a bit.

"Oh no you don't!" Sudou yelled as he uses the cattle prod to shock one Anti-Bodies guard in surprise.

"Damn you!" Another Anti-Bodies guard attempts to fire at Sudou, only that he is stabbed in the back by Kyoko's spear.

"For a guard, you have poor eyesight." Kyoko smirked before she releases her spear for the guard to fell down dead.

Believing to be safe, the civilians are following Souta, Kanon, and Kenji to safety.

One elderly woman appears to Sudou, "Thank you, young man."

Sudou is taken back at the old woman's comment before she leaves. Despite being a cruel school bully, there is some level of goodness for this deed.

Kyoko sees this and chuckles.

"What are you smirking about?!" Sudou lashes at the fearless magical girl.

Just then, a family that works in a market appears to thank Kyoko.

"Thank you for saving me and my family." The market husband said.

The market wife gives Kyoko some bread, "Take this as gratitude, you needed it in case your hungry."

"Um, thank you ma'am." Kyoko politely replied.

It reminds Kyoko the connection for how she treats food with full respect, she does not want to see anyone suffer without it, and detests those that disrespect food.

xxxxx

Then, another group consists of Arisa, Kyo, Nanba, and Miyabi are already fending off Anti-Bodies guards and Automatons. The Anti-Bodies guards fire at the students, only for Nanba to use his void to stop firearms and later beat them up.

Some of the Anti-Bodies inject themselves through the neck in transforming into hulking monsters that are akin to the Titans from the _Batman Arkham_ games much to the students' surprise.

The monsters attempt to lay assault on them, but Miyabi jumps and slices their backs with her void scythe. The monsters scream in pain of their weaknesses, and even Miyabi's classmates are impressed.

The Automations attempt to fire once again, but Arisa uses her Minerva's Shield to deflect the bullets in destroying the drones and even reflect at the Titan experiments to finish them off.

Once the close is cleared, the group found some civilians and escorts them to safety.

xxxxx

At the alpha group consists of Shu, Inori, Fyu-Neru, Yahiro, Taiyou, and Ritsu, their main focus is to reach Tokyo Tower. They all run on a clear path.

"Alright people, we're almost there!" Shu cried out to his cohorts.

"The sooner we can destroy the controls at the tower, the better." Yahiro commented.

Taiyou looks at the area and said, "Aw gee, it feels like I'm in an action anime about now."

Ritsu takes notice and said to her younger brother, "You can say that again. I just want to get the hell out of here!"

"Wait till you see my Digimon doing some action, sis." Taiyou reassured to her.

"Oh he better be good, alright." Ritsu said to Taiyou.

**(End theme)**

As the group is almost there to the observation tower, they hear loud thumps that something big comes.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Hills of Sorrow**_**) **

To their shocking expressions, a quadruple monster appears that looks like Tyranitar and traits of the Behemoth from _Final Fantasy_. It has a long blue mane and long-straight horns on its forehead. The name of this monstrous beast is the Kakugoryu, meaning _horned strong dinosaur_ in Japanese. The behemoth then roars in going on a rampage.

"You've got to be kidding." Taiyou muttered at the beast's appearance.

"And we have company!" Yahiro gets their attention as more Endlave Ghost units appear besides the Kakugoryu.

Shu then readies his emerald longsword and the _Singer's Sword_, "Then I guess we have to force them to let us through."

Taiyou then calls forth Hackmon. Shu, Inori and Yahiro see this and are surprise.

"You have a Digimon with you?" Yahiro asked in recalling that old legend.

"Yeah, he'll help us." Taiyou replied to the senior student before he turns to Hackmon, "It's time you warp digivolve into Ultimate!"

"You got it!" Hackmon cried out before Taiyou's digivice glows in making the white dragon change shape.

Hackmon skips his Champion mode into his Ultimate form: His appearance becomes upright with his red cape enlarge, two crimson blades appear in his hands, and a crimson blade appears on his tail.

"You can call me SaviorHackmon." Hackmon's evolved form stated.

The Kakugoryu roars as it charges at SaviorHackmon, only for the Digimon to hold its horns with his hands.

"Now's our chance!" Shu gives a rally as he charges to slice through the Ghost Endlaves with his swords. Yahiro, Inori, Ritsu, and Fyu-Neru back away to make cover.

"Don't get hurt, Taiyou!" Ritsu cried out.

The Kakugoryu smacks at SaviorHackmon away. The dinosaur unleashes a small quake at the Digimon, but SaviorHackmon jumps above to deliver a _Meteor Flame_ which fires a flare to injure the beast a bit.

Seeing this as Shu takes down more Endlaves, the _Singer's Sword_ disappear and for the Void Genome user to materialize Kyoko Sakura's void, the _Courageous Spear_.

With both that and the emerald longsword at hand, Shu backs up SaviorHackmon by attack through at the Kakugoryu's armored hide.

The dinosaur once again roared and delivers another earth shake at Shu and SaviorHackmon, but the heroes evade the attack.

Shu then shouts, "Speckles! Call forth!"

Speckles the Tarbosaurus materialize with the surprise coming from Yahiro, Taiyou &amp; his digimon, and Ritsu.

"Did he just call out a T-rex?" Ritsu wondered.

"Actually by the look of it, it's a Tarbosaurus." Taiyou corrected his big sister.

Speckles charges to deliver a bite at the Kakugoryu's neck. The Kakugoryu struggles to release itself, but SaviorHackmon slashes at the behemoth with his blades, and for Shu to deliver the finishing blow by piercing the Kakugoryu's forehead with the _Courageous Spear_.

The Kakugoryu falls down dead from its injuries. As the Courageous Spear disappears from Shu for finishing its service, Shu stares at Tokyo Tower.

"Here it comes." Shu simply stated.

Shu then materializes a grappling hook void from a random student for him to reach the top of Tokyo Tower. Once there, he sees the AI cockpits of the Endlave Ghost units and other related machinery powered by a generator. Uses his emerald longsword and resummons the _Singer's Sword_, Shu uses his blades to slash and destroy the generator.

Realizing that Tokyo Tower will collapse at any minute, Shu leaps to immediately escape the place. The destroyed generator leads the Endlave cockpits to be destroyed, and cause any Ghost units to be disabled. The communications tower explodes itself that falls down to the sealed walls, destroying them in full impact.

**(End theme)**

Shu arrives to safely meet up with his group with his weapons put away. SaviorHackmon devolves back to Hackmon.

"We did it, people!" Shu loudly declared.

Inori calmly smiles at this victory. Yahiro, Taiyou, and Ritsu have satisfying looks that the exodus mission is a success. This is one thing to remember that hope has arrived.

xxxxx

Many minutes later, all of Shu's separate groups are getting back together next to the exit of Loop 7's Walls. Since the destruction of Tokyo Tower, which the public hopes to rebuild it afterwards, many civilians the group rescued are seen crossing the outside borders to safety.

The innocent people are lucky enough to thank Shu's group in gratitude. For once, Shu feels happy that being the leader isn't bad at all, just like his first involvement with Funeral Parlor, his choices save everyone in the long run.

On one side, Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, Miyabi, Taiyou (who he calls back Hackmon to his digivice), and a few of Nanba's cohorts are seen. Nanba, Sudou and Miyabi could not believe that Taiyou has a Digimon once Ritsu told them.

Another side shows Hare, Souta, Kanon and a few random classmates.

Then it's Sayaka, Kyoko, Ayase, Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, and Fyu-Neru.

Lastly are Shu, Inori, Yahiro, and Arisa as they stand next to the exit of observing the students and civilians leaving Loop 7.

"Everything you did pay off, Shu." Yahiro complimented.

"Thanks, Yahiro." Shu smiled while continue watching. The wind makes his blue scarf flow. "I mean I did it, I was honestly unsure at first."

"But you still have me, Shu." Inori walks towards him.

"Yeah, how can I not, Inori." The brunette-haired boy replied to her, and then he talks to Yahiro again, "Say, what is Arisa doing?"

Yahiro answers, "Isn't it obvious, she is contacting the Kuhouin group in meeting with us."

Both teenage boys then turns to Arisa, where the blond-haired rich girl is seen with her small tablet. With the right power to contact the outside borders, Arisa attempts to communicate her grandfather since she feels he is close.

As soon as Arisa receives a message, she hears a voice.

"_Arisa, is that you?"_

Arisa happily gasp as she hears that familiar voice in her tablet, "Grandfather, oh god your around! We're safe thanks to Shu and his friends."

"_Thank heavens, me and some company will arrive soon. We witness many civilians leaving the sealed walls. Perhaps I will get acquainted with Shu."_

Arisa simply smiles before turning to get her friends attention, "Guys, my grandfather is coming!"

Most of Shu's group and students are somewhat surprise at this news.

"Oh man, I knew we can count on her!" Souta grinned.

"Tch. What a surprise." Nanba hears this and feels annoyed.

The two magical girls and Funeral Parlor hears the commotion.

"Guess teaming up with the Kuhouin Group helps after all!" Tsugumi cried out with joy.

"Feh, good for them." Kyoko smirked.

"I hear our friends have stayed in their mansion." Ayase wondered.

"Then it's worth it to see them again!" Tsugumi reassured to Ayase.

"Same here." Sayaka smiled. Kenji and Kyo agreed with this.

Then, most of the civilians have fully exit the sealed walls and scatter to find safe places. All that is left are Shu's group and a few Tennouzu students.

"I guess we're the only ones left." Shu stated in front of the group. "Let's get going before-."

Suddenly, the group hears loud moving noises coming to their directions. Shu and his friends become alert at more enemies coming.

**(Cue Guilty Crown - Another Side 02 - **_**Track 5**_**)**

In seconds, Endave Gautiers appear to surround them, in which they are lead by none other than Daryl Yan. The Tennouzu classmates are intimidated by their presence.

_Ha! We found some survivors!"_ Daryl's voice cried out inside a Gautier.

"Great, just what we needed." Kyoko growled.

"Nothing we can handle." Ayase commented. "Can't wait for my fists to punch these Endlaves."

Tsugumi listens to Daryl's voice and gasped, as if she seems to recall a fresh memory of meeting a blond-haired man with glasses before today.

More urgency is brought as Sayaka gets everyone's attention, "But guys, look up in the sky!"

As the cyan-haired magical girl cries out, Shu and company are flabbergasted to see two figures above.

Oktavia von Seckendorff and Ophelia appear. The dark counterparts of Sayaka and Kyoko are seen riding two large dragons that has a serpentine green/black neck, black armor with white lines and wingspan that looks like a Hungarian Horntail, a yellow rhombus shaped in the chest, a yellow/black pyramid-like tip of the tail, white spikes on its back, gray head, red eyes, and yellow-spike like hair.

They are called the Malefic Paradox Dragon that they circle around like buzzards.

"What the hell-?!" Sudou shouted. Ritsu, Miyabi and Taiyou back off. However, Nanba remains his composure.

"Dragons!" A random classmate cried out as he saws them in his own eyes.

"Not these two again?!" Both Sayaka and Kyoko cried out in unison.

Shu angrily yelled to the two witches, "Oh god, more of you witches?!"

Oktavia uses a wind spell in making Yahiro and Arisa back off much to Shu and Inori's surprise. Then, Oktavia and Ophelia combine their spells to create a whitish blue firewall shaped like a coffin that traps Shu and Inori. Daryl and the Endlaves back off from the fire line to stand guard.

"SHU!" Souta and Hare cried out in fear of their friend trapped.

Shu and Inori look around their hazardous trap in surprise.

"Inori, stay close to me!" Shu ordered the pink-haired girl which she does.

The Malefic Paradox Dragons perch on the buildings in leering at Shu and Inori.

Oktavia looks down at Shu and said, "Poor boy, you have no idea what we brought for you."

"What does that mean?!" Shu yelled at Sayaka's dark counterpart.

"It means we have a special guest that'll accommodate you." Ophelia answered.

Shu is somewhat attentive of a guest for what the witch mentions. What could this mean? Before he thinks further, he and the other hear a mighty roar that is approaching in this direction.

"Another sound?" Shu muttered to himself before he sees something above.

Likewise, the rest of Shu's group and random classmates have a warning in seeing another enemy coming.

In the skies by joining the two Malefic Paradox Dragons, a large tyrannosaur-like dinosaur is seen with feathered wings attach to his arms, white feathers with gray skin, and draconic horns on his forehead that make him akin to an organic version of _Age of Extinction_'s Grimlock.

Standing on top of the Yutyrannus is a young man with long albino hair, sleek white Anti-Bodies attire with a Funeral Parlor-like coffin shape on the left side alongside his chest and gray cross necklace exposed, black pants, and pair of extra small belts strapped around his upper arms and shin.

"Who-Who is that?" Kanon said as she looks up.

Ayase begins to realize, "No, it can't be."

She along with the rest of Funeral Parlor are shock of an old acquaintance coming back from the grave.

Daryl's Endlave examines closer and recognizes, _"That's him..!"_

Shu's eyes are beyond flabbergasted of what he sees. His old friend, Gai Tsutsugami, returns from the dead, how is this possible? Speckles in Shu's mind is shock as well, especially of seeing Gai's spirit partner.

As Havoc, now called Super Havoc in his new form descends down inside the firewall coffin. Gai leaps down to confront Shu and Inori.

"Long time no see, Shu." The white-haired Gai coldly introduces.

"Gai..how is this possible?" Shu asked in surprise. "I thought-?"

"Am I gone? No, Da'ath has revived me for a greater purpose." Gai said to his childhood friend before looking at Inori. "To bring back Mana to the living realm."

"You mean Inori?" Shu looks at Inori then turns back to Gai, and then he uses his emerald longsword while conjuring the _Singer's Sword_ from Inori. "I don't know what they done to you, but I'm not going to stand by and touch her."

Gai then materializes his black/white Norse broadsword from his right hand and does a fighting stance. "Still the same fool who cares about one girl."

Both Shu and Gai charge for a brief battle while the audience outside of the firewall watches with mix reactions.

Shu tries to deliver a full attack with his two blades, but much to his shock, Gai easily deflects both with his broadsword. Shu leaps in doing more blows only for Gai's strength to block them many times.

Back with the audience seeing this in fear.

"I can't stand it, we gotta help him!" Kyoko yelled.

As Kyoko, Sayaka, and Ayase rushes to the scene, Oktavia and Ophelia interrupt by summoning white familiars. The two magical girls immediately recognize them.

"Wraiths?! Here?!" Sayaka cried out.

"You know these creatures?" Ayase questioned.

"Duh, they are these things that appear in our dimension!" Kyoko growled. "No wonder our dumb counterparts get their hands in summoning them!"

Oktavia chuckles at their comments "Try and stop these Wraiths in your way, would you?"

"Like we guess!" Sayaka cried out as she and her friends are holding off the Wraiths.

Back inside the firewall, Shu and Gai continue their swordfight. However, Shu's strength can't keep up with Gai, as the latter continues to strike through Shu's defenses with simply one weapon.

"Inori!" Shu cried out as the Singer's Sword disappears in prevent it from being destroyed and Shu tries to defend with his sole emerald sword, but Gai then immediately disarms the Norse weapon much to Shu's surprise.

The emerald longsword flies to the ground for Inori to catch it safely in her hands.

"Oh god." Shu muttered before he looks and sees Gai delivering a punch in the face and to the chest a few times knock Shu to the ground.

As Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ayase are slaying a few Wraiths, they sense Shu's condition.

"Shu!" Ayase cried out once again.

The same goes for Hare, who the girl is scared of the beat down.

On the ground, Shu looks up to see Gai standing in front of him as he steps on Shu's body.

"Gai.." Shu can only simply mutter. Inori attempts to intervene, but Gai raises his broadsword to back her off. Super Havoc growls in addition.

The albino haired man immediately turns his defeated foe and brutally stabs down Shu's right hand while he's on the ground, in which sounds of bones are felt. Blood pours out of his wound, as Shu's right hand immediately splits open slow and painfully. Shu covers it with his left palm and bloodcurdling screams.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY HAND!"**_

As the sunlight brightens, everyone is beyond shock of what Gai did to Shu. Friends at the sidelines watch in horror and they can't do anything due to the firewall blocking them.

Just then, coming out of Shu's right hand, gray void trends appear and constrict to Gai's right arm. The _Power of the Kings_, in which the Void Genome is absorb to Gai within, surprising his former friends even further. Gai has finally wielded the power he originally desire before Shu's involvement last October.

"Did you see that?" Yahiro's eyes widened.

"He chops off Shu's hand and steals his power, holy shit." Souta can do nothing but feels frozen.

Hare however, becomes determined and is about to run towards Shu, but Arisa and Kanon apprehended her.

"What are you doing?!" Hare cried out.

"It's too dangerous, Hare!" Arisa retorted at her while knowing that Gai see knew is gone, "You have to stay here!"

"I can't, Shu is in danger!" Hare shouts back.

"But we can't lose you!" Kanon said to her friend.

Shu becomes slightly catatonic as he looks above to see the two Witches taunting while on the Malefic Paradox Dragons.

"So sad that you lost your so-called power." Ophelia stated.

"But wait, we have another 'guest' on our side." Oktavia added with glee.

Shu and the others are further alert of the mention of another guest. What could this be to add disarray.

"Reveal yourself, Hirohide Nanba!"

The surprise took a 180 degree turn as everyone; especially Tennouzu is shock to hear that Nanba's name is mentioned.

"Nanba, man." Sudou muttered. "What is that mean?"

However, Nanba calmly steps in front and gives a slight chuckle.

The glass, brown-haired bully announces, "It means I have power through my veins in getting…revenge!"

Nanba turns with an evil grin as his spirit partner, Achilles the Achillobator materializes in front of his former classmates.

Sudou and a few of Nanba's cohorts back off from the savage dromaeosaurid.

"Nanba, stop this!" Miyabi cried out of seeing her boyfriend descending to madness.

Sayaka turn to see this, "Did he just have a spirit partner like us?!"

Nanba stares at his former classmates and said, "Now, you will join me in finishing off the class president!"

With the faux void genome in Nanba's right hand, he uses his power to make Sudou, Miyabi, and random of Nanba's cohorts to scream out in pain. Nanba is about to gain contact with Ritsu, but Taiyou steps in to push her and himself to safety.

Both Takarada siblings watch in horror as Ritsu screams out, "GUYS!"

As everyone sees this that Sudou, Miyabi, and the rest of Nanba's gang are crystallized as their screams begin to cease, but their 'voids' all combine to form a void-like guillotine spear.

"How did he-?" Ayase witness this in fear.

"I presume its pseudo fake, alright." Sayaka glares at Nanba for knowing this void power is faux given by Da'ath.

"Step aside your majesty and let me assassinate Shu." Nanba smirked while readied his newly construct weapon.

Gai does so without hesitation as he steps back a bit alongside the firewalls immediately disappear for Shu to be a wide target. Shu is defenseless at this point as the wounds are critical.

"No, we got to stop him!" Ayase cried out. But a few more Wraiths block the way.

Sayaka cuts through a Wraith with her cutlass "Get out of the way!"

Nanba then has his sights on the defeated Shu with thoughts of getting back at him.

"You have served well _void prince_, but I will be the one to get that title, so die!"

Nanba throws the guillotine weapon at ease. Hare sees this and uses her strength to break free from Arisa and Kanon.

"HARE!" Arisa cried out.

Hare rushes to save Shu with the _Lover's Bandages_ materialize as a last chance to heal him. She then foolishly steps in to take the brutal blow…

**(End Theme)**

_**SWISH! **_

Everyone, whether it's Funeral Parlor, Magical Girls, or Tennozu High are once more aghast of what they see. Even Nanba couldn't believe of what he just did.

Hare is brutally pierced with cuts through her body as she falls down to the ground in a bloody mess.

"NO! _**HARE!**_" Shu can only tearfully shout.

As Hare lies on the ground, she can only muttered her last words.

"Shu, please be okay…and be that _kind king_."

After the innocent girl said that, Hare's body is slowly crystallized and reduces to dust. Her death marks a great impact on everyone's lives, but most of all to Shu himself.

**(Cue Guilty Crown SOUNDTRACK OST 2 - **_**06 O**__**ノ存**__**ξ**_**)**

"Everyone, it's best that you will protect our new Adam." Oktavia chortled without interruptions.

The Da'ath/GHQ forces are ready to strike soon. However, Daryl thinks otherwise.

Sayaka, Kyoko, and Ayase finish the remaining Wraiths. Then Tsugumi, Kenji, and Kyo join in.

"Gai, what the hell are you doing?!" Tsugumi glared with a mix of concern and anger.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ayase demanded.

"You better have some explaining for what you did with Shu!" Kyoko glared at her former leader.

However, Gai simply chuckles at their threats, "I am the new me from now on, and my first orders is to choose to join my kingdom, or die."

"Like my ass!" Kyoko lashes out.

"What's gotten in to you?!" Sayaka said. "Did GHQ revive you differently?"

Gai ignores the aqua-haired girl's question. Before he can react what's next, he and the Witches senses something.

"_Don't get near them you bastard!"_ Daryl's voice is heard as his Endlave Gautier changes to vehicle mode.

Daryl throws down one Endlave Gautier, and fires his machine gun to take down some more. Tsugumi couldn't believe it that the blond-haired man she knew is really Daryl all along.

Just then, two armored vehicles arrive within the Loop 7 area and coming out are Okina Kuhouin, Argo, and Oogumo. The three are surprise of what they witness.

"What the hell, is that Gai I saw?!" Argo cried out in surprise.

"I couldn't believe it.." Okina muttered to his shock of his former partner turn enemy.

Funeral Parlor and the others see reinforcements. Gai sees this and remains unconcern.

"Guys!" Ayase cried out.

"Bro, what took you so long?!" Kyoko loudly said. "We have some dire shit going on!"

"Yeah, care to explain later?" Argo sarcastically retorted.

Argo and Oogumo summon Jarrod the Irritator and Bastion the Ojoceratops respectively as the dinosaur spirits roar in making Gai and Super Havoc back off a bit. After the spirit partners are called back, Argo and Oogumo escorted their companions to the trucks.

"Grandfather!" Arisa cried out.

"Arisa!" Okina shouted in concern. "You and the others need to leave with the two Undertakers!"

Every one of their allies are shock of Okina's adamant decision.

"But we can't leave without you!" Arisa tearfully said as she is about to reach him.

Souta and Kanon, however, grab Arisa while the rich girl is shocked of their action.

"Let me go!" Arisa demanded the two.

"Sorry, but we can't let you die like Hare!" Souta shouted back at her.

Daryl's Endlave is about to be shot down, but Rowan instantly disconnects Daryl's mind from the mech before the Endlave is destroyed.

As the chaos ensures, unaware to everyone, Inori is seen helping Shu to safety with ease.

Everyone such as Ayase, Tsugumi, Argo, Oogumo, the Magical Girls, and Tennouzu are retreating to the armored vehicles. Meanwhile, Okina Kuhouin is making his last stand at Gai as he brandishes a katana.

"You think you can slay me, old man?" Gai questioned.

Okina glares at the white-haired Gai, "I will do so if it means protecting my granddaughter!"

As Okina charges at Gai, Nanba and Achilles intervene much to the elderly man's shock.

"I'll make sure to make your granddaughter suffer." Nanba evilly smirked.

Teaming up, Achilles bites down in ripping apart Okina's right arm to disarm him while Nanba conjures a whip in brutally hitting Okina in the chest and constrict his neck in nearly break it before letting go.

"GRANDFATHER!" Arisa tearfully shouted before Souta and Kanon make her get on the vehicle.

Okina Kuhouin, the head of the Kuhouin Group falls down to the ground in a bloody mess from his injuries.

"Run Arisa..and take care of your future." Okina muttered in his dying breath. With that, his life fades away and eyes close.

Eventually, Gai sees everyone escaping as the two vehicles drive off, leaving him, Nanba &amp; Achilles, Oktavia, and Ophelia remain in the area. Sensing that Shu and Inori are missing in their sights, they decide to retreat for the time being.

"Father, we're heading back to headquarters." Gai calls Keido with his phone before he rides Super Havoc. The winged Yutyrannus flies up in heading back to Ward 24.

xxxxx

_**Pacific Ocean**_

At the largest ocean of Earth, there is a fleet of UN battleships stationed. They are called because the situation in Japan is getting worse by the minute.

Inside a battleship carrier shows the crew alongside its captain surveying the screens and equipment.

"It's a shame that 10 years ago we tried to help them, but look at the mess now." The captain said in ashamed.

Suddenly, the ship crew become alert as on the screens, they saw two Malefic Paradox Dragons that are rode by Oktavia and Ophelia approaching in the sky.

"What the-?!" The captain cried out.

The battleships are about to fire their cannons at the dragons. With the Witches' orders, the Malefic Paradox Dragons then immediately fire their blasts at the fleet to destroy them and sunk the crew in the process.

Then, the aircraft arrives in trying to destroy their large targets, but the dragons deliver a sonic drive to destroy the jets.

"Humans are so vacuous to think their militarism movements can stop us." Oktavia commented.

"Indeed, my lover." Ophelia agreed.

Then, the Witches and Malefic Paradox Dragons flew back to Ward 24.

xxxxx

_**United Nations Headquarters/New York City**_

It shifts to the United Nations Headquarters located at the Big Apple.

Inside shows a huge meeting being held that to their shock, they saw some of their squads wipe out at their big screen. A woman that looks like Natalia Poklonskaya is spotted. Suddenly, statics on the monitor fizzled, but then, the screen shows Gai himself appearing.

As expected, the world leaders and their cohorts are surprise to see this unexpected person.

"_Attention leaders of this world."_ Gai speaks out rigidly. _"My name is Gai Tsutsugami, former leader of Funeral Parlor. I have become the new king that threatens your very existence."_

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Command Center/Tokyo, Japan**_

At the command center of Ward 24, Gai is seen giving his dire speech. Behind him of the lower floors are countless Da'ath members.

"_All your movements are under surveillance by us."_

xxxxx

At the Odaiba district, most of the civilians watch with astonishing looks.

xxxxx

"_No military action will be allowed without my permission."_

Driving on the road in the city are two Armored truck. Argo is driving the first one with Ayase, Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, Sayaka, and Kyoko. Whereas Oogumo is driving the second with Arisa, Yahiro, Kanon, Souta, Taiyou, and Ritsu on board.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Household**_

Inside the mansion, Mami and Kurachi are seeing this in surprise. Their suspicions have been realized, especially hearing about Okina Kuhouin's fate.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Megumi's Dojo**_

"_Anyone attempting to intervene will be annihilated."_

At Megumi's dojo, the caretaker, Madoka, Helio, RJ, and Chibi-Usa are watching the news. Madoka is bewildered to see that Gai becomes an enemy, as if the friend she knew is gone.

xxxxx

_**Kawagoe, Saitama/Neighborhoods**_

In an average household, there is a teenage boy and girl watching the sudden news in the TV screen. Their names are Kazuto and Suguha Kirigaya.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Prison Cells**_

Shibungi is seen in his prison with a frown expression after hearing the news.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Homura's Cell**_

Homura remains in her prison sitting on the floor with a sullen look.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

Finally, the area shows the wide view of the towering Ward 24. GHQ has made a comeback with their trump card with their _Adam_ finishing his speech.

"_I give you all an order: Don't try to stop us."_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Around sunset shows a ruined bridge. Underneath the concrete road shows Inori holding an unconscious Shu and his emerald longsword. The songtress' eyes are in tears for the sudden betrayal and the fact that she's getting Shu to safety. The two fugitives are at the run for their lives.

xxxxx

_**Three Days Later**_

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Tokyo/December 21**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Morning, the city of Tokyo is a different place. Patrolling the area are Endlave Ghost Units, Anti Bodies Guards, Da'ath Members, and Malefic Parallel Gears.

A female reporter's voice speaks out in the news.

"_Since the shocking announcement-."_

xxxxx

The place shifts to an abandoned household from the kitchen to the stairs.

"_The world focuses on how things will develop under the Global Health Quarantine, but they remain in silence of what they should act."_

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/Shower**_

At what seems to be Shu's apartment, Haruka is seen taking a shower. The shower releases water flowing through Haruka's nude body in her backside as her arms touches the wall while her head lowers down.

She has her regretful thoughts to say as a contributing result to reviving Gai.

"_I'm so sorry Shu, it's the only way I can save you from that burden."_

xxxxx

_**Shu's Apartment/Haruka's Room**_

It shifts to show Haruka's room in the dark. At the small table shows two picture frames: One shows young versions of Haruka, Keido, and Kurosu. The other is herself, young Shu, Gai, and Mana in their summer vacation ten years ago.

"_Please be alive."_

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Da'ath members and Endlaves are searching around part of Tokyo infestation by the purple crystals. A lone Cyber Microraptor is seen scouting the area above.

In the alleyway, Inori is seen hiding with a supply of food, in which the bag is filled with bread and cans. She runs across different alleys to avoid being spotted.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Prison Cells**_

Back in GHQ's headquarters, an unconscious Daryl is seen in a glass prison as punishment for his recent actions.

xxxxx

Next to his cell shows Shibungi beating Segai in a game of chess.

"Checkmate." Shibungi stated.

Segai chuckles at the compliment, "Ah, well. I lost fair and square."

Shibungi glared at the warrant officer, "But you did it on purpose, didn't you."

However, the devious man smirks, "It doesn't matter, your eager to see him, didn't you? Well, it's coming just a moment."

Shibungi stares by suspicion, could he mean that he'll see _him_?

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy XV – **_**Somnus**_**) **

Thirty minutes later. Shibungi confronts the former friend as if a brief reunion occurs. Gai sits in one of the top platforms, while Shibungi is tied up by a Da'ath member. Behind Gai is Super Havoc, who the winged feathered tyrannosaur gives a low growl.

"You've gone too far, Gai." Shibungi chastises the albino-haired Gai, "Those years ago, I founded you as a child soldier in Africa. I saw the potential within you. Since then, I monitored you in eventually becoming the leader of Funeral Parlor. Our king to reclaim Japan's former kingdom. But is this what you wish for?"

"I have only one goal." Gai coldly said below his former 'cohort' like insulting the lower social class. "You and the rest care about your own dreams, all the way to nowhere."

"This is ludicrous, what do we fight for then?!" Shibungi defiantly shouts at him.

There is a moment of pause before the former second-in-command continues stating.

"Even so, I once see you as a friend."

Gai then answers his own destiny, "A king has no friends, only pawns."

Eventually, Shibungi chuckles at his words and said, "Then you should thank me even if I follow your orders. You gave all of us a new dream:_ regicide_."

However, Gai scoffs at this death threat, "Idiot. Take him away."

The Da'ath member unquestionably does so as he takes Shibungi backs to his cell.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Homura's Cell**_

At the dark cell, the raven-haired magical girl is seen all alone. She is still sitting on the floor thinking about the recent events that shook her mind.

"_Why do I remind myself of the past?"_

Homura then hallucinates herself as imagining the weak-hearted girl with red glasses and braids. Yes, she was originally scared, got out of the hospital from a heart disease in her original timeline. Her body feels cold, yet alive.

"_Is everything we done in vain? All for nothing in comparing my soul gem to these so-called voids."_

She sees herself as a multiversal composite being, only _one _Homura exist throughout many timelines like a singularity, meeting many versions of her friends. Especially for Madoka Kaname to save by travel back in time. That is prior to the awaken goddess remaking a new universe, and before she and her team traverse to the dimension of the Guilty Crown.

"_Then what is my own void then?"_

The hallucination of Homura's former self vanishes from her sight. That, the curious stoic girl wonders about what her void concept feels like? Is Homura stands out than the other four girls? Most likely so.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Megumi's Dojo**_

Back in Megumi's Dojo, the people are packing up their final belongings. Ever since Gai's declaration of total control, the main group joining Madoka is preparing to find their friends, while the rest of the Neo Heroes with others like Megumi are going to find any remaining civilians and escort them to cruise ships.

"It's time we're going to leave, sensei." Helio firmly said.

Megumi said to Chibiusa, RJ, and Helio, "Y'all be very careful out there. You three escort Miss Madoka where she needs to be."

"Use your powers responsibly, everyone." Luna reminds the heroes.

Artemis adds, "Make sure you all keep in touch."

"We'll be careful, Megumi-sensei, Luna, Artemis." Chibiusa said to them and pets Diana, "We'll be back, Diana."

Diana nods, "Careful, Small Lady."

RJ pats Chibiusa's back, "Ready, Usa?"

Chibiusa smiles at Yusuke's son and turns to Madoka.

Madoka feels disheartened however, "I still can't believe about Gai, he was Shu's close friend.."

Chibiusa said to her, "Whatever happened to your friend Gai, we'll bring him to his senses. That way you, Shu, and him can be friends again."

"Listen to her, Madoka. Things might look dire now, but me and my friends have managed to overcome seemingly impossible odds." Karin connects her experiences to the magical girl's.

Athena said to Karin, "We're gonna be taking people to safe places, right, momma?"

Karin answers to her, "That's right, dear. And Hina, if you can, try finding your brother. I know it's asking for too much."

Hina nods, "I'll do my best, Karin."

The Neo Senshi transforms into their Senshi forms. Chibiusa becomes Sailor Neo Moon. Amaya turns into Sailor Cyber Mercury. Koori turns into Sailor Blue Mars. Umi becomes Sailor Battle Jupiter. Ai turns into Sailor Summoner Venus. Karin transforms into Sailor Sedna. Hina turns into Sailor Gao Pluto. Athena uses her Digimental to digivolve PinkPatamon into Pegacornmon.

Megumi gathers Daiki, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Sailor Summoner Venus, Miaka, Shougo, Sayara, and Akari to find and rescue civilians. Sailor Sedna, Athena &amp; Pegacormon, Ryuuhi, Sailor Blue Mars, Adam, and Sailor Battle Jupiter head off to neutralize any GHQ threats close by while finding civilians. Sailor Gao Pluto heads off to find her brother. The mooncats stay behind to look after the dojo.

Sailor Neo Moon, RJ, and Helio approach Madoka.

Neo Moon smiles and nods, "Lead the way, Madoka."

With Madoka running to begin the search, the three Neo Leaders follow the magical girl.

xxxxx

_**Ruined Opera Building/Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Nearly nightfall has come as it shows a huge dome building in ruins. It turns out to be an old opera house.

Inside the hallways shows Inori tending a wounded Shu, who still wears Gai's attire and blue scarf. The bleeding from Shu's missing hand has stop thanks to the medications and bandages covering his wound, but Shu's emotional state is broken since Gai's surprising betrayal.

"Please be okay, Shu." Inori muttered with pity.

Shu uses his visual tablet with his left hand to look at pictures he's taken as memories: One show himself, Hare, Yahiro, Souta, and Kanon. Another shows only Shu and Madoka in a park. Next it shows Shu, Ayase, and Sayaka at a restaurant. Afterwards is himself, Argo, and Kyoko at the department store. Finally shows himself, Inori, and Gai at the Undertaker's atrium.

Afterwards it leads to the tablet's main screen where Shu tries to press the home button with his missing right hand, but it does not work.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I couldn't save you all." Shu sadly muttered while Inori watch in tears.

Just then, both have notice a little boy hiding in machinery equipment, spying on snack bars next to Shu and Inori. Shu decides to throw one to the boy as he grabs it and runs off.

As soon as Shu sighs and needs some space to be alone, Inori begins to look at him suspiciously.

"Shu.." Inori quietly said.

Shu looks at his love interest, "Inori, what is it?"

Inori's worries suddenly become a faint smile, in which she then pushes Shu to the ground.

"W-What are you doing?"

Having a seemly dirty expression, Inori begins to go down below Shu, and is planning to take off his pants, when suddenly-

"Inori, stop it!"

This cause the innocent girl to snap out of it, as her eyes widened and cries to embrace Shu. The boy begins to understand the pain inside her.

xxxxx

Later on at night, Inori alone is seen sleeping for a bit. She then wakes up and notices some onigiri rice on the table. The pink-haired girl eats it to pass the time while wondering outside.

"_**What's the matter my dear?"**_ The phoenix force's voice asked in Inori's mind.

The innocent girl replied to herself, "I-I just feel so worried. If we feel something inside continues like this, then Shu's life will be in danger."

"_Aww, that's too bad."_ A third female voice interrupts, yes it is her alright.

Inori and the phoenix force took notice and hallucinates a faint purple light through the songtress' mind. The 'Eve' is envisioned through the shattered glass and states.

"_You can kill him so painfully because you're simply a freak of nature."_

Inori ask in caution, "What are you talking about?"

"_You have an artificial heart."_ The Eve gleefully taunted. _"Monsters like you don't exist. So reunite with me before you do something messy."_

"_**Don't listen to her, Inori."**_ The phoenix force encouraged her host. _**"Even if I tried, her infectious force becomes powerful for me."**_

"No, I refuse to believe it." Inori nodded with a 'no' to her real counterpart before she space back to reality.

At first Inori is a bit hesitant, but then decides to stand up. She gives a determined look in this rare moment.

"I'm being myself for now on."

xxxxx

Outside, Shu watches the skies in the balcony of the opera house. He has yet to fall asleep. Suddenly however, Shu gets his attention of someone singing inside.

xxxxx

_**Ruined Opera Building/Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Then, Shu is walking inside to an area that is an auditorium for some stage. The night lights bask through the broken ceiling as filling the remnants. At the center of the stage, Inori is seen singing. Shu watches in his usual amazement.

"Inori…" Shu muttered as tears begin to come out his eyes.

**(Cue Guilty Crown - **_**Krone**_**)**

Inori turn with a faint smile, "Shu, don't continue to hate yourself much longer. I've experienced many feelings thanks to you. Of all the people I get to know, I see you as like…a soulmate."

Shu begins to cry as Inori said that. The songtress places her left hand to the left side of his head.

xxxxx

Outside, a Ghost Endlave unit is seen peaking out of a building corner.

xxxxx

_**Ruined Opera Building/Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Shu and Inori stop embracing as they heard the commotion in distance.

"I must go now." Inori said unfortunately much to Shu's dismay.

xxxxx

A battalion of Ghost Endlaves with Gai walking in front is marching in search of their target.

xxxxx

_**Ruined Opera Building/Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Back at the ruined opera house.

"They are looking for me now." Inori calmly said. "I'll distract them while you-."

"Stop it, I won't let you put in danger again-!" Shu yelled before Inori places her finger to Shu's forehead, making him unconscious and falls to her arms.

Inori gently place his body to the floor and states, "This is goodbye, Shu Ouma."

And then, she planted a deep kiss to his unconscious lips. Love blooms as the night light bask the soulmates, but it won't last as after a few seconds, Inori breaks away her contact and stands up. She is ready to leave her hiding place.

xxxxx

_**Outside/Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Minutes later, Inori calmly walks outside on the middle road, with two abandoned cars parked on the sidewalk. She now stands face-to-face with Gai and a battalion of Ghost Endlave units. Two Da'ath members are seen behind Gai.

"You finally come out." Gai coldly stated.

Inori stares at her old friend and his cohorts for a moment, before she swiftly changes. She tore off her gray clothing while her facial features become slightly feral. Her hair becomes wild, pointy ears, bares fangs, crystal sickles come out of her hands and back, and her feet breaks open her shoes.

Gai uses the power of his Void Genome to bring forth twin katanas from the Da'ath members while they reduce to dust like sacrifices, as both he and Inori rush each other to duke it out.

Gai and Inori clashes with their katanas and crystal sickles in blocking at the same time. Gai jumps back in land on a Ghost Endlave, but Inori leaps in attempting to slash at Gai only that she destroys the Endlave. Then, Gai takes the lead to deliver a powerful blow, only that Inori blocks his move in a lock.

"Give up, Inori. You can't win this in your monstrous state." Gai stated.

"Even if I'm a monster of nothingness, Gai, my feelings are real." Inori cries out and glares at her opponent. "I'll protect Shu if it's the last thing I do!"

Gai backs off from Inori's retaliation. The Ghost Endlaves cover their king in firing their machine guns at Inori, but Inori rushes to evade the bullets and swiftly chops them down one-by-one. Inori then delivers a swift blow to a Ghost Endlave behind in tearing the mech apart.

As Gai sees the situation at its end, he shouts, "Now!"

Suddenly, Yuu, Kriemhild and the four Witches appear in the sky much to Inori's surprise. Together, they form an enchanted dome to trap Inori and shock her painfully while Inori screams out in pain. This goes on until Inori reverts back to normal and falls down unconscious.

The brief duel is finish as Gai's twin katana voids disappear while he slowly walks to look at Da'ath's captive.

"What do you think of yourself being trapped by real emotions, you are always part of our plan."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ruined Opera Building/Roppongi District, Tokyo**__/__**December 22**__**nd**__**, 2022**_

Hours later, Shu lies unconscious for a bit, until his eyes slowly opens and wakes up.

"Inori…" Shu muttered before he feels that he's holding something in his left hand. It turns out to be a familiar red hairpin as he begins to gasp in surprise before regretting a bit.

Morning now comes for the chosen hero. Shu stands up with an adamant look while holding the hairpin in his palm.

xxxxx

_**Outside/Roppongi District, Tokyo**_

Shu is now walking out of the opera house with his emerald longsword as his belongings. He looks at his current surroundings and the morning sunrise. For once, he is unsure where to start, he knows that it'll be suicide if he rescues Inori alone, so he needs to reunite with his companions.

"Shu!"

The brunette-haired hero hears a familiar young female's voice. His eyes widen in surprise and happiness of seeing a particular magical girl.

Yes, it is Madoka Kaname. But she is not alone, the girl is also with Chibi-Usa, RJ Urameshi, and Helio Kaiba.

"Madoka!" Shu runs towards her and they briefly embrace. The three Neo Heroes are satisfied of this reunion. Then, Madoka took notice in surprise to see that Shu's right hand is gone.

"Your hand-!" Madoka cried out.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get back together." Shu replied with a determined expression.

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Kokuhaku**_** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Homura's Cell**_

It cuts back to Homura's prison cell, as the ebony-haired magical girl remains sitting in silence.

Just then, the stoic girl senses someone approaching. She looks up and that person next to her cell, it turns out to be Haruka Ouma.

"You came back?" Homura wondered.

With no word, Haruka begins to unlock the door by prior security knowledge. Homura is surprise to see that the female scientist decide to rescue her. What's more, Haruka gives Homura the Valkyrie dagger and other of her equipment.

"Come with me." Haruka said to Homura. "There is no time to lose."

Is it certain that the girl of time can really trust her? She just has to find out when they are going to escape GHQ's clutches.

xxxxx

_**Next Mission: Salvation**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: First off, I apologize for some readers (especially for GuiltyKingOumaShu) that Shu DOES NOT becomes a tyrant from episodes 16 to 17 since its one of his crucial developments in the show. It will not work in this AU since it focuses more on Shu's heroic developments.

Kanius work with me of the Megumi dojo scenes in showing the lifestyle of Japan's descendants. And now they are ready to get involve to save their country. Helio Kaiba is actually a canon character from the Yugioh 5Ds DS games as a NPC.

Yes, the gogglehead that made a cameo in Chapter 4 confirms his name to be Taiyou, which means sun/solar in Japanese. That reminds me of this old song from Digimon Zero Two for Taichi called, 'Atarashii Taiyou', nice nod. He has his digimon partner, Hackmon, who is now part of the Royal Knights.

There are references of _Batman Arkham_ games with the walls remind me of _Arkham City _lately. I imagine Shu as Batman, Ayase (canon) can be Oracle, Segai is the Joker, Keido is Hugo Strange, Yuu and Da'ath are Ra's Al Ghul and League of Shadows, and the revived Gai is Hush/Arkham Knight. :P Pools of Life feel like the Lazarus Pit. The winter setting somewhat feels like _Arkham Origins_.

At Inori's nightmare, the last part of 'Eve's speech is reference of the Evil Entity from _Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated_. Great cartoon by the way.

One of the bullies in Nanba's gang, Ritsu Takarada, turns out to be Taiyou's older sister and she actually survives from Nanba's powers. Originally I consider killing her off, but I feel she's quite interesting despite being a minor character. Ascended extra indeed, I could see Ritsu's potential to see the errors of her bullying ways.

Speaking of Hirohide Nanba, he actually just took a level of jerkass after being booted by Shu in his attempt to take over as class leader. He just makes a deal with Yuu to gain more power (but Nanba is actually been used as a pawn) and killed Hare (which is a sad death in both the anime and in this fic).

Gai has return from the dead thanks to Yuu and the Witches backing up GHQ, and he's joining the bad guys by Yuu's leash. Speaking of Yuu's new hairdo at the last minute, it is based on his first character design in an art book.

If you see a quick second cameo, Kazuto and Suguha Kirigaya are seen. Yes, it is indeed confirm that _Sword Art Online_ exist in this universe, that the events will happen after this fic is over.

It end with Inori getting captured and Shu regains his determination in finding his friends to eventually rescue her. Send a review and see you in two more chapters!


	8. Mission 7: Salvation

**A/N**: Here we are, the seventh chapter that will base on episodes 19 through 20 of the anime. As you can tell, we're nearly at the homestretch of this crossover retelling.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Secret Area/December 22**__**nd**__**, 2022**_

It starts off in a dense, secret hallway where Haruka is seen unlocking some steel door. Homura is seen guarding in case any guards show up. Next to the two women is a white steel case for some reason. After hacking the coordinates, the door opens for them.

"I don't know if you can do this." Homura asked the female scientist.

"I have to." Haruka replied to the raven-haired girl. "It's the only way that can save Mana."

Armed with a handgun, Shu's stepmother walks inside the wide area with Homura follow her. Haruka intends to assassinate Mana, or so it seems. When Haruka and Homura step in, they are surprise to find out that Mana's body is gone from the container. Yes, this is the same container from the crystal rose tower a week ago.

"She's gone?!" Haruka gasped.

"How foolish you are, Haruka." A voice is heard in getting the women's attention. "She never was here."

As Homura senses the intruder, Haruka turned her weapon to come face to face with her older brother, Shuichiro Keido.

"Keido!" Haruka cried out.

"Still haven't change, eh?" Keido states to her. "You're full of ideas to cease giving up on anything just like that fool, Kurosu."

However, Haruka figures out something to remind her, the fate behind her ex-husband that upsets her, "And…you killed him, brother. Aren't you suppose to be good friends?!"

"You finally knew the truth, but you know too much." Keido replied before using a handgun and attempts to shoot them both.

But then, Homura conjures a shield to protect Haruka and herself from the bullet much to Keido's nettle.

"Come on!" Homura get Haruka's attention for both to escape the area from Keido's grasp. Haruka retrieves the white steel case as well as the women continues running across the halls.

As for Keido, he begins to contact security about the intrusion.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Prisons**_

At the large area of glass prisons, Daryl and Shibungi remain in their prisons. Guards outside are standing by.

Just then, a sleeping gas begins to occur that the guards cough before they are knocked out cold. Both Shibungi and Daryl surprisingly notice this as they saw the one behind this action.

"Rowan, what are you doing here?" Daryl questioned.

"I'm here to free you of course." Rowan answered to his friend as he begins to unlock Daryl's door. "My suspicions are confirmed that GHQ has gone too far."

After the door is unlocked, Daryl couldn't believe that he is free as he steps out of his cell. Nevertheless..

"I have a gut feeling that you agree with me." Daryl stated to the Intel officer.

Rowan nods at the blond-haired Endlave pilot, "Yeah, we gotta leave the area."

"Wait."

Hearing the voice, Rowan and Daryl get their attention to Shibungi, as the Funeral Parlor is still in his prison.

"Please release me as well to lend a hand." Shibungi convinced them both. "It's the only way to regroup with the Undertakers when we leave."

Both former GHQ members are uncertain at first, but after some thought, Rowan decides to unlock the door to free Shibungi.

"Thank you, now if only my accessories are stored?" Shibungi asked Rowan.

Knowing what he's getting through, Rowan unquestionably leads Shibungi the way to that location while Daryl follows through.

As they leave the prison area, unaware to them, one of the guards begin to wake up and immediately sound the alarm.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Hallways**_

**(Cue Gundam 00 OST 2 – **_**Uproar**_**) **

Many minutes have pass since the alarm, as Haruka and Homura are on the run from Anti-Bodies and Da'ath members. Homura shoots down a few while covering Haruka.

As they run to a safe spot, they then bump into Shibungi, Daryl, and Rowan in surprise. By this point, Shibungi has already gotten his supplies such as his Asgardian wand before then.

"Shibungi!" Homura calls out his name.

"So you're free as well?" Shibungi quipped at the magical girl.

"No thanks to her." Homura replied and turns to Haruka.

"I never knew you become a traitor yet again." Rowan commented to Haruka, remembering that he and his squad did arrest her after the second Apocalypse.

Haruka replies to the Intel officer, "I knew you are beginning to, but there's no time to chat. Where can we find somewhere to escape?"

Daryl then cries out, "There's an elevator right nearby!"

Suddenly in distance, a bunch of Da'ath members appear.

"There they are!" A Da'ath member ordered in ready to capture them.

Wasting no time, Haruka, Homura, Shibungi, and Daryl are reaching to open the elevator and getting in. However, Rowan decides to stay behind as he's preparing to close the elevator door much to Daryl's concern.

"Rowan! You have to come with us!" Daryl yelled at his friend.

Rowan, however, simply smiles, "Sorry, but I have to do this for all of your safety. Inside, you're a good person, Daryl."

As Rowan then has the elevator doors to close and descend down, the four people hear gunshots coming from outside.

"ROWAN!" Daryl tearfully yelled in a rare moment of empathy coming from a ruthless officer.

The group saddens a bit that Rowan's presume sacrifice is not in vain, especially that Daryl felt hurt the most. Still, they have to escape Ward 24 as possible to search for Funeral Parlor remnants.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**The Everlasting Guilty Crown**_** – Egoist)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Mission 7: Salvation**_

xxxxx

_**Roppongi District/December 22**__**nd**__**, 2022**_

At the nearby location, the streets are emptied since civilian evacuation. A few Da'ath and Anti-Bodies are seen scouting the area.

In an alleyway are five heroes hiding from their presence: Shu Ouma, Madoka Kaname, Chibi-Usa, RJ Urameshi, and Helio Kaiba. They wait until the time is right to sneak pass through them.

"Damn, if only we get to kick their asses right about now." RJ glared.

"We can't do that." Helio said to Yusuke's son. "We just have to save our energy to find Shu and Madoka's friends. Attacking head on is a risky factor."

"He is right. Without my _Power of the Kings_, I have to find another way to get back on track." Shu stated, as he shows the group his missing right hand, who some like Madoka pitied. "If only.."

Then, Shu, Madoka and the three Neo Heroes overhear the Anti-Bodies' listening to Keido's commanding voice in their phones.

"_All units, Doctor Haruka Ouma has committed treason-"_

Upon hearing his stepmother's name, Shu leaves himself a shocking expression.

xxxxx

_**Highway**_

"_-and is currently escaping alongside other prisoners. Arrest them immediately. I repeat."_

Outside of the towering Ward 24 at a long highway, Haruka is seen riding a motorcycle with Homura sits on the second seat. Haruka keeps the white case secretly safe in her hands. Apparently, Shibungi did summon Soarer the Zhejiangopterus to ride on, while Daryl sits in the back much to the blond's brief chagrin.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/War Room**_

It switches back to the command center of Ward 24.

"Arrest them immediately." Keido finishes his direct order.

Segai watches at the other side, as both Anti-Bodies officers watch the screen where Haruka and Homura steal something precious to them.

"That highly classified information is part of Sephira Genomics." Keido stated.

Segai becomes excited and gives a smile in knowing what it is.

Keido turn his head in curiosity and asked, "What is it, Segai?"

Segai walks away and responded, "Oh, this came to me. It all makes sense now! For your respect in pursuing these escapees."

He raises his head intensely while his left cybernetic eye moves. Segai convinces to Keido.

"I'm leaving me and my forces to handle this situation. And I'll be taking a special guest with me as well."

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Lone Room**_

Inside a single room shows Hirohide Nanba, now wearing a Da'ath attire and lacking his glasses, cuddles himself with all this power given to him. The deranged student chuckle himself in wanting to kill something next.

xxxxx

_**Kuhouin Household**_

Outside the wondrous mansion, while driving their vehicles, Haruka and her group have seemly found somewhere safe to hide from GHQ. Haruka looks at the surroundings with satisfaction.

"The Kuhouin group, we should be safe in this place for now." Haruka respond to the others.

"Yes, we once form an alliance with them." Shibungi added. "They are generous indeed."

As they continue driving, they notice a lone figure with a military outfit and a rifle guarding the place. Haruka and Shibungi immediately brakes to stop their vehicle/spirit animal. Shibungi calls back Soarer to disappear.

"Your Haruka Ouma, I presumed?" The figure reveals to be Kurachi herself as she takes off her sunglasses and smiles. "It's been a while."

"Kurachi!" Haruka smiles back.

"Who is she?" Homura asked the scientist.

"She's an old friend back in our high school days." Haruka answers the curious magical girl.

Daryl has his suspicions for a brief moment. "How can you be sure she can help us?"

"Well, you were one of GHQ's officers before you betrayed them." Shibungi remarked while Daryl glares at him a bit. "And I doubt if you still held a grudge."

"Shibungi gets the point right there." Kurachi stated. "I heard you all were being chased and here we are, but this place is no longer safe here."

Haruka's group is taken back what Kurachi said, in which Haruka responded, "Then, Okina Kuhouin is..?"

Kurachi sadly respond with a sullen tone, "He died to the very end after rescuing the survivors of Loop 7."

Haruka and the others are shock to hear about Okina's fate, tis a sad day indeed for them.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Abandoned Apartment**_

**(Cue Emotional Music – **_**Eternal Ice **_**– AdrianvonZiegler)**

Many minutes later, Kurachi takes Haruka's group to an apartment in the city. There are shown to be any remaining Funeral Parlor and Kuhouin members gathering the supplies they need to escape Tokyo.

A Rajita officer that looks like a giant girdled lizard is seen talking to Kurachi. He is actually the one that temporary took over Funeral Parlor's positions while the main team were away to Asgard last month.

"It's good to have you back, Kurachi." The Rajita officer states to her.

"The same goes to you, Ronx." Kurachi replied.

Mami Tomoe is also seen and is surprise to see Homura again.

"Homura!" Mami cried out to her friend. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Thank you, Mami. It was all thanks to that woman that helped me." Homura replied to her comrade, introducing her to Haruka.

"Oh, are you Shu's mother or something?" Mami asked the female scientist.

"Technically, I am his step-mother, but thanks for asking." Haruka politely smiles at the blond haired magical girl.

Then, Daryl and Shibungi are seen having a brief conversation.

"So what made you decide to turn on GHQ's back?" Shibungi said with a curious tone.

Daryl didn't thought of it for the matter, but he mutters, "It's someone I like that's all."

Shibungi glance at the blond haired officer and quips, "For a second, you have a heart coming from a murderous being out there."

Once again, Daryl did not say anything about Tsugumi the nekomata. Next, Haruka is then seen talking to Kurachi about her experiences in Ward 24.

"I tried to shoot Mana's body so that Da'ath's plans can be prevented, but I failed." Haruka reported.

"Hold on a second." Kurachi said to slow down her worries. "By 'Mana', could you mean…"

"My adopted daughter." Haruka answered. Homura watches of what the scientist just said.

"Wait." Mami interrupt. "Could it be that she relates to Shu heard?"

Haruka turns to the blond-haired magical girl and said, "You know of my boy?"

"Yep. I'm also part of the magical girl quintet that helps out Funeral Parlor." Mami answered.

"I see." Haruka's concerns ceases about her adopted son. "I'm worried about Shu, even though I tried to be like his new mother, I did not have much time for him. I ran away from my problems instead of solving them."

Homura looks at Haruka and speaks out, "Then the past is the past. I've made many mistakes before, now I move on for not just protecting Madoka's love, but for everyone's. You have this chance, Haruka."

"Thank you, Homura. It wasn't out of a sense of responsibility or anything." Haruka smiled with a slight tear coming out of her right eye. "I love my boy, Shu lost both of his parents, especially one of them is my husband. But the two of us..."

Homura, Mami, Shibungi, Daryl, Kurachi, and Ronx watch her words with pity about Shu's well-being.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside/Inside Armored Truck**_

Outside of the city, there is a GHQ armored truck in stand-by. Inside however, shows Segai and Nanba have held a hostage chained on the ceiling. It is a long dark brown haired girl with traits of an armadillo, in which she is part of the Undertakers.

"So there's no doubt of where the location of Funeral Parlor is, hmm?" Segai gives a devious smile to the prisoner while wearing a winter hat.

"Y-Yes." The scared female mercenary said.

"Can't hear you when you speak like that." Segai said and fires a warning shot with a pistol.

"Don't kill me! You must believe me!" The girl cried out fearfully.

Nanba then gains the coordinates and said to the warrant officer, "The girl is correct. Their here all right."

Segai is satisfied at the news, "Excellent, you played your part well." The sly officer then nodded to Nanba.

Nanba smiles sadistically and materializes Achilles the Achillobator. The human-sized raptor growls in looking for a meal.

"But I'm afraid your time is over." Segai remarked at the prisoner before finishing his statement. "Supper time."

Nanba's Achillobator shriek and lunged at the frightened Funeral Parlor woman.

xxxxx

_**Outside**_

All is heard are bloodcurdling screams from the armadillo girl and crunching sounds of the raptor as the armored truck shakes till the screams cease in silence. The girl becomes nothing but food for GHQ's predatory torture.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Abandoned Apartment**_

Back at the apartment, Kurachi senses something by her ear communicator.

"What is it?" Ronx asked the female secretary.

"Someone is coming." Kurachi hears closely that footsteps coming from the stairways are heard.

Sensing the alertness, the Kuhouin Group and Funeral Parlor members hide behind their location in ready their signal. Haruka, Homura, Mami, Kurachi, Daryl Shibungi, and Ronx do the same thing.

A Triceratops Rajita is seen volunteering in going through the door to hear the intruders on the other side. The reptilian mercenary then hears a faint voice.

"_Excuse me! Do you have any vaccine here?"_

xxxxx

Outside of the door are seemly a few civilians, as one of them continues speaking.

"How much will it cost to get some?" The civilian asked. "The government supply is running out and we are desperate."

A young woman added, "Please help us! I have two kids in grade school!"

Suddenly, the figure that is Segai sticks around by pretending to join the commotion, "You're planning to keep it all to yourself, how intolerable!"

With Segai's influence, the crowd begins to become agitated.

"You heard him!" Another civilian shouted.

"Open this damn door!"

xxxxx

Hearing the coming riot, the Triceratops Rajita ceases his urgency for a bit.

Shibungi notices that something is not right, "This doesn't make any sense. There is no vaccine here. Unless-."

Daryl added, "There going to give an assault on us that's for sure."

The Triceratops mercenary then gives the signal to the left for his comrades to take cover in plans to escape, while the riot outside continues shouting. Eventually the dinosaur humanoid begins to unlock the door. The door then opens by letting the civilians in.

"Hey, that place is an office." One civilian said in disbelief.

As the civilians keep flocking in, behind them are Segai, Nanba, and two Anti-Bodies. The Triceratops Rajita took notice in surprise as Segai smirks.

"Too bad, you fall for the trap, reptilian." Segai remarked as he snaps his fingers, ordering the two Anti-Bodies to fire at the unarmed civilians in sweeping them away. The Kuhoin and Funeral Parlor members all fire at the two Anti-Bodies to kill them.

"We must leave at all cost!" Ronx bellowed while readied his assault rifle.

Haruka, Homura, Mami, Shibungi, Daryl, Kurachi, and Ronx all take cover in going to escape from Segai's clutches. A very few Funeral Parlor and Kuhouin members escape with them. However, the rest are slaughtered by Nanba as the crazed bully takes them down with his whip.

The Triceratops Rajita attempts to charge at Segai, but the devious officer stands firm as Nanba's spirit raptor appear by surprise to bite down the Rajita's neck to break it and claws his guts, instantly killing the dinosaurian mercenary.

Segai states to himself in the brief aftermath, "Well. Our targets have escape yet again."

xxxxx

_**Outside**_

The heroes all drive through with their vehicles. Haruka drives her motorcycle with Kurachi, Homura drives another with Mami, Ronx is riding his motorcycle, and Shibungi and Daryl rides Soarer. They know it's dangerous anywhere at this point, so they have to find another group.

Kurachi then notices the white case and asked Haruka, "What inside?"

"It's our last hope." Haruka answered.

As Kurachi wonders what Haruka is saying, she opens the case in revealing a big surprise. The third and final Void Genome!

"It can't be!" Kurachi cried out at the genetic vial.

The rest of the group took notice with the same reaction.

"How is this possible?" Shibungi questioned.

"Is this your secret all this time?" Homura asked the former GHQ scientist.

"Yes, it's the Void Genome." Haruka said to her comrades. "It's both the best for hope, while the worst for despair."

This is a reminder of this so-called Void Genome, the vial that grants the wielder the Power of the Kings in drawing people's voids. What is it to bring?

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Hideout/Shores**_

Hours later, it is now sunset as the heroes escaped from Gai's forces in Loop 7 are now staying at a temporary location. The dome-like area is huge with stairways, and outside are the shores and Tokyo nearby.

Funeral Parlor is contacting a ship that'll get them to leave Tokyo as possible.

Ayase and Sayaka are seen standing near the windows together, thinking about the past events that shocked them. Both girls overhear a conversation from random Undertakers.

"Aww damn it." The Coyote demon who is formerly Funeral Parlor's bartender muttered. "We can't beat that bastard, Gai."

"Hate to tell you, man. Nobody is ever sticking around." Another one said who looks like Neville from _I am Legend_. He said with a sad look, "When our hideout is destroyed, my dog sacrifices herself to get me out of here. She was so close to me, sweet thing."

Ayase and Sayaka are saddened by the lost of that German Shepherd. Next, Kenji and Kyo are seen sitting in the stairs.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to us?" Kyo said, recalling that she once admire Gai before he turns on humanity.

"For once, I'm not sure about what we can do." Kenji answered of his best to respect Kyo's feelings, indicating that he secretly has a crush on the young girl.

Meanwhile, Tsugumi and Fyu-Neru are checking on Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, Arisa, Ritsu, and Taiyou.

"How are you guys doing?" The nekomata asked the Tennouzu students.

Yahiro answered, "Fine actually, thanks for getting us safely in the last moment."

"But Hare, she's-!" Kanon sobbed in tears. Arisa pats on the glass girl's shoulder since everyone feels the same way.

As for Ritsu, she feels downcast about her friends being betrayed by Nanba himself. How could he sell the school and humanity out just to get revenge on Shu? Surely Ritsu herself did join to bully the mere boy at school, but even she, Sudou, and Miyabi have standards that Nanba has gone too far.

"Are you okay, Ritsu?" Souta asked her in a rare moment.

Ritsu turn to face Souta, "Huh? Yeah, I guess so. But I lost my closest friends, even my boyfriend."

Souta recalls that he does have a secret crush on Ritsu, but she reject him everytime because she's with Sudou in their high school lives. Despite his hatred on the bully, Souta can't help but feel bad about their deaths.

Taito understands his older sister's pain as being the brother he is, he tries to comfort her.

Just then, Kyoko Sakura appears and cries out in getting their attention.

"Hey guys! Argo and the others just bring in a few guests!"

xxxxx

Outside the shores, the group sees Argo and Oogumo escorting some people from the boats. They are Haruka, Kurachi, Shibungi, Daryl, Homura, Mami, and Ronx. Supplies and carts are being checked in as well.

"Mami!" Kyoko cried out.

"Homura!" Sayaka does the same thing.

"Guys!" Mami said as she and the four magical girls get their chance to reunite.

"I'm glad that you two are safe and sound." Sayaka said to Mami and Homura.

"Yes, but we're not complete without Madoka." Homura reminds her comrades.

Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami understand about the mention of her name.

"Oh right, if only she can make it." The cyan-haired girl muttered.

Next, the cat girl has meet Daryl in person.

"Hey, do I know you?" Tsugumi asked the blond-haired young man, who she seems to recognize him wearing glasses.

"As a matter of fact, runt, yeah. I'm the guy who saves all of your asses back at Loop 7." Daryl bluntly answered in not admitting his true feelings.

Argo then interjects and leers at the former GHQ officer.

"Give me one damn explanation of how the F can we trust you?" Argo retorted.

"I have my reasons, GHQ has gone too far in doing some crazy shit in reviving your lame-o boss." Daryl said with an uncaring tone.

"Oh you better watch your-!" Argo yelled of Daryl intentionally offended Gai.

"That's enough." Shibungi stops the argument. "This isn't the best time. What matters is that we're regrouping if we're going to leave Tokyo soon."

"Tch, have it your way." Argo glared at Daryl before returning back to the hideout, "But we're still watching you."

Afterwards, the rest are beginning to head back with supplies being carried. If anything goes well at least.

xxxxx

_**Forest**_

It was already nightfall. Hina Inuki, out of her Sailor Gao Pluto form, surveyed an isolated forest cut off from the densely populated Tokyo city. She paused. Her ears twitched and her nose picked up on a familiar scent. It was a wolf's scent.

"Aoshi..." Hina quietly muttered someone's name. "My brother, you're here." She made a hasty dash through some bushes. As she ran, her animalistic instincts kicked in and she followed Aoshi's scent. She jumped right over a long and from out of nowhere...

_**Woosh!**_

**(Cue Wolf Children – **_**Ameagari no le**_**) **

...a large furred creature lunged out of nowhere and tackled Hina down. The creature pushed Hina far. Before she got a chance to see her attacker, the furred creature grabbed Hina and pinned her against a tree. Hina opened her eyes and to her shock she saw a tall gray-furred werewolf creature. This was a Lycan, a creature once believed to be folklore and a fictional monster from movies. However, Lycans do exist and are demons from the Makai realm. Hina and Aoshi are two of few remaining Lycan on Earth. The remaining clan either perished in Lost Christmas or have been spread too far all over the world.

Hina looked at the wolf fearlessly as he sniffed her. He sensed Hina's familiar scent and dropped her, turning his massive back to her.

"Aoshi, it's good to see you again, my brother."

"What do you want, Hina? Haven't I already warned you and the Time Guardian to leave me in peace?"

Hina rubbed her neck. "Yes, but we're facing a terrible dilemma with GHQ. They're on the move and have blocked sections off. Something terrible is about to occur. Something disastrous that will ravage the planet. Miss Setsuna hopes you'll at least take heed and rejoin us."

Aoshi looked over his shoulder and saw in place of Hina a beautiful white furred Lycan. Article of torn clothing lied around Hina's feet. She walked over rubbing her head against Aoshi's side.

"Brother, I need you. I miss you. You shouldn't continue cutting yourself off from the rest of us that remain. I'm terrible sorry over all those friends we lost. Our father, our mother... your friends Yui, Cammy, Kohana..." She closed her eyes as tears seeped from her eyes. "I know how much you dearly loved Yui. But, if she were here now, she'd be hugging you right now like I am and telling you to get off your butt."

Hearing this from his sister, Aoshi whimpered and leaned his face against Hina's.

"Aoshi, please help us. The kids from Miss Megumi's dojo are finally taking action to honor their families... the old hero guard. The new generation are finally taking action against GHQ. We're going to take back Tokyo from GHQ. We need all the help we can get."

Aoshi withdrew his claws from his sister and gazed into her eyes. Having been persuaded enough, Aoshi nodded and complied.

"Count me in, Hina."

"Aoshi, you really mean it?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, since I've had my own premonitions about a similar event like the Dawn of Chaos I helped my friends stop. I was able to save my family then. Now, I can save what's left of our family and the new generation."

"Brother, you have no idea how much this means..."

Aoshi hugged Hina as the Lycan siblings reunited and helped reconcile differences they had.

"Aoshi, you can change back to your human form?"

"Yeah, but it'll take some effort since I've stayed in Lycan form for a long time. I've almost forgotten what it's like being human," the taller Lycan answered, softening his once feral-looking eyes. "It'll be like old times."

Hina nodded. "I bet you look more handsome than before."

"Sis, don't say that?"

"I can't say good things about my own brother?"

Aoshi turned away and coughed. "Yeah, I get it."

"What do you say, Aoshi? Are you ready to go? Miss Setsuna told me she has a place we can all meet."

"Please, take me to her."

Hina smiled. "Follow me. We have much catching up to do."

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Hideout/Shores**_

Back at the hideout, most of Funeral Parlor and their allies are getting the rest they need before evacuating the area.

In an upper level shows two women sitting in a bench. After their brief time in prison, alongside their timely escape, Haruka personally shows Homura the third and last Void Genome inside the white case.

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica – **_**Inevitabilis**_**)**

"Here, you need a drink." Homura gives Haruka a soda.

"Thanks." Haruka said as she opens the can.

"If you're going to use that, will you fight against Gai?" Homura questioned.

The scientist answers the magical girl's concern, "I'm not going to inject myself, I've been thinking of someone more suitable. It could be you, Homura Akemi."

Homura took this revelation by salt and ask, "Me? Do I have that potential to use this power?"

"Yes you might be, but there's a chance that your genes could violently reject it." Haruka nodded.

Homura remains silent about this, is it possible that being a time-travelling magical girl, is she become the new chosen one to wield the Void Genome.

"I just don't want to force Shu to have this burden again." Haruka confirmed.

"I understand that." Homura stated. "Shu has grown a lot, even if he experience suffering because of that power. As a magical girl, I can relate to him a little just like Madoka, the despair that we once fought witches and my encounters with Incubator in our dimension. Being a normal human is no different."

Haruka then concludes this explanation, "That's not all. If Shu uses it once more, there's a chance that he'll die."

Homura's eyes widen a bit of unsettlement before Haruka closes the case. The magical girl realizes the gambit if Shu is going to use the Void Genome, thus would have brought more suffering to his own life.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, both Homura and Haruka hear a booming sound coming from outside. A soda falls down to the ground and spills the floor.

xxxxx

Outside, GHQ/Da'ath has found the hideout at last. Windows are being destroyed and smoke comes out from the fire. Segai calmly walks a bit with a smirk on his face.

Standing behind the warrant officer is Nanba, Ghost Endlaves while they are shooting down the hideout, two Da'ath members, Peten the Dark Clowns, and a Rare Metal Dragon.

Segai's eyes are filled with dementia and grins, "Blast them as they go, let's give them a party!"

Two Da'ath members then transforms into Malefic Paradox Dragons as they fly up and roar in assaulting the base.

xxxxx

At a sidewalk, Shu, Madoka and the three Neo Heroes see smoke and fire in distance coming from the hideout.

"Was that smoke I'm seeing?!" Chibiusa said in alert.

Helio then saw the two Malefic Paradox Dragons approaching the Undertakers' refugee area, "And look, those dragons are Duel Monsters!"

"Then that means the bad guys have found our friends!" Madoka begins to confirm this much to Shu's surprise.

"Then we better help them now." Helio said.

"Finally, some ass-kicking time!" RJ cried out.

With that said they run as fast to their destination such as running towards the concrete stairs.

"Guys…" Shu can only muttered in worrying about their safety.

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Hideout**_

**(Cue The Hunger Games – **_**Muttations**_**)**

At the hideout with fire setting ablaze, Segai and Nanba are seen inside, leading their forces to wreck havoc. Nanba summons Achilles to begin their bloodshed.

"Don't hold back and take no prisoners!" Segai evilly smiled. "Let the bullets fall like rain drops!"

Everyone of Funeral Parlor is leading the innocent to safety while the rest are dealing with their enemies.

Random undertakers are seen firing at Peten the Dark Clowns, in which the Duel Monsters inject themselves through the neck in glee to become Titan monsters and are about to attack till one mercenary throw a grenade to engulf the monsters. However, to their shock, the Monster!Petens take little damage and one of them throws a debris to make the mercenaries scatter.

Then, Sayaka and Ronx made it in time to encounter these monsters.

"This is why clowns give me the creeps." Sayaka sarcastically stares at the Peten monsters.

Ronx readies and loads his heavy assault rifle, "You know what they say, little girl. We'll blast their hides to nothing."

Ronx covers Sayaka by blasting at the Monster!Petens, while Sayaka charges through to slash one with her cutlass. One of the Monster!Petens attempts to smack at Sayaka behind, but the aqua-haired magical girl conjures a water barrier to deflect it with skill. Sayaka evades more attacks from the clownish Duel Monsters, as she continues to attack and defend at the same time.

In another area, Oogumo and Mami are seen fighting a Rare Metal Dragon. Oogumo bashes the metallic dinosaur with his fists with Bastion the Ojoceratops to back him up by slamming his horns at the Rare Metal Dragon's hide. Mami fires a round of musket bullets in taking little damage at the monster. The Rare Metal Dragon roars and delivers a swiping blow at Oogumo, only for the large man to grab it aside. Mami fires another shot at the metallic dragon's face.

Close to the stairs, Yahiro, Souta, Arisa, Kanon, Ritsu, and Taiyou have their shocking reunion with Nanba &amp; his pet dromaeosaurid.

"Nanba, stop this!" Ritsu cried out in seeing if her former friend comes to his senses.

"Bastard! You're here too?!" Souta angrily shouted at Nanba.

Nanba smirks at the idle threat, "Don't push your luck, lamb. Da'ath gave me a purpose, me and Achilles will have great pleasure in ripping you all apart."

The insane bully then glares at Arisa, "And I'll be saving you the most excruciating way."

"You are always low, yet this is beyond incomprehensible." Arisa angrily stares at Nanba's intentions.

"Let's just find out when I call forth my former friends!" Nanba declared as he summons a group of raptor-like mutations.

To the students of Tennouzu's aghast, especially for Ritsu, they are based on Nanba's former members used as sacrifices four days ago. Raptor!Sudou has his hair retained and roars. Raptor!Miyabi is seen with her belly bigger than the rest of the mutations, implying that she's pregnant from her love making with Nanba.

"Kill them all, leave Arisa to me!" Nanba loudly ordered.

The raptors are rushing in attempting to make their attack at the scared Tennouzu students, only to back off by Taiyou calling Hackmon. To Nanba's annoyance, Ayase &amp; Audrey the Austoraptor appears in saving the students.

"Glad you can finally make it." Arisa said to Ayase.

Ayase glares at Nanba, "Well you have a raptor fuckhole, I have one as well."

"Tch, another ruinous bitch step in my way." Nanba angrily said to Ayase before conjuring his whip. "Fine, I'll slaughter you first."

Yahiro then calls to his classmates, "Alright, let's go up to meet the others for safety."

"We're on it." Arisa agreed with Yahiro. Both and the rest are going to head upstairs.

"Sis, you and the others have to meet up with those Undertakers." Taiyou convince to Ritsu, "Me and Hackmon will handle this."

"But Taiyou-!" Ritsu yelled before soundly interrupted.

"Don't argue with me!" Taiyou defended despite being younger than his sister. "Please, I'll be fine."

After a few seconds of hesitation in not wanting to lose him, Ritsu decides to comply and follow the other Tennouzu students.

"Hackmon, digivolve!" Taiyou ordered.

"Okay!" Hackmon then digivolves into his Champion form, BaoHackmon as the dragon Digimon begin to charge at the raptor mutants.

BaoHackmon swipes down a few raptor mooks with his claws. The raptor!Sudou and raptor!Miyabi both jump in doing a leap attack at the Digimon, but BaoHackmon grabs both opponents to throw them at the side. The Digimon fires a _Burn Flame_ at raptor!Sudou and raptor!Miyabi only that the mutations evade in the last second.

Ayase and Nanba have their stand off that the latter attempts to hit Ayase with his whip, only that Ayase grabs it and hits Nanba in the face with her Norse gloves.

"Damn you!" Nanba growled as Achilles is leaping at Ayase in about to slash her, when Audrey arrives to tackle the savage raptor. Audrey delivers a bite to Achilles' neck, but Achilles claws her hide and lunges at Audrey to counterattack.

Ayase taunts the bully "See, no matter what they gave you, you're still some pitiful ass with no combat skills."

"SHUT UP!" Nanba shouted as the 'pseudo void genome' inside him causes him further insanity. "I won't let you deny my goals to be king!"

Nanba and Ayase then charges again to begin another round by trading nearly equal blows.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – **_**Golden Egg**_**)**

Outside of the rooftop, Shibungi, Kyoko, and Argo have their encounter with the two Malefic Paradox Dragons circling around like vultures.

"Great, just what we need." Argo muttered.

"Two dragons?" Kyoko commented. "Hell, we fought some of them back in kickass Asgard!"

"Prepare ourselves, friends." Shibungi readied his Asgardian wand. "Here they come."

The Malefic Paradox Dragons swoop down at their foes, yet the three heroes evade their claws and launch their assault.

Kyoko starts by firing chains from her spear to ensnare one of the Paradox Dragons like she done with a Norse wyvern. However, the Malefic Paradox Dragon immediately breaks free from the chains.

"Oh shit!" Kyoko yelled as the dragon fires a blast at the crimson-haired magical girl, to which Argo grabs Kyoko to save her hide.

"I was going to dodge anyway, bro!" Kyoko lashed out.

"But damn, their strong." Argo commented without arguing while throwing kunais at the dragons. Shibungi supports the throwing weapons with wind power to accelerate the damages.

The malefic wyverns shriek at taking little damage and retaliate by shooting blasts at the three heroes.

"Take cover!" Shibungi uses his wand to make a wind shield to protect himself and his two comrades.

As the cost is clear, they become slightly annoyed of having a slightly hard time taking down the Malefic Paradox Dragons.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown - **_**Omega**_**)**

As the battle goes on, the rest of the group retreats to the upper level. The group consists of: Homura, Haruka, Tsugumi, Fyu-Neru, Kenji, Kyo, Daryl, Kurachi, Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, Arisa, and Ritsu.

The Tennouzu students are scared of the battlefield about now, especially for Ritsu's concern of her brother's safety.

"Damn it, if only I can use and Endlave." Daryl angrily muttered.

Tsugumi notices her visual tablet is jammed while using Fyu-Neru, "It's no use, I can't get outside contact!"

"I'm scared!" Kyo cried out in fear.

"Oh great, what now?!" Kenji added with irritation.

Just then, Homura decides to speak up and turns to Haruka.

"Haruka Ouma, you have to use the Void Genome on me." Homura firmly makes her final decision.

Everyone is surprise of what the magical girl said, Homura of all people decides to take the risk. Her magical girl DNA combined with a man-made science experiment.

"Shu once gave us the courage to fight back our enemies, now it's my turn for him, Madoka, and everyone else's sake." Homura clearly declares. "Even I have to defeat Gai at all cost."

"What are you saying, Homura?" Haruka said with uneasiness. "Is that your decision to take over Shu's place?"

"It has to be done." Homura confirmed.

Haruka stares at the black-haired magical girl for a moment before she complies. Putting the white case on the floor, she opens it to reveal the genetic vial.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yahiro sees the Void Genome.

"That's the thing where Shu got his powers from, man." Souta surprised upon looking at it.

Homura sees the Void Genome and is about to reach it when suddenly, she and the group hears a sly voice.

"Sorry. Not going to happen."

Segai appears to the heroes' surprise as he shoots the case, in which that the vial moves down to the escalator while the place remains ablaze. The vial remains undamaged in the lower floors.

The group watches in dismay before turning to the crazed Anti-Bodies Major. Ghost Endlaves appear behind Segai.

"Tch. Not him." Daryl growled of seeing Segai's face since he turned traitor.

"You know that there are three of these created." Segai reminds his oppositions about the Void Genomes. He could care less of double crossers like Daryl nor his enemies will be dead, he just wants that item. "I have been searching for the final one, but I knew that you have it, Haruka Ouma. I'll be taking it."

Haruka glares at the purple-haired officer, "Not in my watch."

Homura demands Segai of his purpose, "And what are you going to do with it?"

"I just want to feel its marvelous, spiritual light." Segai raises his gun. "There's truth that I must have it so I can do whatever I want."

Then, the Anti-Bodies officer then brings a needle to inject himself from the neck, "Even it I have to use FORCE WITHIN ME!"

To everyone's astonistment, Segai transforms himself into a hulking monster that reminds of Titan Experiment Joker from the Batman Arkham games. Much of his clothing are rip off, which only his boxers are retained while his spike-like back bones produced out from his back. His nails are slightly extended as well. Unlike most of the Anti-Bodies, Segai retains his mind well as he curves a sadistic grin.

"Everyone! Stay back!" Kurachi ordered the group while they saw Homura rushing to action.

"Homura Akemi!" Haruka cried out.

Homura tries to run down the escalator while ignoring the flames. Segai pursues the magical girl and tries to slash at her, but Homura easily blocks the monstrous hands.

As Homura descends to the floor, she tries to get the vial. However, Segai frantically leaps down to the ground.

"I won't let you have it, magical girl!" Segai loudly said with a grin and smashes his fist to the floor that makes the vial move around the floor.

**(End Theme)**

The vial eventually stops moving and lands on someone's familiar shoes. Homura looks in surprise to see a familiar face. The people of the upper floor and those battling GHQ watch _him_. Segai looks up in seeing somebody to his delight.

Nanba stops his fight with Ayase and glares at the intruder. Achilles halts his assault on Audrey and growls.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Bios (Episode 19 version)**_**)**

That's right, it is Shu Ouma. Shu picks up the Void Genome, in which a king returns with four reinforcements. Madoka stands next to him, while Chibiusa, RJ Urameshi, and Helio Kaiba appear as well.

"Guys look, it's Shu!" Souta cried out to his classmates much to their shock of seeing a ghost.

"I couldn't believe it." Arisa's eyes widen before she saw Helio in person, "And it's him, Kaiba's son!"

Helio take notice of hearing Arisa's voice and turns to see her face in distance. Their destiny has come that the future heirs of two rich companies finally meet.

Sayaka and Mami are glad that Madoka is here safely.

"Shu!" Haruka cries out to her adopted son.

"He and Madoka…are alive." Homura muttered herself before snaps out of it, "Please Shu, give that thing back to me."

"I can't, Homura. Everything has to start where it began for me." Shu calmly replied. "These are the sins I must bear."

"You're wrong!" Haruka warned, "If you use it for the second time, your life will be endangered!"

Shu however smiles in not caring about his health, "Thanks, _mother_."

Haruka is surprise to hear him saying that to her, the first time that Shu tells this acknowledgement.

"Even if you're not my real mother, I'm glad we spent our wonderful time together." Shu said to Haruka before he focuses on using the void Genome. "This is the one thing I can do."

As the boy is about to commit this act, Haruka loudly shouts, "MY BOY!"

Madoka and Homura shout in unison, "SHU!"

Shu eventually injects himself in the chest and gives a skyward scream. The ethereal powers of the void resonate as his body erupts to a powerful change.

Segai is so amaze at this sight and gives a huge grin, "YES! THAT'S IT! BRING IT OUT TO ME!"

xxxxx

Outside of the hideout, the void energy erupts to the sky similar to how the first time Shu experiences it.

The two Paradox Dragons come to a sudden halt in sensing this power.

Argo, Shibungi, and Kyoko come to the conclusion that Shu has return to the battlefield.

"Well I'll be damned." Shibungi simply put.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

"Don't do it, Shu!" Inori cries out while being tied up in a cross. She wears a similar wedding dress back in the crystal tower.

Gai, Yuu, Kriemhild, and Keido observe in the ceiling that they saw the power surging through the heavens.

It is if déjà vu repeated itself two months ago. Gai feels his power and his Void symbol, which is a white crown, glows, "So, you came back from the grave."

xxxxx

_**Funeral Parlor Hideout**_

Back at the battlefield, everyone has witness Shu begins to change himself.

Teal green strings come out of Shu's body as they begin restoring his right hand completely, Shu's Void symbol glows and changes from a leaf to a black crown-like shape. Transparent blackish-green features are around his body with tron-lines. A greenish-black crystallize crown come out of his forehead. Finally, his scarf becomes cape-like.

Shu has wielded his own void at last, the _King's Heart_. The boy then makes an aura that gains the ability to use everyone's voids under the age of eighteen, augmenting his heart power.

"I know this is convenient, but I have to use you guys." Shu gives a game face and announce, "This time, every sin is inside me to have that power of protecting everyone!"

Haruka drops to her knees and, "Shu!"

"Everyone, let's give the king a round of applause!" Segai announces before snapping his clawed fingers. "Destroy him!"

The Ghost Endlaves are all programmed to fire their missiles at Shu. However, Shu uses Ayase's void, the _Lightspeed Boots_ to quickly run even through the walls and escape from the projectiles.

Shu then calls forth Speckles the Tarbosaurus, but he has an altered appearance due to Shu's super form. Speckles is taking draconic features and color texture becomes a mix of emerald and teal green. Though the tyrannosaur has no wings, on his back are teal green solar radiation particles for solar power-like flight. Speckles charges forth and begin taking down most of the Endlaves in protecting his friends at the upper level.

"Alright, let's help these guys out!" RJ smirked as he takes down a Monster!Peten while Chibiusa becomes Sailor Neo Moon backs him up. Sayaka and Ronx thank these two heroes that they support in return in fighting the Petens.

Helio then transforms into a warrior made out of neither light nor darkness, the Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Evening Twilight. He charges in helping out Mami and Oogumo against the Rare Metal Dragon. Together, Mami fires another round of musket projectiles, Oogumo uses his Norse mace to clobber the Rare Metal Dragon's head, and Helio does a sword combo in finally finish of the metallic duel monster.

Madoka arrives to confront Homura that both fellow magical girls see Shu in action.

"Madoka Kaname, are you seeing this?" Homura asked the pink-haired girl.

"Yep, Shu is back to being our hero to save his beloved friends." Madoka concurred.

xxxxx

Shu has made it two the top of the building much to Kyoko, Argo, and Shibungi's surprise at his appearance.

"Sorry guys, I made it!" Shu quipped before facing the two Malefic Paradox Dragons.

The wyverns attempt to charge at Shu, but the king combines Argo and Kanon's voids to form a tri-blaster in firing a huge blackish red energy ball at the Malefic Paradox Dragons. The dragons screamed in pain as they are engulf by the blast like a black hole, eradicating them.

"Whoa Shu, you just took some level of badass." Kyoko joked.

Wasting no time, Shu descends back to the lower levels.

xxxxx

After that, Shu confronts Segai of being disgust at his monstrous appearance. Shu recalls meeting Segai back in the Leukocyte mission, and is angered to see him threatening his love ones.

"Heheh, come at me boy!" Segai shouted with glee as he charges.

Shu swiftly attacks with his emerald longsword and Yahiro's void, the _Shears of Life_, in countering Segai's fists. Shu leaps to quickly evade from Segai's blow. After a few combos, Shu makes surprising hits at Segai's body, causing him to fall down to the ground.

Segai simply looks in disbelief, but smiles as Shu menacingly walks towards him and jumps above his body, readied the _Shear's of Life_.

"Y-You're not a murderer, admit it!" Segai spit out.

Shu coldly replied, "You may be right, but I can _learn_."

Segai gasp in surprise as Shu uses the _Shears of Life_ to go inside Segai's body. Shu will indeed kill someone in cold-blood if he threatens his love ones.

"Yes, go inside me!" Segai happily shouts, "I CAN FEEL THAT LIGHT!"

With that, he felt the shears cut through the heart threads of his own body. Segai instantly dies as his cybernetic eye stops moving.

Then, Shu confronts the one person that murders Hare, Nanba.

"He's all yours, Shu." Ayase said to her friend.

Nanba is beyond infuriated at this turn of events and shouts at the raptor mutations, "What are you waiting for, tear him apart!"

No longer paying attention Taiyou &amp; BaoHackmon, the raptors all focus on charging at Shu. However, Shu uses his emerald longsword to cut through each one, and then uses the _Shears of Life _in killing the raptor versions of Sudou and the pregnant Miyabi.

Fueling with ire, Nanba orders Achilles to kill his opponent, only for Speckles to arrive in time in headbutting the savage raptor to the ground.

"Son of a-!" Nanba's anger is cut short when Shu appears behind and uses his weapons to destroy Nanba's whip, causing Achilles the screech and fade in existence.

Staring at this moment of shock, Nanba begins to become absolutely frightened, "No, STAY BACK!"

As Nanba steps back from Shu, ceiling debris is falling down through Nanba as he screams. To weak to escape, the debris squashes Nanba's body to the ground, instantly killing him. Nanba's corpse is crystallized and into dust.

Shu stares at the scene of Nanba's death with an emotionless look. The treacherous man has gotten the karma he deserves.

"This is for Hare, _scum_."

**(End theme)**

After Segai and Nanba are taken out, Shu and his reinforcements help out Funeral Parlor to wipe the rest of GHQ/Da'ath's forces.

Everyone is satisfied and smiling that Shu saves the day. With the Power of the Kings returning to him Shu is determined to save Inori and the world at all cost.

Soon, they receive contact that a cruise ship is on their way to get them safely.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/The King's Throne**_

Back at the top of Ward 24, Gai and his cohorts hear the news of Shu's advent in reclaiming his position as a savior.

"I am please that he has returned." Yuu smiled about this outcome.

"Yes. His own void collects everything inside him to augment his power." Gai said to the envoy of Da'ath.

Keido see it coming and state, "So Kurosu's will still protect that boy."

"Shu has the king's power return to him." Gai explained to his father. "He bears the _Guilty Crown_ after all."

The white-haired Gai then walks towards to meet the captured Inori.

"Mana, how are you doing?" Gai asked 'someone' inside the pink-haired clone.

The Eve assumes full control with her voice speaking through Inori's body and her eyes in shadow smiling, "This artificial body is tight, she's so stubborn. But soon it will all be mine, and then I can have my way, Triton."

"Then it shall be done, my queen." Gai stated, as his white crown symbol in his right hand glows ominously.

xxxxx

_**One Day Later**_

xxxxx

_**United Nations Headquarters/New York City/December 23**__**rd**__**, 2022**_

Another time has pass that the area switches to the United Nations headquarters.

The world leaders are watching another broadcast on the screens, showing Gai announcing his warning to all nations.

"_I told you before to not interfere with us. Despite that, there have been 34 attempts at physical invasions and 42,000 instances of hacking. This has lead to conclude that you will all die."_

xxxxx

_**Passenger Cruise Ship/Tokyo Bay/Open Waters**_

Then, it shows a huge passenger cruise ship in the middle of the ocean waters.

"_If that's the case, I'll grant your wish."_

xxxxx

_**Passenger Cruise Ship/Guest Room**_

Inside one of the guest rooms of that ship, there are some mini-stairs and a small table with a lamp.

Some of the Tennouzu High School Students are watching Gai's speech on a widescreen television. That includes Yahiro Samukawa, Arisa Kuhouin, Souta Tamadate, Kanon Kusama, and Ritsu Takarada.

"_I've decided to have this world determine your worth individually."_

xxxxx

_**Passenger Cruise Ship/Meeting Room**_

Inside a large meeting room with three long tables to sit and white columns, there's a huge gathering of the resistance. They are serious about the dire situation seeing Gai's announcement.

The first consists of Shu Ouma, Madoka Kamae, Ayase Shinomiya, Shibungi, Argo Tsukishima, Oogumo, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, Tsugumi, Kenji Kido, Fyu-Neru (sit in table), Haruka Ouma, Kurachi, Daryl Yan, Kyo, Ronx, and Taiyou Takarada &amp; Hackmon.

Shu is now seen wearing a different outfit. He still wears the blue scarf around his neck, but wears his Tennouzu black jacket and a red shirt akin to his childhood days.

Second are the Neo Heroes with Chibiusa/Sailor Neo Moon, RJ Urameshi, Helio Kaiba, Sailor Blue Mars, Sailor Summoner Venus, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Sailor Battle Jupiter, Ryuuhi Hino, Daiki Mizuno-Hunter, Miaka, Adam Sagara, Yuigo Muto, Akari Muto, Shougo Wheeler, and Sayara Wheeler.

Finally, there are a few random Funeral Parlor mercenaries of humans, demons, and Rajita, alongside the Kuhouin Group members. Some specific examples are the Coyote bartender, the Leatherhead Rajita, and the Canadian geese demon.

"_On December 25__th__ of Christmas Day, this universe will come to an end, and it will be remade."_

The TV screen is out as soon as the announcement ends. The heroes are figuring out the situation here.

"Aww damn it, what next?" Kyoko wondered.

"You just have to say that." RJ sarcastically said to the red-haired magical girl of his eagerness to fight.

Kurachi is standing up to speak up, "Okina Kuhouin told me to use whatever resources need to fight Gai. I've gathered a group of PMCs for that purpose, and I'll be combining forces with them tomorrow morning."

"A good suggestion." Shibungi accepted.

"I'm around for a reason to get the help we need." Taiyou volunteered alongside with Hackmon agreeing.

The late Okina's secretary then turns to the heroic wielder of the Void Genome, "Shu, will you fight with us?"

Shu nods to Kurachi. "Of course."

"I'll ask the rest of you once more as well." Kurachi repeats this statement everyone. "Lend us all your strength."

The resistance agrees once again. Before they can discuss, a mystical energy is being sense by some people.

Out of nowhere, something is form in front of the people that appearing in a table is a white cat-like creature with a red oval shape on his back, and rings around his long ears.

"Kyubey?!" All five Puellas mention his name of recognizing their 'contractor'.

"Greetings everyone." Kyubey politely introduced. Normally in the Puellas' dimension he can only be seen by magical girls, but the Incubator decides to reveal himself fully to their new allies.

Shu said upon seeing the creature, "Madoka, is that who you told us?"

"Yeah." Madoka answered to Shu. "He is our contractor that grants us to become magical girls."

"The one that made us fought Witches and currently Wraiths." Mami explained the nature.

"Then, our lives just expanded to a whole new level of travelling dimensions." Kyoko backs up.

Homura simply said nothing due to her personal experiences with the Incubator, but simply keeps her feelings to herself.

"He reminds me of the Moon Cats." Sailor Summoner Venus connected this of Kyubey.

Kyubey then warns the Magical Girls and their friends, "Madoka and the rest, I come here to visit because there is a disturbance affecting me and the magical girl's dimension."

"Yeah we get the idea, Kyubey." Sayaka took noticed. "We fought our Witch counterpart that's for sure."

"And they even summon Wraiths as well!" Kyoko cried out.

Argo then interjects, "Hold up, before all that stuff happens, can somebody tell me this? What the hell is Gai up too?

"_The Ultimate Apocalypse."_

A male voice is heard that surprises everyone. Everyone turns to see two figures appear out of nowhere. One is a young brown-haired man wearing a red coat with a hood, alongside a dark gray shirt, black trousers and shoes. The other is a young pale blue haired woman with a white/brown cloak, black skirt and leggings, black boots and a white hair.

"The ultimate and final Lost Christmas that will engulf the universe." The red-hooded man introduced.

"Scrooge, you're alive?!" Shibungi cries out in surprise.

"Hmm, I think I recall meeting you before." Scrooge looks at Shibungi. "Carol seems to be eager."

Both Scrooge and Carol have come face to face with Shu for the first time.

"You must be that boy everyone talks about." Scrooge coolly said to the possible 'successor' of the _Guilty Crown_.

Shu can only give a nervous chuckle and is about to shake his hand, "Uh yeah, I've become some hero aren't I?"

"Don't touch me." Scrooge warned to the boy due to the volatile power inside his body.

"Scrooge is like this due to the experiments that Da'ath put on us." Carol explained.

Scrooge quietly explains back to business. "We're here because me and Carol are brought back to the living realm by someone important."

"There's some more folks coming." Carol added with a positive attitude.

True to Carol's word, the next two people then appear coming from Asgard: Neira and Feandil.

"You two?" Argo said upon seeing the Norse guests. Ayase especially gives the same reaction.

"Hey Argo, it's been a while." Neira playfully smiled.

Feandil greets Ayase, "And it's good to see you again, Ayase."

Ayase, for once, did not show hostility toward the Alfheim elf, "Hey…I guess."

"First are that white cat thing, then these two weirdoes, and these two?" Tsugumi said in curiosity's cat. "Like there's a round table there!"

"Then who brought all of you here to this?" Haruka Ouma questioned about these unexpected guests.

"_Her."_ Carol answered to the former GHQ scientist.

Everyone on the ship turns to where Carol pointed to. A large group of people led by a familiar face from the golden era of heroes. They saw a tall green-haired woman with an exotic dark complexion. She was seen garbed in a familiar garb worn by the Sailor Senshi. The outfit was mostly black and white with a scarlet gem on her bosom. She had on scarlet earrings. She carried with her a staff, which resembled a key, with a red gem mounted at the top.

This was Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gates and the last remnant of the original Sailor Senshi. Accompanying her were what's left of the old hero guard. With her was Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, the last remaining member and leader of the Kuiper Belt Senshi; also present were Athena (Karin's daughter) and PinkPatamon and Hina Inuki/Sailor Gao Pluto. Aoshi Inuki was also present in human form looking built for a fighter, long brown hair, and fully dressed in casual wear. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were also present. The Valkyrie Maidens, Brunhilde, Skuld, Sigrun, Skogul, &amp; Gondul, were also present along with the Norns, Urd &amp; Verdani.

Sailor Pluto smiles and takes a bow to everyone present, "Good evening, everyone. I'm happy to know you've made it on board and are present."

"Pluto!" Chibiusa runs over to hug the Time Guardian, "I've missed you so much."

Pluto hugs the pink-haired girl, "I'm sorry I couldn't be around much, Small Lady, but as you know I had crucial matters to attend to."

Chibiusa smiles, "No, I understand."

Diana hops onto Chibiusa's head, "We made sure the dojo was secured."

"Good." Chibiusa replied to Diana.

RJ said, "Not too often we see Pluto walking around here these days."

"Not only that, but..." Adam notices Urd and Verdani. His eyes immediately fall on Urd as he instinctively senses a connection with her, "That woman... she has a familiar scent to my own."

Ai gasps, "Could she be related to you? What if she's your missing mother, Adam?"

"The Valkyrie Maidens are here, too? I remember seeing them when I was a child." Koori sees the Valkyries.

Ryuuhi replies to his sister, "Yes, they knew our mother and father, Koori."

"They knew all of our parents." Amaya added. "The Valkyries were only the few heroes that barely escaped the Lost Christmas."

Yuigo once again recalls, "The horrible event that claimed our families' lives."

Akari sadly mourns, "Parents we never really got to know too long, Yuigo."

Helio gives his family the remembrance, "I just feel that way whenever I think about Seto and Lyn Stromberg, father and mother. Even uncles Mokuba, Sam &amp; Max Stromberg."

**(Cue Dubstar – **_**Stars**_**) **

Funeral Parlor, the five Puellas and their associates are surprise to see more guests led by the senshi of time. Kyubey, Feandil and Neira are please to see them.

Ayase recognizes, especially recalling her time with Sigrun, "Look guys, it's the Valkyries!"

"So that's who they are! They look so great up close!" Tsugumi said upon meeting the maidens in person.

Daryl can only sarcastically said, "Whatever, kitty runt."

The cat girl pouts at Daryl, "You have a problem with that?"

Shibungi then comment, "Is that who we think we heard in various legends?"

Scrooge and Carol see Sailor Pluto to reply at Shibungi's question.

"Yeah, she's the one that revive us to help you people." Scrooge answered.

Carol smiles about the experience, "Plus, she's a nice lady treating us."

Kurachi looks at the visitors, "Well I'll be that this is a reunion here."

Homura senses the powers of time coming from Sailor Pluto, connecting the point that this legendary figure did trained Valkyrie Skogul.

"What's the matter, Homura? Do you feel that vibe?" Kyubey asked the magical girl of time.

"It's just that I begin to relate her, Incubator." Homura quietly answered. She then recalls her experience with Yuu's origins, "Could it also be that she's the one-?"

"Patience, let Sailor Pluto reveal it first." Kyubey interrupted her.

Shu Ouma watches their appearances as if something important is coming, especially his concern of Inori.

"Did you sense that, Shu? They got big things to announce." Madoka assures to the teenage boy.

Haruka interjects, "Shu has been through a lot, but let's hear what these people have to say."

Everyone sits and gathers to listen to Sailor Pluto's point of view regarding Da'ath.

Pluto begins her cryptic revelation, "The enemy that we now face, Da'ath, shares similar motivations to a former enemy organization that myself and the old guard engaged nearly 13 years ago in 2009. We fought this organization in a seven day, night gauntlet called the Dawn of Chaos. In fact, Da'ath are closely connected to this former organization. This organization was called Paradais, It was led by two figureheads: one of them being my sister Sailor Charon, or known to other as Sailor Chaos."

There is stunned silence as those who were alive during the disaster that nearly destroyed all of time and space.

"This _Dusk of Chaos_ that's been announced is another _Dawn of Chaos_ event waiting to unfold. Shu and his friends have already prevented it once." Pluto sees Funeral Parlor and acknowledges them.

Brunhilde adds, "Me and my Maidens have reached the conclusion that it was Da'ath that created the virus and not the humans."

The Neo Heroes are shocked to hear this. They are starting to realize the true enemy that wiped out their families.

Chibiusa cries out, "It was this Da'ath group all along!"

RJ growled and hit his own fists, "Wait until I pound them into dust!"

Sailor Pluto beckons the audience to calm down and explains.

"The one behind Da'ath is Yuu, also known as the Envoy of Da'ath. Shu Ouma, you and your colleagues have already been acquainted with him and his partner the Witch called Kriemhild Gretchen. Together, they are the chess masters moving their chess pieces, GHQ. We are in control of our own chess pieces. Tokyo is the chessboard."

The senshi of time turns to Hina, "Sailor Gao Pluto, my adoptive daughter, and I have already engaged Yuu. Despite his outward child-like appearance, he is a cutthroat and his intellect is beyond human comprehension. At some point, between the Lost Christmas and the current events, me and Gao Pluto traced Yuu's location realizing he was the one who created the virus. Try as we might, Yuu lured us into a trap. Even with my Dai-Valkyrie form, I was unable to resist Yuu's power. With one swift motion, he shattered my Valkyrie Dagger, cutting off access to my Valkyrie Senshi powers for good and as a result my spirit partner, Lupe the Wolf, ceased to exist."

Sailor Pluto then patted Gao Pluto's shoulder, "He threatened to kill Hina here by destroying her Void if I had continued interfering with his inner workings. This may shock you but when Yuu addressed me... he called me 'Aunt'."

Chibiusa is shocked, "What?! Aunt?!"

"You're related to him, but how?!" RJ felt flabbergasted.

The news became a shock to those on the cruise ship.

Pluto gives a disgusted look, "Yuu was conceived from my sister, Sailor Chaos, and her Paradais partner..."

Pluto tightens her grip on her Garnet Staff and trembles hard, she doesn't mention Chaos' husband because Pluto personally abhors her sister.

"Pluto..." Gao Pluto muttered.

Pluto accepts, "No, it's ok. They have the right to know, Hina."

Aoshi states, "Yeah, but it's going to be a tough pill to swallow for them."

"I understand." Sailor Pluto hears the gossip from the others about her 'family' connection to Yuu.

After hearing everyone converse enough, Brunhilde interjects loudly.

"That's enough! The Time Guardian has more to say!" The valkyrie leader turns to Sailor Pluto and nods, "I think I have their attention."

"Thank you, Brunhilde." Sailor Pluto resolves as she explains her experiences, "I, too, have suffered losses of friends like most of you here. We are all victims of this horrible tragedy that claimed our loves ones. Whether they be family, friends, or just acquaintances. When the Lost Christmas tragedy occurred, thousands were needlessly killed all to further Da'ath's plans. They ensured with the hero old guard wiped out, they would have no one to interfere with their plans. Da'ath feared the heroes thwarting their plans. Because of the virus, the golden age of heroes ended and all that remains are the new remnants like myself and those standing with me."

The time senshi points to Sedna, Gao Pluto, the Valkyries, Aoshi, etc., "And the heroes' legacy." She eyes the Neo heroes, "When it was all said and done, as I watched my loved ones and allies get wiped out, Chaos got the last laugh."

The Time Guardian has a saddened look. Even now, she still has nightmares of her evil sister laughing in her grave.

"My sister's hellspawn is continuing her work and he has ensured nothing can stand in his way." Pluto explained. "That all changed when Funeral Parlor materialized and the Puella magical girls arrived in this world. Adding Shu Ouma was the final piece to complete your team. Now, you've given Small Lady and her friends a stronger resolve to fight."

"That's right. We couldn't have done it without Madoka and now Shu." Chibiusa confirmed.

Koori politely said to Funeral Parlor and the magical girls, "Thank you for giving us more reason to fight for our families' honor."

Madoka nods to the Neo Heroes, "You're welcome everyone, and we feel the same reaction about Da'ath."

**(End Theme)**

"I can't believe it, whatever Okina Kuhouin's words are true. His ancestors have once fought Da'ath." Kurachi connected this info.

"Seeing them having spirit partners realize that they are the ones that brought back Loki and his freak shows." Sayaka speaks out.

Funeral Parlor is briefly surprise about it that they helped the Valkyries to defeat their mythological foes.

Argo feels frustrated, "To think that Gai of all people is brought back to join them."

"He's going to regret his actions." Shibungi muttered.

Ayase gives a slight regretful tone, "I don't know, he might have been used by these bastards."

"Face the facts Ayase, Gai did it by manipulating us behind our backs this whole time." Argo said to her.

Homura speak up, "Yes, it's time you realize that me and Haruka have learn about Yuu's origins while we were GHQ's inmates."

Haruka feels the same way, "I can never forgive them for forcing me to revive Gai and threaten my stepson's existence. Even my brother, Shuichiro Keido, decided on joining them just to be one step ahead of Kurosu."

Shu then said to Sailor Pluto, "That reminds me that they captured Inori. Their going to do something similar to their 'Adam and Eve' business?"

**(Cue Lacuna Coil – **_**Stars**_**)**

Pluto replies to Shu and co., "Yes, I was getting to that, Shu Ouma. There's more to Da'ath's plot than they're letting on. Everything you see is all a front and this all relates to the one named Inori Yuzuriha. She might have already realized it soon and didn't tell anyone of you, but she had good reasons to. Inori is a container for a cosmic force called the Houou. The Houou's former container was one of my own fellow Sailor Senshi - Sailor Mars."

Both Ryuuhi and Koori were silent hearing their mother's name referenced to everyone. The twins grabbed each other's hands, comforting one another.

"Ryuuhi and Koori Hino, you being Sailor Mars' children, know about the Houou." Pluto said to the children of Sailor Mars and Hiei.

Koori nods to her, "Yes, we do."

"Even as infants, we felt the Houou's presence. Her cosmic energy brought us much comfort and guarded our mother like a hawk." Ryuuhi felt that energy in the past.

Pluto explains more "Sadly, it wasn't enough to save Sailor Mars from the virus. She perished like the others and as a result the Houou was forced out. Da'ath seized the opportunity and sealed the Houou for their nefarious plans. Having closely monitored Sailor Mars and the Houou's bond, Yuu and Da'ath sought to create their own Houou host, but couldn't as long as Sailor Mars was alive. By eliminating Sailor Mars, they created a clone from Mana. This clone would be born as Inori Yuzuriha and ultimately the Houou was sealed into her unknowingly. Overtime, the Houou would find herself in a new container and slowly forged a link with Inori. Da'ath's ultimate goal is to create a new Yami Houou through Mana that will devastate the universe, or worse the multiverse just as Paradais attempted to do before."

Pluto notices silence as the shocking revelation was being instilled into them, "And as I'm sure some of you remember the events of the first Yami Houou. Sailor Mars, stricken with grief over the loss of a loved one, awakened the Houou. By feeding off her intense and negative emotions, the Houou converted into the Yami Houou, the darker form of the Houou. Yami Houou's power would've been enough to destroy this planet and had it not been for Mars' friends, the dark cosmic entity would've claimed other worlds and slowly wiped out galaxies. Yuu wishes to replicate that through Mana."

Adults back in their past age like Haruka, Shibungi, Oogumo, and Kurachi recall that they received a huge headache from the rumored Yami Houou.

"That headache has given me pain." Oogumo quietly remembered.

Kurachi relates to him, "Ugh, I can understand that."

Madoka said, "Now I remember why I sense something weird inside Inori."

"Damn, you didn't even tell us about it, pinkhead." Kyoko joked.

Ayase cannot believe about this information, "Inori of all people.."

"To think she sings so well has this cosmic thing in secret." Argo stated.

"Rest assures, Mrs. Setsuna Meioh. If we can defeat Da'ath, then we wanted Inori Yuzuriha the beautiful world she wants." Homura reference how the world is peaceful without so much conflict.

"Shu did spend time with her a lot." Ayase elbows Shu to get his attention.

Shu nervously chuckles, "Uh yeah, she seems to found some purpose. I'll return the favor by saving her and Gai, especially realizing that Mana's life ties to them."

Then, Kyubey has something important to say.

"And Madoka Kaname will eventually purify Mana Ouma under the Law of Cycles."

Scrooge stares at the white cat with suspicion and questions, "What are you talking about?"

"Let me explain this." Kyubey explained, "Me and the magical girls decide to reveal this spoiling information. The Madoka you all see here is actually a copy interacting within the living realm. The real Madoka Kaname is actually a conceptual goddess bringing new order to our universe in having magical girls under despair to the afterlife."

Everyone of Funeral Parlor is shocked to realize that Madoka is simply an aspect, and that the real goddess is somewhere.

"No way." Ayase said, as if Inori's involvement is enough.

"Madoka, is this true?" Shu felt stunned.

Madoka chuckles to him, "Uh yeah. The great goddess of the cosmos has known the real me as well, especially when I sense the energies coming from the final battle with Paradais."

"It is the reason I once save her many times, this girl is always meant for me." Homura confirms her feelings to the real Madoka.

Sayaka said, "And that's why when I'm under the Law of Cycles, I even retain all the memories of the previous timelines."

Finally, Shu stands up confidently and gives a deep sigh before saying, "If I have to face Gai and Da'ath head on and fulfilling the real Madoka's wish to save my love ones, I have to use everyone's voids."

As soon as Shu said that, Pluto nods and is impressed with his resolve, "I can see the resolve of the previous hero leaders in him."

"He has my kind of resolve. I can respect that. He could really make a difference." Sailor Sedna commented.

Gao Pluto encourages, "He just needs to believe everything he says."

"And I think he does." Aoshi agreed with his sister.

Brunhilde understands Shu's motives, "Having seen him in action, he's got the power to end this age of tyranny."

Pluto thinks, _"Shu Ouma, this is your time to ascend as this age's hero. Make a believer out of all of us."_

With that taken care of, Shu will use his friends and the Neo Heroes' voids in order to receive a fighting chance against his enemies in the forthcoming battle.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Passenger Cruise Ship/Outside**_

Sometime after the meeting, the heroes are seen talking in separate groups and getting the rest they need soon.

The first shown is Ayase, Sayaka, Valkyrie Sigrun and Feandil.

"Can't believe my time on Midgard is not gonna last." Feandil sighed.

Ayase sarcastic remarks the elf, "Hey, you wanna die like that, well help us by tomorrow."

Feandil nervously chuckles, "Don't be so uncivil, I'll do so under your request."

Just then, the four saw a middle-age woman in a wheelchair coming. Ayase is the first to recognize and cries out.

"Mom!"

Sayaka smiles of the family reunion, after all, she did met Ayase's mother at one point.

"Ayase! Thank goodness you're safe!" Ayase's mother said and then she figures out, "How come you didn't tell me that your part of these Undertakers?"

Ayase is surprise to hear about it, but she decides to briefly answer, "It's a long story, I only did it because I wanted to save Japan and honor my late dad's wishes."

Ayase's Mother feels stern but understandable, "Though we can have a talk after this is over, I am still proud of your responsibilities at the other side."

"Thank you, I promise I will graduate from Taisen High School and go to college for sure." Ayase promised and mentions her high school the first time.

Ayase's Mother sees Valkyrie Sigrun and smiles, "Ah, you must be a guardian angel I suppose?"

Valkyrie Sigrun smiles genuinely, "You could say that. Pleased to meet you, I'm Sigrun, one of Brunhilde's Maidens. But, I also go by another identity."

Suddenly, Sigrun folds both arms around her waist as purple light washed over her. Everyone witnessed the Valkyrie detransform into her civilian form. Her purple hair faded and turned into her natural blonde. Her armor disappears, giving way to a white short-sleeved shirt with _**Aussie Olympic Gold Swimmer - 2012 Summer Games**_ in gold font and exposing her six-pack female athlete abs (an obvious sign of her previous Olympic training), torn blue jean shorts, and white tennis shoes. As she opened her eyes, the blonde-haired woman let out a relaxed sigh and stretched her arms over her head.

"Ahhh, man it feels so good to finally be out of Valkyrie form and finally be me!" 'Sigrun' turns to the group and greets them, "Good day, mates. My name's Kara Summers, 2012 Olympic Gold Medalist in Swimming. So maybe I'm not an guardian angel, but as a Valkyrie I'm always here when you need help!"

Kara notices everyone shocked to learn Valkyrie Sigrun was truly one of Australia's renowned Olympic athletes.

"Kinda shocking, ain't it?" Kara winks.

Ayase cries out, "Hold up! Your part of the Summer Olympics? And that shirt was from ten years ago, your still wearing that!"

"Time flies when it still holds up to her." Sayaka give the fact.

Feandil feels glad, "Interesting stuff to show Ayase, Sigrun. I wonder why you like to befriended her in the first place?"

"It's very simple, Feandil." The Valkyrie civilian eyes Ayase, Ayase's mother, and Sayaka, "Because Ayase closely resembles two people I knew: my mother and a friend names Reginleif. You looked like my Earth mother, but your personality reminded me of my close Norse friend Reginleif. Both of whom have died. I carry their memories forward. I hope they're watching me proudly as I continue to perform heroic duties." Kara smiles at Ayase, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I reveal too much? I just wanted to say that when I see you, I see my mother and friend living on through you selflessly helping others in need."

Kara notices Ayase smiling sadly.

xxxxx

Second shows Argo, Kyoko, Valkyrie Gondul and Neira.

Argo is leaning at the sides, "Man we gotta save the world for real."

"You could say that again." Kyoko agreed.

Argo then states, "Once this is done, I'm planning to join the JSDF to broaden my choices in helping civilians."

Neira interrupts, "Guys, I saw two people coming this way."

Argo takes notice from the mermaid and recognizes them, "Hey!"

They are actually two of his classmates from Ryusen High School. They look like Renzo and Konekomaru from _Blue Exorcist_.

"Argo we found you, man!" The Renzo look-a-like cried out.

The Konekomaru look-a-like states, "And I'm surprise that you're with Funeral Parlor, you're like some kind of hero."

"I'm getting use to it guys." Argo replies to both, then he introduces to Kyoko, "And this feisty girl here acts like a sister to me."

Kyoko gives a cocky smirk, "The names Kyoko Sakura, remember it!"

Argo's classmates then see Valkyrie Gondul.

"Dude, is that who I think it is?" The Renzo look-a-like said.

The Konekomaru look-a-like said, "Yeah, she's some kind of valkyrie."

Valkyrie Gondul chuckles and nods.

"I'm Valkyrie Gondul, but I also go by my former civilian identity."

Just then, Gondul raises both arms as white light formed and washed over her. The group watch in awe as Gondul detransforms into her real civilian self. Her longer hair shortens and forms into a bun hairstyle. Her armor disappears and her old civilian outfit rematerializes. The brown-skinned woman is seen wearing an ivory-colored shirt, blue jeans, and dark boots. She also has on a golden necklace over her neck. She has a cool and collective look on her face.

'Gondul' stretches and pops her neck, "It's been so long since I've been me." She greets everyone, "Before I became Gondul, I was Ayanna Nazawi, a long distance runner and a former fighting champion."

Ayanna bows to everyone and smiles.

Kyoko comments on Ayanna's appearance, "I can dig that."

"Didn't I mention that Gai was once some child soldier in Africa before our team is formed?" Argo asked.

Kyoko sardonically adds, "Only that blond turned albino just backstabbed us in return?"

"Gee, I wonder where THAT come from." Argo said in return.

Ayanna chuckles, "Wow, the way you're acting you two definitely can siblings."

Kyoko and Argo both scoff, embarrassed by her remark.

"Anyway, I don't find it hard to imagine Gai being a child soldier in Africa. Before I reawakened into a Valkyrie, I saw many children get taken from villages to be trained in the art of warfare. I witnessed a few from my own village being trained. Some lacked the ability to read and write, but already at such tender ages they were taught to skill and utilize battle strategies. Being a girl, I was lucky to have be picked out as a soldier. But, I did find ways to fend for myself and picked up on martial arts to become a professional fighter in illegal fighting." Ayanna recalls Gai's message to the world, "That look in that man's eyes. Yes, I can already tell he's been a soldier for most of his life and he possessed that same cool demeanor those child soldiers from my home country had. Once a child soldier, they can never go back. Whatever he intends to do now, it won't be any good. When a child soldier like him follows the dark path, only death awaits him."

Kyoko, Argo, and Neira can understand what the African Valkyrie is saying. The only way that Gai will have his wish is death by Shu's hands.

xxxxx

Another area shows Oogumo, Mami, and Kurachi.

"It's like what they say, the fate of the world lies in that boy's hands." Kurachi said about Shu.

Oogumo replies to the secretary, "However, Shu has that potential overtime."

"He's no longer the reclusive boy he once was." Mami said.

Oogumo then said to Kurachi, "Perhaps we can spend some time together when GHQ is defeated."

Kurachi nods at the large man since they once dance at the Kuhouin party, "Yes, I will love to take that advice."

Mami smiles at Oogumo, "I'm also glad I see you as a guardian ever since my family is no longer here in my world."

Oogumo simply nods at the magical girl, seeing how both form a valued companionship.

xxxxx

Next area shows Tsugumi, Daryl, Kenji, and Kyo. Fyu-Neru is seen alongside the four.

"Um, you don't have to come with us if you wanted to." Kenji nervously asked Kyo.

Kyo pleads to the kamaitachi human, "But I still have to, I want to help along our friends in defeating these bad guys."

Kenji blushes but accepts, "Fine fine, but just stay in the sidelines."

Tsugumi is giving a playful smile at Daryl, "Come on, I know you have something to say."

Daryl gives a gruff, "What does it matter, I don't know what I want since I betrayed GHQ. I killed many innocent people, my ass of a father is dead, and-!"

"Stop it, I for one have decide my dream of becoming a teacher." Tsugumi declared her new goal in becoming a diverse one.

Daryl rolls his eyes, "Ookay, how about I might compete in some Endlave tournament if there's one in the future."

"Oh really?" Tsugumi doesn't get it.

Then, the group sees Ronx approaching.

"Good news, we just made a Steiner 2.0." Ronx announce before he turns to Daryl, "Originally, we want to select Ayase to pilot it, but how about you?"

Daryl said as his eyes widened, "M-Me?"

"Yes, you want to redeem your sins, then you can take that choice in fighting along side us. I recall Lady Nagah has learned redemption in reforming our race, and when I saw that spark within you, it reminds us of General Blitzkrieg's experience." The giant girdled lizard Rajita explains to the former GHQ officer.

Daryl couldn't believe that he has to fight alongside Funeral Parlor and his allies. It is worth a shot for him and no longer 'Kill em All Daryl' for crying out loud.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yahiro and Kanon have a chance to meet Aoshi and Hina.

"Yahiro, who are these two?" Kanon asked him.

Yahiro sees Aoshi and answers, "I sense something from that guy. I remember telling you and our classmates about that werewolf rumor in a forest."

"Yes, I am that werewolf your friends have been spreading rumors about." Aoshi says bluntly and grins, "Don't be afraid, I don't bite... well unless you're a bad guy."

Hina chuckles, "We're both Lycans and siblings. We're in this to fight in honor of our family. Not afraid to be around us just because we're Lycans?"

"As long as your friends don't go spreading bad rumors about me. I'd appreciate it." Aoshi accepted.

xxxxx

Then it shows Shibungi, Scrooge, and Carol.

"This Shu Ouma, he has grown up isn't he?" Scrooge questioned.

Shibungi replies to the hooded man, "Yes, Gai mentored him months ago since his involvement raised our success rate to liberate our country. Now we will see Shu put to the test tomorrow."

Carol comment and stretches her arms, "You can say that again, Inori kinda reminded me for once."

"By the way, you and your cohorts did go to Asgard and receive your spirit partners." Scrooge knows the news.

"Yes we do, why ask?" Shibungi wondered.

Scrooge answers, "Because we have ours thanks to Pluto, but we'll reveal it in battle soon."

Shibungi is intrigued if Scrooge and Carol will join the vanguard to siege GHQ's headquarters.

xxxxx

Souta, Ritsu, Taiyou &amp; Hackmon are seen together.

"I just hope we can get together, please don't say no!" Souta pleaded his potential crush.

Ritsu recalls of her teasing Souta back at school and remains a bully until her friends were murdered to give her realization.

After a brief seconds, Ritsu genuinely smiles and warms up, "Yes I want to, Souta Tamadate."

"Sweet! Wait till you meet my dog." Souta felt glad about it and mentions a pet.

Ritsu wonders, "You have a pet dog?"

Souta nods, "Yeah, he's an Akita and so."

"That's cool, me and my brother can introduce you my parents." Ritsu returned the favor.

Taiyou &amp; Hackmon watches the love birds with satisfaction.

"What can I say, it is young love for these humans." The Royal Knights Digimon commented.

Taiyou agrees, "Yeah, my sis is gonna move on once this is over despite remembering that crazy experience."

Hackmon then brings up another topic, "I did mean to tell you that there's a Digimon that's going to fill the late Gallantmon's position to recomplete the Royal Knights."

"And that is?" Taiyou questioned the identity.

"His name is MedievalDukemon, he came from Witchelny as the home of many magician digimon."

"That's cool to hear." Taiyou said about the replacement.

xxxxx

Arisa Kuhouin and Helio Kaiba finally have their spare time together as they watch the skies.

"This is it, I have to help my friends soon." Helio declared.

"Will you be okay with that? Being brave for such a boy?" Arisa asked in concern.

"I am sure, my family is counting on me, and so does yours." Helio smiled at the older girl, "When I'm having Duel Monsters a comeback, besides I recall my father has put XYZ summon, I'm planning to ramp up the holograms and introduce the world to Pendulum summon."

"You have such prodigious intellect coming from you. I will go to Tokyo University as one of my top choices." Arisa said to Helio.

Helio replies, "That is nice to here."

Arisa smiles back at the younger boy, as she places her hands to his. Both heirs of the Kuhouin and Kaiba family will take over their businesses in rebuilding the nation.

xxxxx

The four familiars of the magical girl genre: Kyubey, Luna, Artemis, and Diana, finally have a chance to interact.

"It is a pleasure to meet the Felis catus of the Moon Kingdom." Kyubey greets the moon cats, "I for one am the contractor to magical girls in fighting Witches and Wraiths to preserve entropy in helping our universe."

Luna, Artemis, and Diana are a little hesitant to acknowledge the Incubator. Luna and Artemis aren't quite sure of the eerie vibe Kyubey gave off. But, Diana was the first to approach and greet him.

"Greetings, Kyubey, I'm Diana, daughter of Luna and Artemis. I speak for myself that I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." Diana bows her head and smirks.

Luna addresses Kyubey, "Hello, Kyubey. Since my daughter was gracious enough to greet you, then I, her mother, will as well."

"And I, Diana's father, do, too." Artemis said, "Kyubey, it's truly astonishing your magical girls are to aid the daughters of our fallen Sailor Senshi."

"We were the ones to guide our Sailor Senshi and watched them mature into this universe's protectors. They've made us deeply proud. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon and her Senshi are gone..." Luna mourns sadly, "They perished in the Lost Christmas disaster. They and their star seeds died, preventing any chances of their revivals. But, they left us with their legacy... their children. They produced daughters to continue their tradition."

Artemis tears up, "Minako, still can't believe you've been gone for 10 years... it still feels like yesterday. At least I can watch your beautiful daughter, Ai."

"The only Senshi from the old guard left are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Sedna." Luna addressed. "One from the original clan and the other the Kuiper team. Sailor Gao Pluto has been adopted by Pluto as her foster daughter."

Diana speaks wisely, "And we've been the Neo Senshi's advisors. Kyubey, just know our girls have gone through much to sacrifice themselves. If they were here now, they'd be fighting alongside Madoka and her team ... forming one magical girl force that not even Da'ath can withstand."

Despite not feeling any emotional reactions coming from the Incubator, he replies.

"That is wonderful to hear you three. The Senshi fight for all things under ideal justice, while the Puellas have differed motives for one wish, putting them together can make the energy unstoppable."

Then, Kyubey said, "I must return to my dimension to keep it enforce from the disturbance. I bid you all farewell."

After the feline familiars saying each other's goodbyes, the Incubator teleports away.

xxxxx

Chibiusa and RJ are in a room together. Both have given each other's comfort and support for their most crucial battle yet.

"Usa. Are you ready to go out there, team with some really awesome people, and kick bad guy ass?" RJ casually asked.

Chibiusa nods and puts on a bold face befitting for a princess, "And liberate the world that's been taken over by tyranny? You bet I'm in, RJ!"

RJ grins, "That's the attitude I'm looking for out of Tokyo's future queen."

Chibiusa blinks at him, "You think so?"

RJ nods and pulls her into a kiss.

"I know so."

The pink-haired teen has a coy smile and pulls RJ forward. She and RJ locked lips and made out.

xxxxx

In another room, Brunhilde, Skuld, and Skogul are alone discussing their plans for a careful strategy against GHQ. They quickly change the subject to reminiscing their former Earth lives that they abandoned 10 years ago.

"You do realize that our loved ones told us to retreat and leave them behind. They wanted us to live. Himura and Phillipe wanted me to live. Kouichi... the man I had fallen sacrificed himself for me." Brunhilde shows tears for the ones for loves.

Skuld mutters sadly, "Phillipe. I still can't believe it's been 10 years since we last touched hands."

Skogul adds, "And that Thai boy I had fallen for... I miss him deeply."

The three Valkyries crossed their arms over their chests as streams of mystic light enveloped them. A navy blue light mixed with gold covered Brunhilde. A black aura washed over Skuld's petite frame. A purple light formed around Skogul. They detransformed from their Valkyrie states and back to their civilian identities.

Opening her eyes, Brunhilde became her human identity Kotori Ayami. Replacing her armor was civilian article of clothing: a navy blue muscle tee with a black leather coat over it, blue jeans, and boots. Her long hair retracted and became shoulder length.

As she opened her eyes, Skuld returned to being Sasha D'Anjou. In place of her dark Valkyrie armor was a purple dress and matching colored heels. The red markings in her hair vanished, turning her hair purely white. The redness in her eyes became blue.

Upon reopening her own eyes, Skogul awoke and returned to being her former self, Jessica Nightwood. Replacing her armor was a sleeveless white shirt, a long green dress, and boots. Her long blonde hair darkened and became her natural darkish brown hair again.

"How does it feel being your old selves, my friends? I admit I did leave Asgard a few times recently to reacquaint with my former civilian self. I admit it was comforting to get in touch with the old me..." Kotori casually smirks, "Gotta say it's fucking great."

Sasha sighs, "That's certainly the old Kotori I remember."

"It's been so long since we've been on Earth. I have to admit its' quite liberating being us again." Jessica stated.

Kotori agrees, "Yeah, it is. Now, you're probably wondering what I've been doing during my short time down here? Well, I went to take Urd... No, I mean Saya to see her son Adam."

"Did they see each other?" Jessica asked.

"No, when we went to Miss Megumi's dojo, the boy wasn't around." Kotori answered and grins, "But, I arranged something to get those two to meet again. The mother long thought to be dead has been reunited with her child."

xxxxx

Adam comes face to face with Saya, aka Urd. Saya invites Adam into a hug. The boy looks up and down Saya, using his demon's nose to pick up on his own scent from the woman.

"My son, you've grown so much." Saya worried.

Adam mutters, "Mother... you're truly alive."

The teen races over and hugs his mother. As the emotional exchange went on, Ai watched her half-demon friend being reunited with his mother.

A smile adorned Ai's face. "I'm so happy for you, Adam."

xxxxx

Kotori turns facing Sasha and Jessica.

"We lost loved ones then, but now we have a chance to right wrongs. We will bring down the ones who brought the disaster. Thanks to Shu and his friends, they reminded us who truly is the root of evil that plagues this world. It's Da'ath and their Dusk of Chaos. We will triumph over Chaos' successors much like myself and my old friends did before." Kotori placing a hand on her chest, a bluish crystal the size of a fist forms in her hands, "Moon Force Crystal, give me the strength and will to make a difference in this war."

xxxxx

Karin Osaka shares similar thoughts and feelings with Kotori. Athena and PinkPatamon are sitting on a bed watching Karin putting her hand on a mirror.

"We lost loved ones, Athena. Dimitri, my soon to be husband and your father..." Karin tears up, "As well as your big sisters, the Kuipers. Taylor West, aka Sailor Eris. Jami Waziri, aka Sailor Ixion. Christina Denton, aka Sailor Orcus. Tyra Vanderbilt, aka Sailor Varuna. Helena Souza, aka Sailor Quaoar. Then, the rest of the Sailor Senshi. All of them are gone, but their sacrifices won't go in vain, Athena and PinkPatamon.

Karin looks at them teary-eyed but putting on a bold face, "We're all that's left of the once great Kuiper Belt Senshi. We want a better tomorrow, do we?"

Athena nods, "Yes, we do, mom!"

PinkPatamon shouts, "And this one's for Faith!"

Karin hugs both Athena and PinkPatamon.

"You two make sure and protect those who can't defend themselves near the ship." Karin said to both, "Mommy is going out and punish those bad people in the name of Sedna."

Athena cheers on, "Punish them good, mom!"

As the Sedna symbol materializes on her forehead, Karin resolves to fight.

xxxxx

At a common room, Homura and Haruka are sitting in a bedside.

"So I guess Shu will be the one to overthrow the corrupted society." Homura said, for she could have use the Void Genome before Shu's return.

Haruka replies to the ebony-haired magical girl, "As much as I'm worried about his safety, I can't help but understand his motives. He's becoming a young man."

Homura listens well to the scientist.

"What's interesting that Shu's name means 'group', he has the bonds of many people in not having the same path as his father's." Haruka explains the meaning of the name.

"That's a coincidence coming from him."

Haruka then said to Homura, "You know, I just imagine seeing you as an adopted daughter."

Homura is taken back, "Really? I don't even have a family…"

Haruka then embraces Homura like a mother hugging her child. Homura couldn't believe that love is that emotion to all matters and in overcoming despair in her Soul Gem.

xxxxx

Finally, it shows Shu and Madoka walking in the hallways.

"I still can't believe all of this." Shu is getting the information to know, "Yuu being related to that chaotic couple, Inori os some kind of phoenix, and taken full responsibility to save this world with the King's power."

Madoka places her hands to Shu to ease his worries, "You have given that burden and weight to help us, I'll be on your side to save Inori. We will do it together, Shu."

"Thanks, it's a big world out there to see." Shu commented.

Just then, both heroes have bump in to a boy and a girl. They turn out to be Kazuto and Suguha Kirigaya.

"Brother, is that who I think we saw?" Suguha asked.

Kazuto examines them and said, "Yeah, that's the magical girl, and you're the Shu Ouma?"

Shu replies to the young boy, "Yes, how did you know my name?"

"Well, your part of the Undertakers, the ones that save us from GHQ. By the way, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya, and this is my 'sister', Suguha." Kazuto introduced.

Suguha politely smiles, "Please to meet you two."

Madoka greets the young civilians, "And my name is Madoka Kaname at your service."

"We couldn't thank you enough for your involvement, like many swordsmen, I admire your skills as a hero." Kazuto looked up to the Tennouzu void king.

Shu couldn't believe it once again. Is Kazuto Kirigaya can be part of some new generation? Only time can tell for Kazuto to have potential.

Suddenly, Sailor Pluto arrives out of nowhere. Kazuto and Suguha are somewhat surprise to see a Sailor Senshi in person.

"Shu Ouma, there's some important people you know who want to see you."

Shu and Madoka are unsure of what Pluto meant, but they decide to follow her request.

xxxxx

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Krone**_**) **

The Senshi of time brings both Shu and Madoka along to a disclosed area in the ship. With no one around, she summons a light that calls a few apparitions.

Shu then becomes surprise to see the ghosts of his parents: Kurosu Ouma and Saeko Shijou. Madoka has heard stories of Shu's father, but finally gets to see them in person, for once, Kurosu sorta looks like her own kind-hearted father.

"Mom…Dad." Shu's teary eyes are filled up.

"Shu, my son. I finally get to see you grown up." Saeko smiled ever since she died of the virus cancer from Mana's presence. "We are so proud of you."

"I'm glad that you use the Void Genome to use." Kurosu's spirit shows his gratitude. "Your just like my old man here."

It is a heartwarming moment for Shu to reconnect his deceased parents.

Then, a white rabbit hops in the air in descending to the ground, the holy spirit forms none other than Hare Menjou.

"Hare!" Shu cried out of seeing his spirit.

"Don't worry Shu. It's just like the stories said, you are always meant to be the kind king." Hare encouraged.

Another ghost appears which turns out to be a young boy, Yahiro's brother.

"Jun Samukawa." Shu recognized him, he remember that he mercy killed him back then to not suffer from being Yahiro's burden.

"Shu, I can't believe we meet like this." Jun nodded. "Tell Yahiro how I miss him and guide him to a good path."

"Don't forget about your guts!"

An unexpected voice appears as a ghost appears in a humorous manner. That's right, it's Dan Eagleman.

"Um, where did you come from?" Jun awkwardly asked the American.

"Hey, if we wanna see GHQ taken down for good, then I'm in the support!" Dan smiled.

After Shu's time with the ghosts, he looks at Sailor Pluto who she nods at the young boy for his deeds. Then, Shu looks at Madoka that both give each other's smiles as they will be the ones to lead the resistance.

"Then it is time we save Inori Yuzuriha." Shu declared.

As the ghosts disappear in returning to the afterlife, Shu and Madoka know that they are also willing to celebrate Christmas. What they want as a gift is to liberate the country that is Japan and restore society. It is Inori that starts with a song.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Laboratory/Pools of Life**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown Another Side – 04 Kekkon Ichigi (12:14 – 13:16))**

Back in Da'ath's secret laboratory, the main forces are preparing for tomorrow's final phase. Gai Tsutsugami, Yuu, Kriemhild Gretchen, Shuichiro Keido, Homulilly, Oktavia von Seckendorff, Ophelia, and Candeloro are seen observing the Pools of Life.

"The time has come to witness our goal, fellow cohorts." Keido proclaimed to his upper superiors.

"Yes, and I have brought someone to life in order to lead." Yuu said.

Coming out from one of the pools is a long blond haired girl with blue eyes, black dress with white fur, a red bow, several black belts wrapping her waist, and black boots. A decade ago, her name was Present, one of Yuu's Christmas Ghost assassins that attempt to kill Scrooge and Carol till she met her demised. Additionally, she now has small pigtails that are similar to Misa from _Death Note_, and Mariya Shidou from _Maria Holic_.

"I see you've chosen the Adam quite well, Da'ath." Present said to Yuu.

"You should be grateful for another chance." Yuu replied to his former assassin. "With your new power we bestowed, we will fight against the combined forces of our enemies. Wouldn't you be surprise if you will confront our former subject?"

"How can I ever forget?" Present smirked of an old enemy. "Scroogy is mine for the taking."

The Kriemhild then speaks up, "You will have your chance. I also pluck Madoka's heavenly world to bring back the monsters those magical girls fought."

On one group to the right of Present are four witches that the Puella Magical Girls fought and are empowered by the pools of life. Unlike Kriemhild and the counterparts, these creatures remain unchanged of their appearances.

The first is a large black caterpillar with red dots and a white clownish face with yellow cheeks and red &amp; light blue ears.

The second is a butterfly worm hybrid with a grotesque green face filled with roses.

The third is a lonesome witch holding a box-like television similar to _The Ring_.

The last witch is a shadow-like woman with black tendrils on her hair and dress.

Their names respectively are: _Charlotte, Gertrud, Elly, and Elsa Maria._

The other group on the left that are from the pools are dark, man-made clones of Erinyes created in case they will face the Valkyries. They are: _Erinye Brunhilde, Erinye Sigrun, Erinye Skogul, Erinye Skuld, and Erinye Gondul._

"Very nice to bring the battalion to fight our opposite forces." Yuu commented with an ominous glee. "The Dusk of Chaos will indeed be complete."

Any other surprises that Da'ath has will be seen before Eve's timely revival. Gai can only say nothing, he simply wants to see Da'ath's mission fulfilled to the end.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

Finally at the King's Throne, it switches to a closer view of Inori's unconscious face. Shadows have covered her eyes, but the girl forms a faint smile and gives a low titter.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

The screen fades black as the titter transforms into a frenetic laughter. The _Eve of the Apocalpyse_ is coming.

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Kokuhaku**_** – Supercell) **

xxxxx

_**Final Mission: Tears**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: Well done, the semi-last chapter to this fanfic is finished. Sometimes I apologize if I didn't edit a few parts (though the quality is still decent) due to another college semester ending.

Yes, instead of Ayase in the anime, it is Homura Akemi of all people that attempt to volunteer for the Void Genome. I wonder what happens if a magical girl uses that biological weapon?

Shu's void, the _King's Heart_, has given a major redesign as a super form for our hero. He sure saves his friends from Segai's forces.

Finally, we see Scrooge and Carol from _Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas OVA/Game_ revived by Sailor Pluto as guest characters for a fighting chance. Shu and Scrooge briefly meet for the first time. If I put the english VAs of Scrooge and Carol, it'll be Eric Vale and Laura Bailey respectively. _Dragonball Z_ references much? And for those who are YYGDM readers, anything familiar of the voices?

Kanius did the Hina and Aoshi scene beautifully. Not to mention we work together on Pluto's revelation to our heroes and all the boat scenes as a prelude to their last stand. All these heroes wanting to reclaim Japan remind me of _There Will Be Brawl_, the good old days. In staying faithful to canon, the Madoka we saw is simply a copy because the real one is the goddess that takes magical girls to heaven.

Shu finally gets to meet Kazuto as some way to pass the next generation. This reminds me of Jaden meets Yugi, in which Kazuto is destined to be the Black Swordsman of the MMO genre. And aw, Shu even meets his parents' ghosts as encouragement. Hare's presence reminds me of the Homeostasis concept from _Digimon_, because she is the 'heart' of Shu and his Tennouzu friends.

Well look, Da'ath is preparing themselves. Present is revived, and she is bent on taking revenge on Scrooge. More witches such as Charlotte are revived and are originated from the Puella's dimension, showing they remain canon creatures twisted by Kriemhild's magic.

And that leads to the final scene. You heard me, Mana is going to be revived. :O Does that scare you?

Another reason why I enjoy crossover with _Guilty Crown_ and _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ is because both have references to Christianity. Think about it, there's the Adam &amp; Eve plot (Gai and Mana play their roles) for Genesis and the Apocalypse, Yuu is the snake (the Devil) and somewhat relate to the contract dealer faust (Kyubey), Madoka is God, Homura is the Devil/Lucifer (Rebellion Story reference), the other Magical Girls are angels, and with Shu obviously being Jesus/Dante (with Inori as Beatrice) to save the world. No wonder why this chapter's title also references that religion.

The final chapter will be the longest of the entire story. Send a review and see you at the conclusion sometime next year!


	9. Final Mission: Tears

**A/N**: Happy Holidays! Yes, I decide to do this early as the final upload of the year. Here we are my movie audience. This is the final chapter and has been a fun ride. Who knew I compressed all 22 episodes of _Guilty Crown _into 9 chapters? Alongside ramping up the action and a more focus story with less plot holes.

I like to thank all the people I know (both old and recent) that contribute and/or inspired me to do this story.

Because most crossover stories with _Guilty Crown_ I saw are unfinished or ongoing, this story is the first to finally see it _**complete **_with a twist (by crossover with another fanfic series other than _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_). Reflecting with trivia, this fic...

-is the first GC Mega Crossover (more than two franchises)

-is the second GC crossover that reaches over 100k words. (The first is _Guilty Cloud_ by xbaumann) But it's the first that surpasses that fic.

-changes the year set to 2022 instead of 2038. In some sense, the GC characters feel chronologically 'older'.

I change history. I'll stand out to honor other GC fanfic authors as part of a _Guilty Crown_ multiverse concept: GuiltyKingOumaShu, Vuken, Mae Bleu, and LukeLC.

This ambitious idea envisions our take on Shu Ouma as the main focus and a specific theme respectively:

-GKOS/_Reclaiming the Throne_ (king)

-Vuken/_Shackles of Guilt_ (mercenary)

-MB/_Guilty Melody _(Adam)

-Luke/_After Phases_ (crime)

-Myself/_Lost Kingdoms_ (crossover)

Get ready to bring your tissues because this chapter is going to make you cry. Your reviews in this final chapter can be long and give it like a 'live reaction' throughout. By the time you finish reading this, Lost Kingdoms is the biggest GC crossover to date and how it will change the fandom of the GC multiverse. Brace yourself to the very end!

xxxxx

"_I have decided.  
I will get my hands as dirty as I have to.  
I shall gather your sins and assume their weight.  
Your strengths, your weaknesses, your light, your darkness.  
I'll let them all sink into my body...  
I'll bear the burden. Until the end.  
For this is my guilty crown."_

xxxxx

_**Near Ward 24/UN Fleet/Tokyo Bay/December 24**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown - **_**Basileus**_**)**

It is near sundown, the prelude of the final battles is about to begin. Ward 24 is close near the ocean waters.

Battleships, Helicopters, F-22 Raptors, and Air Bombers are closing in to the towering mega GHQ headquarters that is Ward 24.

In the main battleship, standing beside Shu Ouma are Madoka Kaname, Ayase Shinomiya, Shibungi, Argo Tsukishima, Oogumo, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, and Mami Tomoe.

Behind the main group are: Sailor Neo Moon, RJ Urameshi, Helio Kaiba, Scrooge, Carol, Haruka Ouma, Kurachi, Daryl Yan controlling the _Steiner 2.0_, Kyo, Fyu-Neru, Neira, Feandil, Ronx, Valkyrie Brunhilde, Valkyrie Sigrun, Valkyrie Skogul, Valkyrie Skuld, Valkyrie Gondul, Sailor Gao Pluto, Sailor Sedna, Taiyou &amp; Hackmon, Sailor Blue Mars, Sailor Summoner Venus, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Sailor Battle Jupiter, Ryuuhi Hino, Daiki Mizuno-Hunter, Adam Sagara, Aoshi Inuki, Yuigo Muto, Akari Muto, Shougo Wheeler, and Sayara Wheeler.

The battleships are getting closer to Ward 24, the mega headquarters of GHQ. The bold heroes are making their final stand to cancel the apocalypse.

Shu announces to all his comrades, "No turning back now, its time we save Inori Yuzuriha for real. _All of us_."

His friends and acquaintances understand of Shu's determined goal.

At the skies, the fliers have sent Endlave Jumeaus that they parachute down to land.

xxxxx

_**Outside Ward 24/Helicopter Carrier**_

In distance on top of a building, Yuu, Kriemhild, and Present watch the United Nations' Endlaves parachuting to the ground.

"Look at them falling down. They are so determined to meet us in the battlefield." Present stated with her disrespect to humanity.

"At least I will have my chance to show true despair, especially with Madoka." Kriemhild said.

"No matter, our 'Adam' will do the honors." Yuu smiles to his two cohorts.

Just then, Gai appears with a cold presence. The three devious malefactors watch him walking out of the steel door as the 'king' sees his enemies coming.

"Let's get this over with." Gai muttered.

The 'king' then uses his electrifying powers to combine Kriemhild and the four witches' voids to become a void bow called the _Dark Bow of Sagittarius_. This is Kriemhild Gretchen's own void.

Gai then conjures an arrow and fires in the sky. The void arrow forms a gargantuan black energy with a crimson aura that looks like a Haast's Eagle with wyvern traits.

Giving an unearthly screech, the flying roc-like beast flies and destroys many of the battleships, helicopters and other oppositions. Landscapes and shards of purple crystals are formed from the eagle. The giant flying void is about to reach Shu's destination.

xxxxx

_**Near Ward 24/UN Fleet**__/__**Tokyo Bay**_

Back at the battleship, this gives the full alertness to Shu and his group.

"Here they come!" cried out Shu. "Puella Magical Girls, let me combine your powers!"

Shu uses his own void to combine Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, Homura, and Mami to form a white void bow called the _Bow of Sagittarius_. This is Madoka Kaname's void.

The heroic Shu begins to create an arrow and fires it to the sky. The void arrow materializes large white energy with an indigo aura that looks like an elk with traits of a unicorn. Everyone is amazed of how Shu pull it off.

Seeing a challenge of void powers, the eagle charges at the elk as both void summons clash one another a few times. The eagle beast fires void arrow shards at the elk, but the elk fires its void arrows as well.

Screeching loudly, the eagle charges in trying to finish off its foe, only for the elk to use its horns to retaliate, critically damages the eagle until it's destroyed in their brief duel.

xxxxx

_**Outside Ward 24/Helicopter Carrier**_

Seeing that the apparition is vanquished, Gai returned the witches' voids back to their bodies while giving an emotionless glare at the coming battleships.

xxxxx

_**Near Ward 24/UN Fleet**__/__**Tokyo Bay**_

The same goes for Shu who return back the magical girls' voids to his own body. Their time has come to make their move.

"EVERYONE, LETS DO THIS!" Shu shouted to his companions.

With everyone having their final preparations, the five Puella Magical Girls and the Valkyries work together to do a teleportation spell for the group.

Shu, the Magical Girls, Funeral Parlor, Neo Heroes, and the rest are all teleported towards Ward 24: the final destination commences.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms**_

_**Final Mission: Tears**_

xxxxx

_**Outside Ward 24/December 24**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Hills of Sorrow**_**)**

The all-out war between the ally forces and GHQ has just started. The United Nations, Kuhouin Group, and Funeral Parlor/Undertakers clash with GHQ, the Anti-Bodies, and Da'ath's forces. As the usual, many gunshots and Explosions are heard.

Besides the allied troops, the heroes are fighting as well with a few armored vans and trucks supporting.

Shu is seen riding a segway by taking down Anti-Bodies and Da'ath members with his Asgardian longsword before he gets off the vehicle. Haruka Ouma is riding a motorcycle with Madoka and Homura fire their arrows/bullets at Cyber Microraptors and Malefic Parallel Gears to cover for the female scientists.

Oogumo fires his bazooka at an Endlave with Mami firing at Anti Bodies. Ayase delivers a beating combo at Da'ath members and Anti Bodies while dodging the coming bullets. Argo slashes through Da'ath members and slit one of them on the throat to kill him with his kunai. Shibungi makes a wind barrier to blow away the Anti Bodies.

Scrooge is touching Anti Bodies and kills them within with his crystal powers. Valkyrie Sigrun is seen whacking a Titan Experiment with Thor's hammer aside. Valkyrie Skuld unleashes her chain powers to ensnare and tear apart the Titan Experiments that blood splatters. RJ and Ryuuhi easily take down Anti Bodies and Automatons.

Just then, GHQ has sent forth batallions of Ghost Endlave Units as the violet mechs begin to charge at the heroes.

"Here comes their calvary." Daiki joked at the coming mechs.

xxxxx

At one of the armored vans, Tsugumi and Kenji are working together at the controls with Kyo watches with admiration.

Just then, Shibungi appears in the monitors under a koala bear icon picture, _"We need assistance to disable the Endlaves."_

"We're on it!" Tsugumi gives a cheeky smile.

In a hilarious manner, there is a hologram duck going quack that Tsugumi pulls the lever. At the same time, Kenji makes a hologram teddy bear with sharp teeth that prevents any GHQ and Da'ath members from interfere the process.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

As the Ghost Units Endlaves advance, they are suddenly disabled as their movements immediately stop. The United Forces see this that they are saved.

Shu uses Madoka's void called, _Bow of Sagittarius_ to fire holy arrows at the Endlaves to destroy them. Backing up the savior, Valkyrie Brunhilde unleashes blue flames to burn down the Endlaves with Sailor Sedna freezes coming Da'ath members and Titan Experiments.

xxxxx

_**UN Fleet/Tokyo Bay**_

At one of the infested battleships since Gai's combined void's previous assault, the captain is seen surviving though he is being infected with a few purple crystals.

"Men, continue helping our allies to suppress GHQ!" The captain ordered his fellow troops.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

Together, the heroes have defeated the first round of enemy mooks. However, more will come soon that they decide to act quickly.

"I think its best we're gonna split." Shu said to the group, "We have our reasons why to take down GHQ."

"Then I'll go with you!" Madoka said to Shu for her plan to purify Inori.

"I guess it's time we're gonna have a happy ending!" Tsugumi smiled to cheer up her friends.

The four Funeral Knights: Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, and Shibungi are glad about the cat girl's statement that all of this dystopia will be over. This is something that Funeral Parlor views one another as family.

Scrooge and Carol walk towards Shu and the former said, "You best fulfill your mission and save our 'unborn' daughter."

"What do you mean by that?" Shu wondered if Inori relates to the Lost Christmas duo.

"Oh it's just a metaphor relate to our past." Carol answered his concern.

"Then please becareful, Shu." Haruka plead to her step-son.

"Will do, Haruka." Shu nodded to his stepmother. Homura knows that Madoka will be with the king, but accepts that she has her responsibilities to take.

"Have faith in borrowing the powers of the Silver Crystal." Sailor Neo Moon said to Shu.

"Go easy on yourself, dude." RJ grinned at Shu.

This is where they will part ways for now. After which, the whole group separates to small groups in spreading their grand assault.

First is Group A (Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, Haruka, Kurachi, Feandil, Neira, and United Troops) are heading a way inside Ward 24 to reach Keido.

Next is Group B (Shibungi, Tsugumi, Kenji, Daryl, Kyo, Fyu-Neru, Ronx, and United Troops) that are heading inside another section of Ward 24.

Then the Puellas (Homura, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko) are helping out the United Forces.

The Valkyries (Brunhilde, Skuld, Skogul, Sigrun, Gondul) are doing it as well.

Next goes to Sailor Sedna, Sailor Gao Pluto, and Taiyou &amp; Hackmon.

Then it's Scrooge &amp; Carol.

Next are Neo Senshi (Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Blue Mars, Sailor Summoner Venus, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Sailor Battle Jupiter).

After which are the Neo Detectives (RJ Urameshi, Ryuuhi Hino, Daiki Mizuno-Hunter, Adam Sagara, Aoshi Inuki).

Finally all is left are Shu, Madoka, and the Neo Duelists (Helio Kaiba, Yuigo Muto, Akari Muto, Shougo Wheeler, and Sayara Wheeler).

"It's alright that you kids can cover us?" Shu requested the Neo Duelists.

"Yep, you can count on it man!" Shougo nodded with a grin.

"Anything we can do to support your goal." Yuigo said.

"Alright then, follow me." Shu announce to the group.

The hero, Madoka, and Neo Duelists continue forward to reach their next destination.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/War Room**_

At the central command, Shuichiro Keido monitors the battlefield and is impressed of where this is going.

On one screen, he sees Shu, Madoka and the Neo Duelists about to reach a main doorway to the tower.

The Anti-bodies leader then flips a switch and states, "The outcome is decided. See if you can handle this."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

**(Cue Lacuna Coil – **_**The Last Goodbye**_**) **

Outside of a pathway inside the tower, the UN forces saw two young Da'ath enforcers transforming into large dragons with black and white crude armors. One is Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon while another is Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but both body-appearances take a wyvern shape unlike their Duel Monster incarnations. They roared as they flew to attack the UN forces.

Before they attack however, the two malefic dragons turn and sense that Shu, Madoka, and the Neo Duelists have arrived.

"Let me borrow your power!" Shu cried out as he uses their voids to create monster cards. The voids then summon Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon respectively!

"Check it out." Shougo said in surprise, "This guy's got style."

"NOW DARK MAGIC ATTACK AND BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Shu commanded as the Duel Monsters fire their signature attacks at Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, obliterating both corrupted wyverns. Shu immediately decide to return the voids back to Yuigo and Helio.

"Not surprise of what my void feels like.." Yuigo commented.

"We have more company!" Sayara suddenly cried out.

Just then, the heroes saw more opposing duel monsters approaching such as Familiar Knights, Rare Metal Dragons, Peten the Dark Clowns and Malefic Parallel Gears. They are led by two male and female Da'ath enforcers who respectively transform into lion-like monsters: Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia.

"Don't worry, Shu." Yuigo reassures to the hero. "We'll stay behind, just believe in yourself when you saved that girl."

"I guess we'll be parting ways as well." Shu replied to Yugi's son and thank the concern.

"Whatever happens, you rock!" Shougo grinned.

"Same here!" Akari cried out.

"Good luck, my friend." Helio calmly said.

After saying their farewells, Shu and Madoka then run inside the tower. The Neo Duelists stayed behind to confront the opposing duel monsters.

"My friends, no matter the hopeless situation, we will still fight back!" Yuigo declared.

"Yuig's right, let's kick it up a notch!" Shougo cheered akin similar to what his father referred an old nickname.

The five Neo Duelists then transform into Duel Monsters inherited from their parents. Yuigo becomes the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Helio is the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Shougo becomes the Meteor B Dragon, Akari is the Magician's Valkyria, and Sayara is the Harpie's Channeler.

They then decide to summon their Duel Monsters vanguard.

Helio Kaiba summons Alexandrite Dragon and Rabidragon. These dragons respectively represent his father and mother respectively.

Yuigo Muto summons Silent Magician LV8 and Silent Swordsman LV7.

Akari Muto summons Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl.

Shougo Wheeler summons Gearfried the Swordmaster and Red-Eyes Wyvern.

Sayara Wheeler summons Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon and Harpie Harpist.

"Let's clean up the mess, guys!" Yuigo ordered the Neo Duelists.

Splitting to two sides; Shougo, Akari, and Sayara's monster forces are fighting Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia's forces. Shougo and Sayara are holding off the Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia, with Akari helping the Duel Monster force to fight off the opposing Duel Monsters.

Helio and Yuigo's forces are seen fighting some Duel Monsters. Yuigo fires a magic blast at Familiar Knights and Peten the Dark Clowns, while Helio fires his _Shining Neutron Blast_ at a Rare Metal Dragon to eradicate it.

xxxxx

The Funeral Parlor/Group A group: Ayase, Argo, Oogumo, Haruka, Kurachi, Neira, and Feandil; are finding another way to go inside so they can reach Keido's location, but then they have company.

"Look out!" Kurachi alerted them as a three headed mechanical dragon with black/white armor named, Malefic Cyber End Dragon, flies towards them.

Ayase, Argo, and Oogumo walks forward and stares at the coming mechanical monster. They decide to make use of their Asgardian weapons as they power up to have modernized armors.

"Not bad." Kurachi commented.

"How did they-?" Haruka said in surprise.

"Just watch." Neira simply gives a smile.

Ayase valiantly shouts while readied her fists. "We're fighting this head on!"

"No holding back two days ago, time for some dragon slaying like we did back in Asgard." Argo smirked.

Ayase, Argo, and Oogumo begin their fight against the Malefic Cyber End Dragon. The dark dragon attempt to launch fire projectiles from its mouths, but Oogumo launches a missile that backs the dragon off. Ayase and Argo leap above using their spirit powers.

Ayase punches through one of the Malefic Cyber End Dragon's head that causes its metallic jaws to break, while Argo slashes down another head apart with his kunai. This goes on until the resulting damage cause the Malefic Cyber End Dragon to fall down.

Haruka and Kurachi couldn't believe what they saw. Feandil and Neira are impressed at their techniques to slay the cybernetic hydra.

"This is it, we're going in." Haruka said to the group with the path cleared.

The group then heads inside the tower with precaution.

xxxxx

At the other Undertakers/Group B group with Shibungi, Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, Daryl, and Ronx; they are under attack by a serpentine dragon with black/white armor named the Malefic Rainbow Dragon.

"_They just bring in one of the mini bosses!"_ Tsugumi's voice commented in referencing a video game walkthrough.

"Let us handle this one." Shibungi replied at the coming Duel Monster.

Daryl stands out and his voice from the Steiner 2.0 said, _"About time I'm fight something tough!"_

Ronx starts firing at the malefic dragon with his assault rifle, alongside Daryl backing up the Rajita commander to attempt to punch the flying monster. The Malefic Rainbow Dragon fires a blast in forcing the group to take cover. However, Shibungi powers up with his Asgardian wand to make his armor much to his cohorts' reactions.

Shibungi flies up and delivers a powerful tornado in greatly damaging the winged serpent. This causes the Malefic Rainbow Dragon then explodes in a flash of light.

"_I can't believe it, I almost had em."_ Daryl's voice muttered.

"Alright everyone, everything is all clear to move out!" Ronx ordered the team.

The group is then heading to another section of the tower.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Icon For Hire - **_**Hope of Morning**_**)**

Meanwhile, the Five Valkyries are helping humanity by slashing down the Endlaves and Automations. A flock of Cyber Microraptors swoop down on them, only they turn to antiqued rust by Skogul's time magic.

Suddenly, the Maidens sense a dark energy approaching that they are surprise to see their Erinyes clones. The copies are silent like robots and glare at their real counterparts.

"What the heck?!" Sigrun shouted by seeing this.

"How dare that GHQ make copies of us!" Gondul angrily commented.

Skogul adds, "Yes, their powers remind us of the Erinyes."

"No matter my sisters, these clones are nothing to us." Skuld vehemently said.

"She's right, like any other evil, they will feel the wrath of us!" Brunhilde rallied her team.

Then, the Valkyries and the Erinye Clones clash one another for a major battle.

Valkyrie Sigrun is the first to face her Erinye counterpart. Both summon storms in firing each other with lightning. Then, Valkyrie Sigrun uses Thor's hammer to smash Erinye Sigrun in the face. Erinye Sigrun is injured, but emotionlessly feels no pain as she strikes back with a hail storm. Valkyrie Sigrun blocks the incoming snow attack at ease.

Valkyrie Gondul furiously fights against her Erinye clone for making a mockery upon her. Using her primal warrior skills, Valkyrie Gondul attacks with her spear, but Erinye Gondul counters with her own. They are keeping this up at the moment.

Valkyrie Skuld is seen fighting sadistically with her own image, reminding herself that Skuld fought an actual Erinye that had a similar bloodthirsty personality.

"Hmph, you can do better." Valkyrie Skuld taunted her Erinye clone.

Erinye Skuld retaliates with chains summon to attack the Valkyrie. Valkyrie Skuld unleashes her real chains from mother Hel to strike. Making a chain reaction, Valkyrie and Erinye Skuld rushes to keep tearing apart on one another.

Valkyrie Skogul comes face to face with her own Erinye image, in which she has thoughts of a real Erinye that is a dark clone. Nevertheless, both Valkyrie and Erinye Skogul unleash a time aura that makes an energy struggle to see who comes victor.

Lastly shows Valkyrie Brunhilde clashing Erinye Brunhilde with their swords. Brunhilde views her Erinye clone as a nuisance compare to Mist. They take sky high in delivering swift combos. Both Valkyrie and Erinye Brunhilde fire blue flames that they both give direct contact by causing an explosion.

"You ask for it!" Valkyrie Brunhilde shouted.

She then charges at her Erinye clone in going for another round.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Kalafina – **_**Magia**_**) **

Nightfall almost approaches. Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami help out the Allied Forces against GHQ and Anti-Bodies. Homura defends the UN forces with her shield from incoming projectiles. Sayaka and Mami team up in taking down a Rare Metal Dragon. Kyoko is seen stabbing through an Endlave Ghost Unit with full force.

"Come on guys!" Sayaka encourages to her teammates. "We can do this!"

Suddenly, the Puella team senses the familiar shadowly energy.

"Shall we step in?" Homulilly's voice is heard.

The magical girls turn to see Homulilly, Oktavia von Seckendorff, Ophelia, and Candeloro appearing in the battlefield.

"You guys again?" Kyoko scoff at the witches.

The Allied Forces are about to aim at the witches, but Homura stands them down, "Stop, this is our fight, continue to do your duties."

Understood of what she's saying, the Allied Forces leave to continue their fight against the enemy mooks.

"You fools are already too late, Mana is about to be reborn soon." Ophelia warned her enemies.

"Not if we can stop you." Homura announced. "Besides, Madoka Kaname is with Shu Ouma."

"Oh, but Yuu and Kriemhild Gretchen will handle them." Oktavia added.

Sayaka points her cutlass at the Witches, "You have some nerve saying that!"

"Now you're talking my language!" Kyoko smirked with her spear, "I'm getting sick at staring at my cheesy copy!"

"Hmph, since we never had the chance, how about we will go all out with our Erinyes forms?" Candeloro suggested.

"If that is the case, then we will show our Valkyrie forms to finish you off." Mami said in return.

Both sides then power up as a result. The Magical Girls with images of their spirit partners appearing (Andrewsarchus for Homura, Dorudon for Sayaka, Procoptodon for Kyoko, and Deinotherium for Mami) have becoming their Puella Valkyrie forms since Asgard. The Witches with images of the spirit partners appear (Mesothelae Spider for Homulilly, Brontoscorpio for Oktavia, Inostrancevia for Ophelia, and Platyhystrix for Candeloro) have become Witchery Erinyes for the first time, which look like dark versions of the Puella Valkyries.

And so, both the Puella Valkyries and Witchery Erinyes have the chance to attack.

Sayaka has her rematch with her Witch counterpart. Sayaka fires a torrent of water guns at Oktavia, but the Witch unleash a tidal wave which make Sayaka react to evade the tsunami. Upon the waters, Dorudon is evading Brontoscorpio's claws. Out of nowhere, Oktavia appears and both are locked with their cutlasses.

"You will never win so long as despair is within your soul gem!" Ophelia stated.

Sayaka breaks free of the locked by making Oktavia back off and defiantly said, "Oh yeah, we have ideals in our own spirit!"

Sayaka and Oktavia then clash again with their weapons, with the former's attempt to strike at the mermaid witch.

Next, Kyoko squares off against her dark version. Ophelia rides on her horse with Inostrancevia backing up to unleash fiery chains at Kyoko, only for the magical girl to create a chain barrier in decimating Ophelia's chains. Procoptodon appears out of nowhere and delivers a heavy kick at Inostrancevia.

"You got some nerve from a foulmouth." Ophelia glared at the crimson-haired magical girl.

Kyoko gives a taunting smirk at the Witch, "Hey, I'll rule the streets to make myself known!"

"You showoff!" Ophelia charges at Kyoko. Both combatants are flying around and clash with many combos.

Mami is seen facing Candeloro. Candeloro unleash a whole wave of ribbons, but Mami fires her musket in destroying every set of these attacks. Platyhystrix is firing acid in the ground to trip Deinotherium, but Mami backs up the prehistoric elephant by purifying the floor and makes Candeloro's spirit animal to back off with a magical bullet.

Finally, Homura faces off against Homulilly. Both Homura and Homulilly fire magial bullets and dark magic that causes mini explosions that destroy parts of GHQ's monuments. Homulilly has her Mesothelae spider in making a huge webworld, causing Andrewsarchus to be trapped.

Homura sets her spirit partner free, as both are chasing after Homulilly and Mesothelae while their opponents are firing dark projectiles. Homura uses her shield to deflect some of the projectiles. Andrewsarchus is going to deliver a bite at Mesothelae, only for the spider to evade with its legs.

"Madoka, what are you up to now?" Homura questions to her whereabouts while she fires artillery at Homulilly.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 21/Section 1**_

**(Cue Yuki Kajiura – **_**Cynical World**_**) **

Funeral Parlor Group A has arrived inside GHQ's headquarters, in which Haruka plans to reach central command, known as the war room.

As the group marches across the vast hallways, they come to a sudden encounter at new enemies approaching. They are a variety of the Witches' minions: Anthonys, Adelberts, Daniyyel &amp; Jennifers, and Sebastian's.

"What are those things?!" a Funeral Parlor mercenary cried out.

"Something tells me that they might something to do with these Witches." Argo figures out.

"Look over there!" Neira points out to show the group that there are three portals appear beside the Witches' familiars. "I bet these might be the sources!"

While the Undertaker mercenaries begin to shoot down the Witches' minions, Ayase, Argo, and Oogumo have step in the front.

"You're not thinking of going in?" Kurachi pondered to the three.

Oogumo reassures the secretary, "Don't worry, we will be safe."

"Guess its time to confront this mess." Argo said to himself with Neira smiling at him.

Ayase prepares herself, "Same here, I'm heading out there!"

"Please be careful, Ayase." Feandil said to her.

"Hmph, don't worry about it." Ayase replied to the elf with a rare sense of care.

"Glad you three will hold them off while we're all set to cover and advance." Haruka said.

"Alright then, you guys are good to go!" Kurachi said while she shoots down a Witch minion. She, Haruka, Feandil, and Neira are getting pass the battlefield in reaching the war room.

By getting past and slays through the Witches' minions, Ayase, Argo, and Oogumo rush towards the three portals separately to confront the sources.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Gertrude **_

Inside, Oogumo is at an eldritch light gray arena filled with butterfly symbols. He becomes aghast to see a grotesque Witch with butterfly wings, Gertrude. This is the creature that Mami destroyed before.

"What on earth." Oogumo muttered to himself before the Witch starts attacking with her tendrils.

Oogumo backs off and delivers a punch at Gertrude's body. Then he jumps and whacks her green rose head with his mace, while Bastion the Ojoceratops to charge at Gertrude. The ceratopsian is trapped by tendrils, but the dinosaur is freed and supports Oogumo to keep fighting.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Elsa Maria**_

Inside the portal, Argo is at a wide white area with black shadows as the floor. As he observes his surroundings, he comes in surprise to see the shadowly witch, Elsa Maria.

"God damn it, I gotta make this fast." Argo muttered before he summons Jarrod the Irritator.

Both split up to avoid Elsa Maria's shadow sharp tendrils. They make a diversion to attack the Witch. However, Elsa Maria creates shadow wolf heads that their jaws try to bite down Argo, but the Undertaker evades and throws knifes to destroy them. Jarrod evades more sharp objects coming from Elsa Maria.

"Is there no end to this?!" Argo shouted.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Elly**_

Inside, Ayase is cautious of arriving in a light blue swirling area. She is alert to see a Witch carrying a televison, Elly.

"Really, _The Ring_? That is just too old." Ayase insulted her opponent.

However, Elly is quite offended and unleash a sudden aura to make Ayase back off.

"Gee your piss, well I'm at it!" Ayase does her battle stance and summons Audrey the Austroraptor.

With a battle cry, Ayase charges forward at the freakish monstrosity. Elly fires swirling blasts at them, but Ayase uses her fists to tear the defenses with Audrey biting down as well. Elly blows them away a few feet.

"Damn." Ayase said with irritation as gets up to keep fighting.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Section 2**_

At another section with Group B, Shibungi, Daryl, Ronx, and Undertaker mercenaries are sieging through the headquarters.

"_Guys, I'm picking up a weird reading up on the radar!"_ Tsugumi's voice inside the armored truck warned.

The group suddenly sees another group of the Witch's minions closing in called, Pyotrs &amp; Polinas.

"_The hell-?!"_ Kenji's voice cried out.

"_Feh. These guys aren't so tough!"_ Daryl's voice cried out as he shoots down a round of Pyotrs with Ronx backing him up.

Then, Shibungi sees a similar portal just ahead and cautiously state, "That portal must be the cause, I have to go inside to stop the source."

Getting pass and slash through the Witch's minions, Shibungi races to head to the portal.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Charlotte**_

Once inside, Shibungi is in a realm made out of cakes and various sweets. Then, he is slightly unnerved of seeing a magical caterpillar floating in the air.

"What on earth?" Shibungi said in astonishment.

That's right, Shibungi is now facing the Dessert Witch, Charlotte. This is the Witch that once killed Mami Tomoe, and now she finds another tasty meal.

The caterpillar abomination attempts to devour Shibungi with her jaws, but he flies up to evade. Shibungi calls forth Soarer the Zhejiangopterus to ride on as Charlotte makes a chase at them.

Shibungi fires a round of wind energy blasts and causes explosions to hurt the caterpillar.

Charlotte yelps in pain, but ignores the wounds and continues to hunt down Shibungi while the Undertaker continues firing wind blasts at the witch.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

**(Cue Lacuna Coil – **_**Devoted**_**) **

Outside of one of Ward 24's pier sections, Scrooge is seen easily taking down many Anti-Bodies and Da'ath members with his crystal touching powers while Carol watches like a naïve child.

Just then, the duo senses that a blond-haired girl appears in the site.

"Hello Scroogy, it's been a long time." Present playfully chortled.

"Present, I should have known." Scrooge growled at his old enemy. "You haven't change of being with Da'ath's side."

"Fufu, their plans are reaching completion now that they have the perfect Adam." Present said to Scrooge. "I can't wait to see the results, but first I must kill you and your lover."

"Then come at it." Scrooge broodly said as he summons his own spirit animal, a Guanlong named Dickens. At the same time, Carol summons her own partner, a Caudipetyx named Tiny Tim.

"_So this is the enemy we're facing?"_ Dickens asked Scrooge, in which the hooded man nods to the small tyrannosaur.

"I see you two have partners." Present smiled before she said, "Then how about trying mine?"

The Christmas Ghost Assassin then summons a dilophosaur called a Dracovenator that is named, Marley.

"Carol, get ready for anything!" Scrooge warned his partner.

"Right you are, Scrooge!" Carol backs him up.

The powerful combatants then finally clash with old enmities spark. Scrooge uses a chain sword void to strike at Present, only for her to evade the slashing attack. Present fires crystal projectiles, but Scrooge counters with his own. Dickens is seen facing off Dracovenator with Tiny Tim distracting the dilophosaur.

"Your good as before, but can you try this?" Present asked while she unleashed void vector blades.

Scrooge gives a dark glare at his enemy as he and Present rush and clashes each other with their weapons, creating a shockwave that shakes the battlefield.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 21/Central Section**_

Elsewhere at the central station, Shu and Madoka have an unexpected encounter with a large red Tyrannosaurus rex with only a single eye while the other is scarred. This feels somewhat of a 'space dinosaur out of nowhere'.

"Who dares stand against the might One-Eye?!" The red T-rex demanded by saying his prideful name.

Just then, Speckles in Shu's mind recognizes the T-rex and growls.

"You know of him?" Shu asked his partner.

"_Yes Shu, he is an old enemy that ruined my life."_ Speckles explained as he recalls the deaths of his wife and one of his sons.

One-Eye senses the energy of Speckles coming from Shu and darkly chuckles, "So you have the spirit of that accursed Tarbosaur that stood up to me, boy?"

"And what of it?" Shu glared at the T-rex.

One-Eye answers while purple crystals are forming parts of his body, "I'm given a chance to tear you apart with my jaws, and then I will overthrow the rulers and claim the kingdom for myself!"

"Then try and stop us first." Shu said while holding his emerald longsword.

Shu and Madoka then clashes with One-Eye. The red T-rex delivers a huge bite at his smaller opponents, but Shu and Madoka easily dodge the jaws. Shu slashes at One-Eye's shoulder while Madoka fires arrows at the T-rex's hide.

Out of nowhere, Speckles tackles at One-Eye to renew their grudge. Speckles delivers a bite to injure him, only that One-Eye retaliates by pushing the Tarbosaurus aside.

"Ha! You have to do better than that!" One-Eye taunted at Speckles.

"We have to back him up!" Madoka cried out.

"I'm on it!" Shu responded.

Shu then uses Koori's void, the _Frost Maiden's Bow_. Madoka use the _Bow of Sagittarius_. Together, they fire countless ice and holy arrows at One-Eye to help Speckles. One-Eye is hit many times by the arrows that not even his new crystal armor can help him.

"AARGH!" One-Eye roared. "Damn you, primates!"

"And now for my finishing blow." Not holding back, Speckles unleash his power by charging through the evil T-Rex.

One-Eye bellows from the finishing move as his body explodes to fossil dust.

**(End theme)**

The explosion is cleared that any signs of One-Eye's life is nonexistent. Shu and Madoka both sigh in needing a break, while Speckles is satisfied that he slays his arch-nemesis.

"That was so close, Shu!" Madoka said to the brunette haired boy.

"Me neither, it's going to be rough to reach the top floor." Shu couldn't agree more.

Then, Madoka begin to ask a question, "Say, I've always remember about my hopes and dreams. Do you think yours is similar?"

"Of course, why ask?" Shu wondered about the coincidence.

"Because it's something that Inori can hope for." Madoka honestly answered.

Shu knows that it reinforces his determination to saver her, "I guess she has her prayers upon us."

After they finish their small talk, both the king and the magical girl continue running to their destined path.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown Another Side 01 – **_**Track 2 **_**(1:54 – 4:49))**

At the top of the tower, Inori remains in her prison under Gai's watchful aura. The Adam has sense the ongoing battlefield like trespassers sieging his sophisticated castle.

The white-haired king announce, "By midnight, Mana will be reborn, and your memories will be erased."

Gai starts to conjure a spiral like void that latches onto Inori's body. The pink-haired girl begins to be covered by bluish flower like crystals.

"Hate me all you want, but if I hadn't rescued you before, none of this would have happened."

Inori however, looks at his captor as purple vines begin to trap the artificial girl.

"No, I'm grateful to you Gai, because you gave me a purpose such as meeting Shu."

"What did he give you?" Gai asked Mana's clone.

Inori politely answers, "This universe's sadness and beauty."

Gai looks up in wondering what Inori said is true and symbolic.

"Shu made many mistakes, but the reason I love him is because he's human."

More crystals begin to envelop Inori. "Even though I'm only a vessel, I still got to…fall in love…like a normal girl."

"So is that all?" Gai ask once again.

But then, the pink-haired girl begins to become amnestic and said.

"Who is…Shu?"

The Adam dismisses the question and truthfully concludes, "The man you once _loved_."

**(End theme)**

There is a brief silence for a moment. Then, while closing her eyes, Inori begins to sing a familiar song back in her concert days.

**(Cue EGOIST – **_**Euterpe**_**) **

Gai listens to this mysterious song, but does nothing to react. It symbolizes a lost hope at this point, this is where it all began in a boy's involvement and the story that started it all.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 21/Central Section**_

Back with the hero and the magical girl, Shu hears that familiar song inside his mind.

"What is it, Shu?" Madoka worried.

"I think I know where Inori is." Shu answered to his magical friend.

"How did you know?" the magical girl wondered.

"I can just feel it." Shu stated by sensing this enigmatic feeling. "Something tells me that my heart will reach the source. This way!"

With Shu's statement, both heroes continue to run in the hallways to the right direction.

xxxxx

_**UN Fleet/Passenger Cruise Ships**_

Now the nightfall skies appear. The JSDF and their allies are rescue and taking care of civilians, especially those that are infected and given vaccine.

Shu's friends such as Yahiro and Kanon are taking care of them with hot chocolate. Ritsu and her parents are worried about Taiyou's safetly. Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, Luna, Artenis, Diana, and Norns Urd &amp; Verdani are helping out as well.

They all watch Ward 24 in distance of the headquarters flashing their lights like a concert for 'Eve's awakening.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

The Neo Spirit Detectives have easily taken down the Anti-Bodies and Da'ath members. A horde of Kakugoryus appear to their surprise. RJ and his company remind the dinosauric enemies as if GHQ got a sample of a primordial _Cretaceous _Taiyoukai in the demon realm and make these experiments.

"Guess their bringing the top guns?" RJ briefly joked.

"Hmph, size doesn't matter." Ryuuhi muttered.

The Kakugoryus begin to charge at the Neo Spirit Detectives, which most of them dodge their horn assaults. RJ and Ryuuhi team up to easily bash through a Kakugoryu's side. Aoshi mauls another with his claws. Daiki use his gadgets to blast a Kakugoryu, while Adam supports him with magic.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Hallways**_

Back inside the headquarters, Shu and Madoka continue to run in the hallways.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Elevating Platforms**_

Eventually, both principal heroes eventually made it to a bunch of elevating platforms. Surrounding the place is that the outer wall looks like an exterior of a bird cage with green foliages of crystals. This is surely the place that'll reach the top, as both heroes begin to walk towards the platforms.

"Is this the place?" Shu said to himself.

Just then, both saviors hear an evil chuckle in the shadows. Shu and Madoka become alert as the chuckle evolves into a full maniacal laughter.

"Welcome, dear guests." Yuu's sinister voice is heard as the source.

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Existence of Eipos**_**)**

Both Shu and Madoka are alert as they saw the Da'ath duo: Yuu and Kriemhild Gretchen materialize into the area. The platform begins to elevate upward.

"Yuu!" Shu glares at the platinum blond boy. "Or should I call you Sailor Charon's _hellspawn_."

"Ahhh. So now that you know the truth about my existence." Yuu eerily smiled while bearing his fangs. "How touching that my aunt apprise you about it."

"Tehehehe, Madoka Kaname." Kriemhild stated with a creepy smile. "We meet again."

"I never expect you to appear." Madoka stares at her evil counterpart, or literally known as herself consumed by despair.

"That's right, I just love enjoy working with _my love_." Kriemhild smiles evilly.

"We take it that you become the 'savior', Shu Ouma." Yuu disclosed. "Gai is already the king to begin with. You could have become a tyrant for your personal gain. However, Gai still accept his rule without a blink of an eye. That is the difference between you and him."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Shu demanded.

Yuu then materializes an apple, which immediately then burst into a stock footage for Shu and Madoka to witness.

In a bombshell revelation, Shu Ouma actually saw himself, but this version of him is tyrannical. Clips are shown of this Shu beating up a defenseless Souta after the death of a certain beloved (in which it's Hare Menjou) that the bystanders (which are an Ayase in a wheelchair, Tsugumi who is human, Inori, and Yahiro) can only watch in horror. Shu wearing a black scarf and Gai's uniform ruling Tennouzu High School with an iron fist and implementing the Void Ranking System. Yahiro, Nanba, Sudou, Ritsu, and Miyabi appear as part of Shu's Secret Service. Shu laughs maniacally at the gymnasium after he wields Argo's void in captive in figuring out that a person dies if his/her void is destroyed. Eventually after the exodus mission, the Tennozu classmates turn on Shu and an infected Souta push him to the crater, with Arisa watching with a cold smile. Then, White!Gai appears (but in a differ appearance from his Lost Kingdoms counterpart) and cuts this Shu's right arm (instead of simply LK!Shu's hand) as the void prince gives a bloodcurdling scream.

Madoka feels the same reaction though she is already a dimension traveler to know this.

Shu's eyes widen a bit. "Is that..me?"

"Yes." Yuu answered calmly. "That is from the dimension based on your story, but without alternations such as other neighboring characters. Everything that this _canonical _version suffers the same problems as yourself, but without the self-growth you have that's pronounce, even though he did eventually redeem himself."

Shu begins to have doubts at first with shades of gray. Is he similar yet different from the prime version, something to stand out from? But…

"I am also aware that there are other versions of you, Shu Ouma." Yuu explains further of this revelation, "There is the one that's _reclaiming the throne_ and takes full responsibility as king. There is one that is _shackled with guilt_ and learns more of the Undertakers side. There is his _guilty melody_ that joins Da'ath as part of their Adam. And there's his _after phase_ where his world of crime occur to investigate Da'ath."

"That's none of your concern, bastard!" Shu shouts at Yuu despite learning about the different versions and other dimensions. "This is the path I've chosen to save my world and I refuse to accept it, even if I've compare from other versions of me!"

**(End theme)**

After Shu declares his answer, the platforms then stop moving.

The envoy of Chaos and Millennium smirked, "There goes your answer. No holding back, it's time I shall unleash my full power within my own _Prophet's Heart_."

Shu is briefly surprise that Yuu has a void similar to his own.

Kriemhild adds, "Ready when you are, darling."

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Genesis**_**)**

"In the name of Da'ath and Kriemhild Gretchen, we will stripe you both of your destination!" both Yuu and Kriemhild shout out.

The villains then call forth Da'ath servants and Cyber-Microraptors behind them. Shu and Madoka readied themselves for a huge battle.

The leader of the Puella Magical Girls with the image of Proailurus appear transforms into her Valkyrie form and stares gallantly at Kriemhild Gretchen.

"Feh, its time I'll reveal my power as well." Kriemhild said to her good counterpart.

Finally by transforming with the image of Euparkeria appear, the Witchery Erinye form of Kriemhild Gretchen is revealed, in which it look like a dark version of Madoka's Valkyrie form with pale pink armor.

Using the power of _The Prophet's Heart_, Yuu's void symbol glows as he powers up to the fullest. Eon the Microraptor screech in becoming a power aura of himself.

"Come at me." Yuu goaded Shu.

Shu immediately becomes his _King's Heart_ form and charges at Yuu with Ryuuhi's katana void as Yuu first unleashes dual blade disc by throwing at his foe. Shu then easily slices the discs apart, in which two Da'ath members are crystallized when their voids are destroyed. Then, Yuu uses his powers from the Da'ath members to create many lances.

With a bloodthirsty smile, Yuu materializes behind his opponent and attempt to hit Shu, but Shu blocks the incoming attacks as they briefly clash each other with their weapons.

"Your improving your skills, I'm so proud for a human." Yuu taunted by comparing his own void power.

"I don't even give a damn!" Shu yelled as he switches his void weapon to RJ Urameshi's void, the _Spirit Glove_, which fires a spirit shotgun at Yuu and his lances. The blast immediately destroyed the spear voids, even some of the Da'ath members and Cyber Microraptors.

However, Yuu evades and shouts while the pentagram symbol from his right hand glows, "My own heritage, lend me the genes to liquidate my challenger!"

As soon as the devilish boy declares himself, Yuu transforms into a monster that looks like Millenniummon, but is around 10-12 ft, lacking the helmet/cannons/aura, retains his platinum-blond hair, and light gray skin. Yuu's side-form is called, NanoMillenniummon.

Shu is disgusted to see the boy's newly grotesque visage. Madoka is quite shock while Kriemhild is please at the next round.

NanoMillenniummon wield the Power of the Kings in absorbing three Da'ath members to his own body. He then creates two void swords from his upper arms: one is a katana similar to a Digital Demon God, and the other is a claymore belonging to a Taiyoukai lord. The monster then gains battle claws from his lower arms and a helmet similar to the Shredder.

"Hahaha! Tonight I will feast the void within your dross veins!" NanoMillenniummon gives an ear-piercing shout to intimidate Shu.

"Then why don't you shut up and come at me?" Shu goaded while he gives an emotionless look.

NanoMillenniummon charges at Shu in starting another round. The monster tries to swipe Shu with the void katana, only for the boy to jump at another platform in order to evade. NanoMillenniummon leaps upward and tries to deliver an devastating blow with both blades, but Shu evades again while the hero jumps and delivers a slash at NanoMillenniummon's left shoulder.

NanoMillenniummon is swiping down Shu with the Shredder claws on the lower arms, which Shu keeps blocking till he has an opening in summoning Ai Aino-Kuroshishi's void, chains that ensnare NanoMillenniummon and throw him aside. Then, Yuu's monstrous form save face by landing safely to another platform.

"How come you won't use your Norse power from your spirit animal?" NanoMillenniummon gleefully asked.

"I'm saving it for Gai." Shu answered defiantly. "Besides, my partner is handling yours either way."

Super Speckles is seen fending off the empowered Eon despite the power advantages. Eon evades from Speckle's bite as it creates multiple aura clones in attempting to dog pile the Tarbosaurus, but Super Speckles breaks free from the birds and roars.

Wasting no time, Shu then uses Umi Kino-Tsunami void to form lightning bolts that double as spears, the savior fires some at NanoMillenniummon alongside some Cyber-Microraptors. Then, Shu combines Sayaka and Kyoko's voids to become a violin cutlass/spear and leaps upward in delivering a jump attack at NanoMillenniummon.

Meanwhile with a magical girl fighting her witch counterpart, Madoka is shooting arrows at flying Cyber Microraptors while at the same time fending off Kriemhild Gretchen. Both the magical girl and the witch fire their holy and dark arrows at each other that cause small magical explosions.

"I may guess you are saving your 'real power' on the Eve, am I correct?" Kriemhild said to her good counterpart.

"I will, so that she will be free from her own despair." Madoka referred about her true self as she fires a holy ball at Kriemhild.

Kriemhild then dodges and smiles, "Either way 'Madoka', your purification won't work when she has the phoenix spirit inside her."

Madoka and Kriemhild continue to fire magical energies at each other. Then they give in to an arrow sword duel as neither lands a direct hit to one another.

As Shu and NanoMillenniummon continue to trade blows, the eldritch monster taunts the hero with a grotesque smirk.

"Shouldn't you be worry about your friends?"

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Central Command**_

Back at the war room, Keido presses many buttons while supervising the screens.

"It's time to raise the stakes." Keido seriously announced. "Let's see how you 'heroes' fend these."

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Section 1**_

As Haruka and her three supporting acquaintances are running at the hallways and found a stairway, another Malefic Dragon flies toward them. It is the Malefic Stardust Dragon, but it lacks the arms to make it wyvern shaped.

"Haruka, go reach Keido!" Kurachi ordered and readied her rifle. "We'll take it from here!"

Haruka does so as she is avoiding the battle as she runs up the stairs. Kurachi, Feandil, and Neira stand guard against the Malefic Stardust Dragon.

"Time to show our new abilities, Neira!" Feandil remind the blue-haired mermaid.

"Gotcha!" She nodded at the blond-haired elf. Neira gets out chakrams while Feandil has a shield. Respectively, they actually summon their respective spirit partners: a stegosaur named Tuojiangosaurus and a sauropod named Ampelosaurus.

"More surprise, but no time to chat about that." Kurachi commented as she is shooting the Malefic Stardust Dragon with her assault rifle.

To her surprise, the bullets did little damage as some bounce off the dragon's armor. Feandil orders the Ampelosaurus to tail swipe at the Malefic Stardust Dragon, the dragon fires a dark energy blast only that Feandil guards with his shield.

"Have some of this!" Neira cried out as she uses her chakram to fling water blasts at the Malefic Stardust Dragon, while the Tuojiangosaurus fires spikes from its back and tail. The malefic dragon backs off and continues to shoot blasts at the three opponents.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Section 2**_

As Daryl, Ronx, and the Undertakers are shooting down Pyotrs &amp; Polinas, they suddenly hear loud thumping sounds across the hallways.

"_Guys, we have a new Endlave model coming!"_ Tsugumi's voice warned the group.

The nekomata's words are confirmed to their surprise. The Endlave is large that dwarfs normal Endlaves and the Undertaker trucks. It has a crab-like design that the codename is Gespenst, the German meaning of spectre.

"_Must destroy..destroy all opponents of GHQ!"_ A faint voice is coming from the Endlave Gespenst.

As Daryl hears closely, he comes to the conclusion of who's controlling the Endlave to his horror.

"_No...It can't be! Rowan?!"_

That's right, Rowan is actually alive, but is infested by the virus and Da'ath uses him as a guinea pig for their strongest Endlave model. Rowan's body is inserted by a Void Genome Emulator in augmenting the mech's defense and strength capabilities.

"_Rowan, it's me Daryl!"_ The blond-haired man's voice called out.

However, Rowan's Gespenst doesn't seem to recognize his friend that he freed a few days ago, as he begins firing at him and the others. Ronx and the others fire back, only for the Gespenst to make a reflective barrier to deflect the attacks.

"It's no use that someone of yours is no longer around!" Ronx warned Daryl.

"_ARGH! Am I the one who shows sympathy here?!"_ Daryl yelled as he fires at the Gespenst in self-defense, fearing that his friend is being brainwashed.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy XV - **_**Omnis Lacrima**_**)**

As the Puella Valkyries and Witchery Erinyes continue their epic battle, black clouds are formed above the skies. To the Witches' turning the tide, a gargantuan witch is summoned with an indigo dress, the lower body is a huge metallic gear, and her face is white with just a red lip and no eyes.

"You've got to be fucking kidding." Kyoko muttered.

"It's the Walpurgis Night!" Sayaka cried out. "How did it get revived?"

"Knowing the Kriemhild and Da'ath, they are no longer playing around to bring despair." Homura commented while remembering the times that she fought that Witch in the alternate timelines.

The gargantuan witch laughs insanely as usual. Coming out from the Walpurgis Night's body are cords that attach the Witches' back, empowering them and give them silhouette shadow appearances, leaving only their white smiles.

"Together, we and the Walpurgis Night will wipe you all in existence!" Homulilly declared.

"Not if we can still take you each at a time." Mami retorted.

The four Puella Valkyries charge and fire their respective attacks at the Walpurgis Night. The giant witch take little damage, but the four shadow Witches block the rest of the attacks and intercept the Puellas. Walpurgis Night fires a round of magical projectiles at the same time, which forces the Puella Valkyries to dodge the coming assault.

xxxxx

Sailor Neo Moon and her Neo Senshi team have decimated many Endlave models. Suddenly, they become alert as three platforms come out from the ground.

Apparently, they are three gargantuan robots that have traits of a Sentinel from X-Men, but have more aspects of the mechas from _Armored Core_.

"Aren't these robots originally made by that business jerk our parents fought ten years ago?" Sailor Battle Jupiter questioned.

"Similar, but GHQ modifies them in case." Sailor Cyber Mercury concludes.

That's right, these three are the Soujas, formerly made by _The Defiants_ in 2012, now GHQ use their blueprints to create their own models.

"Okay, I'm a bit scared to be honest." Sailor Neo Moon shuddered.

Sailor Blue Mars gives her leader some confidence, "Don't worry, we're in this together to take down these colossus."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to give it a try!" Sailor Summoner Venus cheer up.

"Okay, then let's do this Neo Senshi!" Sailor Neo Moon announced.

The Neo Senshi then advances at the three GHQ Soujas. The Soujas slowly walk and shoot powerful lasers from their metallic hands. The Neo Senshi dodges the coming attacks and scatter to distract the mechas. The Soujas then fire their laser eyes, but the Senshi evades them as well.

xxxxx

As the Valkyries are finishing up the battle against their Erinyes clones, the dark counterparts suddenly disappear out of nowhere. The Maidens realize that they have been sacrificed, as something erupts from the ground.

Roots connected from the World Tree bursts as a colossal dragon that dwarfs Fafnir and the Norse Drakes comes out. It is the Nidhogg that she looks like the colossal Queen Black Dragon from _Runescape _with the Nidhogg's antler horns from _Age of Mythology_ and few traits of Sindragosa from _Warcraft_.

"It can't be!" Skogul shouted in fear.

"By Odin's beard, the Mother of all Dragons is revived?!" Valkyrie Brunhilde yelled.

The Nidhogg gives a loud chortle and glares at the Valkyries, "At last. Loki and his mongrels may fail to defeat you, but thanks to Da'ath, I have given a chance to destroy you Maidens and end the world!"

"Wait till my mother hears about this." Skuld scowled.

"On the contrary, we do have some kind of cordial friendship." The Nidhogg chuckled before purple crystals appear out of her massive body. "But enough talk, we fight!"

Engaging in a serious battle against an eldritch goddess, the Valkyrie Maidens precede their attacks. Brunhilde launches blue flames at the Nidhogg's head while Skuld unleash hell chains to constrict the Nidhogg's neck and body, only for the dragon queen to break free and fires a blast that injures the two Valkyries.

"My turn to strike!" Gondul charges in delivering a spear throw at the Nidhogg, but it did only little damage.

"That kinda tickles for a Valkyrie." The Nidhogg said without concern.

Sigrun then delivers a thunderstorm to damage the Nidhogg, but the roots defend the eldritch goddess from the lightning. Skogul attempts to intervene only for the Nidhogg to swipe her aside with her claws.

"We've come this far to end this despot kingdom!" Brunhilde valiantly shouted.

The Nidhogg roars and delivers another devastating blast from her mouth, only for the Valkyrie leader to evade.

xxxxx

As Sailor Sedna, Sailor Gao Pluto, and Taiyou &amp; SaviorHackmon are taking down a few Titan!Anti-Bodies and Da'ath members, they sense a coming disturbance.

"We got company!" Sedna warned her teammates.

The Kuiper Senshi leader and the rest saw two experimental monsters appear to join the battlefield.

One is a blue symbiote monster that's head looks like an organic Machinedramon. The codename of this experiment is VenomMillenniummon.

The other is a red symbiote which head looks like Chimeramon. The codename of this experiment is CarnageMillenniummon.

"What the-?!" Taiyou gasped. "They remind me of Venom and Carnage from Spider-Man!"

"Yeah, but they also remind of what my step-aunt's partner is really like." Gao Pluto recall about her twisted 'step-aunt' had a Millenniummon as her partner back in the _Dawn of Chaos_.

VenomMillenniummon laughs, "HAHAHA! WE LIKE TO DEVOUR YOUR TASTY ENERGIES, RIGHT BROTHER?!"

"THE PLEASURE IS MIND TO RIP THEM APART SLOWLY!" CarnageMillenniummon sadistically agreed.

Unafraid, Sedna encourages her teammates, "Okay guys, this is a challenge for us. So let's make it count!"

Taiyou &amp; SaviorHackmon are the first to go against VenomMillenniummon. SaviorHackmon does a Trident Saber at the blue monster which did some damage. VenomMillenniummon roars in delivering a beatdown at the digimon, but SaviorHackmon blocks it with his hand and does a _Meteor Flame_ to burn VenomMillenniummon. VenomMillenniummon escape to regenerate the burn wounds and continues to fight.

"Go get him, Hackmon!" Taiyou encouraged.

Meanwhile, Sailor Sedna and Sailor Gao Pluto make a double comeback against CarnageMillenniummon. Both senshi evade the tendrils coming from the biological monstrosity. Sedna attempts to freeze CarnageMillenniummon, but he frees himself and tries to deliver a swipe, only for Sedna to jump back. Sailor Gao Pluto fires some blasts in making CarnageMillenniummon back off.

"There has to be some weakness!" Gao Pluto shouted.

"Not sure if there's any kind, but we can't give up just yet!" Sedna reassured to the Lycan senshi.

xxxxx

As the Neo Spirit Detectives continue to fight off GHQ and Kakugoryus, a larger upright-version of a Kakugoryu appears. It look like Mega Tyranitar except it has similar long horns on its forehead, red mane that reaches to the tail, and six long armored spikes on its back. Dai Kakugoryu is this beast's name as it roars loudly.

"I always wanted a dieharded challenge." RJ Urameshi smirks at the towering beast. He then said to his friends, "I'll handle this one, guys."

"Alright RJ, you be careful!" Adam cried out.

RJ begins to walk towards the quasi-kaiji, in which he reminds of his father's epic battles with two mighty Taiyoukai dragon brothers.

"You want some, bring it!" RJ boasted at the Dai Kakugoryu.

Both RJ and the Dai Kakugoryu rush head on. The dinosaur beast attempt to smash RJ with its claws, but RJ evades as he jumps to the beast's right arm and punches its head. The Dai Kakugoryu cries out and fires a Hyper Beam at RJ. RJ barely dodges the incoming beam.

The Dai Kakugoryu unleashes a earthquake with rock slabs that trembles the ground. RJ once again jumps and readies a familiar position…

"_**Spirit Gun!"**_

The Neo Spirit Detective fires a blue beam from his index finger at the dinosaur's chest, injuring it a little. The Dai Kakugoryu merely shrugs and growls angrily.

"Damn, how the hell can I damage him?" muttered RJ before charging at the Dai Kakugoryu.

xxxxx

As Helio and Yuigo continue to wipe out opposing duel monsters, they saw a long blond haired boy that look like a kid version of Paradox from _Yugioh the Movie: Bonds Beyond Time_ coming out of a platform above. The boy wears a Da'ath uniform, chained, and is literally scared.

"NO.._**PLEASE STOP!**_" the experimented boy cried out as his body horrifically changes shape. In place of the frightened child is a gargantuan golden dragon with wings as its forearms, and a second tail on its back. Parts of its body have been infested by purple crystals. It's a Malefic Truth Dragon that it gives an unearthly screech.

"This can't be good.." Yuigo said.

"But it doesn't mean we have to try." Helio added.

Yuigo and Helio then fight the Malefic Truth Dragon. The Malefic Truth Dragon fires dark energy spikes coming from his wings, but Helio and Yuigo evades and delivers their attacks to damage the golden dragon a little.

Alexandrite Dragon, Rabidragon, Silent Magician, and Silent Swordsman back up their masters in unleashing their attacks at the Malefic Truth Dragon.

The Malefic Truth Dragon fires an energy blast from his mouth at the opponents, but Yuigo makes a barrier in protecting his friends. Helio fires his _Shining Neutron Blast_ at the Malefic Truth Dragon. The fight continues on for both duelists.

xxxxx

As the fight goes on for Akari, Shougo, and Sayara; they react quickly when Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia fuse to become a centaur-like lion called, Theinen the Great Sphinx.

Theinen roars loudly at his oppositions.

"Let me take down this kitty!" Shougo said to Akari and Sayara.

"Are you sure, brother?" Sayara asked.

Shougo gives a smirk, "Just leave it to me, you two handle the rest till their wipe out clean."

Understood of what Shougo said, Sayara and Akari alongside the Duel Monster vanguard continue to fight enemy duel monsters.

Shougo and Theinen begin doing a grapple in pushing their strengths. Then Shougo throws the centaur lion aside and fires a molten fireball at Theinen. The sphinx takes damage, but unleashe a sonic roar while Shougo takes cover with his arms. Shougo keeps holding off his powerful opponent.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Elevating Platforms**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**The Everlasting**_** (BOOM BOOM SATELLITES Remix))**

Back at the elevating platforms, NanoMillenniummon continues his barbarous assault on Shu with his two swords and Shredder claws.

"Selection and evolution are the fates of all meager life in this dimension." NanoMillenniummon is getting the advantage and is going to do another blow with his void swords, "Resistance is futile, and yet you-!"

However, Shu disarms the demon katana void with Sayaka/Kyoko's weapon, this flings to stab and destroy both a Da'ath member and the katana void. NanoMillenniummon sees this and concludes.

"-you refused Mana after she has the honor of choosing you! In the end, you think about that piteous fake." NanoMillenniummon then evilly smirks by speaking in his secondary tone. "Oh who is it, I guess it begins with an _'I'_!"

"INORI'S NOT SOME TOOL!" Shu shouted at NanoMillenniummon as with his anger and determination, Shu delivers a beatdown with the violin/spear and his own Asgardian longsword. These hits to NanoMillenniummon's surprise in trying to block then, have made an opening in damaging his chest. Then, it follows through by cutting his lower arms which destroys the void Shredder claws.

Summoning Adam Sagara's void, which is rose thorns akin to Kurama of the Spirit Detectives, Shu ensnares NanoMillenniummon, and as the monster attempts to swipe Shu with the Taiyoukai claymore, Shu keeps bashing the void with his weapons till it is destroyed and then delivers a powerful blow that knocks back the monster.

The injuries are too great for NanoMillenniummon as he reverts back to Yuu with the boy loudly pants in his breath.

Shu rushes to grab Yuu by the throat, squeezing him in fury as Yuu is incredulious at locking his eyes at his adversary.

"You know nothing of her, _scum_." The savior coldly states to his newly hated nemesis.

Suddenly, Eon arrives to hit Shu out of the way to save his master, making Shu back off. Yuu sees good timing.

"Let's combine our powers to exterminate these two!" Kriemhild calls out to Yuu.

"Will do, my love!" Yuu cried out as he begins to levitate above.

Both Kriemhild and Eon appear behind Yuu. Yuu and Kriemhild Gretchen's powers then combine as all the remaining Da'ath members are absorb to form a large void. Shu and Madoka regroup in facing the last part of this battle.

The combined void looks like huge, twin barrel cannons with a tree-like appearance. Kriemhild is on the top of the tree with the roots swallow her lower body, making her similar to her eldritch colossal form as the Witch of Salvation. Yuu is in the middle floating with an electrical aura, in which void roots attach to his back to increase his power.

"You push me too far, Shu Ouma." Yuu smirks with dementia. "Now I will end you."

"Let's combine as well, Madoka! RJ! CHIBI-USA!" Shu cried out in alertness as with Madoka's help, he combines RJ and Sailor Neo Moon's voids to forge a silver cosmic cannon, ready to aim at the two villains.

"Inori has fought the darkness inside her suffering. When I'm hurt from the mistakes I made, she supported me." Shu said with motivation about his love.

"That's right, you two know nothing of her!" Madoka glared at the Da'ath duo.

Finally with his patience going thin, Yuu angrily shouts, "WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE!

With Kriemhild augmenting Yuu's attack, the twin cannons fires black/white lighting lasers that are shape like ZeedMillenniummon's heads, as they screech towards Shu and Madoka.

The heroes however fire a white-silverish laser that collides with the monstrous black/white lasers. Chibiusa's void is similar to the Silver Crystal from her late mother, hence the reason why she will be the future queen. This has become a huge energy beam struggle as both pairs, Shu/Madoka and Yuu/Kriemhild keep pushing for more augmented power. The effects of the beams briefly made the platforms tremble.

However, Shu won't give in to his foes and yells.

"I made it this far that she is with me the entire time, believing in me! I'll be by your side Inori Yuzuriha, and this time, I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

Somewhere, a crystallized flower is formed with a rainbow aura by Inori's tear as crystals completely consume her.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Elevating Platforms**_

At the climatic battle with the hero and the magical girl, it has been finally decided.

"Wha-?!" Yuu's eyes widen as the white-silverish laser is winning against his own attack.

Both Yuu and Kriemhild loudly scream as the energy engulfs them both. Every particle and tissue begins to disintergrate till nothing is left for the Da'ath duo.

Eventually, the energy blasts disappears in clearing the battlefield.

**(End theme)**

"Go ahead and give it a try then, Shu Ouma. Resist the despair of what awaits you." Yuu's voice said his last words before his life force fades away.

The offspring of the Chaos and the Millenniummon alongside his lover are finally dead. However, this is still the beginning.

"We did it!" Madoka cheered of defeating the ones that started the Dusk of Chaos.

"No time for victory yet." Shu reminds the magical girl. "There's one more thing we have to take care off."

Though Yuu is killed, Gai is the only priority left to end the war. With that said, the platform starts to go up again for Shu and Madoka to reach their final destination.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

Elsewhere outside, the four Puella Valkyries have managed to slay the Witchery Erinyes counterparts. But then, the Walpurgis Night absorbs the four Witches' lifeforce completely and gains their powers, while purple crystals appear throughout her gigantic body.

"Damn, it's going to take forever to take down that witch!" Kyoko irked.

Then, the magical girls are sensing a powerful energy coming from the top of Ward 24. At the same time, the skies are filled with light purple auroras and snowflakes are falling down.

"What is this light?" Mami cautioned about the energy.

"Where does all the snow come from?" Sayaka wondered.

Homura however, finally figures out as her face becomes contort with trepidation.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne/December 25**__**th**__**, 2022**_

As the platform reaches the top, Shu and Madoka finally confront the true final chesspiece himself, Gai Tsutsugami. However, Shu sees that Inori is completely encased by crystals much to his dismay.

Gai turns and announce to his oppositions. "You two are too late, Mana Ouma has already been reborn."

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion Story – **_**I Was Waiting for This Moment**_** (0:00 – 1:13))**

Midnight has come. Shu and Madoka watch in pure horror as Inori's body inside the crystallize 'cocoon' erupts into fiery purple lights.

It forms an egg-like aura that reminds people of a familiar spirit that bestows creation and destruction, just like a phoenix. At the same time, a loud bird's screech is heard that makes Shu and Madoka quiver. The egg begins to hatch for 'Eve' to be reborn.

xxxxx

_**Gates of Time**_

At the gates of time, Sailor Pluto sits in her white chair and senses that the warnings about the new Yami Houou have come. The Senshi of Time can only mutter.

"The worst has come to us."

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Central Command**_

At the war room, Shuichiro Keido has felt the surge of power arriving to threaten the universe.

"The time has truly come for the final apocalypse." Keido arrogantly said to himself. "I already won, Kurosu. The daughter you attempted to save is bringing calamity to the world."

"Is this why you dragged Shu into this?" Haruka's voice is heard.

Keido calmly turned to see her arrival. Haruka raises her handgun at the GHQ commander.

"I won't deny it. However, are you going to shoot your 'brother'?" Keido callously query.

"You won't know unless I do so." Haruka replied despite some hesitation.

Suddenly, Keido gets out his pistol and starts firing at Haruka only that she evades the bullet and retreats to one of the lower levels.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne/December 25**__**th**__**, 2022**_

**(1:14 – 1:48)**

Back at the King's Throne, Shu and Madoka watch at the sequence is eventually complete.

The violet light breaks away in revealing a different person. She has long pink-reddish hair, wears crude purple wing crystals that's shape like a tiara alongside a flower-like crystal on the left side, purple crystal shoulder spike pads, revealing short black dress that looks like Inori's flowing orange suit alongside two crystallized flowers, with red threads on her arms, sensual legs, and chest, crystals that cover her private parts, and she's bare footed. Her face looks mature like Inori's instead of her youthful face ten years ago. Unlike the fake's innocent eyes, Eve's is sharper edged.

Inori Yuzuriha is gone. This is the rebirth of _Apocalypse Mana_.

Shu can only flabbergast in shock, while Madoka's eyes simply widen in fear of the volatile power that Mana wields. It is even greater than any Witch that Madoka and the Puellas encountered.

Apocalypse Mana then opens her blood red eyes and smiles softly at Shu, Gai and Madoka.

**(End theme)**

The 'Eve' silently floats down to the platform of crystals. She then yawns while stretches her arms and welcomes Gai, "Morning, Triton. It's a wonderful day to wake up."

"I see you rest well, Mana." Gai responded to his queen.

Then the avatar of the Apocalypse Virus comes face to face with the bewildered Shu and Madoka.

"Oh little brother, it's good to see you again!" Apocalypse Mana giggles before her expression changes with grimace to Madoka despite recalling her appearance in Inori's nightmare. "Who's this little brat? She's no concern to me. _Be gone!_"

Before Madoka can react, Apocalypse Mana immediately freezes and silences her in purple crystals.

"MADOKA!" Shu cried out to the magical girl being trapped.

**(Cue Final Fantasy IV: The After Years – **_**Mysterious Girl Theme**_**)**

"Oh don't worry, Shu." Mana said with a seemly innocent smile as she sprints and jump between crystallized platforms towards her little sibling with sickening lust.

"We can still finally be together!"

Stunned at his sister's demented attitude, Shu is sensually cuddled by Apocalypse Mana. She states beside his ear, "I've controlled her body that she's nothing more than some artificial experiment. It is only fitting to think about big ol' sis."

After a brief hesitation, Shu furiously pushes Apocalypse Mana away, "GET OFF ME!"

Apocalypse Mana backs off and widens her eyes in shock, "But why…why, Shu?!"

"Because Inori Yuzuriha is not some kind of freak, she's a human with emotions. She has friends that are close to her and gets to know of this universe better." Shu fiercely glares at a 'monster' controlling his older sister's existence, "As for you, you may be the same, but I didn't see my sister doing this. You're nothing but an _opposite_."

As soon as Shu rejects her with this last insult, Apocalypse Mana's visage begins to contort in anger. Shu begins to back off when he offended the dark goddess.

"Shu you bad boy, did this once and you did it again." She slowly conjures energy of crystals from her hand. "And for rejecting your sister's love, your life will be mine."

**(Cue Final Fantasy IV: The After Years – **_**Mysterious Girl Battle Theme**_**)**

Becoming alert, Shu immediately evades as Mana fires a crystal blast. The blast hits a platform that it's been crystallized.

As Gai watches the fight for a bit, Shu does not get hurt and escapes from Mana's wrath. Apocalypse Mana keeps firing crystal blasts at Shu, but Shu jumps between platform and platform to evade.

"Want a headache, brother? Well, try this." Apocalpyse Mana announced.

The 'Yami Houou' uses a mind pain attack within Shu's mind. The savior loudly screams in feeling an intense headache. Flashbacks of Shu's childhood with Gai and Mana, the church incident that causes Lost Christmas, Jun Samukawa's death, Shu's hand cut off by Gai, and Hare's death have torment Shu.

"Come one!" Mana snaps with a bloodlust tone, "I want to see you squirm in my feet!"

Shu continues to shakes his head, but eventually with the help of his spirit partner and void powers, he eventually frees himself and glares at Apocalypse Mana.

Mana snarls at this outcome as she's going to deliver another blast.

**(End theme)**

"That's enough." Gai ordered his 'Eve' as she immediately stops her attempted carnage.

The 'Adam' walks towards Mana and announce, "I will be the one to do this deed."

**(Cue Guilty Crown Another Side – 04 Kekkon Ichigi (12:14 – 13:16))**

Then, Gai uses his power to bring out Mana's own void that looks like Inori's only the color scheme is blacker, the _Dancer's Sword_. This awestruck power emits a shockwave that evaporates the crystals and making the area a battle diagram, on the floor shows the silhouettes of all the continents of Earth. The platforms begin to rise up at little till the tower opens and gives contact outside. Shu becomes alert once again.

"Do what you must do." Gai calmly said to his queen.

Apocalpyse Mana smiles at Gai, "If you say so, my dear."

Understanding what Gai said, Apocalypse Mana materializes purple crystallize wings and flies upward, staring down to Shu with an malign giggle.

"I was hurt Shu, along with people you know. Even if you want to apologize, I will _never _forgive you."

"Mana, you can't do this!" cried out Shu.

"Oh yes I can!" Apocalypse Mana fiercely shouted. "I'll just let you and your petty friends to witness my ascension and spread my lovely virus worldwide!"

xxxxx

_**Outside Ward 24/Near Atmosphere**_

The viral avatar eventually flies and reaches the clouds that are near the atmosphere. Mana's reality-warping powers manipulate the area that the clouds form a stage-like platform. Purple light basked Apocalypse Mana and snowflakes keep falling down, as if a twisted concert of a dancer has just started.

**(13:16 – 15:01)**

The third and final outbreak begins as Apocalpyse Mana dances around like a ballroom in spreading the outbreak on a global scale. Shu and his friends on the battlefield can do nothing at this point.

xxxxx

_**Passenger Cruise Ship**_

Yahiro, Arisa, Souta, Ritsu, Kanon, Athena &amp; PinkPatamon, the Moon cats and Norns Urd &amp; Verdani are trapped in crystal cocoons, alongside the other passengers and military on the boats.

It is made clear that the Adam and Eve are going to recreate the human race, in which by trapping their victims, they will be converted into Mananites.

xxxxx

_**The Great Wall, China**_

Snowflakes appear in the sky, as beams of lavender light descend to the ground. The famous great walls have been enveloped by giant crystals.

xxxxx

_**Singapore**_

The marvelous Asian city is covered by crystals, alongside people being trapped.

xxxxx

_**Bangkok, Thailand**_

The city and its civilians are covered by crystals. Animals such as elephants and stray dogs are unaffected and concern about the disaster.

xxxxx

_**Jakarta, Indonesia**_

The city of Indonesia is covered by crystals.

xxxxx

_**Sydney, Australia**_

The Opera House of Sydney is enveloped by crystals.

xxxxx

_**London, United Kingdom**_

The famous city of Britain is now a crystallized area.

xxxxx

_**Paris, France**_

The people and buildings near the Eifel Tower have the same fate.

xxxxx

_**Dusseldorf, Germany**_

One of Germany's major cities has its civilians covered in crystals.

xxxxx

_**Giza, Egypt**_

The pyramids and the Great Sphinx are encased by crystal shards.

xxxxx

_**Rio de Jinero, Brazil**_

The capital of Brazil alongside civilians shares the same fate.

xxxxx

_**San Diego, California/United States**_

The famous city of the west coast is covered by crystals. San Diego's Convention Center is affected as well.

xxxxx

_**Flower Mound, Texas/United States**_

One of the towns in Texas alongside _Funimation_ studio is affected by crystals.

xxxxx

_**Walt Disney World/Orlando, Florida/United States**_

The Magical Kingdom section of the notorious theme park is covered by crystals such as Cinderella's castle. Many guests and their happiness are trapped.

xxxxx

_**New York City, New York/United States**_

The busiest and popular city of the Mid-Atlantic part of America is covered by crystals. Some examples are Time Square, the Statue of Liberty, and the United Nations headquarters.

xxxxx

_**Boston, Massachusetts/United States**_

The city known for the phrase, _Boston Strong_, has been enveloped by purple crystals.

xxxxx

_**The Digital World**_

The realm of the digital world, home to the digimon and even duel monsters since a certain event two decades ago. Digimon and Duel Monsters are seen being crystallized, in which some of the strongest fighters defend the coming disaster.

The Royal Knights led by Omegamon are seen helping out the tide. A knight digimon is spotted named, MedievalDukemon, who has taken over the late Gallantmon's position.

xxxxx

_**Makai Realm**_

The Demon World, home to the demons and acquaintances of the Spirit Detectives. Demon civilians are trapped by crystals, while some strong ones like the S-Class are stopping the crystals.

Chuu and his fellow companions are spotted in fighting back to honor their late friends.

xxxxx

_**Asgard**_

Even the holy realm of Asgard isn't safe from the outbreak. Many mythological denizens are being encased by crystals for not even the spirit of the gods can save them.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

Now this is quite an unexpected turn. At the nexus dimension, it is the vast ocean-like area that connects most of the multiverse. Suddenly, torrents of purple crystals appear like a violent natural disaster.

xxxxx

_**Apos' Castle/Universe-Mnemo-08**_

**(Cue The Birthday Massacre – **_**Superstition**_**) **

It has been days after an immortal detective defeats the sadistic Apos and becomes the new guardian of Yggdrasil. That detective is named, Rin Asogi, alongside her assistant Mimi have saw crystal angels in the sky flying around like birds in Apos' castle.

"What the hell?" Rin muttered. "Mimi, how did they get here?"

The light-purple haired girl said to her friend, "I don't know, but it seems they remind us of those Angels."

"I can't believe being a guardian felt so responsible for this." Rin commented in annoyance before she sprouts out wings on her back.

"But if that's the case, I'll start by taking them down without being afraid." Rin stated. "Mimi, when this is over, let's get something to drink."

"You betcha!" Mimi replied in backing away of the coming fight. Rin then flies up on her own in confronting the crystal angels.

xxxxx

_**Disboard/Universe-NGNL-12**_

In the fantasy online world of Disboard at the cliff of the vast plains, Sora and his 'animal girl kingdom': his step-sister Shiro, Stephanie Dola, and Jibril have encounter in distance a giant crystal monster that looks like a MUTO from _Godzilla_.

"AAHHH! What is that thing?!" Stephanie points at the monster rampage the lands.

"We don't even stand a chance with some gaming!" Sora cried out.

Shiro feels a bit intimidated, but not much despite holding onto Sora, "Big brother, please cover me."

However, Jibril smiles of seeing some kind of challenge and materializes her book.

"What are you doing, Jibril?" Sora asked the Flugel.

"I decide on wanting to protect you from this abomination, master." Jibril positively answered.

"Are you sure about it?" Sora wondered.

"Don't doubt my powers, Sora." Jibril said before beginning to levitate. "After all, they are knowledgedly dangerous."

Jibril has her confident to fly in facing the crystal MUTO while the rest of Blank watches.

xxxxx

_**Universe-FD-06**_

At a Japanese neighborhood, two teenagers are seen running from torrents of purple crystals forming. One is a socially inept boy named Yukiteru Amano, and the other is a pink-haired girl named Yuno Gasai.

"Oh god, we gotta run away for pete's sake!" Yuki cried out in hear.

Yuno is seen holding Yuki's right arm and also holds a cellphone to predict any future events, "Don't worry my darling, I'll protect you no matter what!"

The unlikely couple continues to run from the crystals and predict that they will hide in a safe spot.

xxxxx

_**Universe-HSOTDZ-06**_

Time has pass since Takashi Komuro and his friends escape the Takagi household from _them_. As the group keeps walking in a roadway, they encounter a group of zombies as usual.

However to their surprise, the zombies are covered by traces of purple crystals as they moan.

"Are those crystals coming out of 'them'?" A girl named Rei Miyamoto questioned with alertness.

"We don't know where they appear." Saeko Busujima commented in concern.

"It doesn't matter." Takashi realized. "They still have the same weakness no matter the damn plot twists."

"Now you're in the game, Takashi!" A chubby boy named Kohta Hirano grinned while aiming his gun.

The rest are readied their loaded rifles, alongside Saeko brandishing her katana. Shizuka Marikawa, Alice Maresato and Zeke step back.

"Then let's go, with a fucking bang!" Takashi yelled.

With that, Takashi rallies his group to start killing off the crystal zombies.

xxxxx

_**Trost District/Universe-AoT-09**_

Within the gigantic Wall Rose is where humanity is currently safe from monstrous Titans. But just then, crystal Titans are materializing inside the walls to the surprise of the military branches.

Among the people seen are Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, and Levi.

"What the-?!" Eren yelled of seeing the Titans.

"How the hell did they get here?" Jean muttered with irritation.

"I don't know, but they have these crystals on their hides." Sasha commented.

"By my view, their not the Titans we fought." Armin concludes his hypothesis. "They seem to come from another world."

"Another world, Armin?" Eren wondered in reinforcing his dream to see the outside world.

"I'm positive, Eren." Armin answered.

"In that case, we can still stop then if it means protecting Eren and the others." Mikasa readied her fighting stance.

"I'm with you, Mikasa!" Sasha cried out.

"Count me in!" Connie agreed with the potato loving girl.

"Alright scouts, this is our time to once again protect our homes from these monsters." Levi ordered the young soldiers.

Levi and the Survey Corps use their 3D Maneuver Gear, known as the Omni-directional Mobility Gear, to glide and charge at the crystal Titans with their blades.

Eren follows through as he bites his finger in transforming into his Titan Shifter form. With a mighty animalistic roar, Eren rushes to deliver a beatdown at the crystal Titans.

xxxxx

_**Outer Space/Interceptor/Universe-GLTAS-11**_

Deep within outer space, the Interceptor ship are under alert that a massive flood of crystal zombies that look like the Black Lantern Corps are approaching.

xxxxx

Inside the Interceptor are Hal Jordan and Kilowog alongside new members: Arisia Rrab, Sodam Yat, and Ch'p.

"Guys, I'm picking a bad reading!" Arisia warned her friends, in which the crew is surprise.

"Great, just who are those poozers?!" Kilowog demanded.

"I don't know what these freaks are, but they are messing with the wrong crowd." Sodam Yat glared.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight." Hal Jorden said before ordering his teammates, "Arisia, Sodam and Ch'p, stay in the Interceptor in launching the cannons. Me and Kilowog will go out and hold them off."

"Aye aye, sir!" Arisia chirped with Ch'p squeak in listen the orders.

"Aw man, I was about to get some action, oh well." Sodam Yat briefly complains before do as he is told to monitor the stations.

xxxxx

Seconds later, both Hal Jordan and Kilowog arrive outside of their spaceship to confront the zombie lantern horde.

"Let's clobber them, Hal!" Kilowog creates an emerald green mallet and charge at the crystal monsters.

"Beware our power, Green Lantern's light!" Hal cried out at the lantern oath before valiantly charge at his enemies.

While the Interceptor backs up the two lanterns by firing laser cannons at the zombies, Hal fires one crystal monster, hits another with a baseball construct, and makes a gatling gun in firing more crystal zombie lanterns.

xxxxx

_**Odym**_

At the home planet of the Blue Lanterns, the Buddhist-like members led by Saint Walker and Brother Warth are fighting the crystal zombie lanterns with hope on their side. Among them are Razer (who has the abilities of both the blue and red lantern) and Aya.

"Let's take them out as possible." Razer stated as he creates blue and red blades in hacking down the crystal zombie.

Aya blasts a few crystals and said, "If we can annihilate these intruders, then we can hope to reunite with Hal and the others, Razer."

"Then let's hope we can make it happen, Aya." Razer replied to the female AI.

Both of them continue to support the Blue Lanterns without surrendering.

xxxxx

_**Ysmault**_

At the planet of Ysmault, the Red Lanterns have wage war against the crystal undead.

"Destroy them all to make them taste the wrath of the Red Lanterns!" Atrocitus loudly ordered to his cohorts.

The Red Lanterns do as they are told, as Zillius Zox, Bleez, Skallox, and Ragnar are seen taking down the trespassers with brute force and red energy. Red Lantern Magna Guards have back up as well. A blue house cat named, Dex-Starr, breaths molten red blasts at a crystal zombie's face.

xxxxx

_**Qward**_

In planet Qward, home of the Sinestro Corps, the leader of that enemy organization is leading his forces at the crystal revenants.

"For the glory of Sinestro!" Arkillo bellowed to rally the corps.

"Don't give up now, show them what fear means!" Sinestro encouraged his cohorts while blasting at a crystal zombie lantern.

Karu-Sil conjures constructs of three canine aliens and orders, "Devour them, my pets!"

The canine aliens do so as they tear the crystal anomalies apart with their jaws.

xxxxx

_**Okaara/Larfleeze's Lair**_

At the jungle planet of Okaara, a sole orange lantern is protecting his own treasure inside his foul lair from the approaching crystal monsters.

"Oh no you don't!" Larfleeze loudly screeched at the intruders. "You can't take my belongings! IT'S ALL MINE!"

The brown furred creature summons orange constructs of Glomulus as the horde makes their gluttonus assault at the trespassers.

xxxxx

_**Zamaron **_

At the planet filled with emotional love, the Star Sapphires led by Queen Aga'po are doing their best in neutralizing the crystal zombies.

"For Zamaron, fellow Star Sapphires!" The alien queen encouraged her warriors.

Carol Ferris is also summoned to back up the corps.

"If only Hal and the others are okay." Hal Jordan's love interest muttered to herself as she takes down a crystal zombie with an energy blast.

xxxxx

Somewhere in a desolate canyon from a random planet, the Indigo Tribe led by Indigo-1 are seen fending off against the crystal zombie lanterns.

xxxxx

_**Vorga**_

At the office in a distant planet, a lone female Guardian is seen that she is once referred as the 'Science Director', but she also has scars on her face. The rogue Guardian envisions the battles of the Lantern Corps facing the crystal zombies.

"This is quite astounding, but can these fools are going to face something they can't avoid? As I say, these invasions are a warm-up."

Then, it shows a black book in her desk, foreshadowing a dark prophecy to come for the seven Lantern Corps.

xxxxx

_**Game Central Station/Universe-WiR-12**_

At Game Central Station, the colorful video game characters are running amuck from a mass of crystal Cy-Bugs. Four notorious heroes: Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun have come together in facing this viral threat.

"Cy-Bugs here in Game Central Station?!" Calhoun cried out in surprise.

Ralph then figures out, "Wait, those aren't the ones we fought."

"Ralph's correct for once. They seem to be from somewhere else." Felix concurred. "But seriously, their going to destroy the arcade if their not stopped."

"Then let's save our home just like mine!" Vanellope playfully grinned.

"Heh, you got guts for a princess, Vanellope." Ralph commented to the little girl.

"I'm always like that, stinkbrain." Vanellope playfully joked.

Sergeant Calhoun then arms her laser gun and announce, "Then its time to make your mommas proud time!"

"Alright, I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph charges recklessly in beating down the crystal Cy-bugs. Calhoun covers the giant by blasting down the bugs.

With the help of her glitch powers, Vanellope distracts the viral insects alongside making clones to back up her friends. Felix uses his golden hammer in case he's healing his teammates. The four heroes give their valor to defend the game worlds.

xxxxx

_**Universe-G00**_

It has been a year since the notorious Celestial Being defeats Ribbons Almark and his rouge Innovades that once control mankind.

Just then, Celestal Being receives a distress signal that crystal mechs that shape like the GNX are materialized. Not knowing where they came from, they send the four Gundam Meisters to intercept the threat.

The 00 Raiser is seen hacking down the robots with its sabers. The Cherudim Gundam is shooting down many mechs like target practice.

The Arios Gundam flies around in delivering countless blows to the crystal robots. Finally, the Seravee Gundam is blasting its cannons to destroy a number of crystallized GNX.

**(End Theme) **

xxxxx

_**Honnouji Slums/Universe-KLK-13**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy VI – **_**The Veldt**_**)**

In the slums of Honnouji, there lives a rebellious young girl with a red scissor blade and a sailor fuku that makes her an adaptive fighter.

Her name is none other than Ryuko Matoi. The sailor fuku she is wearing is a Kamui named, Senketsu. Today, she is simply training and resting for the coming battle against the Elite Four.

Suddenly, she gets her attention and senses that crystal monsters are form in the streets. They look like having theater masks similar to Nano from TMNT (2003 series).

"What the hell are these freaks?!" Ryuko surprised at the intruders.

Then, a young girl name Mako Mankanshoku arrives, "Ryuko I found you-! Holy cow, what are these things!"

"Mako, hide somewhere! I'll handle these asses!" Ryuko shouted for her friend's safetly.

"Okay Ryuko! Your still the best that you can, oh I should just run away to hide." Mako cheers her usual banter before she sweatdrops at the last part.

Mako then runs away as she is told while Ryuko glares at the masked crystal monsters.

"Ryuko, I sense that they come from another dimension of some sort." Senketsu warned his user.

"Then that case, I don't give a damn! Life Fiber Synchronize! Senkets!" Ryuko cried out as she initiates her red glove to transforms into her battle form. She brandishes her red scissor blade and shouts, "You have what it takes to mess with Ryuko Matoi!"

Ryuko then charges and slashes apart one mask monster, then slice through another in a fight to save her town.

xxxxx

_**Honnouji Academy**_

At Honnoji Academy, Satsuki Kiryuin and the Elite Four: Uzu Sanageyama, Houka Inumuta, Ira Gamagoori, and Nonon Jakuzure, are holding off the masked crystal monsters.

"Show these pigs of who we are!" Satsuki stands on top of the building and dissects a crystal monster with her katana.

Sanageyama dives in to utilize his kendo skills to swipe down a crystal monster, "About time I'm getting use to a fight!"

Gamagoori delivers a round of punches at the trespassers, "For lady Satsuki and Honnoji Academy!"

"You seem to have a fun in hands." Inumata quipped while he scans at his foes before delivering the advantage to their weaknesses.

Nonon flies with her jetpack from her Goku uniform and delivers a sound burst at the crystal monsters, "Ha! You freaks are so pathetic to my taste of music!"

As the fight goes on, Satsuki decides to even the odds.

"Junkets!" She shouts at her kamui's name, Junketsu, to gain a battle outfit as she advances in taking down more crystal constructs.

xxxxx

_**Revocs Corporation **_

At the Revoc Corporation, two females are seen outside on top of the building. Rather, they are gleefully pleased of the outside intruders invading their world.

"I never expect someone posing a challenge to our dimension." Ragyo chortled.

"Oh wow, their just as grand as the Life Fibers!" Nui said with her usual happy expression.

"Yes, but they have yet to see the raw powers of the said Life Fibers, Nui Harime. Ragyo replied to the grand couturier. "It's only a matter of time before you will meet with Ryuko."

"I will love to totally meet her!" Nui smiled.

Suddenly, a crystal masked monster lunges behind the villainesses, but Nui swiftly kills it with a purple scissor blade and her smile.

"Oopsie daisy!" Nui cried out while Ragyo could care less.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Village of Berk/Universe-HTTYD-10**_

**(Cue The Birthday Massacre – **_**Surrender**_**) **

In the village of Berk, it's been a while after the Vikings and their dragon companions defeat the maniacal Drago Bludvist and honoring Stoik's death. Everything is at peace for the moment, except that the clan saw hostile crystal dragons in many shapes appear in the sky.

The leader of Berk, Hiccup observes the coming trespassers. Standing beside him are Toothless the Night Fury, Astrid &amp; Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, his mother Valka &amp; Cloudjumper the Stormcutter, Gobber &amp; Grump the Hotburple, Fishlegs &amp; Meatlug the Gronckle, Snoutlout &amp; Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston &amp; Barf/Belch the Hideous Zippleback, and Eret &amp; Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn.

"What are these dragons?!" Fishlegs cried out.

Gobber watches closely and answers, "I don't think they are, lad."

"And their heading this way!" Snoutlout alerted.

Astrid then ask Hiccup, "What shall we do, Hiccup?"

"You've taken responsibility for the whole clan." Hiccup's mother reminded her son. "Now is that time to do what's best."

After a few seconds of thought, Hiccup gives his declaration, "Let's defend our homes, friends."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tuffnut smirked.

"I am with you, brother!" Ruffnut added.

"Then let's take the fight to them!" Eret said as he's going to ride Skullcrusher.

As the rest of the Vikings ride their respective dragons to fly against their enemies, Hiccups walks towards Toothless.

"Let's show them what we got, Toothless." Hiccup reassured to his dragon companion. Toothless nods and lets Hiccup to ride his back before they flew off.

Together the clan fights off the crystal dragons in the skies like military jets shooting one another.

"This is for Berk!" Valka shouted while she supports Cloudjumper's attack on the crystal dragons.

Eret has Skullcrusher to crush the crystal dragons with his horns, Hookfang breaths fire at one crystal dragon, Toothless fires devastating blasts at the invaders with Stormfly backing him up.

Suddenly, the clan saw in shock a huge crystal dragon that looks like Smaug from _The Hobbit _movies. Toothless glares at the powerful adversary.

"It's going to take a whole punch to bring it down." Hiccup muttered.

Toothless then powers up to his bluish super form, this is the potential alpha power that defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast. The Night Fury charges and fires a round of blue blasts at the crystal Smaug.

This is the day that Vikings and Dragons unite to face a common enemy.

xxxxx

_**Universe-RotG-12**_

At the coming Christmas season in the neighborhood, the Guardians: Jack Frost, North (Santa Claus), Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman, are seen fighting against crystal Nightmare horses.

"Don't give up guys!" Tooth encouraged her friends.

Bunnymund is throwing his boomerang to destroy some crystal horses, "That'll teach yah to mess with the Easter Bunny, mates!"

"This is for the children's happiness for the holidays!" North cried out to rally his team.

"Just like we defeated Pitch, this is no different." Jack Frost comment as he fires his ice powers from his wood staff to destroy the crystal horses.

Together, the guardians are willing to protect the children's generational imagination even when they get older in the future.

xxxxx

_**Arendelle/Universe-Frozen-13**_

At the magnificent kingdom of Arendelle, it is under siege by crystal golems that every innocent civilian retreats to the castle and hiding spots.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are at the courtyard as the crystal golems are menacingly approaching.

"Whoa, I've seen golems, but not like this!" Olaf cried out.

"Their heading this way to the castle!" Anna shouted in fear.

Elsa then turns to her sister and the others, "Then let me handle this, Anna. You and everyone else should go inside for safety."

"But what about you?" Anna asked her sister.

Elsa reassures with a smile, "I promise I'll be okay, now go."

Kristoff interjects and pats to Anna's shoulder, "You heard her, we gotta get going."

With one last look from Anna, she and her friends run towards the castle. Elsa uses her ice powers to summon forth a battalion of snow golems.

"Now as queen of Arendelle, I order to attack these invaders!"

Without hesistation, Elsa's snow golems charges at the crysal golems as both sides lay waste with their fists to destroy one another.

xxxxx

_**San Fransokyo/Universe-BH6-14**_

A week after the rising Big Heroes Six defeated Yokai and Hiro starting his new school, the team suddenly encounters crystal monsters that look like water bears and Yokai monsters in San Fransokyo.

"Aww sweet!" Fred energetically shouted. "We get to face some monsters!"

"Duh, that's why their wrecking the city." GoGo Tomago sarcastically quipped.

"What do we do?" Honey Lemon feels uncertain of facing real creatures.

"Only one obvious way to say this, friends." Hiro Hamada stated, "When we're heroes, we get to stop these freaks."

"_A logical answer to your satisfaction, Hiro."_ Baymax quipped.

"Then let's slice and dice, guys!" Wasabi brandishes his energy blades.

The Big Heroes Six then proceed to fight off the crystal monsters. Wasabi is slicing through a crystal water bear. Honey Lemon is firing her chemical balls to freeze the Yokai monsters. Fred breaths fire to burn down the monsters.

GoGo Tomago uses her yellow discs to tear down a crystal kamaitachi, tengu and a kappa yokai. Finally, Hiro orders Baymax to beat down a crystal Daidarabotchi with sheer strength.

xxxxx

_**Universe-HxH-98**_

On their way to Yorknew City to meet up with two friends within their ship, Gon and Killua are surrounded by crystal monsters that look like Noggin Lugging Tortoises, Great Stamp pigs, and Spider-Eagles.

"Hmph, they are seriously getting in our way." Killua said with an uncaring tone. "Are you ready for this, Gon?"

"Uh huh! Let's take them out, Killua!" Gon replied cheerfully.

Reminding them of their Hunter Exam, and thanks to their training of learning Nen, they decide to fight head on without the brink of surrendering.

xxxxx

_**Republic City/Universe-ATLOK-12 **_

It has been a week since the Avatar defeats a megalomaniac and the embodiment of darkness from Harmonic Convergence.

In Republic City, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are under attack by crystal monsters that look like dark spirits.

"What are those things, they look like spirits!" Bolin surprisingly cried out.

"I don't know, but I sense that they are not from this world." Korra concluded with her newfound wisdom.

"If that's the case, we should take them down to protect Republic City." Mako concluded.

Korra readies her fighting stance, "Then I have to take that chance in doing so."

The new Team Avatar then battles those crystal invaders. Mako is shooting fireballs in blasting the monsters, while Bolin earthbends to deliver rock blasts in squashing the crystal dark spirits.

Korra supports in airbending to blow away the spiritual constructs. This is one of the times that as part of the new Avatar cycle, Korra is making some responsibilities to enforce her beloved city.

xxxxx

_**White Lotus Prison**_

It then cuts to a large mountain prison, in which inside shows a lone prisoner chained. There is a foreboding omen within this man.

"Soon, this world will change." The gray bearded man said to himself, "All kingdoms will regress to chaos."

In the palm of his hand, he creates a small gust of air.

xxxxx

_**Universe-FFType-0**_

At the gritty battlefield shows the fourteen members of Class Zero (Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, King, Machina Kunagiri, and Rem Tokimiya) fighting off crystal monsters in saving their own lives.

xxxxx

_**Universe-FFXV**_

In the crossroads with fields and a gas station, Noctis and his three friends: Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto, are fighting off crystal bestiary. Plus, they have to protect their car as well.

xxxxx

_**Universe-Digimontri-15**_

At the nearby school district, a spiky brown-haired gogglehead teen alongside a small orange theropod is encountering a flock of crystal parrots that look like Parrotmon.

Innocent civilians are running away from these avian monsters, in which the gogglehead is taking action in being the hero. Using a device, he makes the small theropod to evolve into a larger carnivore with light blue stripes and a brown horned helmet.

The large ceratosaur-like monster roars and charges at the crystal parrots.

Reviving a certain childhood, the high school days has just started.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**GCLK-1113/Outside Ward 24/Near Atmosphere**_

Returning back at the _Guilty Crown_ dimension, Apocalypse Mana continues to spread the virus in the atmosphere and laughs insanely.

"_**LET US ALL BECOME ONE!"**_

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne/December 25**__**th**__**, 2022**_

Back at the King's Throne, Shu can only freeze himself of witnessing his non compos mentis sister bringing the end of days.

"Don't you see Shu, Mana has her ultimate wish." Gai declares and uses the _Dancer's Sword_ in facing his childhood friend. "Now it's your turn, in death."

Before their clash, however, both Shu and Gai begin to sense pure white energy in Madoka's crystal cage, as the energy begins to burst out of the container.

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica – **_**Sagitta Luminis**_**) **

The magical girl instantly frees herself and changes shape. The young girl's hair becomes majestically long, wears a magnificent white dress, and white ethereal wings. She was the one that recreate her home universe after a simple wish, for wanting to eradicate every witch in existence. This is what the Incubator mentions yesterday. Her ultimate form and true self, Madoka Kaname becomes _Ultimate Madoka_.

"Well that was unexpected." Gai scoffed at Madoka's sudden change.

"Madoka, is that really you?!" Shu surpising said of meeting the real incarnation of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm the Goddess of Hope after all!" Ultimate Madoka smiled at Shu. "I have observed my aspect interacting with you and all these new friends in this dimension. I feel that the time has come to get involve with this awful conflict."

Shu understands the goddess knowing about the experiences, then he ask in concern, "What about Inori? Not to mention Mana becoming that Houou trying to destroy everything?"

"Don't worry about it, I will fend her off." Ultimate Madoka answered with a smile. "I promise I will purify both Inori Yuzuriha and Mana Ouma under the Law of Cycles in bringing equanimity for sure!"

Shu then nodded at the goddess, "Okay then, leave Gai to me!"

With that brief interaction settled, Ultimate Madoka then flies up to the skies, while Shu faces off with his former friend at last.

"This is it."

Shu announced as he brandishes his emerald longsword. With the power of Super Speckles the Tarbosaurus, he transforms into his Norse Warrior form. He then conjures Ryuuhi Hino's void, a katana.

Gai readied his black/white broadsword and _Dancer's Sword_ as the essence of his spirit animal, Super Havoc the YuTyrannus, causes him to transform into his Norse Warrior form as well. Gai's black armor has blended with his white hair as some sort of a symbolic combination.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Ward 24/Top Tower/Near Atmosphere**_

As Apocalypse Mana continues her widespread essence to the planet, she senses a powerful energy and turns to see Ultimate Madoka facing her. Two goddesses meet for the first time.

"So you free yourself huh?" Mana glowered of her real experiences in a duel. "Oh well, I always want to try the full extent of my powers."

"You've caused enough pain." Madoka announced with a serious tone. "I'm going to free you and Inori from the scourge of the virus!"

With a furious mood swing after hearing the 'fake's name, Mana bellowed, _**"YOU'RE WELCOME TO TRY!"**_

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story – **_**Absolute Configuration**_**) **

And so, Ultimate Madoka and Apocalypse Mana begin their epic fight. This is a matter that the goddess of hope counters despair; she is now facing the opposite of creation, destruction.

Both deities flew above the skies near the atmosphere and start firing energy particles at each other: Madoka firing her holy Nebula arrows with her bow, while Mana conjures sharp purple crystals out of thin air. Neither of them takes a direct hit. The contact makes explosions like fireworks.

Then both fly towards each other, in which their cosmic energies directly clash that makes the Earth tremble. Apocalypse Mana attempts a flurry of punches and combos at Ultimate Madoka, but the kind-hearted goddess does her best to evade.

xxxxx

While fighting off the empowered Walpurgis Night, Homura Akemi senses huge pink and purple energies in the skies clashing.

"Madoka.." Homura can only muttered to herself.

xxxxx

Madoka then flies above Mana. Apocalpyse Mana then conjures a crystal that's shape like a crude gauntlet, and is about to punch her with full force, but Ultimate Madoka pushes her away with a mystical force, breaking the crystallize gauntlet.

"You impudent bitch!" growled Apocalypse Mana. Out of anger, she fires a lavender laser filled with crystals at Madoka, but the goddess evades swiftly….

xxxxx

…that the laser in outer space hits a satellite, crystallized and destroyed it instantly as debris of the satellite come crashing down.

xxxxx

Falling pieces of the sattelite appear in the background, Ultimate Madoka hardens a stoic expression as Apocalypse Mana rushes towards her like the queen of insanity she is. Both fiercely grapple with their hands in a huge power struggle. Pink and purple auras of both hope and destruction respectively affect the skies as lightning bursts.

Apocalypse Mana twistingly smiles at Ultimate Madoka, "You're in no way of beating me. Inori's cadaver is mine for the taking."

Madoka rebukes, "That's not true! You are once a kind-hearted girl with a chance of destiny. Please, you must stop this!"

"Who cares? My old personality is nothing more than a fabrication. That damn piece of rock gave me my own destiny in making a kingdom with my 'Adam', because today, _**THIS IS THE REAL ME!**_"

After saying that with pure spleen, Apocalpyse Mana delivers three brutal head butts at Ultimate Madoka, causing her forehead to bleed a little and to send her down. Mana then creates a giant crystal below her opponent that is shape like a venus flytrap, it also looks like Biollante's final form from _Godzilla_.

The monstrous flora-like creation opens its jaws wide and devours Ultimate Madoka like a mouse caught in a trap. However, the goddess immediately frees herself by using her holy energy to destroy the crystal plant monster.

Mana leers down at her opposition as she powers up with crystal particles surrounding her corrupted body. A light purple snowflake symbol briefly appears behind her.

"Let's see how you try this!"

The snowflake symbol glows as Apocalpyse Mana fires a ravaging rainstorm of purple crystals at Ultimate Madoka. The goddess creates a force field to protect herself from these devastating attacks. Mana sadistically smirks that the defense mechanism won't last long.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

**(Cue Xenosaga III – **_**Promised Pain**_**)**

Shu Ouma has overcome many things, from receiving the Void Genome for the first time to defeat Da'ath head to toe. Now he is facing his greatest challenge, fighting for the throne and saving Inori Yuzuriha, Shu and Gai are going all out with their powers from an engineered tonic. The final confrontation between childhood friends, now enemies, has begun.

Shu uses Ryuuhi's katana void to block Gai's _Dancer's Sword_ as they repeatedly strike each other with many combos, but neither of them land a direct hit. Gai jumps away to a platform. Shu then sends neon blue fireballs at the faux king, but Gai jumps to evade while they destroys a platform.

"Evolution and selection are the answers to this world. Everyone will shed their weak bodies and gain eternal thought in Mana's kingdom. That is the new crystal age for the voids, as they are successors of the new world."

Gai leaps down to strike Shu, but the latter blocks Gai's critical strike with his weapon.

"Gai Tsutusgami! Weeks ago, you wanted to save my sister, Mana!" Shu yelled while he's pushing the pressure of Gai's sword. "You told me to kill you and save her! So why did things turn out like this?! Why did you let Da'ath revived and use you?!"

"You don't understand anything, Shu!" Gai yelled back as he breaks free of the weapon hold and raises the _Dancer's Sword_ to slam at Shu. Shu evades to another platform while the impact of Gai's attack creates a crater.

Gai looks at Shu above and said, "I was jealous that you're the 'Chosen one' and you just keep abdicating till the very end."

"So that's what it is?" Shu replied.

"You're the last opposition to stand my goal of ridding the sins of this world, Shu Ouma!"

"Fine, if that's what you want, so be it." Shu muttered before powering up with his _King's Heart_ void.

Shu then combine the powers of Koori Hino/Sailor Blue Mars and Ryuuhi Hino's voids to form a long Chinese dragon with phoenix wings, made out of black and blue flames. Shu launches the Chinese dragon at Gai, but the albino-haired man deflects with his two swords and cuts down the dragon in half instantly much to Shu's dismay.

Meanwhile Super Speckles is facing off Super Havoc as both tyrannosaurs strike one another with rush attacks. Super Havoc is about to land a bite at Super Speckles, but Super Speckles see it coming and bites Super Havoc to throw him aside.

"End this now like you mean it!" Speckles shouted at the Yutyrannus.

Super Havoc stares and said to the Tarbosaurus, "You don't know anything about the slightest clue."

Both tyrannosaurs then continue to fight with everything they got.

At the main battle, Shu and Gai keep striking each other with their weapons, which cause shockwaves in the process.

"Give up already." Gai coldly expressed. "You are not worthy to be the ruler here."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

**(Cue Xenosaga III – **_**The Battle of Your Soul**_**)**

Back outside, the Puella Valkyries are continuing their full assault at the Walpurgis Night. The gigantic witch fires gear and crystal attacks at the magical girls. The Puellas attempt to dodge, but the projectiles eventually hit them and cause them to fall down to the ground.

As Homura slowly gets up in staring at the Walpurgis Night, she begins to feel the despair consuming her mind.

"_Is it all for nothing? The repeated cycle I endured?"_

The Puella of time has thought about the concern if she failed to fight for the goddess. Can she play the major role she desires as an opposite, the devil?

xxxxx

The Valkyries are launching their mythological attacks at the Nidhogg, but the dragon goddess summons Yggdrasil's vines she manipulates in ensnaring the Valkyries. The Maidens in dismay struggle to get out as the vines constrict them in slowly breaking their bones.

"Struggle as you want whores, but I will eliminate for what my offsprings could have done!" The Nidhogg bellowed.

xxxxx

The Sailor Senshi try to escape from the three Soujas, but the giant mechs eventually lock on their targets and blast the Senshi with their hands in making them fall down injured.

xxxxx

Sailor Sedna, Sailor Gao Pluto, and Taiyou &amp; SaviorHackmon are fighting off VenomMillenniummon and CarnageMillenniummon. Suddenly, the two symbiote monsters fuse to become an abomination similar to what Venom and Carnage fused in _Spider-Man Unlimited_ called, CarnomMillenniummon.

"NOW WE WILL FINISH YOU JUICY BLOOD!" CarnomMillenniummon screeched to the highest degree.

Sailor Sedna fire her ice powers with Gao Pluto backing up, while SaviorHackmon fires his flames at the two-headed monstrosity. CarnomMillenniummon retaliates by slashing at his opponents with his claws and tendrils. CarnomMillenniummon then fires a symbiote blast, only for SaviorHackmon to grab hold and trying to push the blast.

"Hackmon!" Taiyou cried out to his partner.

"I won't let you hurt my comrade!" SaviorHackmon declared while pushing the blast.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as the Neo Spirit Detectives are finishing up the Kakugoryus, RJ continues to tackle at the Dai Kakugoryu, in which the dinosaur sprouts purple crystals in his body to empower.

"Damn it!" RJ shouted.

The Dai Kakugoryu tail swipes RJ and fires a blast at the half-demon to critically injure him.

"RJ!" Aoshi cried out as he rushes to attack the Dai Kakugoryu.

"We'll back you up!" Adam said as he helps Aoshi to distract the dinosaur.

RJ slowly gets up and wears an upset expression of when will this battle end.

xxxxx

Helio and Yuigo continue their attacks at the Malefic Truth Dragon. The Malefic Truth Dragon then fires countless blasts at the two Duelists to severely injure them to the ground. Both Helio and Yuigo slowly get up on their knees as they watch in dismay of the golden wyvern hovering above them and roar.

xxxxx

As Sayara and Akari finish off the enemy duel monsters, they are helping out Shougo against Theinen the Great Sphinx. Shougo land in a few attacks with meteor flares, while Sayara and Akari back up with their own attacks at the lion centaur. But Theinen delivers the loudest sonic blast that sends the three Neo Duelists flying to the ground injured.

xxxxx

Scrooge &amp; Carol are holding off against Present's crystal attacks coming from her arms.

"Just give up now, Scroogy." Present taunted. "The Eve has already awoken to bring the ultimate apocalypse."

"Over your dead weight, bitch." Scrooge glares at Present while delivering his defenses at the blond-haired girl.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Inside/Section 1**_

Inside Ward 24, Kurachi, Feandil, and Neira launch their forces against the Malefic Stardust Dragon. The dragon continues flying around in shooting star blasts at its intruders, while the later keeps counterattacking.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Inside/Section 2**_

At another section, Daryl and Ronx's forces are holding off against Rowan w/Gespenset and more Endlaves approaching.

"They just don't know when to stop!" Ronx keeps firing at the incoming Endlaves.

"_Must destroy! MUST DESTROY!"_ Rowan's voice inside the Gespenst shouted as purple crystals are forming from its steel.

"_You got to stop this for fuck's sake!"_ Daryl's attempt to plead his friend fails, as the Genspenst hits the Steiner 2.0 off the way.

xxxxx

While Kenji and Tsugumi continue to use the computers in slowing down the Endlaves with Kyo observing, Tsugumi begins to worry and looks at Daryl's body in the Endlave cockpit.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Gertrud**_

As Oogumo goes for another charge, Gertrud uses her tendrils to constrict the large man in hitting him many times till the butterfly witch throws him aside to the ground.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Elly**_

Ayase is suddenly being hit by Elly's television-like static attacks, as she begin to cry out in pain.

"_No! I don't want to look back seeing this."_ Ayase muttered.

However, Elly takes advantage to Ayase's troubled past by showing her clips of Ayase as a young girl witnessing her European father's death by Lost Christmas, and seeing that her mother's legs are crippling injured. Ayase can only whimper of coming from a headstrong girl.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Elsa Maria**_

Argo keeps running from Elsa Maria's shadow attacks, until the witch takes the advantage in injuring him with her spikes that sends him flying to the ground. Argo slowly gets up in his feet and stares of Elsa Maria's shadows coming closer.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Charlotte**_

Charlotte is seen having the chance in firing an energy blast from her mouth to hit Shibungi to the ground. The white-haired man looks above to see the caterpillar abomination advancing towards him in plans to eat her food.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Central Command**_

At the war room, Haruka hides behind a corner with her handgun as Keido slowly walks towards her location.

"There's nowhere to hide, Haruka." Keido taunted as he walks closer. "Face it, you will lose this confrontation."

Haruka looks up to herself while remain hidden, fearing that this might be the end for the scientist.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside Ward 24/Top Tower/Near Atmosphere**_

**(Cue Mushihimesama Futari – **_**Queen Larsa Battle**_**)**

Back at the battle between two goddesses, Ultimate Madoka's barrier breaks as Madoka takes cover in evading the torrential storm of crystal rains. Madoka keeps defending and evading only that Apocalpyse Mana appears like a mirror glass to rush and deliver flurry of blows at Ultimate Madoka.

Its too much that Ultimate Madoka is being hit defenselessly by Apocalypse Mana's merciless blows till Mana sends a kick at Madoka. Finally, Apocalypse Mana materializes three crystal heads that look like Kyurem's forms from _Pokemon_ as they fire a tri-beam blast at Ultimate Madoka.

This causes Madoka to be injured by the powerful attack as the goddess begins to fall downward.

**(End Theme)**

Things have become bleak as Ultimate Madoka crashes down to one of the tower pillars. The defeated goddess slowly gets up, but a hand appears to choke her. It was Apocalypse Mana, her grip squeezes Madoka painfully as she lifts her enemy up.

Madoka can only look at the Eve's eyes with apprehension that she gasps to breathe.

Mana gleefully smiles, "I am just too much for you. Your efforts to stop me and Triton are pointless. Once Earth is covered by my crystals, I will overthrow the Cosmos that controls this universe so that I may have my own image."

The mad queen then laughs to pure potency.

"Isn't it great?! After Lost Christmas, comes a _**LOST HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_"

Madoka gives no response, but she gives a soft sound, "Shu.."

The 'Eve' tightens her hold on Madoka's throat and pronounce, "Please, if I put a 't' on his name, I say _**'SHUT' THE FUCK UP ABOUT HIM!**_"

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

**(Cue Immediate Music - **_**Vindicator**_**)**

The duel between two kings culminates as Shu and Gai lock their dual blades on a platform. Shu then has the luck to disarm Gai's Norse broadsword, nullifying his armor and spirit dinosaur in the process. In retaliation, Gai uses full force to briefly hit Shu. Then the white-haired king disarms Shu's Norse long sword which cause Speckles to disappear, and then still wielding the _Dancer's Sword_, he brutally slashes Shu's armor to destroy it. Gasped in pain, Shu feels blood pouring out of his chest as Gai delivers a punch on Shu's face, causing the wielder of the _King's Heart_ to fall down from the platform.

**(End theme)**

Shu, returning Ryuuhi's void to his body, lands near the crystallized flower. The savior looks up injured as Gai looks down to his defeated opponent.

"I wouldn't have minded yielding Mana, the status of Adam to you." Gai stated.

Shu gave no response to that remark, believing that he stands no chance.

"But the man you are today isn't worth it." Gai begins to raise the _Dancer's Sword_ and states, "Now _perish_."

Realizing his end draws near, Shu thought, "_Is this where it ends? All the voids inside me..? I'm sorry everyone, I failed you all."_

Just then, Shu notices behind of the crystal flower starting to glow like a rainbow. In his mere mind, Shu hears a familiar soft voice. Someone that he's close to desperately saved.

"_Shu, don't give up, you can still do it. Everyone is waiting for you."_

Shu mutters to himself, "Inori-?"

Gai seemly stops his finishing blow and took notice of Shu mentioning her name.

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Departures **_**(BOOM BOOM SATELLITES Remix))**

With the last ounce of hope left, Shu uses his right hand that sends red threads to the crystal flower.

"_Use me, Shu!"_

The red threads tie together through Shu's right hand till they disappear, but it restores Shu's confidence as the hero summons the _Singer's Sword_ in his palm! Gai could not believe what he is seeing.

Shu valiantly gets up and faces Gai with a purposeful look. "There are people who've put their lives in my hands, who believe in me. I can't end yet."

"Why do you keep on resisting, Shu Ouma?" Gai wondered to his former friend.

"Gai Tsutsugami, I know you since childhood to the point I view you as a brother. When we met again during my time in Funeral Parlor, it's like déjà vu for some adventure. However, if you're going to get in my way, I'm going all out to finish you right here."

Now this is the irony of one last dance. Shu's _Singer's Sword_ clashes with Gai's _Dancer's Sword_, respectively made out of the artificial and natural pink-haired girls. The kings keep clashing with their weapons that neither have taken a direct hit to their bodies, it is pushing the limits to give everything they got in the offensive.

Only their willpower is needed in order for one victor to win the last duel.

Backing off a little, both Shu and Gai leap between platforms and keep clashing with their void swords. Fast combos keep initiating for both combatants.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/Outside**_

With Shu's power restored to the rightful hands, the purple light aurora and snowflakes from the sky begins to stop.

"Wha-What's happening?!" Apocalypse Mana shouts out in surprise.

Ultimate Madoka uses her powers to free herself from Mana's grip. Apocalypse Mana backs off a little as Madoka valiantly stares at her. The cause of this is when an ethereal glow appears from Ultimate Madoka when she hears the familiar voice.

"_Madoka Kaname, let me help."_

Understand what the voice is convincing the goddess of hope, Ultimate Madoka begin to change shape with someone using her divine body. Her figure becomes something that in place of Madoka is Inori Yuzuriha herself! She wears a similar reddish orange dress, only that the two flower patterns on the waist are made of pure crystal. Inori wears a pink crown with a crystallize hairpin. The pink-haired songstress spread out pink crystal wings as she refers herself as _Genesis Inori_.

"YOU!" Apocalypse Mana shouted upon seeing 'the fake' as her eyes widened. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Shu has found real hope to use my power." Genesis Inori declares and no longer afraid of Mana's tyrannical behavior. "And now, your sheer madness will end to no longer harm anyone."

Seeing everything reduce to nothing, Apocalypse Mana gives a demonic roar and attempts to lunge at Inori, _**"RRAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ 'Eve' is now in full frenzy, in which demonic traits have appeared within her that is similar to Inori's 'monster form'.

Genesis Inori strikes back at Apocalypse Mana that it is an all out equal fight between artificial and human with the Houou's power. Both goddesses clash beyond magnificent proportions. Thunderous burst of crystals coming from the two randomly materialize like fireworks. Genesis Inori and Apocalypse Mana then go for a brief grapple only they back off while more crystal flowers appear and instantly burst.

Apocalypse Mana screams in forming a gigantic purple phoenix aura surround her, while Genesis Inori does the same by making an orange phoenix aura. Both goddesses then charge with immense speed that the collision burst to an infinity symbol in the sky.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

Sensing that Ultimate Madoka is bestowing the last hope, the four Puellas stand beside one another to confront the Walpurgis Night.

"This is for everyone we met that I'm so glad." Sayaka said as summoning behind the aqua-haired magical girl is a mermaid knight monster. This is the real Oktavia von Seckendorff as Sayaka's familiar guardian.

"Here we go, the grand finale to defeat the Walpurgis Night." Mami announced as she summons fancy cannons to ready her ultimate Tiro Finale.

Kyoko smirks as she summons a large female golem that looks like the Female Titan. "Let's just take it out, her grin is freaking me out."

The trio of magical girl then launches their assault of the Walpurgis Night. The gigantic witch attempts to fire her projectiles of gears and magic at the Puella Valkyries, but they easily evade as they brought their ultimate moves. Mami fires her Tiro Finale at the Walpurgis Night wich destroys her crystal parts. Sayaka commands Oktavia to unleash a Tsunami and strike down the Walpurgis Night with Kyoko's giant spear. Kyoko herself orders her female golem to pummel the Walpurgis Night in breaking her defenses and tears apart her arms.

Finally, Homura makes her stoic stance as she materializes a bow similar to Madoka's. Andrewsarchus stands beside her.

Homura readies her bow and forms a gray ethereal arrow to aim at the Walpurgis Night, "It looks like we averted our fates."

Homura then launches the ethereal arrow that hits through the Walpurgis Night's body. The giant witch finally falls down and is eradicated by holy energy. After many timelines, the magical girls finally defeat the prophecized witch for so long. The Puellas revert back to normal from their Valkyrie forms.

xxxxx

The Valkyries eventually free themselves from Yggdrasil's vines thanks to the presense of Genesis Inori.

"How did you-?" The Nidhogg said in shocked.

"Never again underestimate us, _malice striker_." Valkyrie Brunhilde declared as she materializes the Moon Force Crystal. "This apocalypse from _Ask and Embla_ is coming to an end!"

With the power of the Moon Force Crystal, the Valkyrie Maidens suddenly fuse within Brunhilde as a power twist comes to mind.

Valkyrie Brunhilde's body gives a drastic change. Her hair color changes from blue to ash-blond with rainbow traits at the end of the hair's tip, the feathered helmet is replace with a small golden headdress crown, her armor changes to silverish platinum build with a white dress. Brunhilde's dark blue wings have expanded. The arms have two wings on each side: white/purple representing Sigrun and golden representing Gondul. While the legs have two wings on each side: white representing Skogul and black representing Skuld. This figure also reminds of Minerva from _Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_. The combined form of the Valkyrie Maidens is called, _The Silver Valkyrie_.

The Nidhogg's eyes widened of the newly fused warrior.

The Valkyrie sheaths a legendary blade that looks like Randgrid's Blade and declares with the combined voices, "In the name of The Silver Valkyrie, we will smite you for all the Nine Realms!"

Giving an unearthly roar, the Nidhogg fires another huge blast and the Yggdrasil vines overload in trying to attack the Silver Valkyrie. However, nothing ever penetrates the Silver Valkyrie's cosmic mechanisms. The Valkyrie disperses the Nidhogg's attacks with her blade and glares at the dragon goddess.

"Return to Niflheim where you belong."

The Silver Valkyrie then charges in delivering an instant swipe at the Nidhogg. The Nidhogg screams in pain as her leviathan body disintegrates while the roots of Yggdrasil returns to normal. Seeing her powerful opponent defeated, the Silver Valkyrie splits back to the five Maidens.

xxxxx

Sailor Neo Moon and the Neo Senshi cease to give up, as they are going to go all out at the Souja by transforming into their Eternal forms.

"Alright Neo Senshi, let's end GHQ to restore the beautiful world!" Neo Moon rallied her friends.

"RIGHT!" The rest of the Neo Senshi declared.

The three Soujas are about to fire once again, but the Neo Senshi evade this time with their newfound powers. Sailor Blue Mars launches blue fire and ice at the robots, Sailor Summoner Venus fires a light ray at the Soujas, Sailor Cyber Mercury unleashes her water powers to weaken the Soujas, Sailor Battle Jupiter summons thunderbolts to critically injure the machines, and Neo Moon delivers the finishing blow by utilizing the Silver Crystal's power to eradicate GHQ's Soujas. The three titanic colossuses deactivate with their batteries running off and fall down to the ground.

Celebrating in victory, the Neo Senshi reverts to normal from their Eternal forms.

xxxxx

With newfound courage, the Neo Detectives are taking the advantage in wearing down the Dai Kakugoryu. Aoshi goes all out in delivering a flurry of swipes, Ryuuhi unleashes fire armor to do a fire surge at the dinosaur, Adam supports with magic while Daiki uses his gadgets to injure the Dai Kakugoryu.

RJ finally becomes his Mazoku form and gives his trademark grin.

"Heh, guess your time is up big guy."

RJ then delivers a powerful Spirit Wave to engulf the Dai Kakugoryu in finally destroying the behemoth. The Neo Spirit Detectives celebrate in victory for their battle.

xxxxx

Having the advantage, Shougo, Akari, and Sayara goes for one last assault on Theinen the Great Sphinx. After delivering many blows, Theinen is finally destroyed much to the Neo Duelists relief as they revert back to their human forms.

xxxxx

Helio and Yuigo get up with determination to have the final round against the Malefic Truth Dragon.

"Alright, one last shot on this!" Helio declared.

With his power increasing from Alexandrite Dragon and Rabidragon, a light blue aura glows within Helio as he launches a Shining Nova at Malefic Truth Dragon, while Yuigo supports with Dark Magic Attack. The Malefic Truth Dragon attacks with another fire blast, but it's not strong enough as Helio and Yuigo's attacks eventually take apart the Malefic Truth Dragon's large body.

The golden wyvern then disintergrates as he turns back into the young boy.

"T-Thank you.." The experiment boy simply muttered with a faint smile before he fades away.

Helio and Yuigo turn back to their human forms and show pity for the boy to rest in peace.

xxxxx

"Come on Hackmon! Digivolve!" Taiyou ordered to encourage SaviorHackmon.

As Taiyou's digivice glows with Sailors Sedna and Gao Pluto watch, SaviorHackmon while holding off CarnomMillenniummon's symbiote blast transforms into a white humanoid dragon with blades from his hands and tail, his majestic red cape becomes pronounced, and three draconic auras appear beside him. This is Hackmon (Huckmon)'s true form as a Royal Knight, Jesmon.

"Whoa, I don't believe it." Gao Pluto commented about Jesmon's appearance.

Jesmon easily destroys the symbiote blast much to CarnomMillenniummon's dreadful shock.

"Now's our chance!" Sailor Sedna encouraged as she fires a barrage of ice attacks at CarnomMillenniummon. Sailor Gao Pluto turns into her Lycan form in delivering combos at the abomination.

Jesmon delivers his sword swiping skills in chopping down CarnomMillenniummon, which he finishes with _Tekken Seibai_ to obliterate the monster.

"We did it!" Taiyou happily shouted. Jesmon and Gao Pluto revert to Hackmon and senshi form respectively. Sedna can only sigh in relief that she fights for her late comrades.

xxxxx

Scrooge receives an opening to repel Present's crystal attacks much to her annoyance. With that chance, Dickens and Tiny Tim are able to overpower Marley.

"That's not even happening!" Present cried out.

She attempts to deliver another crystal attack only that Scrooge rushes to slash Present with his chain sword void. Present screams out in pain and begins to fall down to the ground.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Section 1**_

Back inside Ward 24, Kurachi, Feandil, Neira finally have an opening at the Malefic Stardust Dragon.

"Let it have it!" Kurachi ordered.

By substaining enough damage from the attacks, the Malefic Stardust Dragon screams out and explodes. Kurachi sighs in relief while Feandil and Neira call back their spirit partners.

xxxxx

_**Inside Ward 24/Section 2**_

"Let's do this once more!" Ronx rallied his men for the final assault against the Gespenst and the Endlaves.

With the help from Tsugumi and Kenji, most of the enemy Endlaves are disabled while the Gespenst's defenses are weakened.

Due to this, Daryl's Steiner 2.0 goes all out in taking down the Gespenst with his blades and missiles. The Gespenst begins to crumble as Rowan's voice screams out by dying. Daryl can regretfully do nothing but understand that this is the only way to save Rowan's life.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Gertrud**_

As Oogumo is about to meet his end, Bastion appears in bashing Gertrud to make the witch back off. Oogumo gets up and know they have to take down the witch.

"Time we finish this." Oogumo muttered.

Then, a newfound power appears that Oogumo's armor becomes similar to Slug's robot mode in _Age of Extinction_. Bastion's body alters to have armored spikes like Slug's dinosaur mode, hence call himself Super Bastion.

Both fully charge at Gertrud, with Super Bastion smashing the butterfly witch to brutally injure her, while Oogumo finishes Gertrud off by smashing her and he and his partner unleash boulder attacks to destroy Gertrud.

Finally with the witch defeated, Oogumo turns back to normal with Bastion disappears.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Elsa Maria**_

Jarrod appears in saving Argo from Elsa Maria's shadow tendrils.

"Don't give up now!" Jarrod urges his partner.

With a new power rising, Jarrod's appearance becomes aggressive with armored spikes and three sails from his back similar to Scorn's dinosaur mode from _Age of Extinction_, calling himself Super Jarrod. Argo's armor becomes akin to Scorn's robot mode.

"Alright, let's take it down for sure." Argo said.

Argo uses his newfound speed to slash through Elsa Maria's shadow, while Super Jarrod bites down and slashes with his sails. Eventually, all traces of Elsa Maria fades away to signify the witch's defeat.

Argo turns back to normal with Jarrod disappears. Then, Argo becomes surprise a bit to see an image of a younger girl that looks like Kyoko, she is actually her sister, Momo Sakura, as she disappears afterwards.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Elly**_

Just then, sensing that something outside of the battle bestows hope, Ayase frees herself from the nightmares and gives an angry look at Elly. Audrey stands beside her.

"Don't you ever look at my private memories!" Ayase cried out.

Which then, Ayase's armor becomes similar to Slash's robot mode from _Age of Extinction_ only it's lighter. While Audrey protrudes wild feathers and armor akin to Slash's dinosaur mode by calling herself Super Audey.

"Let's do this, Ayase." Audrey said to her.

With a loud cry from the headstrong girl, she and Super Audrey delivers a barraging combo at Elly's TV wave attacks. Ayase then delivers punch combos at Elly's TV screen, weakening the witch long enough for Elly to disperse from battle.

Ayase is relief that she just defeats a Witch as she turns back to normal while Audrey disappears. Ayase can only hope she fights for her mother and late father.

xxxxx

_**Witch's Lair/Charlotte**_

Soarer swoops down to save Shibungi from Charlotte's crunch attack. Soarer's new power change his appearance in having two heads, making him look like Strafe's dinosaur mode from _Age of Extinction_. Shibungi's armor is now akin to Strafe's robot mode.

Using their powers, both Shibungi and Super Soarer unleashes a tornado to deliver slashes at Charlotte, and finishes off with a wind beam burst that goes through Charlotte's body and makes her explode.

Shibungi watches as the Dessert Witch's corpse vanishes in existence.

"Consider this, checkmate."

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Inside/Command Center**_

Feeling a sense of hope, Haruka suddenly came out of hiding. Keido attempts to shoot her, but Haruka dodge and shoots Keido through the right shoulder. Keido drops his handgun as he falls down. Haruka can only look with self-pity.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

Shu and Gai continue to strike each other with their void swords above a platform. Eventually, Shu makes an opening to knock down Gai out of the platform with his void sword.

Gai's eyes widened as he keeps falling, the white-haired man cannot believe he is defeated like this.

With a final yell, Shu uses the _Singer's Sword_ to fiercely strike through Gai. Gai cries out in pain that at the same time, the finishing blow also destroys the _Dancer's Sword_.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/Outside**_

Apocalypse Mana is about to attack when she suddenly feels immense pain inside her. Thanks to her void's destruction, Apocalypse Mana notices that her 'perfect' body begins to be evaporated by crystals.

"_**NOOOOO!"**_ Apcalypse Mana is slowly fading away from her battle with the fake, but then she saw Genesis Inori appearing and holding her body.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Mana said in fear as Inori leans closer to her. "No stay bac-!"

Mana's mouth is eventually touched by Inori's lips. Her eyes widen till it soothes Apocalypse Mana's mindset. After Genesis Inori pulls away the physical contact, she sees that Mana's body disappears until Inori's own unconscious body remains.

Mana Ouma is finally purified from the Apocalypse Virus.

Giving a calm smile, Genesis Inori transfers her soul into her body, while the goddess figure reverts back into Ultimate Madoka.

**(End theme)**

Goddess Madoka is now carrying Inori's body as she smiles, "Shu, he did it."

Just then, beautiful snow appears outside, signifying that the good guys won. Ultimate Madoka's essence begins to fade away that she made her copy turns back to normal. The normal Madoka then carries the unconscious Inori to descend back down to the King's Throne.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Outside**_

With the battles finally over, Present coughs in her dying breath and gives a smile to Scrooge and Carol.

"I have to say congrats on defeating Da'ath." Present said of knowing the organization's long term goal of recreating the human race has failed. Nevertheless, she shows some degree of respect. "Scroogy, let's meet again on the other side. Goodbye."

And then, Present's body disappears with Scrooge and Carol watches.

"Well, we did it. Wish we want some vacation after this." Carol chirped.

"Yeah, but we don't have much time left in the living world." Scrooge reminded her as he and his body begins to disappear. "But we'll leave the decision of the _Guilty Crown_ to Shu Ouma. He's a brave man."

After endorsing his congrats to the savior, Scrooge and Carol fade away for their souls to rest in peace.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Inside/Command Center**_

At the command center, Haruka and Keido come face to face in knowing that the war is coming to a close.

"Please, it's over." Haruka pleaded despite her brother's crimes to all humanity.

Keido can only weakly chuckle, "I only thought that helping Da'ath is the only way to ensure the success of my research. This convergence of the meaning between evolution and natural selection…"

Then Keidou grabs a metal needle from his pocket and stabs himself, in which the syringe contains the virus. Haruka's eyes widen of seeing that her brother is commiting suicide.

"Brother!" Haruka shouted his name that there is nothing she can do.

"In the end, it wasn't me or Kurosu who won." Keido regretfully said as crystals begin to cover him. "Go Haruka."

With that, Keido's body is covered by crystals and disappears to dust. Haruka briefly shudders of losing Keido, not like losing Kurosu she don't. It feels that this is the end of their glory days at school.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

At the aftermath of this fateful event, Shu reverts to normal and carries the fallen Gai to one of the platforms in land safely. Madoka also appears carrying Inori, as she senses that Gai's lifeforce is draining away.

"Gai.." Shu said with a remorseful tone while Madoka stands beside him.

"You did great, Shu." Gai weakly smiled as his white hair begins to turn back to blond. "Don't ever change."

**(Cue Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Rebellion OST - **_**Take Your Hands**_**)**

"Please tell us why you did this?" Madoka remorsefully asked.

The blond haired man responds while he coughs some blood. "Everything on this planet will become an encased memory. Even me, the man they eventually set up as "King"."

Shu and Madoka listen as Gai continues explaining his motives.

"I was afraid of being selected out. That's why I resisted selection, and wanted the Eve..Mana Ouma. The day when I was killed by you in Roppongi, Shu, I thought I could free Mana that way. But Da'ath, or should I say the bastard spawn of Chaos and the Millennium, won't allow her to die. Even if she perishes, she'll just be brought back to life again."

"And that's why we killed Yuu to prevent that from ever happening." Shu quietly muttered.

"That's right." Gai responded to his friend. "The only way to free her is to let her finish her role. So I plan my ultimate gamble, I become the tyrant to help the Apocalypse. Then, I'm sure Haruka does not mention this, but while Da'ath is not watching, I was the one who encouraged your step-mother to steal the last Void Genome."

Shu and Madoka could not believe it. Especially for Shu of seeing that Gai is still helping all this time. It is that chain of events for Haruka to redeem herself. Madoka even recalls a similar event in a dimension of the Zero Requiem in _Geass_.

Gai then concludes as his body begins to fade away, "I wanted you to prepare that test, Shu. And by letting you and Madoka coming here to stop us, my role will be fulfilled just as Mana's.."

"GAI!" Shu and Madoka cried out.

"I thank you two for guiding me, and it's up to you for Inori." Gai said in his last words. "Either way, I'll see you on the other side, Shu Ouma."

Gai then closes his eyes as his body immediately disappears. The leader of Funeral Parlor and the Adam of Da'ath is no more, may Triton finally found peace with his destined girl in the afterlife.

**(End Theme)**

Eventually, Gai's Void Genome is now inside Shu's body, meaning he has both _Powers of the Kings_ as the black and white crowns on his hands glow. Both Shu and Madoka wonder what this meant. Before they can react, they notice that Inori slowly opens her innocent eyes.

**(Cue Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Rebellion OST - **_**I Think this World is Precious**_**)**

"Shu.." Inori looks at him and Madoka, who the latter still holds her.

"Inori." Shu simply said her name, feeling glad that his soulmate is finally rescued.

Madoka gives Inori to Shu to hold due to their close connection and seeing them reunite. Just then, the three senses a mystical force appear beside them which shape like the fiery phoenix. Yes, it is the Houou herself.

"Hey, you must be the Houou, right?" Shu asked the cosmic deity.

"_**Yes I am, Shu Ouma. Thank you and Madoka Kaname for saving Inori from Da'ath's scheme."**_ The Houou appreciated. _**"Now I have fulfilled my role so that I can be free without being part of the wrong hands."**_

"I'm glad I get to meet you, if only Sailor Mars would be here alive." Madoka said with an honor of respect.

"_**She sure will."**_ The Houou responded about an old friend before she turns to Inori. _**"It is time we part ways, but it is nice to spend time with you. May a new world occur."**_

Inori briefly blinks and doesn't say a word, but nevertheless accepts the Houou as her new friend. With that said, the Houou takes her leave and disappear to the endless universe for eternal peace.

This leaves back to Shu, Inori, and Madoka alone.

"Madoka, I need to do something important." Shu said to the magical girl while holding Inori, "Due to how my sister spreads the virus across the world, I made my decision…to do this."

Madoka's eyes widen in surprise and pleads, "Shu, you don't know what's gonna happen if you do it! I'll make sure if I can think of something to restore everything."

"No, you just don't get it." Shu nodded his head and continues, "Look at everything we done. It starts with my involvement up to today as a hero."

Madoka's expression wonders about this.

"I'm sure Inori will understand. My last request before you leave this place is give me and Gai's Norse weapons." Shu gives a final offer.

After a brief moment, Madoka's eyes begin to tear up as she gets the swords and gives to Shu's place. The magical girl then hugs both Shu and Inori.

"Promise me that we'll meet again!" Madoka said with a sad tone.

Shu hugs back to the younger girl, "I will. Merry Christmas, Madoka Kaname."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Shu Ouma and Inori Yuzuriha." Madoka sniffed before she lets go of them. These are the new friends the Puella spend time with, and it is going to have a sad feeling.

After staring at both for the last time, Madoka begins to leave the area for Shu to do his own thing.

**(End Theme)**

Shu then said to Inori with a positive look, "Stay with me forever. I'll be on your side."

Then, Shu raises his right hand as it glows. Yes, the savior is about to do the final offer to his world, the _Guilty Crown_. The ultimate salvation and self-sacrifice within one boy.

"Inori, let's leave together."

**(Cue Godzilla vs Destoroyah – **_**Requiem**_**) **

With the final power from his own void, Shu Ouma uses his hand to absorb all the crystals throughout the Earth and other realms and even wiping out the voids, so that people won't have to share the same pain.

As every particle of the Apocalpyse Virus is absorb through Shu in making it cease to existence, the whole building within Ward 24 begins to collapse. Crystals begin to cover Shu, Inori and the two Norse blades.

xxxxx

Everywhere across the world countries and other realms, everyone being trapped by the crystals are freed and cured.

xxxxx

_**UN Fleet**_

As the people from the cruise ships are cured from the virus, they have mix reactions of what's happening in Ward 24.

"They actually did it." Norn Verdani muttered while Urd remains worried about her son.

The Moon cats stare of their concerns with the Neo Senshi, while the Tennouzu students are worrying about their close friend.

"Shu, are you trying to become some martyr?!" Yahiro shouted at the scene.

xxxxx

Every scene of the escape is in audio silence. Outside, the Puella Magical Girls, Valkyries, Neo Heroes and other associates are making their way out safely from the crumbing headquarters.

xxxxx

Inside, Funeral Parlor are making their way out of the hallways with the four Funeral Knights already leave the Witches' Lairs to escort them.

xxxxx

As Haruka Ouma herself is making her way to catch up the group, she sees Madoka appearing beside her. Realizing in shocked that Shu decides to stay behind, Haruka is saddened while leaving Ward 24 together.

xxxxx

_**Ward 24/Top Tower/The King's Throne**_

Back at the top tower, Shu and Inori are almost going to be completely covered by crystals. Shu gives a final smile while holding his beloved to want peace in mind. This is something he accomplished, a hero's death.

xxxxx

_**Outside Ward 24/Tokyo Bay**_

At the harbors of Tokyo Bay, everyone of the allied force have made it safely with the whole group reunited after their confrontations. There are remaining Da'ath members escape from the scene and some are under arrest by the JSDF.

But then, they notice that Shu and Inori are not even seen. Ayase steps in and confronts the pink-haired magical girl.

"Madoka, where's Shu?!"

Madoka regretfully answers to her, "He told me..that he wants to stay behind with Inori."

Everyone is shocked upon hearing this, especially for the already aware Haruka Ouma that she is going to lose her step-son.

"_**SHU!"**_ Ayase cries out his name as she is overcome with great sadness.

Funeral Parlor, The Puellas, the Neo Heroes, Valkyries, and the rest of the allied forces all watch under the feel of a pyrrhic victory.

The last shot shows Ward 24 crumbling down to the ground, like an empire demolish to the abyss. GHQ is finally no more.

**(End Theme)**

Everything else fades to black.

xxxxx

_**A Year Later**_

xxxxx

"_**Greetings, it is Homura Akemi. Months have pass since me and my friends help our new allies defeat Da'ath's forces. Society in this dimension has been rebuilding itself.**_

**(Cue Mnemosyne – **_**Rin's Morning**_**)**

_**During that time, the Incubators have found something valuable called D.S.S., known as: Dimension Synthesis Splicer. This device is extremely rare with a 1-2 percentage in the Nexus Dimension, aka the Aether Sea, in which it has the ability to fuse two or more dimension to one. At first I am unsure about it. But with goddess Madoka's permission, we and the Incubators decide to fuse our home dimension to GC-LK-1113 with unexpected results.**_

_**The number of Wraiths we once fought have lessened that since there is enough entropy energy to stabilize due to the heroes' legacy, the Incubators work are thankfully reduce in not recruiting new magical girls, though they still collect some energy regardless of their biology. They are now served as watchers to this dimension, while me and our team gladly take over the Senshi's legacy. Chibiusa, Sailor Moon's daughter, will eventually create Crystal Tokyo in the destined future. The Demon and Rajita race are becoming noticeable in the public and fully accept to human society.**_

_**What about our new-found lives?**_

_**First, Shibungi is married to a woman and creates an orphanage for Tsugumi, Kenji Kido, Kyo and a few others. They also have an adopted daughter named, Nagisa Momoe. Nagisa is formerly the witch, Charlotte, that Madoka deserves this new magical girl a second chance in life.**_

_**Mami Tomoe is adopted by the newly wed Oogumo and Kurachi, who both are now bodyguards for the newly successor of the Kuhouin Group, Arisa. Mami will attend a prestigious high school.**_

_**Kyoko Sakura is now part of Argo Tsukishima's family as a younger sister, in which she will become a freshman of Ryusen High School soon. As much as she is a mere slacker, guess she needs to get use to it.**_

_**Sayaka and her family are now living in the district near Ayase Shinomiya's neighborhood. Sayaka will become a freshman of Ayase's high school, Taisen High School.**_

_**Specifically, the memories of Madoka's family are rewritten that they just move to the apartment that lives next door to Shu's. Yes the Kaname family: Junko Kaname, Tomohisa Kaname, and Tatsuya Kaname are getting acquainted with Haruka Ouma.**_

_**As for me, I finally have a family on my own. Haruka Ouma is my adopted mother with rewritten registration and in honoring the late Shu's place. I packed my belongings and use the same room that Shu slept. When I look at an old picture with Haruka's brother, Keido, I wonder it remind me of my father for once. Madoka and I will become freshman in Tennouzu High itself. **_

_**Speaking of which, we are going to watch this year's commencement."**_

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Graduation Commencement/May 2023**_

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Release My Soul**_**) **

It is now May of 2023. Ever since Japan restores its prestigious honor, Tennouzu High School is already rebuilding itself.

The students who are graduating along with their rest of the class seating: Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, and Ritsu.

The audience shown are: Madoka Kamae, Ayase Shinomiya, Shibungi, Argo Tsukishima, Oogumo, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, Nagisa Momoe, Haruka Ouma, Kurachi, Daryl Yan, Tsugumi, Kenji, Kyo, and Taiyou Takarada.

Beside them are native cameos that were originally in the Puellas dimension before it is synthesized: Junko Kaname, Tomohisa Kaname, Tatsuya Kaname, Hitomi Shizuki, Kyosuke Kamijo, and Kazuko Saotome.

At the stage are Tennouzu staff members, teachers, and Arisa Kuhouin herself presenting next to the speaker.

Arisa is nervous at first, but she quickly gets confidence and begins her speech.

"My fellow students, it is an honor for us to graduate and to celebrate the restoration of Japan." Arisa stated to everyone. "As the new head of the Kuhouin group, I will hope to attend Tokyo University. We are now moving forward to new roads that await us."

xxxxx

_**Gates of Time**_

Sailor Pluto is seen with a positive look that the Dusk of Chaos is finally over.

"_Without GHQ binding us, we are free to have our own destines."_

xxxxx

_**Asgard**_

The Valkyries, Norns, Feandil, Neira, and the rest of the Asgardians are rebuilding their mythological civilization.

"_Everything that time heals will make sure if any contributions can support one another."_

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Megumi's Dojo**_

Helio Kaiba, Chibiusa, and RJ Urameshi are seen happy that they will continue their families' legacy.

"_We even honor the legendary heroes that died for us."_

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Memorial**_

Finally, it shows a memorial to the deceased students of Tennouzu High. Paying the deepest respects shows pictures of Hare, Nanba, Sudou, Miyabi, and other classmates.

Most of all shows two pictures of Shu Ouma and Inori Yuzuriha, the two that play the most major parts from last year.

"_Lastly, we hold our respects to our fellow classmates that are no longer in this world. But most of all is Shu Ouma, our savior and a true friend." _

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Tennouzu High School/Courtyard**_

After the celebration, many Tennouzu students are seen in groups of their usual congrats and conversations. Yahiro, Souta, Kanon, and Arisa are seen. Souta is with his parents alongside his playful Akita dog. Ritsu, Taiyou, and their parents spend time together. Ritsu is planning to major in food business management to follow her parents' footsteps, with minor in psychology

Then it shows the main group: Madoka Kamae, Homura Akemi, Ayase Shinomiya, Shibungi, Argo Tsukishima, Oogumo, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, Nagisa Momoe, Haruka Ouma, Kurachi, Tsugumi, Kenji, Daryl Yan, and Kyo.

Ayase is now seen with chin-length hair, Argo's hairstyle returns to being spiky, Shibungi's hair is now short, and Oogumo's hair returns to normal. Tsugumi and Daryl have become a couple, while Kenji and Kyo are also a couple.

"I'm glad that the graduation ceremony is going well!" Sayaka smiled and knowing that her old acquaintances like Kyosuke show up.

"Yeah, but I feel nothing is the same without Shu, Inori, and Gai." Madoka sadly muttered.

The rest have shown respect for the first two names, but it is going to take a long time to regain their trust on Gai despite Madoka telling them his true motives.

"Don't feel bad, Madoka. I'm sure you will see them again." Sayaka reassured.

"You can count on it, pinkhead!" Kyoko encouraged.

"But all things said, we gotta move on from this." Argo interjected in plans on going to join the JSDF.

Ayase understands and yet, she misses the experiences she spent due to going to college son, "I just felt that everything changes us. The new friends within our hearts."

**(Cue Sword Art Online Opening – **_**Crossing Fields**_** – LiSA)**

There is a moment of silence for the diverse group as they look at the idle, blue skies.

"What the future holds for us?" Homura ponder to herself.

As the magical girl of time said that, they wonder about the next phases in life.

xxxxx

_**Kawagoe, Saitama/Kirigaya Household**_

At a room in the Kirigaya household, Kazuto is seen holding what seems to be a deep blue helmet next to his computer desk.

This helmet is called the NerveGear. About to lie down in bed, the boy is going to be part of the _Sword Art Online_ beta test community.

"Yeah, I'm going to play as a beta tester soon. Wish me luck, Shu."

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/East Garden of the Imperial Palace**_

At the streets of Tokyo, a girl with long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes is seen wandering with curiosity. One could say that she has destiny in the MMO world.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Tennouzu High School/Outside**_

Outside of Tennouzu High, Taiyou and Hackmon have finish forming a new Digimon team.

"Well, we finally come up this idea." Taiyou declared to his new teammates. "Let's claim a name to the Digidestined."

There it presents the new team: Two twin girls that look like Izaya's sisters from _Durarara!_ with Penguinmon &amp; Muchomon. A male swimmer with a Surfimon. A male athlete with a Footmon. A curly-haired girl with a Pilomon. An ash-blonde female who is a friendly rival to Taiyou with a Greymon O and Soundbirdmon. Finally is a nerd boy with a Hubmon.

xxxxx

Then, the magical girls are having their new experiences in new homes.

First at Shu and Inori's former neighborhood, Madoka and her friendly family are seen talking to Haruka. Homura _Ouma_ is seen alone resting in Shu's room and looking at the ceiling, yet is happy of the loving satisfaction. Fyu-Neru is seen as Homura's new companion.

xxxxx

Sayaka and Ayase are seen as friendly neighbors. Their mothers are seen greeting one another.

xxxxx

Kyoko _Tsukishima_ is seen setting up her bedroom in Argo's house. She gives a smile that she has found a new home she wanted with Argo watching over her. Argo's uncle and aunt are seen outside of the room, being proud for having an adopted niece.

xxxxx

At the Kuhouin Mansion, Mami is seen spending time with Oogumo and Kurachi as her own guardians and being bodyguards to Arisa. Inside the office, Arisa is spending time with Helio.

xxxxx

At the large luxurious orphanage, Shibungi is seen with his wife that they spend time taking care with Nagisa Momoe. For once, they are happy to adopt a girl of being seen as their actual child.

Tsugumi, Kenji and Kyo are seen with the nekomata makes Daryl touring around the place. Soon, Tsugumi, Kenji, and Kyo are looking forward to begin their high school days after their positions as the Undertakers.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

_**Heaven/Law of Cycles**_

Sometime later, Madoka and Homura have come to this special realm for a purpose. Obviously that this is heaven, but it is a new one created specifically for the Law of Cycles.

Everything looks peaceful with the meadows and a few oak trees.

Both close magical girls then see four figures, who they are the reasons that they want to visit: Shu, Inori, Gai, and Mana.

Despite Mana use to have brown hair before her infection, she still has her reddish-pink hair as becoming more natural to her, alongside wearing glasses similar to her mother.

Both sides give each other's smiles. Madoka and Homura rushes to the fields to meet up the four main people for a heartwarming reunion.

xxxxx

_"Don't forget.  
Always, somewhere,  
someone is fighting for you.  
-As long as you remember her,  
you are not alone."_

xxxxx

**(Cue The Birthday Massacre – **_**Oceania**_** (0:00 – 1:08)(2:32 – 4:11)) **

**(Cue Guilty Crown – **_**Real**_** (0:00 – 1:32)(2:48 – 4:12))**

**(Cue Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion - **_**Not Yet**_** (Post-Credits))**

xxxxx

_Group pictures of various characters are shown during the credits_

_-(The Magical Girls: Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Mami Tomoe, and Nagisa Momoe)_

_-(Funeral Parlor: Ayase Shinomiya, Shibungi, Argo Tsukishima, Oogumo, Tsugumi, Kenji Kido, and Kyo)_

_-(Tennouzu Students: Yahiro Samukawa, Hare Menjou, Arisa Kuhouin, Souta Tamadate, and Kanon Kusama)_

_-(Tennouzu Students #2: Hirohide Nanba, Takaomi Sudou, Ritsu Takarada, and Miyabi Herikawa, Taiyou Takarada &amp; Hackmon)_

_-(Other People: Daryl Yan, Kurachi, Okina Kuhouin, Rowan, Dan Eagleman, Feandil, and Neira)_

_-(Old College Friends: Haruka Ouma, Shuichiro Keido, Kuroso Ouma, and Saeko Shijou)_

_-(The Main Antagonists: Yuu and Kriemhild Gretchen)_

_-(The Witches: Homulilly, Oktavia, Ophelia, and Candeloro)_

_-(GHQ: Makoto Waltz Segai, General Yan, Emily, and Major Guin)_

_-(The Valkyries/Norns: Brunhilde, Sigrun, Skogul, Skuld, Gondul, Urd, and Verdani)_

_-(The Neo Senshi: Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Blue Mars, Sailor Summoner Venus, Sailor Cyber Mercury, and Sailor Battle Jupiter)_

_-(Other Senshi: Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neo Pluto, Sailor Neo Sedna)_

_-(The Neo Spirit Detectives: RJ Urameshi, Ryuuhi Hino, Daiki Mizuno-Hunter, Adam Sagara, and Aoshi Inuki)_

_-(The Neo Duelists: Yuigo Muto, Helio Kaiba, Akari Muto, Shougo Wheeler, and Sayara Wheeler)_

_-(Jotunheim: Loki, Mist, Fenrir, Jormungard, Fafnir, Zmey Gorynych, Malefor, and Aerialvern)_

_-(Lost Christmas: Scrooge, Carol, and Present)_

_Voice Cast:_

**Main Protagonists**

Shu Ouma – Austin Tindle (EN)/Yuki Kaji (JP)

-Speckles the Tarbosaurus – Elijah Wood

Inori Yuzuriha – Alexis Tipton (EN)/Ai Kayano (JP)

Gai Tsutsugami – Micah Solusod (EN)/Yuichi Nakamura (JP)

-Havoc the YuTyrannus – Viggo Mortensen

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN)/Aoi Yuki (JP)

-Proailurus – Ian McKellen

**Funeral Parlor**

Ayase Shinomiya - Emily Neves (EN)/Kana Hanazawa (JP)

-Audrey the Austroraptor – Jennifer Lawrence

Shibungi – J Michael Tatum (EN)/Takehito Koyasu (JP)

-Soarer the Zhejiangopterus – Lee Pace

Argo Tsukishima – Jarrod Greene (EN)/Anri Katsu (JP)

-Jarrod the Irritator – Hugh Jackman

Oogumo – Scott Freeman (EN)/Kousuke Takaguchi (JP)

-Bastion the Ojoceratops – Richard Armitage

Tsugumi – Monica Rial (EN)/Ayana Taketatsu (JP)

Kenji Kido – Greg Ayres (EN)/Nobuhiko Okamoto (JP)

**Magical Girls**

Homura Akemi – Cristina Vee (EN)/Chiwa Saito (JP)

-Andrewsarchus – Christopher Lee

Kyoko Sakura – Lauren Landa (EN)/Ai Nonaka (JP)

-Procoptodon – Liam Neeson

Mami Tomoe – Carrie Keranen (EN)/Kaori Mizuhashi (JP)

-Deinotherium – Sylvester McCoy

Sayaka Miki – Sarah Williams (EN)/Eri Kitamura (JP)

-Dorudon – Patrick Stewart

**Tennouzu High School**

Yahiro Samukawa – David Trosko (EN)/Takahiro Mizushima (JP)

Kanon Kusama – Apphia Yu (EN)/Minako Kotobuki (JP)

Souta Tamadate – Corey Cleary-Stoner (EN)/Daisuke Sakaguchi (JP)

Hare Menjou – Tia Ballard (EN)/Yu Shimamura (JP)

Arisa Kuhouin – Caitlin Glass (EN)/Aya Endo (JP)

Hirohide Nanba – Josh Grelle (EN)/Shuuhei Sakaguchi (JP)

-Achilles the Achilobator – Manu Bennett

Takaomi Sudou – Christopher Bevins (EN)/Yomoyuki Higuchi (JP)

Ritsu Takarada - Carli Mosier (EN)/Minami Tsuda (JP)

Miyabi Herikawa - Kara Edwards (EN)/Akeno Watanabe (JP)

Taiyou Takarada – Vic Mignogna

Hackmon – Yuri Lowenthal (EN)/Soma Saito (JP)

**Main Antagonists**

Yuu – Leah Clark (EN)/Yuka Nishigaki (JP)

-Eon the Microraptor – Andy Serkis

Kriemhild Gretchen – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN)/Aoi Yuki (JP)

**Witches**

Homulilly – Cristina Vee (EN)/Chiwa Saito (JP)

Ophelia – Lauren Landa (EN)/Ai Nonaka (JP)

Candeloro – Carrie Keranen (EN)/Kaori Mizuhashi (JP)

Oktavia von Seckendorff – Sarah Williams (EN)/Eri Kitamura (JP)

**GHQ**

Shuichiro Keido – Charlie Campbell (EN)/Kazuhiko Inoue (JP)

Daryl Yan - Joel McDonald (EN)/Koki Uchiyama (JP)

Makoto Waltz Segai - John Swasey (EN)/Nobutoshi Canna (JP)

Andrei Rowan – Kyle Phillips (EN)/Naoya Nosaka (JP)

Dan Eagleman – Patrick Seitz (EN)/Tsuguo Mogami (JP)

Major Guin – Brandon Potter (EN)/Tomoyuki Shimura (JP)

General Yan – Jerry Russell (EN)/Takaya Hashi (JP)

Present – Monica Rial (EN)/Yu Kobayashi (JP)

One Eye the Tyrannosaurus-rex – Benedict Cumberbatch

Experiment Boy/Malefic Truth Dragon – Spike Spencer (EN)/Megumi Ogata (JP)

VenomMillenniummon – Brian Drummond

CarnageMillenniummon – Michael Donovan

**Others**

Mana Ouma – Alexis Tipton (EN)/Ai Kayano (JP)

Haruka Ouma - Martha Harms (EN)/Chika Fujimura (JP)

Kurosu Ouma – Todd Haberkorn (EN)/Toshihiko Seki (JP)

Kurachi – Jamie Marchi (EN)/Miyuki Kawasho (JP)

Kyo – Kara Edwards (EN)/Chika Fujitou (JP)

Okina Kuhouin – R. Bruce Elliott (EN)/Katsuhisa Houki (JP)

Feandil – Dave Wittenberg (EN)/Soichiro Hoshi (JP)

Neira – Brittney Karbowski (EN)/Yuko Goto (JP)

Ronx – Dennis Haysbert

Scrooge – Eric Vale (EN)/Takahiro Sakurai (JP)

-Dickens the Guanlong – Martin Freeman

Carol – Laura Bailey (EN)/Kana Asumi (JP)

Kyubey – Cassandra Lee (EN)/Emiri Kato (JP)

Kazuto Kirigaya – Bryce Papenbrook (EN)/Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (JP)

Suguha Kirigaya – Cassandra Lee (EN)/Ayana Taketatsu (JP)

**YYGDM-01 Guests**

**The Valkyries**

Kotori Ayami/Valkyrie Brunhilde – Erica Mendez

Kara Summers/Valkyrie Sigrun – Lindsay Jones

Jessica Nightwood/Valkyrie Skogul – Annie Wood

Sasha D'Anjou/Valkyrie Skuld – Kara Eberle

Ayanna Nazawi/Valkyrie Gondul – Gina Torres

Saya Sagara/Norn Urd – Kelly Sheridan

Kiyoko/Norn Verdani – Erica Harte

MetalSeadramon – Doug Erholtz

**Neo Hero Leaders**

Chibi-Usa/Sailor Neo Moon – ?

RJ Urameshi – Justin Cook

Helio Kaiba – Maxey Whitehead

**Neo Sailor Senshi (Side A)**

Koori Hino/Sailor Blue Mars – ?

Ai Aino-Kuroshishi/Sailor Summoner Venus – ?

Amaya Mizuno-Hunter/Sailor Cyber Mercury – ?

Umi Kino-Tsunami/Sailor Battle Jupiter – ?

Luna - Michelle Ruff (EN)/Ryo Hirohashi (JP)

Artemis - Johnny Yong Bosch (EN)/Yohei Obayashi (JP)

Diana - ?

**Neo Sailor Senshi (Side B)**

Hina Inuki/Sailor Neo Pluto – ?

Athena Osaka Ishida/Sailor Neo Sedna/Athena X – Carrie Savage

-PinkPatamon - Jessie Flower

**Neo Spirit Detectives**

Ryuuhi Hino – Chuck Huber

Daiki Mizuno-Hunter – ?

Adam Sagara – Todd Haberkorn

Aoshi Inuki – Todd Haberkorn

**Neo Duelists**

Yuigo Muto – Dan Green

Akari Muto – Jamie Marchi

Shougo Wheeler – Bryce Papenbrook

Sayara Wheeler – Colleen Clinkenbeard

**Jotunheim**

Loki – Troy Baker

Mist/Adora – Kari Wahlgren

Fafnir – Corey Burton

Zmey Gorynych – Bumper Robinson

Malefor – David Kaye

Aerialvern – Tom Kenny

Nidhogg – Cree Summer

**Others**

Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto – ?

The Houou – Jennifer Hale

Gallantmon Shining Mode – Brian Beacock/Steven Blum

Yugi Muto – Dan Green

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheih

Yusuke Urameshi – Justin Cook

Susanoomon – All Legendary Warriors' voices

Valmarmon – Tim Curry

**Dimensional Cameos**

**Mnemosyne**

Rin Asougi – Colleen Clinkenbeard (EN), Mamiko Noto (JP)

Mimi – Jamie Marchi (EN), Rie Kugimiya (JP)

**No Game No Life**

Sora – Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (JP)

Shiro – Ai Kayano (JP)

Stephanie Dola – Yoko Hikasa (JP)

Jibril – Yukari Tamura (JP)

**Future Diary**

Yukiteru Amano – Josh Grelle (EN), Misuzu Togashi (JP)

Yuno Gasai – Brina Palencia (EN), Tomosa Murata (JP)

**Highschool of the Dead **

Takashi Komuro – Leraldo Anzaldua (EN), Junichi Suwabe (JP)

Rei Miyamoto – Jessica Boone (EN), Marina Inoue (JP)

Saeko Busujima – Taylor Hannah (EN), Miyuki Sawashiro (JP)

Saya Takagi – Maggie Flecknoe (EN), Eri Kitamura (JP)

Kohta Hirano – Mark X. Laskowski (EN), Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP)

Shizuka Marikawa – Monical Rial (EN), Yukari Fukui (JP)

Alice Maresato – Brittney Karbowski (EN), Ayana Taketatsu (JP)

Zero (Zeke) – Michelle Griffiths (EN), Hitomi Harada (JP)

**Attack on Titan**

Eren Yeager – Bryce Papenbrook (EN), Yuki Kaji (JP)

Mikasa Ackerman – Trina Nishimura (EN), Yui Ishikawa (JP)

Armin Arlert – Josh Grelle (EN), Marina Inoue (JP)

Jean Kirstein – Mike McFarland (EN), Kisho Taniyama (JP)

Sasha Blouse – Ashly Burch (EN), Yu Kobayashi (JP)

Connie Springer – Clifford Chapin (EN), Hiro Shimono (JP)

Levi – Matthew Mercer (EN), Hiroshi Kamiya (JP)

**Green Lantern: The Animated Series**

Hal Jordan – Josh Keaton

Kilowog – Kevin Michael Richardson

Arisia – Colleen O'Shaughnessey

Sodam Yat – Wally Wingert

Razer – Jason Spisak

Aya – Grey DeLisle

Atrocitus – Jonathan Adams

Sinestro – Ron Perlman

Arkillo – JB Blanc

Karu-Sil – Grey DeLisle

Larfleeze – Dee Bradley Baker

Carol Ferris – Jennifer Hale

Queen Aga'po – Grey DeLisle

**Wreck-it Ralph**

Wreck-it Ralph – John C. Reilly

Vanellope von Schweetz – Sarah Silverman

Sergeant Calhoun – Jane Lynch

Fix-it Felix – Jack McBrayer

**Kill la Kill**

Ryuko Matoi – Erica Mendez (EN), Ami Koshimizu (JP)

Senketsu – David Vincent (EN), Toshihiko Seki (JP)

Mako Mankanshoku – Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Aya Suzaki (JP)

Satsuki Kiryuin – Carrie Keranen (EN), Ryoka Yuzuki (JP)

Uzu Sanageyama – Grant George (EN), Nobuyuki Hiyama (JP)

Houka Inumuta – Steven Cannon (EN), Hiroyuki Yoshino (JP)

Ira Gamagoori – Patrick Seitz (EN), Tetsu Inada (JP)

Nonon Jakuzure – Sarah Anne Williams (EN), Mayumi Shintani (JP)

Ragyo Kiryuin – Laura Post (EN), Romi Park (JP)

Nui Harime – Stephanie Sheh (EN), Yukari Tamura (JP)

**How to Train Your Dragon**

Hiccup – Jay Baruchel

Astrid Hofferson – America Ferrera

Valka – Cate Blanchett

Eret – Kit Harington

Gobber the Belch – Craig Ferguson

Snotlout Jorgenson – Jonah Hill

Fishlegs – Christopher Mintz-Plasse

Tuffnut Thorston – TJ Miller

Ruffnut Thorston – Kristen Wiig

**Rise of the Guardians**

Jack Frost – Chris Pine

North (Santa Claus) – Alec Baldwin

Bunnymund (Easter Bunny) – Hugh Jackman

**Frozen**

Tooth Fairy – Isla Fisher

Anna – Kristen Bell

Elsa – Idina Menzel

Kristoff – Jonathan Groff

Olaf – Josh Gad

**Big Hero 6**

Hiro Hamada – Ryan Potter

Baymax – Scott Adsit

Fred – TJ Miller

GoGo Tomago – Jamie Chung

Wasabi – Damon Wayans Jr

Honey Lemon – Genesis Rodriguez

**Hunter x Hunter**

Gon Freecss – Megumi Han (JP)

Killua – Mariya Ise (JP)

**Avatar: The Legend of Korra**

Korra – Janet Varney

Mako – David Faustino

Bolin – PJ Byrne

Zaheer – Henry Rollins

_OST:_

-_My Dearest_ – Supercell

-_Departures_ – Supercell

_-The Everlasting Guilty Crown_ – EGOIST

_-Kokuhaku_ – Supercell

-EGOIST – _Euterpe_

-Eden of the East OST: _15 AKX-0_

-Mnemosyne – _RIN's Morning_

-Guilty Crown – _GHQ_

-Guilty Crown – _Ready to Go_

-Guilty Crown – _Omega_

-Guilty Crown – _Bios_

-Mega Man X6 – _Metal Shark Player Stage Recycle Lab_

-Mega Man X6 - _Commander Yammark_

-Guilty Crown – _Void_

-Attack on Titan - _Rittai Kidou_

-Eden of the East OST: _10 Erabareshi mono_

_-_Guilty Crown – _Theoi_

-Guilty Crown – _Basileus_

-Madoka Magica Portable OST _\- Spes -Materia Madocae-_

-Kore wa Zombie Desu OST Soundtrack - _Aikawa Ayumu desu_

-Guilty Crown – _Alpha_

-Guilty Crown – _Friends_

-First Blood OST - _04 The Tunnel_

-Nightwish – _The Crow, the Owl and the Dove_

-Guilty Crown – _Pi_

-Mnemosyne – _Time Continues_

-Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole _\- Taken to Saint Aegilious_

-Ghost in Shell - Origa – _Rise_

-Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole - _Welcome to The Pellatorium_

-Madoka Magica Portable OST – _Fides –Materia Mami-_

-Solid State Society – _Born Stubborn_

-Smite – _Norse Theme_

-Valkyrie Profile – _Valhalla_

-Valkyrie Profile – _All Is Twilight_

-Dead Can Dance – _How Fortunate The Man With None_

-Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix – _Cavern of Remembrance_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story – _Holy Quintet_

-Attack on Titan – _XL TT_

-Attack on Titan – _The Reluctant Heroes_

-Solid State Society – _Zero Signal_

-Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – _Dark Beast Ganon_

-Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children – _Divinity II_

-Madoka Magica Portable OST – _Prex-Materia Kyokoensis-_

-Final Fantasy X HD Remaster – _Battle Theme_

-Kill La Kill – _Don't Lose Your Way/My Body Is Dry_

-Mnemosyne – _Purity_

-GetBackers – _Makubex_

-Guilty Crown OST vol 2 – _5_

-Shingeki no Kyojin – _Counter Attack Mankind_

-Madoka Magica Portable OST – _Dolus vel lasciva_

-Guilty Crown OST vol 2 –_ 2_

-Madoka Magica Portable OST – _Terror infinitus_

-Guilty Crown – _Apocalypse_

-Guilty Crown – _Release My Soul_

-Mnemosyne – _Sneaking_

-Avicii – _Wake Me Up_

-Birthday Massacre – _Goodnight_

-Lillith – _Losing a World_

-Mnemosyne – _Abnormal Affair_

-Mnemosyne – _Drifts_

-Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix – _Destiny Islands (Re: Chain of Memories)_

-Final Fantasy IV: The After Years – _Mysterious Girl Theme_

-Mnemosyne – _Existence of Eipos_

-Godzilla Unleashed – _Biollante's Theme_

-Shiki OST – _SHI-KI_

-Birthday Massacre – _Need_

-Pearl Harbor Soundtrack – _Tennessee_

-Puella Musica 05 – _Sayaka's Theme_

-Attack on Titan – _Call Your Name_

-Noragami – _Back Alley_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica – _Confessio_

-Mnemosyne – _Desire to Him_

-Guilty Crown –_ Real_

-Puella Musica 03 – _Kyuubey's Theme_

-Emotional Metal – _Unique_ – AdrianvonZiegler

-Mnemosyne – _Days Gone By_

-Final Fantasy IV: The After Years – _Planetary Core_

-Mnemosyne – _A Plot_

-Guilty Crown Another Side – _04 Kekkon Ichigi_

-Final Fantasy XV – _TGS 2014 Trailer OST_

-Batman Arkham City – _You Should Have Listen to My Warning_

-Mnemosyne – _Eros and Pleasure_

-Batman Arkham City – _Main Theme_

-Mnemosyne – _Mistress of Hermitage_

-Batman Arkham City – _How Does It Feel, Pig_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – _Track 7_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – _Track 6_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 03 – _Track 3_ (Olibe Oil)

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – _Track 3_

-Batman Arkham City – _I Think You Should Do As He Says_

-Guilty Crown – _Hills of Sorrow_

-Guilty Crown – Another Side 02 – _Track 5_

-Guilty Crown Soundtrack OST 2 – _06_

-Final Fantasy XV – _Somnus_

-Guilty Crown –_ Krone_

-Gundam 00 OST 2 – _Uproar_

-Emotional Music – _Eternal Ice_ – AdrianvonZiegler

-Wolf Children – _Ameagari no le_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica – _Inevitabilis_

-The Hunger Games – _Muttations_

-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – _Golden Egg_

-Guilty Crown –_ Bios_ (Episode 19 version)

-Dubstar – _Stars_

-Lacuna Coil – _Stars_

-Lacuna Coil – _The Last Goodbye_

-Icon For Hire - _Hope of Morning_

-Kalafina – _Magia_

-Yuki Kajiura – _Cynical World_

-Lacuna Coil – _Devoted_

-Guilty Crown – _Genesis_

Final Fantasy XV - _Omnis Lacrima_

-Guilty Crown – _The Everlasting_ (BOOM BOOM SATELLITES Remix)

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion Story – _I Was Waiting for This Moment_

-Final Fantasy IV: The After Years – _Mysterious Girl Battle Theme_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Superstition_

-Final Fantasy VI – _The Veldt_

-The Birthday Massacre – _Surrender_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica – _Sagitta Luminis_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story – _Absolute Configuration_

-Xenosaga III – _Promised Pain_

-Xenosaga III – _The Battle of Your Soul_

-Mushihimesama Futari – _Queen Larsa Battle_

-Immediate Music - _Vindicator_

-Guilty Crown – _Departures _(BOOM BOOM SATELLITES Remix)

-Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Rebellion OST - _Take Your Hands_

-Godzilla vs Destoroyah – _Requiem_

-Sword Art Online Opening – _Crossing Fields_ – LiSA

-The Birthday Massacre – _Oceania_

-Guilty Crown – _Real_

-Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion Story – _Not Yet_

xxxxx

_(The final photo shot is Shu Ouma and Inori Yuzuriha on the left. Gai Tsutsugami and Mana Ouma on the right. And Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi in the middle. All five of them are smiling and giving a group hug.)_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**FIN**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: I finally finish this story to celebrate Christmas and the New Year! Other than things in real life are a turning point for me (good and bad), this feels the same way of becoming my 'breakout' presence online as a hobbyist fic writer, but its rare because I focus on other things. How is this big idea come to mind, I recall I thought of putting ideas of Puella and Guilty Crown to Kanius' work since 2011, but I haven't get the right corrections until this year once I rewatch both animes in english.

See what I told you, the final battles are a stretch, which make this the longest chapter I wrote to date. All the heroes go from fighting Endlaves, to Malefic Dragons, to duel with Yuu along with his lover, and finally the Adam and Eve themselves.

Yuu showing Shu before their final battle are actually clips from the canon Guilty Crown universe, of Shu became a tyrant after Hare's death from episodes 16 to 17 before being betrayed and later shaped him to a savior. That shows a big foil of how Canon!Shu and LostKingdoms!Shu developed as a person. I wonder if LostKingdoms!Shu will meet Reclaiming!Shu (From Guiltykingoumashu's _Reclaiming the Throne_ fic) non-canonically.

What do you think of the neighboring dimensions across the multiverse have cameos? It is a nod that Kanius use it at the climax of _YYGDM: Dawn of Chaos_ and Chaosblazer might use the concept towards the end of _Digimon Accel Stream: Season 2_. But unlike these two where the characters meet characters, it doesn't happen in this story as you can see for realism and less-cliché since this concept is more symbolic if Mana threatens the multiverse and the characters have to save their worlds on their own.

Originally these dimensions could have appear, but did not made it to the final cut: Super Smash Bros, Hyrule Warriors, Ed Edd n Eddy, Samurai Jack, Eden of the East, Baccano/Durarara, Panty &amp; Stocking with Garterbelt, Is This a Zombie?, RWBY, Kamen Rider Gaim, Sym Bionic Titan, Rise/Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Stein's Gate, Psycho Pass, Akame ga Kill, and Noragami.

Oh yes, I finally make it happen of Ultimate Madoka facing off Apocalypse Mana. Man, this incarnation of Mana can even overpower Madoka's goddess powers and is close to killing her. Even more plot twist that Inori takes over Madoka to become a goddess herself and finally finishes off the fight.

And of course, Shu dies. It's not surprising since some GC fics make it happening, but even so, this part makes it a sad impact. I feel that in the original, Shu lives, but is blind and sad to miss Inori. In _Lost Kingdoms_, he has a hero's death and finally rest in peace with Inori, Gai, and Mana.

There is the Dimensional Synthesis Splicer, one of the biggest plot twists in this fanfic. Generally, it's some way for the Puella magical girls to stay with their new friends and getting use to their new-found homes in enforcing this dimension. In-universe, it's one of the few reasons why two or more universes fuse together to one AU, but its simply a wild mass guess. Hope I'm not making this an ass pull.

With the aftermath of Tennouzu High School's graduation to college and the real world, it feels a nice way for the heroes to part ways.

See another cameo of Kazuto Kirigaya along with his soon to be 'future wife'? This means after the fic ends, the event of _Sword Art Online_ and the advent of Next-Gen MMOs will eventually begin. I feel that Kirito is similar to Jaden Yuki, just like Shu is to Yugi to pass the next generation.

So what are future plans since I finish this fic?

1.) I know I officially make this an AU stand-alone fic that want a break, or a long one to commit due to school and what to do afterwards. I thought of a what-if alternate ending if Homura DOES use the Void Genome, but I decide to make it a summary since I can't think straight ideas. There are a few Gaiden ideas (two of them are M-Mature and are romance couples) in mind. We'll see with my fingers crossed, because I need a break to focus on other priorities.

2.) Then, there is _Cross Generations_, the long awaited sequel of _Digimon Fusion Kai_. With my story finish, Kanius' _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury_ and Chaosblazer's season 2 of _Digimon Accel Stream_ will be complete, having three fanfics come together for a crisis crossover. A sneak peek might happen around Spring. I'll hope in the latter arcs that most of the cast will be involve with the Triad characters.

3.) In the future after that, since Lost Kingdoms is a warm-up, that will lead to _Wrath of the Defiants_. The penultimate fic just before the series finale of YuYuGiDigiMoon (which will be called, _The Crystal Age_). It will be great and what the author can do with it. The Soujas that GHQ made are another warm-up reference, because the Defiants will use these robots (actual ones with variations). There will be shocking surprises as well, so stay put.

Now for your Fanfic Evaluations!

**-Fave Male Characters**:

**-Fave Female Characters**:

**-Fave Male/Female Villains:**

**-Fave Villains You Love to Hate:**

-**Fave Spirit Partners**:

**-Fave Comical Moments:**

**-Fave Heartwarming Moments:**

**-Fave Sad Moments**:

**-Fave Battles**:

**-Fave Final Battles:**

**-Fave Unexpected Twists**:

**-Fave Darkest Moments**:

**-Fave Music**:

**-Fave Dimensions**:

**-Fave Dimension Characters**:

**-Critiques for Improvement:**

**-Final Thoughts (Did you enjoy this more or worse than the show, what do you rate both the anime and this story out of 5)**:

Here is mine:

**-Fave Male Characters**: Shu Ouma, Gai Tsutsugami, Argo Tsukishima, Yahiro Samukawa, Dan Eagleman, Helio Kaiba, Taiyou Takarada, Kyubey, Ronx, Kazuto Kirigaya

**-Fave Female Characters**: Inori Yuzuriha, Ayase Shinomiya, Madoka Kaname, Kyoko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Tsugumi, Hare Menjou, Ritsu Takarada, Mana Ouma, Valkyrie Skogul, Valkyrie Skuld, Kurachi

**-Fave Male/Female Villains**: Yuu _(or should I say Paradais duo's bastard child)_, Gai Tsutsugami, Apocalypse Mana, Shuichiro Keido, Makoto Waltz Segai, Nidhogg, Charlotte

-**Fave Villains You Love to Hate**: Hirohide Nanba, Malefor, One-Eye

-**Fave Spirit Partners**: Speckles the Tarbosaurus, Eon the Microraptor, Achilles the Achillobator

**-Fave Comical Moments**: Brunhilde refers Funeral Parlor as 'ragtag children' (Chap 3), Kyoko &amp; Argo scenes, Dan Eagleman (nuff said), The Gaiden moments

**-Fave Heartwarming Moments**: Shu and Inori's relationship, Madoka and Shu's interactions, Shu and Hare's relationship, Shu meets Kazuto, Shu interacts with his parents' ghosts, Shibungi &amp; Nagisa, Arisa's graduation speech, The final photo shot in the end credits

**-Fave Sad Moments**: The passing of Japan's superheroes, Gai's first death, some parts of Keido's backstory, Megumi's state, Hare's death, Sailor Pluto's mourning, Shu/Inori/Gai/Mana's deaths in the final chapter (Madoka gives Shu a final hug and saying 'Merry Christmas')

**-Fave Battles**: Funeral Parlor/Puellas/Valkyries vs Jotunheim, Shu vs Yuu, Gai vs Inori

**-Fave Final Battles:** Shu vs Malefic Blue Eyes/Red Eyes, Puellas vs Walpurgisnaught, Helio/Yuigo vs Malefic Truth Dragon, Valkyries/Silver Valkyrie vs Nidhogg, Shibungi vs Charlotte, Shu/Madoka vs Yuu/Kriemhild, Ultimate Madoka/Genesis Inori vs Apocalypse Mana, Shu vs Gai

**-Fave Unexpected Twists**: Shu &amp; Funeral Parlor receiving spirit animals (Chap 3), MetalSeadramon's appearance (Chap 3), Puellas become Valkyries (Chap 3), Nanba becoming a pawn to Da'ath (Chap 6), Scrooge &amp; Carol from the Lost Christmas OVA/Game makes guest appearances, Inori is the Houou's new avatar, the REAL Madoka, _Sword Art Online_ exist in this dimension, Silver Valkyrie, Nagisa Momoe's appearance, Three Words: Dimension Synthesis Splicer

**-Fave Darkest Moments**: The Apocalpyse Virus/Lost Christmas, The setting of the story in general, Inori's nightmare, Nanba becoming a major antagonist and (accidentally) kills Hare, Nanba's raptor mutants (especially Miyabi), Yuu's real origin and being more malicious, Apocalypse Mana _(she's the new Yami Houou!)_

**-Fave Music**: Guilty Crown OST, Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST, Birthday Massacre, Mnemosyne OST, Attack on Titan OST, Dead Man Dance – _How Fortunate the Man with None_, Final Fantasy XV OST, Mushihimesama Futari – _Queen Larsa Battle_, Godzilla vs Destoroyah – _Requiem_, Sword Art Online – _Crossing Fields_

**-Fave Dimensions**: No Game No Life, Attack on Titan, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Wreck-it-Ralph, Gundam 00, Kill la Kill, Hunter x Hunter, Final Fantasy XV, Digimon Adventure 03

**-Fave Dimension Characters**: Rin Asogi, Sora &amp; Shiro, Jibril, Yuno Gasai, Eren Yeager, Mikasa, Levi, Jean, Hal Jordan, Razer, Sinestro, Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope, Hiccup, Toothless, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomagi, Zaheer, Noctis

**-Critiques for Improvement**: Well there are some grammar and rush errors. At least the quality improves overtime and keeping the characters 'in-character' like good authors do. Overtime, I also focus more on the canon characters and the themes of both GC and Puella than the OCs and expies. It what makes it original to connect the current anime community and downplay the typical tropes from YYGDM.

**-Final Thoughts**: Totally, I pretty much love this fanfic more than the actual show. I pull off the impossible by crossover Guilty Crown with Puella Magi and various anime shows to get everything right. The show itself, I gave it a 3 to 4 out of 5. For this lovely reboot fic, I give this a 4 to 5 out of 5. I have hopes to make it stand out like GuiltyKingOumaShu's _Reclaiming The Throne_ and Vuken's _Shackles of Guilt_, because by then, the Guilty Crown fanfic multiverse is in effect for professional hobbyists (especially with some skills be useful in the real world).

With that final review, enjoy the beginning of 2015!


End file.
